Cambio de Dimensiones
by SelKar
Summary: Antes Comenzando desde 0, bueno, desde 17. Un cambio de dimensiones... un pasado oculto... una guerra que puede cambiar... un amor prohibido... HPxTR Dejen reviews y grax por leer
1. Un viaje sin retorno

_**Cambio de Dimensiones**_

-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-

_Titulo_: Cambio de Dimensiones

_Autora_: La loca y desquiciada de Karlita Ate n.n

_Resumen_: Antes Comenzando desde 0, bueno, desde 17. Un cambio de dimensiones... un pasado oculto... una guerra que puede cambiar... un amor prohibido... HPxTR Dejen reviews y grax por leer

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta fic está escrito por simple diversión y no me da ni un cuarto de centavo, por más que esto no me importe.

-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-

**1. El viaje sin retorno.**

En una gran habitación, en frente de un velo bastante raído que parecía a punto de caerse, se encontraban dos jóvenes, uno de 25 y otro de no más de diecisiete años despidiéndose.

- ¿Estas seguro de que es la única manera, Alex? - preguntó el adolescente moreno de grandes ojos verdes, al joven de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos azules.

- Claro que si. - dijo el chico con determinación. - Pero si no quieres volver a ver a Sirius, no lo hagas. - agregó provocándolo.

- Pero no podré volver. - susurró con la voz entrecortada el moreno.

- ¿Para qué demonios quieres volver, Harry? - preguntó Alexander. - Aquí no tienes nada, tus amigos te abandonaron, tu novia y tu ex-novio no son buenos ejemplos de nada y todos los adultos que conociste te odian. - dijo el oji-azul medio enojado.

- ¿Y tu que? - preguntó Harry mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. - Eres mi amigo, no te puedo dejar aquí, solo.

- Harry, ya sabes que los herederos podemos viajar por las diferentes dimensiones sin necesidad de matarnos en el intento. - le explicó como si el moreno fuera un nene de tres años, con una pequeña sonrisa burlona adornando su rostro.

- Entonces¿por qué diablos me dices que no puedo volver? - le preguntó enojado.

- Por que no te hará ningún bien ver a tus amigos de nuevo. - dijo Alex oscureciendo su mirada. - Si es que a eso se le puede llamar amigo. - escupió.

- Ya, tranquilo. Esta bien, te prometo que no volveré, pero tienes que prometerme que vendrás a visitarme, todas las veces que te sea posible. - dijo Harry.

- Claro, hermano, te lo prometo. - dijo abrazándolo fraternalmente. - Bueno, antes de que te vayas te tengo que dejar un punto claro. Ahí solo serás Andrew Carson, no Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, así que te conviene que empieces a hacer lo que tu quieras y no lo que la gente quiera de ti, por que si no, cuando vaya me voy a encargar de que recibas tantos maleficios que no te van a quedar ganas ni para jugar al Quidditch. - le informo fríamente.

- Ya lo sabia, no hace falta que amenaces. - dijo Harry torciendo los labios en una fea mueca. - Te voy a extrañar. - dijo Harry y lo abrazo nuevamente. - Cuidado con los estúpidos mortifagos que queden vivos y… ¡conseguirte una novia de una buena vez! - exclamó un tanto enfadado, aunque tanto él como su amigo sabían que lo decía en broma.

- Como quieras, Harry. - dijo el chico y se alejó un par de pasos mientras Harry avanzaba otros dos hacia el velo. - Nos vemos dentro de medio año. - le informo cuando Harry estuvo a menos de un paso del velo y había comenzado a adentrarse en él.

- ¡Claro que si! - respondió Harry en un grito para que lo escuchara antes de desaparecer completamente.

En la dimensión a la cual se accedía cruzando por el velo era el año 1977 y en esos momentos había un hermoso día soleado, sin una sola nube en el cielo y un calor insoportable.

Un rayo negro interrumpió la tranquilidad de aquella seca tarde de verano y fue a parar a la mitad de uno de los tantos caminos de aquel pueblo, uno de los más alejados.

El rayo solo duró unos pocos segundos pero cuando desapareció allí había un joven de diecisiete años, vestido con un jean negro, zapatillas deportivas negras, una camiseta manga corta roja oscura con una serpiente negra dibujada en su espalda y un buzo negro atado a su cintura.

El chico se levantó tambaleante y sin ser conciente de la mirada que un hombre de unos 25 años le estaba dando.

- Oh, no se le podía ocurrir a ese idiota decirme como iba a caer¿no?… Claro que no, eso sería pedir demasiado, tal vez por el esfuerzo se le caía la lengua. - el chico levantó la vista hacia el cielo. - ¡Maldito infeliz!¡Cuando vengas te mato! - gritó al cielo, como si a través de él su amigo lo pudiera escuchar.

Una vez liberada parte de su furia, ya bastante más tranquilo que antes, bajó la cabeza y le dio un vistazo a su ropa sucia.

Sin molestarse en mirar si había alguien tomó su varita del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y, con un simple movimiento de ella, quedo como nuevo.

Recién entonces levantó la vista y miró hacia los costados, con la esperanza de ver a alguien que lo pudiera ayudar. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules que se le había extrañamente conocido y que lo miraba con una expresión entre desconcertada e incrédula.

"Oh, demonios¡me vio un muggle!" pensó con algo de histeria, entre su amigo que lo hacía aparecer de esa manera y cruzarse con un muggle comenzaba a tener ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra el piso.

- Disculpa¿me podrías decir en donde me encuentro? - le preguntó Harry acercándose al joven.

- En Little Hangleton. - informó el hombre de manera cortante y se dio vuelta dispuesto a irse.

Al oír el nombre del lugar en el que se encontraba y observar nuevamente al hombre comprendió por que se le hacía conocido.

- ¿Voldemort? - preguntó tirando el nombre al aire como quien dice el clima y reaccionando exactamente como Voldemort reaccionaría el hombre se giró rápidamente con la varita en su mano, dispuesto a tirarle un hechizo.

- ¿Cómo rayos me reconociste? - preguntó con su voz cargada de odio, en un siseo que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera.

- Eh… no me creerías si te lo dijera¿podrías ayudarme? - preguntó cambiando de tema de un momento para otro, sorprendiendo a Tom.

- ¿Disculpa?¿qué no sabes quién soy? - le preguntó Tom irónicamente.

- Claro que lo sé, un hombre que quiere ser el Lord Oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, acabar con los muggles y varias cosas más, y como eres poderoso necesito que me ayudes.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré? - preguntó el mayor torciendo sus labios en una fea mueca, como si el solo hecho de pensarlo le diera repulsión.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Solo necesito que hagas un traslador, no se me dan bien y necesito que alguien me ayude si quiero ir a ver hoy al anciano senil de Dumbledore. - dijo Harry sonriendo mentalmente por saber como despertar la curiosidad del hombre frente a el.

Tom algo intrigado bajó la varita y se acercó un par de pasos al chico.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- ¿Qué he dicho¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Harry con un tono falsamente inocente.

- ¿Qué has dicho acerca de Dumbledore?

- Ah¡te refieres a eso! - se rió divertido. - Me llevo algo mal con ese viejo manipulador, así que no puedes esperar que lo halague como lo hacen todos, lu odio. - dijo con voz un tanto resentida y una idea paso por su cabeza haciéndolo sonreír. - Que te parece si yo te cuento de donde vengo y tu me ayudas a crear un traslador. - le propuso astutamente a Voldemort, el cual se tomó unos segundos para sospesar la idea.

- De acuerdo, pero primero me cuentas todo y luego yo crearé el traslador. - dijo Voldemort.

- Me parece bien. - asintió Harry esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. - Pero no te contaré mi vida en una calle de Little Hangleton. - dijo con voz burlona.

- Sígueme. - fue lo único que dijo Voldemort como respuesta y volvió a girar, emprendiendo nuevamente el camino hacia su mansión.

- ¿Por qué no comenzamos con lo normal? Soy Andrew Carson. - se presentó Harry usando el nombre que se había creado. - Demonios. - masculló dejando de caminar de golpe pocos minutos después de haberse presentado.

- ¿Ahora qué? - preguntó Voldemort perdiendo la poca paciencia que poseía.

- Hay un inútil auror y miembro de la orden del fénix doblando esa esquina. - dijo Harry y cerro los ojos, concentrándose en cambiar su apariencia. De un segundo a otro su pelo cambió a ser negro azulado largo y no tan despeinado, sus ojos cambiaron a ser azules violáceos, aunque aun tenían un aire de sabiduría que el chico no sabía que poseía, y los rasgos de su rostro cambiaron levemente, dándole un aire más maduro y, por que no decirlo, sensual.

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo lo primero que hizo fue atarse el pelo en una coleta baja, dejando un único mechón suelto que le cubría el ojo izquierdo y, por lo tanto, su cicatriz.

- ¿Y tu como sabes eso? - le preguntó Voldemort enarcando una ceja en cuanto se recuperó de haber visto aquel rápido cambio en los rasgos del chico.

"Es un metamorfago jodidamente bueno" pensó Tom y sin saber por que le dio una rápida mirada a los cambios que se hizo en el rostro. "Estaba mejor antes… ¿¡Pero que rayos me sucede!? Soy Lord Voldemort, no tengo tiempo para pensar en estas cosas" se regañó mentalmente.

- Tengo la bella capacidad de sentir la presencia de todo lo que me rodea, si son conocidas puedo hacerlo más rápido, además aprendí hace algún tiempo a identificar el aura de las personas, la tuya es negra con partes rojas y alguno que otro puntito blanco. - le explicó Harry rápidamente - ¿Continuamos caminando? - preguntó y sin esperar la respuesta comenzó a caminar nuevamente, siendo alcanzado de forma rápida por Voldemort.

Estuvieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a la dichosa esquina, en donde, tal y como había dicho Harry, había un auror sentado en el piso, fingiendo descansar.

Sin mirarlo siquiera ambos siguieron caminando sin decirse ni una sola palabra. Caminaron otras dos calles más, aunque esta vez por unas un tanto más deshabitadas y, justo cuando Harry estaba por abrir la boca para hablar, se escuchó un pequeño 'plop' detrás, que el chico reconoció inmediatamente por lo que se giró con una amplia sonrisa impresa en sus labios, sorprendiendo a Voldemort por el sorpresivo cambio.

Un fénix completamente negro, con una pequeña mancha blanca en la frente con forma de diamante estaba posado en el piso, con una carta entre sus patas. Era un fénix realmente imponente, con porte serio, aunque también ligeramente despreocupado, aunque predominaba lo primero en el animal.

- Ven, Devil. - lo llamó Harry y el ave aleteó un par de veces hasta posarse en su hombro, tendiéndole la nota la cual el adolescente tomó rápidamente. - Ve y registra la zona. si hay algún otro miembro de la asquerosa orden del pájaro que no debería estar aquí me avisas, no me quiero enterar que el anciano senil no haya cumplido con su palabra. - casi siseó al decir la ultima parte y el ave, después de darle un picotazo cariñoso en la oreja se fue.

Recién entonces Harry pudo abrir tranquilo la carta, sabiendo de quien era aunque no tuviera nombre.

"_¡Hey, Harry¡Tanto tiempo!_

_¿Cómo va todo por allí? Espero que te encuentres bien y que no tengas problemas. Mandé a Devil por que será nuestro único medio de comunicación hasta que yo vaya. Sé que solo pasó media hora pero ya te extraño y tenía que ponerme en contacto contigo para saber si llegaste bien._

_¿Te gustó el aterrizaje? Antes de que te fueras tiré un hechizo para que fuera así, espero que no te haya traído grandes problemas._

_Contéstame en cuanto encuentres un lugar para quedarte el resto de las vacaciones¿de acuerdo? Bien, en ese caso, ya nos veremos._

_¡Suerte!_"

Después de leer la carta Harry la guardó rápidamente en uno de los bolsillos traseros del pantalón y recién entonces desvió su mirada para posarla en Tom, que lo estaba mirando interrogante. Por un momento se había olvidado que el hombre era un slytherin y que estos a penas y mostraban sus emociones, excepto cuando estaban en confianza… aunque…si lo pensaba detenidamente, ese hombre no le debía tener confianza ni a su propia sombra.

Sin poder evitarlo Harry sonrió, extrañando al hombre que estaba a su lado.

- ¿Y ahora por qué rayos sonríes? - preguntó el hombre algo contrariado, no hay que olvidarse que en su presencia nadie sonreía.

- ¿Hace falta una razón¿No puedo sonreír solo por que lo desee? - preguntó con ganas de molestar a Tom.

- No, cuando se supone que te encuentras frente a alguien que puede matarte, nadie acostumbra sonreír. - ironizó el mayor, causando que Harry se riera limpia y sinceramente, como hacía bastante que no lo hacia.

- Eso, eso fue verdaderamente genial. Contando chistes te harías millonario. - dijo burlonamente, causando la ira del hombre.

- Avada Kedavra - susurró Tom y de su varita salió un rayo verde que se dirigió hacia Harry, pero él no se movió, por lo que el rayo le dio de en el lleno. Pero, para sorpresa de Voldemort, Harry no se cayó, ni siquiera se tambaleó, simplemente parpadeó un par de veces confundido antes de que el entendimiento pasara por sus ojos y se formara una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

- Ningún Avada Kedavra puede matarme, por más que me den de frente y sin escudo. Soy total y completamente inmune. - dijo Harry mostrándole a Tom una sonrisa al mejor estilo slytherin.

- ¿Cómo es eso? - pregunto Tom con repentino interés al tiempo que guardaba su varita.

- ¿No íbamos a ir a hablar a otro lado? - preguntó Harry enarcando una ceja.

- Si. - recordó Voldemort y continuaron caminando sin volver a decir ninguna otra palabra si no hasta que llegaron a una mansión bastante grande, sucia y destruida. Harry le iba a preguntar a Tom que demonios iban a hacer allí pero prefirió callarse, sorprendiéndose al ver en cuanto se acercaron que la primera vista de la mansión era un simple hechizo de ocultamiento y la verdadera era completamente diferente, era una mansión gigantesca y… bastante macabra si se lo ponía a pensar.

Con un movimiento de varita Tom abrió la puerta y ambos entraron todavía sin romper aquel aburrido y ligeramente tenso silencio.

La sala a la que ingresaron estaba decorada al más puro estilo slytherin, tenía dos sofás tapizados en color verde oscuro con bordes plateados, la chimenea que estaba frente a los sofás estaba hecha con mármol negro, el piso estaba alfombrado en verde tan oscuro que caso parecía negro y, sobre la chimenea, había un grandísimo escudo con el símbolo de los Sly.

Voldemort atravesó la sala a paso rápido rumbo a uno de los dos sofás, seguido de cerca de Harry y ambos tomaron asiento, aun en silencio, uno frente al otro, mirándose fijamente, preguntándose quien debería comenzar primero.

- Bueno, - dijo Harry rompiendo por fin aquel tenso silencio. - comencemos por que no tengo todo el día. Pregunta y que sea rápido.

- ¿De donde vienes?

Harry se mordió el labio inferior pensativo, sin saber si contarle la verdad o no, llegando a la conclusión de que después de haber visto como aterrizo, tarde o temprano lo averiguaría.

- Vengo de una dimensión, algo diferente de esta, buscando una paz que no pude obtener en la otra. - dijo encogiéndose de hombros con gesto indiferente.

Tom lo miró unos cuantos segundos a los ojos tratando de descifrar si eso sería verdad, finalmente determinando que si lo era, pero si el chico en realidad venía de otra dimensión, eso significaba que nada de lo que le dijera el chico importaba realmente, bueno, nada excepto ese detalle de que podía evitar el Avada Kedavra sin un solo rasguño.

- ¿Cómo es que tienes una inmunidad hacia el Avada Kedavra? - preguntó Tom, luego de unos minutos de silencio.

- Oh, eso es bastante sencillo, debido a unos… extraños poderes que poseo puedo evitar ese tipo de muertes, no todas, pero si las muertes causadas por una maldición o cosas similares. Por ejemplo, si alguien me clavara un cuchillo, no moriría si se me atendiera en un plazo de dos días, si me lanzan maldiciones mortales, no importa cual, no me sucederá nada, pero si… no se, me quiebro el cuello o algo así puedo morir. Es algo así como medía inmortalidad. - explicó Harry sin pensarlo demasiado.

- Y esos poderes… ¿cómo rayos los conseguiste? - preguntó Voldemort extrañado aunque sin dejar que esto se notara.

- Soy el heredero de Merlín, creo. - informó un tanto dudoso, esa información todavía no estaba probada y solo era una teoría.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que crees que eres el heredero de Merlín?¿No se te ocurrió probarlo? - preguntó Tom exasperado, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Harry.

- Claro que probé, intenté todo, desde rituales de magia negra hasta un tonto hechizo de árbol genealógico y nada me lo confirma. - le espetó el chico enojado, olvidando con quien estaba hablando por unos instantes.

Tom estaba a punto de contestarle con un bonito crucio justo cuando una gran serpiente negra apareció por el pasillo que llevaba a su despacho.

- _¡Tom!No había notado que regresaste. _- exclamó la serpiente, acercándose con mayor velocidad hacia su dueño. - ¿_Y ese chico?¿Quién es? _- preguntó curiosa.

- _Supuestamente un tal Andrew Carson, aunque dudo que se llame así._ - le informó Tom, más por costumbre que por que en realidad quisiera hacerlo.

- _Y tienen razón, no me llamo así._ - dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa, atrayendo hacía si las miradas de Tom y Nagini.

- ¡_Vaya!¡Otro humano hablante de parsel! _- exclamó la serpiente emocionada. - _Entonces… ¿tu nombre sería…?_

- _Uno que no van a conocer en un futuro cercano… ni lejano, no se los pienso decir, no por nada vine a otra dimensión. _- dijo Harry con una sonrisa divertida.

Nagini siseó algo que ninguno de los dos hombres comprendió y le mandó a Harry una mirada que bien podría haber sido mortal antes de desaparecer, yendo hacia el exterior de la mansión.

- Así que entre esos poderes esta el de hablar parsel. - dijo Voldemort, afirmando mas que preguntando.

- Si. ¿Y mi traslador? - preguntó cambiando de tema con rapidez, algo impaciente por salir de allí, entre lo que decía la carta y el físico para nada despreciable de Tom Riddle en ese tiempo, se le iban a dificultar un poco las cosas.

Voldemort lo miró enarcando una ceja, casi como preguntándose el por que de la impaciencia de su acompañante, pero en vez de preguntar movió la varita y una taza que estaba sobre la mesa se vio rodeada por un resplandor azulado.

- Eso te llevará a las Tres Escobas, desde allí te las arreglaras solo. Por cierto, no me agrada dar explicaciones y dentro de dos horas hay un ataque a Hosmeade, así que procura no estar allí, no quiero que me hagan preguntas que no podré contestar. - dijo con algo de mal humor, que ni el mismo Tom sabía de donde había salido.

- De todos modos, no creo que exista alguien que pueda llegar a sacarme la varita. - le contestó Harry con una sonrisa en extremo burlona antes de tomar el traslador e irse lo más rápido posible para que el otro mago no pudiera hacerle nada.

-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-**_-_**-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-

Y? Es mi primer Slash, sean sinceros en los RR, si me tienen que decir que es horrible no duden en decírmelo y comentarme en que pueden cambiar, ya que por una de esas casualidades de la vida, además de ser mi primer slash es el primer fict que subo en esta pagina.

Bueno, en caso de que les parezca ESPANTOSO mi primer cáp, también pueden decírmelo, lo peor que puede llegar a pasar es que mi ego llegue al piso y tal vez al subsuelo :P.

**CAP REEDITADO**, si ven algo raro es por que fue reeditado para corregir errores varios en la ortografía y demás.


	2. Conociendo a Lily

**2. Conociendo a Lily.**

Pocos segundos después Harry estaba aterrizando en las Tres Escobas de manera poco ortodoxa, es decir, de cabeza. Pero afortunada o desafortunadamente, depende desde el punto de vista de quien se lo viera, no sufrió ningún daño.

- ¿Estas bien niño? - preguntó preocupado un hombre desde detrás de la barra, inclinándose sobre esta para ver mejor al chico.

- Claro, señor. - dijo Harry con voz ligeramente temblorosa y se paro medio tambaleante.

Sin prestar atención a la mirada preocupada que le daba el cantinero salio del bar y se encamino hacia Hogwarts, una vez que todo dejó de moverse a su alrededor y pudo estar seguro que no se caería a mitad del camino.

Media hora después se encontraba llegado al castillo sin una sola muestra de cansancio, rápidamente entro e hizo el ya muy conocido camino hacia el despacho del director.

Justo cuando llego, por suerte, estaba saliendo una profesora de allí, morena con mechas rojas y túnica del mismo color, que debía tener no más de 25 años.

- ¿Que haces aquí, niño? - pregunto la mujer de mala manera, ya tenía suficiente con los críos durante la época de clases como para que también tuviera que cruzárselos en vacaciones.

- Necesito hablar con Albus Dumbledore, es un asunto muy importante. - dijo Harry sin perder la calma, ignorando descaradamente el tono enfadado de la mujer, aunque era mejor así, tanto para el como para ella.

La mujer frunció el ceño pero de todos modos dijo la contraseña de la gárgola y subió junto al chico, golpeó tres veces la puerta y, después de obtener el permiso correspondiente, abrió, encontrándose con un Dumbledore que la miraba extrañado desde su asiento detrás del escritorio.

- ¿Qué necesitas, Margaret? - preguntó el hombre confuso, aunque su común amable sonrisa aun estaba impresa en su rostro. La mujer en silencio se hizo a un lado mostrando a Harry, que se veía impasible. - ¿Si, joven¿Necesitas algo? - pregunto de manera amable mientras la mujer salía, luego de darle una mirada fulminante al chico que había "arruinado" la paz de sus vacaciones.

Harry ignoro la primera pregunta y se sentó sin molestarse a contestarle. Después de subir debidamente todas sus barreras de oclumancia lo miro a los ojos tratando de encontrar alguna manera para comenzar a explicar.

- Soy Andrew Carson y quiero saber si podría hacer el séptimo año en Hogwarts, ya que este es el lugar más seguro que puedo llegar a encontrar y hay un par de mortifagos tras mi cabeza, porque mis difuntos padres los desafiaron y ahora soy yo quien paga las consecuencias. - "bueno no es del todo mentira, pero tampoco es una gran verdad" pensó Harry mientras le decía todo con rostro impasible y libre de sentimientos, una mascara fría que nunca caería en frente de ese hombre, no si quería permanecer en aquella dimensión.

- Oh, ya veo. Y ¿de qué academia vienes? - preguntó el hombre jugando con el envoltorio vacío de un caramelo de limón, curioso al notar que no podía ingresar en la mente del joven que tenía en frente para confirmar la historia.

- Del Colegio Australiano Magic Force. - mintió Harry, "por fin saber el nombre de esa dichosa escuela sirve de algo, es una suerte que ni los directores de las Magic Force estén comunicados entre si, nadie los conoce" pensó sonriendo mentalmente.

Dumbledore abrió los ojos de par en par por la impresión ante la respuesta del chico.

- ¿No es más segura la Magic Force que estar aquí? - preguntó extrañado, según lo que él sabia esas escuelas eran las mas difíciles de encontrar, y si no eras un miembro activo de ella se te hacia imposible.

- No, claro que no. - dijo Harry mostrando un poco de diversión. - Además, mis padres murieron y no tengo ningún otro familiar vivo, por lo que estar ahí, siendo que ciertas personas son hijos de mortifagos, no me sirve de nada más que para que me encuentren. En cambio este es el único lugar que el señor oscuro no atacara en breve, ya que es a usted al único al que teme. - dijo Harry con tono confiado, como si quisiera demostrarle al hombre frente a él que había analizado perfectamente los hechos.

Albus Dumbledore, un mago que normalmente es difícil de sorprender, no pudo evitar hacerlo al oír la manera de pensar del chico, el cual parecía confiar completamente en el miedo que Lord Voldemort parecía profesarle y aun así comprendió perfectamente la idea del chico, una idea muy buena si había que ser sincero.

- En ese caso haré todos los trámites para tu inscripción y mientras tanto podrías comprar los útiles que utilizaras este año. - dijo y le dio un sobre sin nombre. - Si no te importa querría que te seleccionaras ahora. - dijo el director, ampliando su común sonrisa amable.

- No hay problema, yo también estoy curioso por saber en que casa me tocara. - dijo Harry dejando que se formara en su rostro una más que fingida sonrisa curiosa.

Con un simple movimiento de varita Albus hizo que el sombrero descendiera volando de su estante y se posicionara en la cabeza de Harry.

- Mmm… astuto y bastante más calculador que cuando eras joven, pero aun así curioso y valiente. Gryffindor… Slytherin… - murmuró el sombrero lo suficientemente algo como para que Dumbledore lo escuchara, provocando que el anciano frunciera el ceño intrigado, nadie podía estar predestinado a ir a dos casas opuestas. - Pero prevalecerá sobre ti ¡SLYTHERIN! - dijo esa ultima palabra en voz alta.

- Slytherin y… ¿qué casa es esa? - le preguntó Harry a Dumbledore con fingida ignorancia.

- Es la casa de los astutos, ambiciosos, calculadores y varias cosas más. - dijo Dumbledore dándole una sonrisa amable. - No sabes mucho de Hogwarts¿no es así? - pregunto el hombre más afirmando que preguntando.

- No demasiado, solo sé que la enseñanza se divide en cuatro casas y no mucho más. - dijo Harry con un asquerosamente falso interés, "como odio a este viejo manipulador" pensó, pero rápidamente suprimió esos pensamientos, "podría matarlo aquí mismo con solo mover mi varita, pero no, yo quiero una vida tranquila, no como la anterior" pensó tratando de calmarse.

Una persona abrió la puerta de golpe, al parecer algo apurado y alterado.

- En ese caso, señor Carson, lo mejor será que vaya con algún alumno que le pueda explicar. - Harry simplemente levanto una ceja. - Aquí tiene la dirección de la persona que lo puede ayudar y ya que va a ir, le entregará la carta¿de acuerdo? - Harry tomo el sobre que se le ofrecía y vio con satisfacción que estaba dirigido para Lilian Jane Evans, en el 4 de Privet Drive. Bien, a eso se le llama suerte, con todas las letras de la palabra.

Sin pensarlo mucho metió la carta en su bolsillo, se levantó, saludó al anciano senil con un movimiento de cabeza, más por cortesía que por cualquier otra cosa, y se fue pasando por al lado de la persona que había abierto la puerta sin mirarla siquiera.

Inconscientemente le dio un vistazo al reloj de pulsera que tenia, regalo su mejor amigo Alex, en el marcaban las 19:00 y había llegado allí a las 17:25, lo que significaba que solo faltaban 25 minutos para que empezara el ataque que había mencionado Tom.

Sin saber por que se fue por el pueblo tranquilamente hasta llegar a una colina desde la que se veía todo el pueblo, pero ninguno de los que se encontraba allí lo podía ver a el.

"Vamos a ver que hace ese viejo holgazán cuando lo atacan en sus propias narices" pensó con una sonrisa ligeramente sádica y un tanto psicópata cruzando por su rostro mientras se tiraba sobre la hierba para ver el espectáculo que estaba por comenzar.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando más de 200 mortifagos aparecieron junto a Voldemort y comenzaron a atacar inmediatamente después de ver la señal de su señor, destruyendo y matando a todo el que se les cruzara, sin importar si vivían allí o no.

Tom se encontraba dando ordenes cuando sintió la mirada fija de alguien clavada en su espalda, inconscientemente volteó y buscó a aquella persona, alcanzando a divisar a un joven moreno que miraba el ataque desde una colina cercana al pueblito. Concentrándose un poco apareció al lado de ese joven, el cual ni se sobresalto por la repentina aparición.

- Tom, buenas tardes. El ataque esta genial pero le falta un poco de estrategia, una buena sesión de cruciatus sería muy buena para tus estrategas, tal vez se vuelvan más ingeniosos luego de ella. - dijo Harry en un tonó frió e impersonal, como si estuviera comentando el clima.

El primer pensamiento de Voldemort fue tirarle un crucio, pero después lo pensó mejor y simplemente enarcó una ceja, dejando pasar el hecho de que lo había llamado por su nombre, curioso por lo que el chico le diría.

- Según tú¿por qué este ataque esta mal? - preguntó dejándose caer en el piso, al lado de Harry, observando como él el ataque.

- Primero y principal, alguien debería haber aparecido unos minutos antes para poner un escudo alrededor del pueblo para que ningún auror pudiera pasar, segundo, tienen que acorralar a la gente, empezando por el limite del pueblo y llevando a todos hacia el centro para hacer allí la gran masacre, tercero, los mortifagos tiene que ser más rápidos con sus victimas y no torturarlas porqué es una perdida de tiempo, si quieren torturar, que rapten a alguien y cuarto y ultimo, tu deberías estar allí.- dijo Harry sin mirarlo siquiera mientras señalaba con un dedo los errores que había en el ataque.

Voldemort observó desconcertado al adolescente que estaba sentado a su lado.

- ¿Se puede saber desde cuando los críos de diecisiete años son buenos estrategas? - pregunto Voldemort en un siseo.

- ¿Quién dijo que tengo diecisiete? - pregunto Harry desviando por primera vez la vista del ataque y mirando a su acompañante con una pequeña sonrisa de sincera diversión.

- Entonces ¿cuántos años tienes? - le preguntó enarcando una ceja.

- Treinta y cuatro. - dijo Harry mirando hacia el pueblo nuevamente.

- Déjame ponerlo en duda, Carson. - dijo Voldemort sin variar de su tono frió común, pero pensando que la supuesta edad del chico era una total mentira.

- Por una extraña reacción en mi sangre al ser mezclada, por una mordedura, con la de un vampiro, soy un medio vampiro y por lo tanto medio inmortal. No envejezco, necesito muy poca sangre, soy más rápido de lo normal y varias cosas más, pero el sol no me daña y tampoco pueden matarme las estacas, aunque no es por eso que no me hacen nada las imperdonables, eso ya era desde antes de ser mordido. - dijo Harry mirando el ataque con gran concentración que después cambio a cansancio y aburrimiento. - Espero que el próximo ataque sea más divertido, podría enumerarte muchos más errores de este ataque sin necesidad de mirarlo siquiera, pero volviendo al tema que quería ir, tus mortifagos acaban de destruir las Tres Escobas¿cómo se supone que voy a ir al caldero chorreante sin una chimenea y sin un traslador?

- Esa es una indirecta muy directa¿no crees? - pregunto el hombre al tiempo que tomaba una pequeña roca y le tiraba un rayo azul, esta resplandeció unos segundos de ese mismo color antes de volver a su estado original.

- Acaban de seleccionarme para Slytherin. - murmuró Harry mirando el cielo. - En la otra dimensión estaba en Gryffindor. - dijo y el Dark Lord frunció el ceño, "si ese chico era un Gryffindor yo soy Merlín." Pensó sarcásticamente. - Este año va a ser divertido, estoy hablando civilizadamente con el Dark Lord mas grande de todos los tiempos, siendo que en la otra dimensión yo trataba de asesinarlo y ahora me entero que voy a estar en Slytherin. - suspiró, todavía no veía a nadie en particular. - Bueno, me voy, te puedo dar un consejo?

- Si es tan bueno como la estrategia, podría llegar a escucharlo. - dijo Tom indiferente.

- Si fuera tu bajaría al pueblo, en cualquier momento llegara Dumbledore y no quieres perder mortifagos¿o si? - pregunto antes de tomar el traslador e irse, dejando nuevamente al Dark Lord solo y con la palabra en la boca.

- Así que Gryffindor. - murmuro a nadie en especial antes de desaparecer y aparecer en el pueblo para dar la retirada.

Esta vez Harry cayó de pie al aparecerse en el Caldero Chorreante. El tabernero lo miró solo unos segundos antes de continuar con lo que hacía y el adolescente, dándole la misma importancia al tabernero de la que este le dio a él, se encaminó hacia el mundo muggle, sin dirigirle ni una palabra al hombre.

No tardó demasiado en llegar hasta un hotel cercano, dirigiéndose hacia la recepción sin prestarle mucha atención al lugar.

- Disculpe¿cuánto saldría un cuarto para lo que resta de este mes? - le preguntó Harry a la mujer que había estado tecleando algo velozmente en la computadora sin prestar real atención a la puerta o a los clientes que ingresaban, dejándole todo el trabajo a su compañera.

- Serían 455£ - dijo la mujer después de hacer un par de cuentas en la computadora. - ¿Va a tomar la habitación? - preguntó la mujer desviando la vista por primera vez de la pantalla para posarla en el rostro de Harry.

- Si. - contestó Harry sin pensarlo demasiado, tenía el dinero y se ahorraba el problema de buscar un lugar para dormir más tarde.

Ante la afirmación de Harry la mujer procedió a hacer todo lo necesario, es decir, registrar al chico que tenía delante en la base de datos y cobrarle.

- Aquí tiene, su habitación será la 23, que esta en el segundo piso. - dijo la mujer dándole una llave con un llavero que tenía el número grabado en plata.

Harry miró el llavero sin poder creerlo durante unos cuantos segundos y justo cuando la mujer estaba por preguntar si sucedía algo él tomó las llaves de la manera más alejada posible de la plata y fue al ascensor a paso rápido.

Al llegar al que sería su dormitorio hasta que comenzaran las clases en Hogwarts se arrojó en la cama sin siquiera detenerse a observar el cuarto y cerró los ojos, pensando algo adormilado en lo largo que había sido ese día.

"¿Por qué rayos le habré dicho a Tom que era Gryffindor?" Pensó molesto consigo mismo y la respuesta le llegó casi instantáneamente "Tal vez será por que es el único en esta dimensión que sabe la verdad" le respondió su cerebro con un tono que le pareció terriblemente sarcástico.

Por suerte para él y para lo poco que quedaba de su cordura, cayó dormido antes de poder contestarle nada a "aquella voz en su cabeza"

A la mañana siguiente se despertó más temprano de lo esperado debido al molesto sol que le daba de lleno en la cara gracias a que había olvidado cerrar las cortinas la noche anterior de lo cansado que estaba. Aun así esto tuvo un lado positivo, dado que para las ocho treinta él ya estaba bañado, vestido y listo para ir a desayunar.

Cogió la carta y se fue al comedor del hotel en donde comió un rápido desayuno que consistía en una pequeña tasita de café que ni siquiera estaba llena hasta donde debería.

El contenido de la minúscula tasa desapareció en menos de cinco minutos y Harry no perdió tiempo en comer algo más, yéndose a paso veloz del hotel para tomar un taxi e irse en dirección a la casa de Lily, notando en el trayecto que no estaba tan feliz ni eufórico como pensó que estaría cuando era más joven.

Tardó cerca de media hora en llegar hasta la casa de Lily y se pasó otros diez minutos observándola, después de haber pagado el taxi al bajar. No pudo dejar de notar que la casa estaba tal y como la recordaba, con el jardín un poco más descuidado y un poco menos exageradamente limpio que cuando él vivía allí con sus tíos y su primo.

Conciente de que no podía retrasar más el inminente y ligeramente esperado encuentro se acercó con paso lento a la puerta y justo cuando estaba por tocar el timbre escuchó unos pasos detrás de él y volteó rápidamente, encontrándose cara a cara con un joven muy parecido a él cuando tenía diecisiete, James Potter.

- Buenos días¿tu vives aquí? - le preguntó Harry, aparentando ignorancia.

- Nop, claro que no. - rió el chico bastante divertido. - Pero mi novia vive aquí¿tu a quien estás buscando? - preguntó James curioso.

- Estoy buscando a… - el moreno fingió observar la carta. - Lilian Jane Evans¿sabes si vive aquí?

- Si, ella es mi novia. - dijo el chico un tanto extrañado y justo en ese momento Lily abrió la puerta.

- ¡James! - exclamó la pelirroja antes de tirarse sobre su novio, ignorando a Harry completamente.

- Ehh… disculpa… - dijo Harry feliz por ver la efusividad con la que su madre recibía a su padre, lástima que nunca había podido verlo en su dimensión y en su infancia, ahora que tenía su vida hecha ya no importaba demasiado pero aun así lo reconfortaba.

- ¿Si? - preguntó la chica al tiempo que volteaba a ver a quien la había llamado, extrañada.

- ¿Tu eres Lilian Evans? - preguntó Harry, pensando por unos instantes que odiaba fingir y luego recordando que aquello era el comienzo de una nueva vida, no la continuación de su patética vida anterior, además no podía decirle a una adolescente de diecisiete años quien era él en realidad, no teniendo él treinta y cuatro años.

- Si¿tu quién eres? - preguntó Lily frunciendo el ceño, dándole un vistazo de pies a cabeza que no le gustó nada a su actual novio el cual dicho sea de paso era extremadamente celoso.

- El director Dumbledore me mandó hacia aquí, empezaré este año en Hogwarts, cursando mí último año y el director dijo que debías informarme cosas sobre la escuela… además de aprovechar para mandarme como lechuza para darte esto. - terminó de contar antes de darle la carta a la pelirroja, la cual por la cara que tenía se podía llegar a pensar que en cualquier momento se subiría a una escoba e iría a matar a Dumbledore.

Por un momento la chica dudó en abrir la carta, temiendo que contuviera peores noticias que le dieran más trabajo en plenas vacaciones, sin embargo después de unos instantes terminó resignándose y abriendo la carta para leerla rápidamente.

La cara de Lily cambió de un momento a otro, pasando de la furia e indignación a una total felicidad antes de ponerse a saltar gritando cosas casi inteligibles con una reluciente medalla en su mano.

Varios minutos, muchos gritos y aun más saltos después Lily se detuvo, aun teniendo una gran sonrisa impresa en su rostro.

- Bien, vamos. - dijo Lily ampliando ligeramente su hermosa sonrisa, dejando a los dos chicos sin saber que hacer o decir.

- ¿Qué¿Qué quieres decir con "vamos"? - preguntó James, dejando que se notara que no estaba para nada contento con ir con Harry a ningún lado. - ¡Hoy íbamos a salir juntos! - se quejó James.

- Escucha, James, - dijo Lily, tomando el brazo de su novio y arrastrándolo lejos del chico. - El director me acaba de enviar la placa de premio anual junto con el chico y un favor, creo que no sería bueno empezar mi año de premio anual con el pie izquierdo, solo será por hoy, te prometo que saldremos todo el mes si quieres. - le susurró Lily bien bajito, tanto que Harry no pudo escucharlo aunque si podía suponer lo que le decía y muy acertadamente. - Además va a cursar el séptimo año y no tendrá a ningún conocido allí, así que trata de ser amable. - lo amenazó en voz baja antes de soltarlo y dirigirse hacia donde el moreno de ojos azules los esperaba.

- Si tu lo dices… - murmuró James resignado a pasar su cita con un molesto chico que ni conocía.

Durante el corto trayecto desde donde se había llevado a James hasta donde los esperaba el chico Lily no pudo evitar volver a observar al chico de pies a cabeza, pasó rápidamente sus ojos por el pantalón negro con varios bolsillos, la camiseta verde con parte de algo negro dibujado en la espalda que no podía ver completamente gracias a que el chico estaba de costado, un buzo amarrado alrededor de la cintura del chico. Siguió subiendo su mirada y la centró en la cabeza algo girada del chico que la observaba acercarse, un par de ojos azules violáceos muy extraños fue lo primero que notó, unos ojos extrañamente atrayentes de los que le costó mucho desviar la mirada para seguir con su observación, descubriendo unos labios ni muy finos ni muy gruesos aunque sí muy colorados, su piel pálida y a primera vista suave, su nariz algo recta, su cabello negro azulado lacio que estaba atado en una coleta baja, con un mechón suelto que caía por su frente, alcanzando a cubrir parte del ojo izquierdo.

Lily tuvo que parpadear repetidas veces para conseguir desviar la vista y recordar que tenía novio y que su novio no era ese adonis que tenía en frente, si no el otro muchacho precioso que la esperaba a unos pasos de distancia.

- ¿Co-cómo dijiste que te llamabas? - preguntó Lily, tratando de que no se notara que estaba casi babeando por el chico.

Harry sonrió y acortó la distancia entre ellos.

- No lo dije. - le sonrió divertido. - Me llamo Andrew Carson. - le dijo y amplió su sonrisa, consiguiendo que Lily pensase seriamente en dejar a su novio.

- Vamos. - dijo Lily, aprovechando para tomar la mano del chico y poder satisfacer su curiosidad acerca de si de verdad esa piel era tan suave como parecía, descubriendo que en realidad era mucho más suave y tersa que la suya y la de varias chicas que conocía. Antes de que alguien pudiera pensar algo que no era por aquel gesto Lily arrastró al chico hacia donde estaba James, a quien también le tomó la mano para arrastrarlo rumbo a la vereda, para caminar hacia el caldero chorreante.

- Y… ¿de qué colegio vienes? - preguntó James tratando de fingir un tono interesado, fallando estrepitosamente, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo que su novia estuviera tomando de la mano a aquel extraño.

- Del Colegio Australiano Magic Force. - dijo Harry con total naturalidad, consiguiendo dos miradas incrédulas sobre él.

- ¿Del Magic Force? - repitió Lily, habiendo leído aquel nombre en un par de libros, en los cuales se lo mencionaba como un colegio de magia aun mejor que Hogwarts en ciertos aspectos, igual en otros tantos, pero que solo aceptaba magos verdaderamente fuertes y capaces, sometiéndolos a un estudio realmente duro, al mejor y más completo estudio que cualquiera pudiese imaginar.

- ¿Por qué te cambiaste a Hogwarts si el Magic Force es uno de los mejores? - preguntó James, sin poder creer que aquel chico había rechazado continuar con sus estudios en un colegio tan prestigioso como secreto siendo que él habría dado la mitad de todos sus millones de galeones por entrar, claro, eso era en otra época, ahora estaba perfectamente en Hogwarts y no cambiaría ni por la mitad de todos sus millones de galeones.

- Porque a ese colegio van hijos de mortifagos y yo estoy siendo buscado por ellos. - contestó Harry con simpleza, como si hablara del clima.

- ¿¡Qué rayos haces solo en medio de Londres si te están buscando!? - casi chilló Lily, bastante preocupada por que atacaran al chico, sobre todo por el hecho de que ella y James estaban con él.

- No hay verdadero peligro, para mi esto ya es casi rutina, una o dos veces por semana mandan a dos o tres mortifagos yo los capturo y los dejo en algún lugar deshabitado a su suerte, es una sencilla manera de que dejen de molestar por un tiempo. - dijo el chico con una sonrisa, como recordando algo sumamente divertido. - Además, por algo me tenía que cambiar a Hogwarts¿no? Albus Dumbledore es un mago lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacerle frente a Voldemort.

Ese fue el comienzo del paseo de Harry con los otros dos adolescentes, con los cuales pasó el resto de la mañana caminando hasta el Caldero Chorreante para después ingresar al Callejón Diagon.

La mañana pasó más rápido de lo esperado entre unas visitas a librerías para comprar los libros del colegio y otros tantos más, una visita a la tienda de Quidditch y una a la heladería.

Tanto James como Lily congeniaron rápidamente con Harry al notar que compartían bastantes gustos con el moreno, e incluso debido a la diversión a James se le había olvidado que el chico con el que estaba riendo en esos momentos era el mismo que le había arruinado la primera cita que había podido tener en esas vacaciones con su novia.

Cerca del comienzo de la tarde, cuando los chicos estaban paseando entre risas por el final del Callejón Diagon, unos doscientos mortifagos aparecieron de la nada, causando con solo su aparición en el lugar una gran cantidad de gritos que ellos mismos se encargaron de continuar luego con torturas y destrucción.

James y Lily sacaron veloces sus varitas sin embargo no pudieron mover ni un músculo por el pánico que sintieron al ver aparecer a Lord Voldemort a pocos metros. Harry en cambio había esbozado una media sonrisa divertida y se encontraba parado allí, tranquilo como siempre, analizando el ataque más por costumbre que por otra cosa, notando que la manera en que el señor oscuro planeaba los ataques en esa dimensión era bastante diferente a los que planeaba en la suya, "aun le falta práctica" pensó Harry divertido.

Voldemort estaba dando órdenes, torturando de vez en cuando a algunos magos sangre sucia que pasaban demasiado cerca en sus inútiles y patéticos intentos de huidas, cuando sintió la ya conocida mirada de alguien centrada en él, consiguiendo que dejara de torturar a un par de asquerosos sangres sucia para voltear y observar directamente hacia los ojos azules violáceos que lo miraban con gran diversión brillando en ellos.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa bastante macabra, que heló la sangre de la pareja de adolescentes y que consiguió que Harry ampliara ligeramente su media sonrisa, al tiempo que veía a Voldemort acercarse.

- Buenas. - lo saludó Harry con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza que el señor oscuro devolvió más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

- Esta vez mejoró¿verdad? Tengo mortifagos a cada lado de este asqueroso callejón, hay hechizos anti-aparición, anti-trasladores y cerramos todas las entradas que pudiesen haber. - dijo Tom, dándole un rápido y resumido informe al moreno, dejando tanto a James como a Lily preguntándose que rayos estaba sucediendo allí.

- Ya lo he notado. - murmuró Harry para después continuar hablando con voz normal. - Pero sigue teniendo errores, el principal es que no estés allí dando ordenes, el segundo es que en vez de destruir locales y chimeneas se ponen a matar personas y el tercero, como ya dije antes, es su falta de concentración en la tarea a realizar, torturan mucho y matan poco, de esta manera solo consiguen que un ataque que podría durar quince minutos dure media hora.

Luego de escuchar aquel análisis por parte de Harry los otros dos adolescentes que lo acompañaban ya no sabían que creer, al ver a Voldemort tan cerca de ellos al comienzo les había entrado pánico, pensando que morirían inevitablemente y en cambio este se había puesto a hablar con el moreno como si lo conociera de toda la vida, dejando a los pobres chicos sumamente confusos.

- Los mortifagos se centran principalmente en torturar, les gusta, si no tienen un buen incentivo no matan. - dijo el señor oscuro, frunciendo imperceptiblemente el ceño.

- Yo creía que tus 'incentivos' eran lo suficientemente buenos. - dijo el muchacho refiriéndose a la cruciatus.

- Y lo son, pero no es como si ellos lo tuvieran en mente una vez que aparecen en el lugar del ataque, Carson. - dijo el señor oscuro fríamente.

Uno de los mortifagos, que había estado divirtiéndose torturando a un tonto que se le había cruzado, volteó a buscar a su próxima victima, encontrándose con tres adolescentes, dos terriblemente aterrados y otro que a como él lo veía debía estar suplicando por su vida al señor oscuro.

Con los dos adolescentes aterrados elegidos como futuras victimas, el mortifago se acercó por detrás del grupo silenciosamente, no queriendo arruinar la 'charla' que su señor estaba manteniendo con aquel crío mas fue notado de forma inmediata por 'aquel crío'.

Harry enarcó una ceja, al tiempo que recuperaba la sonrisa de lado que no había notado que había perdido.

- Te recomendaría que no dieras un paso más. - advirtió Harry con voz helada cuando el mortifago estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo y el hombre, sin prestarle atención a aquella advertencia, continuó avanzando.

Voldemort se alejó un paso para poder ver al mortifago, ligeramente intrigado por como reaccionaría el chico con el que estaba hablando, al tiempo que Harry volteaba para ver al mortifago, ignorando a los dos adolescentes como si ni siquiera estuvieran ahí.

- Una sola luz sale de esa varita y no la cuentas. - volvió a advertir, esta vez convirtiendo su voz en un siseo que consiguió estremecer al mortifago por su parecido con uno de los de su señor.

- Niño ignorante, ni siquiera tienes una varita y quieres enfrentarte a un mortifago. - dijo el mortifago con voz ronca y tono entre burlón y arrogante.

- Cuida tus palabras¿no has comprendido a esta altura de tu vida que no debes faltarle el respeto a tus superiores? - preguntó Harry al tiempo que daba dos pasos y se situaba en frente de los dos chicos, para que no salieran dañados. - Mortifago inútil. - le espetó sin variar su tono de voz, consiguiendo que el mortifago enfureciera.

- ¡Avada Kedavra! - gritó y un rayo verde salió de su varita directo hacia Harry.

- Mala idea. - murmuró el señor oscuro por lo bajo, más para si mismo que para el resto.

El rayo impactó en el pecho de Harry de lleno, consiguiendo que Lily se horrorizara y que James entrara en shock, sin poder creer ninguno de los dos que aquel chico que les había caído tan bien y el cual les estaba dando últimamente muchas sorpresas juntas hubiera sido alcanzado por aquella maldición mortal.

Harry no se tambaleó, no siquiera parpadeó, solamente frunció el ceño molesto, consiguiendo que Voldemort sonriera burlonamente con ciertos tintes macabros en su sonrisa que le hubieran dado una idea de su futuro al mortifago si este no hubiera estado tan ocupado preguntándose por que el chico no había muerto que aquel hechizo.

- Creo que te advertí antes que si una sola luz salía de esa varita tu estabas muerto. - dijo Harry con voz fría, consiguiendo que el hombre diera dos pasos hacia atrás aterrorizado.

Los dos adolescentes que habían entrado en shock salieron abruptamente de él al notar que su nuevo amigo estaba vivo.

El moreno, con lentitud y tranquilidad impropias de la situación, se acercó al mortifago que temblaba sin parar, muerto de miedo. De un tirón le arrancó la varita, partiéndola en cuanto la tuvo en sus manos, dejando caer descuidadamente los pedazos al piso, para después darle una patada al mortifago en el estomago que hizo volar al hombre dos metros, cayendo luego de cabeza quedando tirado en el piso muerto o inconciente.

Harry no le dirigió una segunda mirada al hombre mientras volteaba y recuperaba su puesto al lado de Voldemort.

- Tus mortifagos son unos inútiles. - comentó Harry sin despegar su vista del ataque, como si nunca se hubiera movido de allí.

- Ya lo sé. La fuerza de la patada… - el señor oscuro no alcanzó a terminar de preguntar que Harry ya estaba asintiendo, sin querer que los dos adolescentes se enteraran de lo que era en realidad.

- Si, eso influye en cosas como estas. - dijo el adolescente con su recientemente recuperada media sonrisa.

- Bien, Carson, fue interesante intercambiar estrategias contigo, procura no estar en el próximo ataque. - dijo antes de darse media vuelta e irse hacia donde estaban sus mortifagos, iniciando la retirada después de cerciorarse con una mirada que ya habían cumplido con su misión, destruir el callejón y no dejar a nadie vivo.

- Vamos. - dijo Harry, volviéndose para mirar a los dos adolescentes, los cuales seguían en shock.

Sin muchas contemplaciones los agarró a uno por cada brazo y desapareció de allí, apareciéndose en la habitación de su hotel.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó James aturdido.

- ¿Qué fue qué? - preguntó Harry inocentemente, no queriendo responder a esa pregunta en esos momentos.

El moreno aprovechó el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de James y borró parte de su memoria con un pequeño truquito que había aprendido con el tiempo, dejándole los recuerdos de lo que había pasado con Tom pero borrando todas las muertes de su memoria, de ese modo no tendría pesadillas ni traumas, aun era muy inocente como para ver algo así de primera mano y no quedar con algún shock.

Una vez que terminó con James, Harry fijó sus ojos en los de Lily y realizó el mismo truquito, fácil y rápido, poco tiempo y evitaba largas charlas.

- Hablabas con el señor oscuro como si se conocieran de toda la vida. - dijo James fijando sus ojos en los de Harry.

- Es verdad, nos conocemos desde que tengo un año, mató a mis padres, peleé con él cuando tenía once, doce, catorce, quince y dieciséis años, podría decirse que nos conocemos de toda la vida.

- ¡Pero hablaban como si fueran amigos! - chilló Lily, sin recuperarse del todo de su corto encuentro con la muerte.

- No soy su amigo y tampoco estoy de su lado, simplemente soy un buen estratega que no está del lado de la luz y que puede colaborar dándoles un poco más de trabajo. - dijo Harry indiferente, como si no acabara de decir que ayudaba a que los mortifagos mataran personas.

- Si no estás del lado de la luz, pero tampoco del de la oscuridad… ¿de qué lado estás? - preguntó James algo confundido, no era fácil para él pensar en estado de shock, del cual le estaba tomando un poco más de lo normal sobreponerse.

- Del gris. - comentó el moreno con tono casual, como si hablara del clima.

- ¿Cómo que del gris?

- Es sencillo, si gana el lado de la luz, no me molestan por que yo no mate a nadie ni nada por el estilo, y si gana el lado de la oscuridad, tampoco me molestan por que yo los ayude con los ataques. Las muertes no me importan, por que se supone que tienen varitas para defenderse, en el caso de los magos, y en el caso de los muggles tienen pistolas y esas cosas, no es que son seres indefensos. - expuso Harry dejando a los dos adolescentes pensativos.

- Pero… pero… - trato de quejarse Lily pero nada salió de su boca.

- Mejor dejémoslo así. - dijo Harry y se sentó en la cama con gesto cansado. - No necesito que me entiendan, si quieren pueden irse y yo me encargo de averiguar cosas de Hogwarts.

- No, esta bien, tu dijiste que estás en el lado gris, es decir que no eres ni bueno ni malo. Por lo tanto no tenemos ninguna razón para alejarnos de ti. - dijo Lily rápidamente, el chico dentro de todo no le caía mal, y además… sería una lástima privarse de semejante vista durante las vacaciones solo por que no le gustaba como pensaba el chico.

Harry la miró y a ella le pareció notar que sus ojos azules violáceos resplandecieron unos segundos de una manera bastante extraña.

- …Entonces… podríamos salir mañana para que me terminen de explicar lo de la épica pelea de las casas. - sugirió Harry esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que ellos correspondieron.

- ¡Claro! Yo también voy y les digo a Moony y a Canuto que vengan. - dijo James ligeramente más emocionado ante la idea de ver a su novia tan pronto, aparentemente completamente recuperado del shock. - Colagusano no puede venir porque está cuidando a su abuela. - le dijo a su novia al ver su mirada extrañada.

- Y yo podría decirles a Monika y a Elizabeth que vengan. - dijo Lily.

- ¿A dónde vamos a ir? Hoy destruyeron el Callejón Diagon y ayer Hosmeade. - les informó Harry.

- ¿De verdad¿También destruyeron Hosmeade? - preguntó Lily.

- Si, yo recién había terminado de hablar con Dumbledore cuando comenzó el ataque.

- Entonces podríamos ir al Callejón Golden Phoenix. - propuso James.

- Sería una gran idea. - dijo Harry ampliando su sonrisa, tratando de ignorar el recuerdo que le vino del callejón, la primera y única vez que lo vio estaba en medio de un ataque y tenía que luchar para evitar que lo destruyeran, cosa que no consiguió ni con la ayuda de los aurores y los miembros de la orden debido a la cantidad de calles que tenía ese lugar y a la cantidad de mortifagos que había, era un lugar demasiado amplio como para poder protegerlo completamente.

- ¿Lo conoces? - preguntó James extrañado.

- Claro que sí, está en el Valle Godric. - dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros descuidadamente, la verdad era que no era un lugar muy fácil de encontrar la primera vez pero ya después era mucho mejor que ir al Callejón Diagon, o al menos eso creía él. - ¿A qué hora nos encontramos?

- Al medio día. - dijo Lily no preguntando si no afirmando.

- Perfecto, al medio día.

-**_-_**-_**-**_-_**-**_-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

Gracias por los reviews n.n

Espero que les siga gustando mi fic ;)

**CAP EDITADO** si encuentran cambios, por más minusculos que sea es por eso n.nU


	3. El Callejon Golden Fenix

**3. El callejón Golden Phoenix.**

- ¿No deberíamos ir yendo? - preguntó Lily, ligeramente más tranquila que antes.

- Sí, pero no podemos salir de la habitación así como así, yo me aparecí aquí y este es un hotel muggle¿saben aparecerse?

- Todavía no hacemos la prueba. - confesó James desganado después de unos instantes.

- Entonces los llevaré de nuevo. - dijo Andrew sin darle mayor importancia a este hecho, anotándose de paso que debía recordar no mencionarlo cerca de James, quien parecía un poco susceptible ante el tema.

Los dos adolescentes se acercaron a Andrew y, aferrándose cada uno a uno de los brazos del chico, desaparecieron de allí para aparecer en un callejón que estaba a tres cuadras de la casa de Lily.

- Creo que aquí te podrás ubicar. - dijo Andrew, Lily se soltó de su brazo y se despidió de los dos chicos con una muy pero muy pequeña sonrisa algo forzada, sintiéndose aun incomoda frente a Andrew, pero aun así yéndose hacia su casa. - ¿A dónde te llevo?

- Al Valle Godric, desde ahí yo se a donde ir. - dijo James sin ganas de irse a su casa, más bien deseando acompañar a Lily a la suya.

Andrew asintió, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por detener su curiosidad y no leer la mente de James para averiguar que era lo que pensaba de él. Aun tratando de vencer a su curiosidad desapareció del callejón y se apareció en el Valle Godric, en medio de una calle desierta.

James se soltó rápidamente del brazo de Andrew y, después de despedirse con un veloz y algo rígido movimiento de cabeza, emprendió el cambio hacia su casa, al tiempo que Andrew desaparecía de allí y aparecía en un callejón que quedaba cerca del hotel en el que se hospedaba.

El adolescente caminó despreocupado hasta la recepción, pidió la llave de su habitación a una recepcionista distinta a la de la noche anterior, y no mucho después ya se encontraba tirándose en su cómoda cama sin desvestirse, tal y como la noche anterior.

Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando recordó que debía escribirle a su amigo, de otro modo en cuanto lo viera él lo mataría… con el carácter que tenía era mejor no tentar al demonio.

Bastante cansado y sin muchas ganas se puso de pie y, bostezando, se dirigió hacia el escritorio, donde tomó papel, una lapicera y se dispuso a escribir una buena carta que aplacara el genio de su amigo.

"¡Alex¿Cómo estás?

¿A qué no adivinas? Para no variar con mi suerte el primer día a la primera persona que encuentro es a Tom, bastante más calmado que él que conocíamos, es más ¡ni siquiera discutimos¿puedes creerlo? Yo tampoco.

Pero siguiendo con la historia, me vio caer desde el cielo, seguro sabes porque y seguro también sabes que me cobraré esta…

Resumiendo, por que parece ser que tengo tanto sueño que me distraigo mucho, le tuve que contar a 'Tommy' que venía de otra dimensión.

Tuve que hablar con el viejo insoportable de Dumbledore para poder cursar el último año en Hogwarts… si, ya sé que no lo necesito pero quiero ver a mis padres y como estoy en el 1977 en esta época la mejor forma de conocerlos es yendo a Hogwarts como un alumno, si no iría como profesor, pero hay un problema, como siempre, el director ya me seleccionó y en vez de quedar en gryffindor quedé en slytherin.

¡Ya vi a mis padres!… Bueno, a James y a Lily y como ellos me vieron comentando con Tom un par de estrategias ya no confían demasiado en mi, aunque parece que les caigo bien.

Por cierto¿Cómo esta todo por allá? Espero que tan bien como aquí, debo reconocer que tenías razón, así que ahora te debo veinticinco galeones. ¿Cómo está Helena? Dile que si me extraña mucho puedo ir a verla, o podrías traerla.

Bueno, ya nos veremos.

H.P."

Andrew releyó la carta dos veces, convenciéndose de que había puesto todo sin saltearse nada, de modo que dobló la carta, la metió en un sobre y silbó un par de veces. De la nada apareció Devil, con un pequeño estallido y voló hasta posarse sobre el hombro del muchacho.

- Llévale esta carta a Alex, por favor. - le pidió Andrew tendiéndole la carta al fénix, el cual le picó cariñosamente la oreja antes de desaparecer con otro estallido llevándose la carta consigo.

Mucho más tranquilo después de haber escrito esa carta Andrew caminó hasta su cama y se dejó caer en ella, quedándose dormido en poco tiempo, siguiendo fiel a su mal habito de dormirse sin cambiarse.

_En la otra dimensión, Hogwarts, 15 de Septiembre del 2015._

Se encontraban alumnos y profesores cenando cuando un estallido sobre sus cabezas llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

De la nada y para sorpresa de la gente apareció un fénix negro con una sola mancha blanca en la frente, símbolo de la pureza del animal y del dueño, un fénix que era desconocido para la gran mayoría que allí se encontraba reunida.

Inmediatamente cuatro profesores y el director se tensaron en sus asientos, mas el fénix no le prestó atención a eso y se dirigió hacia un joven de unos veinticinco años, de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos azules. El animal se paró en el hombro del joven y le dejó una carta antes de irse volando nuevamente, desapareciendo en otro estallido.

Las cinco personas que se habían paralizado en sus asientos al ver al fénix se pararon de golpe al ver a quien había sido dirigida la carta, con los ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa sin despegar sus ojos de Alexander Malfoy quien, ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, abrió el sobre y leyó la carta en completo silencio, riendo al legar al final de la carta.

- ¡Ja!¡Gané! - exclamó a nadie en particular.

Aun sin prestarle atención a las personas que no desviaban sus ojos de él, movió su varita, haciendo aparecer un tintero, una pluma y un pergamino para después ponerse a escribir, siendo el rasgado de la pluma sobre el papel el único sonido que se oía en todo el gran comedor, a pesar de que poco a poco algunos alumnos comenzaban a cuchichear acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo en la mesa de los profesores.

"¡Harry! Te dije que tenía razón, pero tú no me creías, ahora me debes veinticinco galeones, pero no te preocupes, ya me los cobraré.

Por aquí todo está bien, aunque deberías haber visto la reacción de ciertas personas cuando apareció Devil, Hermione y Ronald Weasley, Draco y Ginny Malfoy y Albus Dumbledore casi quedan en shock cuando vieron que la carta era para mí… ¡Ja! Que ilusos que son, después de todo lo que te hicieron y aun esperan una carta…

Mi hermana está bien, fue con un muggle que conoció en sus vacaciones a Canadá, creo que se enamoró de nuevo y me parece que es lo mejor para Patrick, que por cierto, dentro de poco va a ser su cumpleaños¿no piensas regalarle nada? Es tu ahijado después de todo. En cuanto consiga terminar ese traslador especial voy a llevar a Helena y a Patrick a visitarte, te extrañan mucho, mi hermana ya me mandó más de cinco cartas preguntando por ti y Patrick no deja de hacerlo después de clases.

Bueno, te escribiré de nuevo cuando no tenga tantas personas mirándome.

Nos vemos,

Alex M."

En cuanto terminó de escribir Alex silbó dos veces y con un nuevo estallido apareció Devil, quien se acercó volando hasta donde estaba el hombre, tomó la carta que él le tendía y desapareció con otro estallido, dejando a Alex sonriendo burlonamente a las cinco personas que lo habían estado observando sorprendidas y a dichas personas que ahora lo fulminaban con la mirada, además claro, de los alumnos preguntándose de quien era ese fénix negro, algo que solo dos o tres alumnos sabían pero que no contaron.

_Nuevamente en la otra dimensión, habitación 23 de un hotel, 1977._

Andrew se encontraba en su habitación, vistiéndose después de una agradable ducha cuando con un estallido apareció Devil, quien dejó la carta sobre el escritorio, se paró a un lado de la carta y se durmió después de notar que su dueño no lo necesitaría en un tiempo. Dicho dueño abrió rápidamente la carta, aun en bóxer que era lo único que se había puesto hasta el momento, y al leer el contenido de la carta se quiso pegar por ser tan olvidadizo.

"¿¡Cómo diablos me pude olvidar del cumpleaños de Patrick!? pensó enojado consigo mismo.

Chasqueó sus dedos sin pensarlo demasiado y menos de dos segundos después se encontraba vestido con un jean azul medio gastado, unas zapatillas deportivas negras y una camiseta azul oscuro con un dibujo algo macabro de una espada ensangrentada con mango dorado en su espalda, con una serpiente rodeándola y descansando su cabeza al final del mango.

Otro chasquido de sus dedos y su baúl apareció de la nada en la mitad de la habitación, baúl al cual se acercó tan veloz que no se vio su movimiento y delante del cual se sentó para después abrirlo y empezar a revolver en el desorden que había dentro.

Poco tiempo después encontró por fin lo que buscaba, un pergamino que aparentaba ser muy viejo y usado. Señaló con la punta de su dedo al pergamino, como si este fuera una varita, y dijo claramente "Bromas para vivir". El pergamino se desenrolló mostrando un plano mucho más completo que el de los merodeadores, en este destacaban con color las veinticuatro salidas que había del colegio, todas las personas que se encontraban en él, ya sea el mismo director o un animal cualquiera, los doscientos dieciséis pasillos que tenía y sin color la mayoría de las aulas, pasillos y salas secretas que había.

Estuvo cerca de media hora poniéndole hechizos que sacaba de un par de libros y de un cuaderno que tenía a su lado hasta que lo dio por terminado. Una vez que se decidió que ya no podía ponerle más hechizos importantes se entretuvo otro rato poniéndole varias reseñas en los bordes del plano, además de una brújula por si te perdías y alguna que otra cosa que más que servir decoraba.

Una vez terminado hizo dos copias y guardó la original en el baúl junto con los libros y su cuaderno antes de desaparecerlo con un chasquido de sus dedos. Cerró ambos planos con la clave antes de guardarse uno de los dos planos encogido en su bolsillo.

Caminó rápidamente hacia el escritorio, en donde se sentó al tiempo que tomaba un papel y una lapicera para ponerse a escribir otra carta.

"Alex… en cuanto vengas te daré tus veinticinco y recuérdame no volver a apostar, al menos no contra ti, me parece que debes tener algún don para la adivinación, o tal vez tu 'ojo interno' este menos ciego que el mío, por que ya me sacaste ¡quinientos treinta y seis galeones! (si, los voy contando) Es increíble, voy a quedarme pobre si continuo apostando contra tus 'desarrollados dotes de adivinación'.

Con esta carta te mando el mapa completo para Patrick y también una carta, dáselas sin leerlas, por favor. Ahora que eres un profesor no sé si darte la contraseña, aunque como me conoces seguramente la adivinarás.

Nos vemos,

H.P."

Andrew no revisó la carta esta vez si no que sin prestarle mucha atención la dejó a un lado y tomó otro papel para escribir la segunda carta.

"¡Trick¡Mi ahijadito preferido¿Tal vez sea por qué eres el único que tengo? Bueno, no viene al tema, aquí te mando tu regalo de cumpleaños, que no sé si ya pasó o no porque, no se si ya te lo dijo tu tío pero si no te lo dijo te lo digo yo, estoy en otra dimensión, se pasa a través del velo, ya vendrás a visitarme cuando Alex se digne a crear el santo traslador.

No le cuentes a tu tío pero, ahora que yo me vine para aquí, tú tendrás que ayudarlo para que consiga a esa profesora¿Cómo se llamaba¿Catherine? No sé, esa pelirroja, no Ginebra, la otra… Yo ya hablé con él y llegué al acuerdo de que iba a tratar en cuanto yo consiguiera novio/a pero no sé… no conozco a muchas personas aquí y los que conozco son todos adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas, no olvides que tengo treinta y cuatro y ya pase por eso como para tener un/a novio/a así… también estuve hablando con Tom, si Voldie, y es mucho más bonito que el que teníamos allí, pero no sé, creo que lo mejor sería que no.

Por cierto, ya hablé con el viejo y accedió a dejarme entrar en séptimo año e incluso ya me seleccionó¿a qué no adivinas para que casa¡Estoy en Slytherin! Ya lo sé, parece broma, pero no lo es, si no supiera que el sombrero nunca se equivoca y que no puede manipularse pensaría que fue Alex.

Si necesitas hablarme ya sabes, llama a Devil.

¡Nos vemos!

Harry Potter

P.D.: La clave ya la conoces, "Bromas para vivir", pensaba no decirte pero ¡no podía hacerte eso! Después de todo soy tu padrino y tengo que evitarte esos horribles dolores de cabeza, por más que estés en Ravenclaw. Por cierto ¿cómo está tu mamá?"

Al terminar de escribir las dos cartas las dobló y las metió en un sobre diferente, cada uno con el respectivo nombre por si acaso a Alex se le ocurría abrir la carta de su sobrinito. En el sobre que iba la carta de Patrick metió también el pergamino de apariencia vieja. Después de cerrar ambos sobres se los dio a Devil, que había despertado hacía poco por el ruido que hacía su amo.

- Si quieres puedes descansar un rato más y entregarlas cuado estés completamente despierto. - le dijo Andrew, consiguiendo que el fénix negara con su pequeña cabeza. - ¿Quieres quedarte vigiando a Trick? - le preguntó y el ave cantó mientras asentía con su cabeza. - En ese caso quédate con él, pero luego no me ignores si te llamo para entregar más cartas. - dijo sonriéndole divertido mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, justo debajo del pico, donde al fénix más le gustaba. - Te voy a extrañar, Devil. - el ave se posó en su hombro y le dio un par de cariñosos picotazos antes de tomar las cartas e irse, dejando a Andrew solo en aquella habitación.

De forma casi inconsciente miró la hora, aun sabiendo que hasta el medio día no tenía nada que hacer, pero lo que vio lo hizo palidecer, eran las doce menos cinco.

Sin pensarlo dos veces ordenó todo un poco, tomó sus llaves, cerró y bajó corriendo, casi le tira a la cara las llaves a la recepcionista pero eso no le importó y siguió corriendo hasta el callejón más cercano. En cuanto se adentró lo suficiente como para no ser visto desde la calle desapareció de allí y se apareció en un callejón cerca de la casa de Lily. después de todo no habían quedado en ningún lugar en especial.

Se detuvo unos instantes para asegurarse que por apurado no hubiera quedado ninguno de sus brazos o piernas en el otro callejón, antes de salir corriendo del callejón para no parar hasta que llegó a la puerta de la casa de Lily, justo cuando ella la estaba abriendo.

- ¡Andrew¡Me asustaste! - exclamó Lily con una mano en el pecho y respirando agitadamente. Le tomó unos cuantos segundos calmarse, pero en cuanto lo consiguió se tomó unos instantes más para observar a Andrew de pies a cabeza, extrañándose por el aspecto desalineado que presentaba. - ¿Qué te sucedió?

Andrew se miró tal y como lo había hecho la chica anteriormente, dándose cuenta por primera vez de que parecía como si hubiera estado escapando de alguien por lo desarreglado que se encontraba. Sonriendo afectadamente chasqueó sus dedos y la ropa quedó como recién puesta.

- Lo siento, es que si no me apuraba no llegaba y no sabía en que parte del Callejón nos íbamos a juntar. - se excusó Andrew.

- Tienes que enseñarme eso, yo paso horas tratando de arreglarme. - dijo Lily bastante impresionada, antes de caer en cuenta de lo que el chico le había dicho. - Yo tampoco sé muy bien en que parte del Callejón nos juntaremos, pero llamé a mis amigas y quedamos en encontrarnos en la entrada, y hace poco me llamó Remus diciéndome que quedábamos en la heladería así que… ¿Podrías llevarme? Así llegaríamos más rápido. - sugirió la chica sonriéndole levemente.

- Claro, no hay problema, pero no te parece mejor que en vez de aparecernos en algún Callejón lo hagamos en la sala de tu casa, así es más fácil, y rápido. - propuso Andrew, y la chica se hizo a un lado permitiéndole pasar para después cerrar la puerta.

En cuanto ambos estuvieron dentro y listos Andrew le agarró el brazo y, concentrándose en el callejón se apareció allí, justo en la entrada.

El Callejón Golden Phoenix era bastante parecido al Callejón Diagon, sólo que este era mucho más pintoresco, todos los locales estaban hechos con el exterior de ladrillo y con el techo de teja negra, lo único que variaba era lo que había tras las vidrieras y el cartel que tenían sobre estas y los lados del callejón salían diversas calles que los llevaban a otros callejones.

- ¡Nika¡Liz! - gritó Lily y, soltándose del suave agarre de Andrew, se abalanzó sobre dos chicas que estaban hablando cerca de donde ellos habían aparecido. Una de las dos adolescentes, llamada Monika, tenía el pelo castaño claro con mechas rubias y ojos miel, que decoraban un bello rostro ligeramente bronceado, y la otra, llamada Elizabeth, tenía el pelo negro con las puntas rojas atado en una coleta con un par de mechones sueltos que enmarcaban un bello y pálido rostro ligeramente aristocrático con ojos negros a los que no se les alcanzaba a notar en donde comenzaba el iris.

- ¡Lils! - exclamaron las dos y se unieron en un abrazo de trío.

- Chicas, - comenzó a decir Lily en cuanto se separaron. - él es Andrew Carson, y va a… - pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Monika la interrumpió.

- ¿Tan rápido cambiaste al pobre de James? Con lo mucho que le costó que le dijeras que sí. - dijo Monika mirándola de manera bastante reprobatoria, aunque después de darle una rápida mirada al chico se le cruzó por la cabeza que era bastante bonito y que si ella no estuviera con Sirius ya habría comenzado a tratar de conseguir una cita con aquel moreno.

- No, él va a entrar este año a Hogwarts, a séptimo, y Dumbledore lo mandó junto con la carta que decía que yo era premio anual y como un favor tengo que explicarte la mayoría de las cosas respecto a los de las casas y todo ese tema. - explicó Lily rápidamente, para que no la interrumpieran de nuevo.

- ¡Lo hubieras dicho antes! - exclamó Monika, ganándose una mirada enojada de Lily.- Andrew, yo soy Monika Petterson. - se presentó al tiempo que le tendía una mano, saludo que Andrew aceptó gustoso. - Pero todos me dicen Nika. - le sonrió abiertamente, considerando por momentos dejar a Sirius.

- Yo soy Elizabeth Taylor, puedes decirme Eli y Liz, pero como se te ocurra decirme Lizzy no podrás caminar en un largo tiempo… odio ese sobrenombre. - le dijo sonriéndole de una forma tan encantadora, al tiempo que decía aquello con un tono de broma que hizo sonreír a Andrew, una sonrisa que dejó a la chica viendo estrellitas durante unos instantes, hasta que recordó que estaba saliendo con Remus.

- Me parece bien, no tienes cara de Lizzy. - dijo Andrew haciendo reír a la chica.

- Bueno jóvenes¿vamos a buscar a los chicos? - preguntó Lily y antes de que alguien le pudiera contestar ya estaba caminando hacia la heladería. Los otros tres se miraron y se encogieron de hombros antes de seguir a la chica.

Las chicas hablaron con Andrew largo y tendido mientras hacían el corto camino hacia la heladería, descubriendo para su pesar que el chico no sólo era bello si no que además inteligente y gracioso.

En cuanto llegaron se encontraron con James, Sirius y Remus parados fuera de la heladería, esperando mientras charlaban, charla que se detuvo abruptamente cuando Sirius y Remus vieron a Andrew con Monika a un lado y Elizabeth al otro, hablando y riéndose.

- ¡James! - dijo Lily y se tiró sobre so novio, el cual la recibió con los brazos abiertos. La misma operación se repitió con Sirius y Monika y con Remus y Elizabeth, por lo que en cuanto se separaron Sirius y Remus estaban más tranquilos.

- Sirius, Remus, él es Andrew, el chico que Dumbledore mandó para que Lily le explicara todo… es todo suyo. - dijo James y sus amigos se acercaron al chico junto a sus novias, dispuestos a explicarle entre los cuatro a grandes rasgos como se manejaba el colegio, aprovechando James y Lily para hablar de un par de cosas que Andrew no pudo escuchar entre tantas voces que había en ese lugar.

- ¡Tranquilos! Me voy a marear. - exclamó dos minutos después, arrancándoles un par de sonrisas divertidas a los dos chicos. - Por que no me explican mientras tomamos un helado. - propuso Andrew y los otros seis adolescentes asintieron.

Unos pocos minutos después estaban los siete sentados en unas mesas en la terraza de la heladería, hablando animadamente.

- ¿Jugabas al quidditch en tu otro colegio? - preguntó Sirius, dejando de lado el tema de las peleas entre las casas.

- ¡Claro que sí! Yo era buscador… después si quieren les muestro un par de escobas que estoy seguro les van a encantar. - dijo Andrew sonriendo misteriosamente.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó James curioso.

- Una de las cosas que me enseñó mi profesor, después de mucha insistencia, fue como crear y mejorar escobas, las que creé yo van de 0 a 300 Km./h en 5 segundos, tiene un hechizo de seguridad para que solo tú y quien tú autorices pueda subir, un par de hechizos que aseguran que no te puedas caer, y otro par para que no se rompan ni siquiera estando en medio de un tornado. - explicó Andrew con orgullo, una de sus grandes pasiones era modificar escobas en su tiempo libre.

Los seis chicos que lo acompañaban lo miraron impresionados.

- ¡Wow! Tienes que enseñarme a hacer una de esas. - dijo Liz en cuanto se recuperó.

- En Hogwarts si quieren les puedo dar algunas clases. - dijo Andrew dándoles una gran sonrisa que los chicos correspondieron, a pesar de que por dentro Andrew se encontraba un poco furioso consigo mismo y con los adolescentes¡los estaba comprando con unas escobas para que confiaran un poco más en él!

- ¿De que colegio vienes? Después de todo lo que charlamos no nos dijiste. - dijo Nika al percatarse de ese 'pequeño' detalle.

- Vengo del Magic Force de Australia. - dijo Andrew y como reacción común los cuatro que no sabían abrieron sus ojos de la impresión.

- ¿Por qué cambiaste de colegio¡Esos son los mejores colegios que hay! - exclamó Sirius.

- Bueno, - les dio un par de miradas a James y a Lily que nadie notó mas que ellos. - es que hay un par de mortifagos que me buscan y como algunos tienen hijos en el colegio en el que estaba decidí que era mejor cambiarme a Hogwarts, donde al menos está Dumbledore.

- ¿No te da miedo andar tan despreocupado por la calle cuando puedes cruzarte con algún mortifago y que te maten? - preguntó Remus con el ceño fruncido.

- Andrew es inmune al Avada. - dijo James sin pensar, ganándose una mirada helada por parte de Andrew que le erizó todos los pelos de la nuca.

- ¿¡Cómo!? - casi gritaron Sirius, Remus, Liz y Nika, llamando la atención de todos lo que los rodeaban, quienes después de unas miradas dirigidas por James volvieron a sus cosas, después de todo el era bastante conocido en aquel Callejón.

- ¡Hablen más bajo! - se quejó Andrew. - Y sí, por una de esas razones de la vida soy inmune al Avada, así que para matarme tendrían que usar otra cosa. - torció la boca en una fea mueca. - Por algo me tenían que buscar¿no? En realidad me buscan por diversión, para matarme tienen que desangrarme cortándome con cuchillos de oro y plata. - aumentó aun más su mueca aunque no por lo que los chicos creían, en realidad le molestaba mentirles, no era que estuviera mintiendo demasiado, eso era verdad, pero en la otra dimensión. - Un simple corte con un cuchillo así es terriblemente doloroso, así que imaginen como sería mi muerte. - a medida que hablaba iba bajando la voz de modo que para cuando terminó de hablar su voz era sólo un susurro. Las caras de sus seis acompañantes se encontraban más pálidas que la propia muerte para cuando Andrew dejó de hablar. - ¡Hey¿Ya almorzaron? Por que yo ni siquiera desayuné y me estoy muriendo de hambre. - dijo cambiando de tema drásticamente, cosa que los demás agradecieron enormemente.

- Yo no almorcé¿vamos a comer, chicos? - preguntó Lily parándose, siendo seguida rápidamente por los demás.

Una hora y media después estaban saliendo del restaurante ya comidos y riéndose por una de las bromas que Andrew les había contado.

- ¡Miren! - exclamó James señalando con los ojos brillando un poco más de lo normal una tienda que tenían en frente. Una gran tienda de bromas. - Entremos.

Antes de que alguien pudiera siquiera pensar en quejarse James salio corriendo rumbo a la tienda, seguido por los otros seis.

Veinte minutos después salieron de ahí, los tres merodeadores cargando unas pesadas bolsas rebosantes de bromas de todos los tipos posibles.

-**_-_**-_**-**_-_**-**_-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

Hola, revelé un poco sobre el misterioso pasado de Harry, pero lo más importante va a ser revelado durante el año escolar. Lamento mucho la tardanza y como compensación para que intenten aplacar su ira voy a subir dos cáp. seguidos, espero que les haya gustado y como una pequeña nota les voy a decir que **de ahora en mas Harry va a ser Andrew**, por que sino interferirá con el futuro de la historia, algo con lo que un pequeño bebito esta implicado, ya sabrán mas adelante.

**CAP EDITADO** si encuentran cambios, por más minusculos que sea es por eso n.nU


	4. Corrigiendo estrategias

-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-

**4. Corrigiendo estrategias.**

Apenas salió de la tienda Andrew sintió la mirada de alguien sobre él, normalmente la gente lo miraba por una razón u otra pero esta mirada le envió una extraña sensación de modo que volteó buscando a quien lo estaba mirando, encontrando rápidamente unos ojos grises, ojos pertenecientes a alguien que reconoció inmediatamente como Lucius Malfoy, quien en ese momento aparentaba no tener más de diecinueve o veinte años.

Notando que el mortifago quería hablar con él Andrew pensó una manera rápida para deshacerse de sus acompañantes.

- Ehh… chicos, voy ver algo y vuelvo. - dijo Andrew algo falto de ideas antes de irse, pensando que nadie lo iba a seguir.

Se acercó a Lucius sin saber que los seis chicos se acercaban tras él a una distancia desde la cual podrían escuchar mas no ser vistos.

- ¿Necesitas algo, Malfoy? - preguntó Andrew directamente en cuanto estuvo frente al hombre supuestamente mayor que él.

Si Lucius se sorprendió no lo demostró en absoluto, ya que su rostro continuaba impasible, aunque tenía en él la común mueca de repulsión a la que el adolescente no le dio mayor importancia.

- Mi señor te manda esto. - le pasó la carpeta la cual sostenía con la menor cantidad de dedos posibles, como si le diera asco tocarla. - Adentro tiene una carta y algo que tienes que leer sí o sí. - dijo en un tono seco y ligeramente condescendiente.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo voy a abrir esa carpeta? - preguntó Andrew mirando la carpeta y analizándola para verificar si no tenía ningún hechizo.

- Él sólo dijo que leyeras la carta, no que hicieras lo que dice, de todos modos te espera hoy en su mansión a la tarde, entre las cinco y las nueve. - le dijo Lucius antes de desaparecer, dejando solo a Andrew con la carpeta y los otros seis chicos más pálidos que la mismísima muerte.

Andrew giró al sentir otra mirada sobre él y se encontró con que desde una vidriera no muy lejana Tom lo estaba viendo divertido. Sin molestarse en fijarse donde estaban sus acompañantes se acercó a donde estaba Tom, al tiempo que los otros seis chicos se iban a una librería para que no los descubriera y así poder hablar tranquilos.

- Así que… ¿ahora envías idiotas a mandarme una carpeta con cinco hojas en vez de hablarme? - preguntó Andrew indiferente mientras abría la carpeta y se encontraba con los planos de un ataque a Azkaban para dentro de dos días, el ataque ya estaba planeado pero una notita escrita al borde de la hoja, con una elegante letra que el chico reconoció en seguida como la del hombre que tenía en frente, decía que lo corrigiera.

- Quería ver su reacción, generalmente ponen esas muecas de asco y repulsión cuando los envío a hacer de mensajeros. - dijo el hombre con una mueca de diversión impresa en su rostro, aunque su voz era impasible.

- ¿A qué hora debería ir? - preguntó Andrew pasando las hojas descuidadamente aunque en realidad estaba analizando todo rápidamente y reconstruyéndolo en su cerebro para poder modificarlo de forma efectiva.

- Ya te lo dijo Lucius, entre las cinco y las nueve. En caso de que yo no este te encontrarás con Nagini.

- ¿Y si no voy? Hoy tenía planeado pasar todo el día con los chicos, son divertidos.

- No sucederá nada, no es que seas demasiado importante, el ataque se llevará a cabo sin importar si lo corriges o no.

- Iré sólo si me das unos ingredientes para una poción. - propuso Andrew y Voldemort lo miró con una ceja alzada a modo de silenciosa pregunta. - Necesito piel de basilisco, lagrimas de fénix que dadas las casualidades no puede ser el mio porque es demasiado puro… ¡ah! y también necesito plata y oro líquidos.

- Esta bien. Nos vemos, niño. - dijo Voldemort antes de desaparecer, dejando a Andrew solo leyendo algunas cosas que se mostraban en las hojas que había en la carpeta.

Poco tiempo después, cuando terminó de analizar toda la información, cerró la carpeta y con un chasquido de sus dedos la encogió hasta que la carpeta tenía el tamaño de una moneda. Metió la carpeta en su bolsillo antes de suspirar entre cansado y resignado, volteando después de unos instantes para comenzar a buscar a sus acompañantes.

- Hola chicos. - dijo Andrew en cuanto los encontró en la librería, no tardó más de unos segundos en enterarse, por la cara de los jóvenes y un pequeño vistazo a su mente, que habían estado escuchando. - ¿Escucharon todo? - preguntó poniendo una mueca de decepción.

- Toda la conversación con Malfoy - asintió Sirius -. ¿Qué hay en esa carpeta?

Andrew les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran, antes de avanzar hasta donde sentía la presencia de Tom, cosa que curiosamente era en la sección de Artes Oscuras. Cuando los seis chicos se encontraron en el mismo pasillo que ese hombre desconocido se quedaron mirándolo extrañados, mas Andrew continuó caminando como si nada. Hay que recordar que cuando Tom asistía a ataques usaba una mascara de plata pura para diferenciarse del resto y por lo tanto nadie lo reconoció sin la mascara.

- ¿Me harías otro traslador? - le preguntó Andrew sin sinquiera saludar.

- ¿Para donde? - preguntó el hombre, sin inmutarse ante la pregunta.

- Para ese hotel que esta a dos cuadras del caldero chorreante, la habitación 23 - dijo Andrew. Tom lo fulminó con la mirada y estiró una mano, en la cual el adolescente puso un pergamino medio roto. Voldemort murmuró algo y el pergamino resplandeció unos segundos azulado antes de volver a verse como antes. - Nos vemos. - se despidió antes de irse a donde estaban los demás. - Tomen el pergamino. - los chicos no tardaron en hacer lo que Andrew les 'pidió' y en cuanto lo hicieron no tardaron en sentir el clásico tirón en el ombligo.

Poco después estaban aterrizando en la habitación de Andrew, el cual apenas llegó se paró y silbó dos veces, mientras iba hacia el escritorio, donde escribió algo en un pequeño papel.

Su fénix apareció con un estallido, tomó la nota y volvió a desaparecer.

Mientras Andrew hacía eso los seis adolescentes se pusieron lo más cómodos que podían, Remus y Liz se habían quedado sentados en el piso con la espada apoyada en el final de la cama, Sirius y Nika se habían sentado en la cama, y James y Lily estaban al lado de Remus.

_En la otra dimensión, a la tarde del sábado 16 de septiembre._

Alex estaba hablando con Patrick, revisando entre los dos el plano cuando apareció el fénix negro de Harry entre los dos con un estallido. Al principio se sobresaltaron pero después Alex se apresuró a tomar la carta.

'Alex¿puedes venir un minuto? Necesito ayuda… ehh… trae a Trick, que quiero hablar con él y saludarlo personalmente por su cumpleaños.

HP'

Alex miró a Patrick y sin decirle nada cerró el plano, lo encogió y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, para después tomar el brazo de su sobrino, concentrarse y desaparecer de ahí con la carta entre sus manos.

_De nuevo en la otra dimensión, n el cuarto 23 del hotel en el que se hospedaba Harry._

Andrew se había apoyado en la puerta del baño, nadie había pronunciado ni una palabra desde que llegaron y parecía que nadie quería hacerlo, así que sacó la carpeta, la agrandó y se puso a leerla mientras esperaba que llegaran su amigo y su ahijado.

Ya llevaba dos páginas cuando se escuchó un pequeño 'plop' y todos voltearon a ver una esquina de la habitación en donde habían aparecido dos personas, un hombre de unos veinticinco años, agarrando la muñeca de un chico de unos quince.

- ¡Trick! - exclamó Andrew y tirando la carpeta sobre la cama se abalanzó, literalmente, sobre el pobre chico, el cual cayó al piso llevándose consigo a Alex, quien todavía agarraba su muñeca. Así que quedaron como una torre humana, con Patrick como base, Andrew en medio y Alex arriba.

Esto arrancó un par de risas a los seis chicos que todavía estaban sentados sin decir palabra.

En cuanto lograron ponerse de pie Andrew abrazó aun más fuerte a Patrick, casi hasta dejarlo sin aire, uno de esos abrazos made in Molly Weasley que casi todos detestaban.

- ¿Te gustó mi regalo¿Cómo está Helena¿Ya tienes novia¿Qué están haciendo los gemelos¿Continúan mandándote cosas como les pedí antes de irme? - preguntó Andrew, casi sin detenerse a respirar entre pregunta y pregunta, en cuanto lo soltó.

- Sí, muy bien, no, lo mismo de siempre y sí, respectivamente. - respondió Patrick en cuanto consiguió hablar, ya acostumbrado a los arranques de su padrino.

Ya satisfecho con las respuestas de su ahijado Andrew giró sobre si mismo y esta vez observó a Alex, sospesando un rato que hacer hasta que finalmente sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsita y de ahí sacó 25 galeones los cuales le dio a su amigo antes de abrazarlo fraternalmente-

- ¡Alex, te extrañé! - dijo Andrew en cuanto lo soltó, guardándose el llamarlo 'pequeño' para sí, dado que no sería algo sospechoso que él con una apariencia de diecisiete años le dijera 'pequeño' a su amigo de veinticinco.

- Ya, tranquilo¿cuál es el problema? - preguntó tomando la carpeta de la cama.

- Esa carpeta es el problema, además tengo que lidiar con esos otros seis chicos que me escucharon hablando con Malfoy, y ya que estamos tenía que hablar con ustedes. - dijo resumiendo todo.

- Ok, yo me encargaré de los seis adolescentes repletos de preguntas y Trick y tú se encargan de la carpeta. - dijo Alex con sencillez, sonriendo ligeramente. - Te haces muchos problemas por pocas cosas, bien podrías haber arreglado todo esto solo, pero nooo, el chico tenía que molestar cuando estábamos revisando el mapa. Por cierto¿veinticuatro salidas del castillo¿Cómo demonios las encontraste? - le preguntó enarcando una ceja.

- Tienes que pedírselo al castillo. - respondió Andrew con simpleza como si eso se hiciera todos los días.

_Dos horas y media después._

- A ver si comprendo bien, Andrew viene de otra dimensión, en donde lo están persiguiendo para matarlo, pero como quería paz se vino aquí, ahora esta en el bando gris, el cual recién me entero que existe. - dijo Sirius en un tono incrédulo, como si no creyera ni una palabra de lo que acababa de resumir.

- Básicamente, si. - dijo Alex al tiempo que veía a Andrew guardar las cosas que había utilizado para corregir el ataque.

- Alex¿podrías mandar a los chicos a sus casas? Si quieren mañana hablamos u otro día, por cierto, - chasqueó los dedos y su baúl apareció. Sin perder tiempo comenzó a revolverlo y poco después sacó de él tres escobas en miniatura de las que él hacia, las cuales con otro chasquido de sus dedos las agrando. - Estas son las escobas de las que les hablé, pruébenlas, si les gustan se las pueden quedar.

- Todavía no entiendo por que tienes que ir. - dijo Liz, ya que no les había dicho que tenia la carpeta todavía.

- Por que sino va a ser peor y sólo tengo que llevarle esa carpeta, no es como si me pudieran hacer mucho.

- ¿Qué tiene esa carpeta? - preguntó James intrigado.

- Como dije antes, mañana les diré, nos encontramos en emmm… ¿Alex? - preguntó tratando de encontrar alguna idea.

- Ustedes toquen mañana a las tres este traslador y eso los va a llevar. - dijo Alex e hizo seis trasladores los cuales repartió entre los chicos. - Andrew eso los llevará a ese valle deshabitado ya sabes cual. - dijo y le guiño un ojo. - Ahora toquen cada uno el traslador que les di y digan el lugar al que quieren ir, eso los va a llevar ahí directamente.

James, Sirius y Remus dijeron "Valle Godric", Lily dijo "4 de Privet Drive", Liz y Nika dijeron "Venecia, gran canal", ya que estaban de vacaciones juntas, con sus respectivas familias pero juntas, ya que sus familias eran amigas desde que ellas eran pequeñas.

En cuanto los seis adolescentes desaparecieron las únicas tres personas que quedaron se miraron fijamente.

- Entonces… ¿Tom es guapo? - preguntó Patrick sonriendo burlonamente, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado en aquella habitación.

- Sí, es mucho más que simplemente guapo. - dijo Andrew dándole una sonrisa de sincera diversión. - Seria malo que me empezara a gustar¿no? - preguntó desviando la mirada de su ahijado y posándola en su mejor y único amigo.

- No, todo depende de los cambios que consigas en él. Quiero decir, en esta dimensión eres Andrew Carson, aquí él no mató a tus padres, ni colaboró en la muerte de tu padrino, Remus o Tonks. - dijo Alex mirándolo con una sonrisa. - Aquí están todos vivos, no le tienes que rendir cuentas a nadie. - le sonrió sinceramente.

_Mientras tanto en la otra dimensión, en el despacho de DCAO._

Priscila Nott entró con un hechizo desilusionador y uno silenciador puestos en ella y de puntitas llegó hasta el escritorio del profesor. En cuanto llegó comenzó a revisar los cajones, dividida entre el nerviosismo de que alguien la descubriera y el temor a lo que le haría su padre si fallaba. Ya estaba media desesperanzada abriendo el quinto cajón cuando se encontró con algunos sobres que iban para su profesor.

Pasó varios sobres hasta que llego a uno que decía Trick, curiosa tomó el sobre y estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando entró el profesor de pociones, Draco Malfoy.

Se quedo paralizada por el terror de que la descubriera, pero el hombre al no ver al profesor se dio media vuelta y se marchó tan rápido como llego. Metió la carta en uno de los tantos bolsillos que tenia su capa y se fue rápidamente de ese despacho.

_En la otra dimensión, habitación 23._

- Entonces¿nadie sabe mi paradero? - preguntó Andrew mientras revolvía su baúl en busca de algo que ponerse.

- Exactamente. - dijo Patrick al tiempo que Andrew chasqueaba sus dedos e instantáneamente tenia puesto un jean negro, una camiseta verde con el dibujo de un gran dragón negro en la espalda y un buzo verde un poco mas oscuro atado alrededor de su cintura.

- ¿Sabes como te verías mejor? - preguntó Alex a lo que el chico negó con la cabeza. - Si tuvieras algunos años más encima. No sé… ¿de cuántos parece él?

- Unos 25. - musitó Andrew.

- Entonces súmate un par de años. - dijo Patrick sonriendo de lado, siempre le había parecido interesante como funcionaba el poder de los metamorfagos.

Andrew asintió y cerró los ojos fuertemente, concentrándose en utilizar ese poder que tanto le costaba manipular, después de varios segundos de concentración empezó a notar como sus músculos se ponían en tensión para después alargarse un poco, junto con todos sus huesos, era un proceso algo doloroso, pero después de hacerlo tantas veces uno se acostumbraba. Estuvo así por menos de un minuto pero a él le pareció una eternidad y en cuanto abrió los ojos ya era una persona bastante diferente.

Gracias a aquellos cambios había crecido un par de centímetros, mas aun continuaba teniendo un rostro parecido al anterior, algo más maduro tal vez. Su ropa se había agrandado por un hechizo que tenían todas sus prendas por si a él se le ocurría hacer precisamente eso y todas ellas se agrandaban y tomaban el talle justo que le correspondía.

- Si tuvieras tu imagen verdadera estarías todavía mejor. - dijo Alex después de notar que de esa manera su amigo no se veía como tal.

Andrew volvió a cerrar los ojos y se concentró en su imagen verdadera, pocos segundos después su cabello, antes lacio cambió a tener un par de ondulaciones que lo hacían parecer despeinado, pero que aun así quedaba bien atado de esa manera, sus ojos volvieron a tener ese tono brillante y sus rasgos cambiaron a ser un poco más serios y duros, aunque solo levemente. Al dejar de notar cambios abrió los ojos y se encontró con dos miradas disgustadas sobre él.

- Tus verdaderos ojos, Harry. - dijo Alex con una mueca, nunca le había gustado mirar a su amigo a los ojos cuando tenía los verdaderos, esos ojos en los que sí se notaba su verdadera edad, la madurez abrupta por la que había tenido que pasar, la verdadera sabiduría que tenía, su verdadera mente fría, calculadora, con pocos sentimientos que lo hacía parecer un gran Slytherin, pero lamentablemente esos eran sus verdaderos ojos y, aunque siempre habían tenido un tono especial de un raro verde, no eran muy bello verlos a menos que quisieras enfrentarte con la verdad tras el entusiasmado y jovial muchacho que siempre se veía.

- ¿Contento? - preguntó Andrew en un tono helado en cuanto puso sus verdaderos ojos, a él tampoco le gustaban sus ojos, por no decir que los odiaba, en ellos se veía reflejado por todo lo que ese viejo manipulador lo había hecho pasar y eso le recordaba demasiadas muertes que quería olvidar. - Lo siento, es que estos ojos… me recuerdan… - dejó la frase inconclusa, sabiendo que las dos personas frente a él iban a saber a que se refería.

Patrick se puso de pie y se posicionó frente a su padrino, mirándolo con una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

- Harry, tú sabes que por más que odies esos ojos no puedes cambiar lo que sucedió y lo que sucedió se ve reflejado en tu mirada por ser un libro abierto que nunca sabrás como cerrar, tal y como dijo mamá, así que ¿por qué no miras lo positivo que tienen esos ojos' en ellos se nota esa pequeñísima felicidad que estás pasando y que pasaste, un poco de sabiduría innata que Dumbledore siempre trató de borrar pero que no pudo porque él la creo. Además, el color de esos ojos es impresionante. - dijo Patrick dándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de abrazarlo, ciertas veces ambos intercambiaban papeles, Patrick pasaba a ser el responsable padrino que Andrew era la mayoría de las veces y Andrew el asustado e incomprendido adolescente que era Patrick.

Andrew le devolvió el abrazo con los ojos llorosos, sabía que no debía llorar, pero nunca podía evitarlo cuando el chico se ponía de esa manera.

Cuando se separaron Andrew les sonrió abiertamente.

- Bueno jóvenes, - se pasó un dedo por los ojos, secándose las lágrimas que aun no habían salido de sus ojos. - espero verlos dentro de poco y sin problemas, se cuidan y le mandan saludos a Helena. - dijo y los abrazó a ambos.

En cuanto los soltó Alex volvió a agarrar el brazo de Patrick y, después de que ambos le regalaran una sonrisa a Andrew, desaparecieron para aparecerse en la otra dimensión, en donde nadie había notado su pequeña ausencia.

Al quedarse solo miró su reloj, sorprendiéndose al ver que eran las seis y treinta.

Caminó hacia la puerta pero al segundo paso que dio notó que no tenía puestas siquiera las medias. Rápidamente se colocó unas medias, el primer par que encontró y unas zapatillas negras con dos rayas verdes a los costados haciendo una V a cada lado de la zapatilla. En cuanto terminó de atarse los cordones tomó la carpeta y se apareció en medio de la calle de Little Hangleton, donde se había aparecido la primera vez.

Caminó tranquilamente por allí como si estuviera paseando, diez minutos después estaba tocando la puerta de la mansión de Lord Voldemort.

¿Sí? - preguntó un pequeño y tembloroso elfo domestico después de entreabrir la puerta.

- ¿Está Tom? - preguntó Andrew. El elfo lo miró confundido antes de comprender a quien se refería y mirarlo horrorizado.

- ¡No le diga así! El señor se enojará y lo no le gustará a usted ver al señor enojado, no, el señor enojado es malo. - chilló el elfo espantado.

- ¿Está sí o no? - preguntó Andrew repentinamente hastiado del comportamiento del pequeño elfo.

- Sí, señor.

- ¿Puedo esperarlo en la sala? - preguntó Andrew tratando de reparar su anterior y duro desliz, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por sonar amable.

- Claro que sí señor, Prisi se encargará de que el amo sepa que usted vino. - dijo la pequeña elfina, cosa que recién ahí Andrew notó.

- No, no le digas, en cuanto él se desocupe ya notará que estoy aquí, pero mientras espero¿podría pasar? - preguntó Andrew todavía en su vano intento de sonar amable.

- Sí, señor. - la elfina se hizo a un lado. - Prisi lo acompañará hasta la sala para que el amo no se enoje con Prisi. - dijo la elfina y tal y como dijo lo acompañó hasta la sala, dejando a Andrew solo en ella, sentado en uno de los sofás.

Encogiéndose de hombros Andrew se recostó en el sofá y con un simple chasquido de sus dedos la carpeta flotó sobre su cabeza para que él la pudiera leer sin necesidad de sostenerla.

Estaba en esa misma pose cuando el señor oscuro entró en la sala acompañado por Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape y los tres se quedaron unos segundos mirando extrañados al joven antes de que Voldemort comprendiera quien era.

- Así que decidiste aparecer. - lanzó al aire como quien dice el clima y recién ahí Andrew se dio cuenta de que estaban allí, pero no mostró ni la más mínima intención en moverse de su cómoda posición.

- No sabes lo cómodos que son estos sillones. - comentó Andrew sin dejar de mirar el plano que flotaba sobre su cabeza.

Lucius y Severus se quedaron mirando al joven extrañados de que ni siquiera se dignara a mirar a su señor, es más que ni lo saludara, pero su sorpresa fue todavía mayor al notar que señor no lo puso bajo un cruciatus por su insolencia.

- Snape, Malfoy, pueden irse. - dijo Voldemort, se dirigió hacia Andrew con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y se sentó en el sofá que estaba al frente del chico, mientras los otros dos mortifagos se iban sin decir ninguna palabra, aunque por sus cabezas pasaba la misma pregunta "¿quién demonios seria ese hombre que ni siquiera se giraba para ver al señor oscuro a la cara mientras le hablaba?"

En cuanto Andrew escuchó el sonido de la puerta giro la cabeza para ver a Tom, quien se sorprendió por lo cambiados que estaban los rasgos del chico, parecía mayor, pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron los ojos, unos ojos tan profundos como los del mismísimo Dumbledore, quien sabe si aun más, pero estos mostraban mayor dolor, sabiduría, odio, frialdad, una mente calculadora, cansancio, y una pequeña felicidad enterrada bien en el fondo, cosa que antes los ojos del joven no habían mostrado.

- Sé que eres un metamorfago pero…

- Es mi verdadera imagen, así soy yo. - lo interrumpió Andrew. Si Tom se sorprendió no dio muestras de ello, aunque de no haber sido por la cara de indiferencia fingida y porque era del Dark Lord había abierto los ojos de par en par y su boca de seguro no se quedaría atrás. - Mis amigos dicen a través de mis ojos pueden saber como soy y por todo lo que pase. - murmuró volviendo a mirar la carpeta. - Por todo lo que Dumbledore me hizo pasar, la razón por la que lo odio. - seguía murmurando con sus asombrosos ojos verdes fijos en las hojas de la carpeta. - Ellos odian mis ojos y yo también, es decir, el verde es asombroso, pero por más que quiero se sigue notando todo a través de ellos y no me gusta que la gente sepa por todo lo que tuve que pasar. Además mis ojos se encargan de recordarme todo cada vez que me miro al espejo, las muertes de mis padres, mi padrino, el mejor amigo de mis padres, su esposa, la traición de mis supuestos amigos, la manipulación de Dumbledore, mi primer asesinato y los cientos que le siguieron. - murmuraba cada vez mas bajo sin despegar los ojos de los planos llenos de flechas y líneas que el mismo había hecho. Chasqueó sus dedos y la carpeta fue volando a las manos de Tom, quien la atrapo al vuelo y se puso a ver las correcciones que había hecho Andrew.

- ¿Mataste a muchas personas? - preguntó con una leve nota de incredulidad en su voz mientras revisaba los planos, sin poder creer completamente que aquel muchacho lo hubiera hecho realmente, no se veía como un asesino.

- Sí, una enorme cantidad, una cantidad casi excesiva de personas. - musitó Andrew.

- ¿Cuántos? - preguntó el mayor todavía sin despegar sus ojos de los planos, asombrándose de ciertas modificaciones que le había hecho y de cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de semejantes errores.

- Más de 100 seguro. - murmuró Andrew para si mismo pero Tom también lo escuchó y levanto la vista mirándolo interrogante. - Varios de tu bando y a ti incluido. - dijo en voz alta mirando a Tom, quien había palidecido de manera imperceptible. Andrew se sentó y lo miró fijamente. - Pero no te preocupes, después de todo estoy en otra dimensión, nada tiene que ser igual que en la otra.

- ¿Y por qué ahora colaboras con estrategias si antes, en la otra dimensión, me asesinaste? - preguntó alzando ligeramente una ceja de manera interrogante, aunque ni una gota de curiosidad se deslizo por su voz. Su mente marchaba lo más veloz que podía, en busca de alguna forma de asegurarse de que ese chico no lo mataría de nuevo en el futuro.

- Por que, como dije antes, esta es otra dimensión y por si no lo nostaste odio a Dumbledore, de no ser por que quiero paz lo mataría yo mismo, pero si hago eso voy a tener a una gran cantidad de aurores tras mi cabeza y eso no va con mis planes de paz. Así que me limito a colaborar indirectamente en su muerte y derrota. - terminó con una sonrisa un tanto psicópata de esas "made in Voldie" que no le gustan a nadie excepto a uno mismo, mientras que sus ojos tuvieron un leve destello que aseguraba un terrible futuro para Dumbledore.

- Así que es por eso que colaboras corrigiendo las estrategias. - dijo mas como afirmación que como pregunta.

- Sí, y… ¿qué te parecen esas correcciones? - preguntó cambiando de tema abruptamente.

- Va a ser fácil entrar a Azkaban si seguimos estos planos y si la gente que designaste para ello cumple con tus expectativas. Lo que me gustaría saber es por que ese orden. - Voldemort sonrió de lado, con una sonrisa por demás macabra.

- De donde yo venia y por si no te acuerdas, yo maté a gran parte de tus mortifagos, así que no deberías sorprenderte si te puedo decir su potencial y donde irían mejor en cualquier ataque.

- En ese caso, puedes ir esperando más carpetas.

- No, no puedo. Ya que dije que quiero paz y por más que odie a Dumbledore y me guste ser estratega no puedo beneficiar tanto a tu bando. - negó Andrew con la cabeza repetidas veces, tratado en parte de convencerse a si mismo.

- ¿Entonces…? - preguntó Voldemort enarcando una ceja.

- Entonces te ayudaré en ciertos ataques, pero los que yo no quiera que se lleven acabo no los voy a corregir y voy a ayudar al viejo con unos pocos para hacer un poco mas equitativa la balanza. - dijo Andrew a lo que Tom esbozo una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Aunque odies al viejo? - preguntó para provocarlo y ver si cambiaba de idea.

- Aunque odie y deteste al viejo. - asintió Andrew con una mueca horrible.

Justo en ese momento entraron un par de espías del ministerio y se acercaron a su señor, sin siquiera notar al joven que estaba delante de su Lord.

- Mi señor. - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo al tiempo oque se inclinaban ante él respetuosamente.

- ¿Encontraron la información que les pedí? - preguntó Voldemort con un tono siseante que recién entonces notó no había utilizado con Andrew.

- No, mi señor, el ministro la tiene bien resguardada en Hogwarts. - dijo uno de ellos.

- Crucio. - dijo Voldemort y los dos hombres empezaron a revolcarse en el piso, gritando de dolor. Cinco minutos después Tom levantó la maldición y se giró para ver a Andrew quien miraba la escena con los ojos brillantes de diversión mal reprimida. - En cuanto tenga otro ataque¿cómo te lo hago llegar? - preguntó el hombre cambiando a un tono indiferente, sin ser siseante, furioso o cualquier derivado, y sin notarlo tampoco. Andrew silbó dos veces y con un estallido apareció Devil en su hombro.

- Este es Devil, con solo silbar dos veces y pensar en el, mí fénix aparecerá. Puedes enviar a través de él tus carpetas. Si no te las devuelvo es que no las voy a corregir. - dijo Andrew antes de decirle al oído al fénix que se podía ir tranquilo y este, después de darle un picotazo cariñoso, se fue sin decir ni pió.

- Como quieras, en ese caso nos vemos otro día. - dijo Tom furioso antes de darse media vuelta y dejar a Andrew con los dos mortifagos tirados en el piso, llevándose consigo la carpeta para analízala mejor.

- Entonces mortifagos¿necesitan ayuda? - preguntó Andrew antes de chasquear los dedos, con ese chasquido los dos hombres sintieron como su fuerza volvía, sus ropas se arreglaron y sus heridas se cerraron. - En todo caso ya no la necesitan. - dijo y se paró a la par de los dos hombres, los cuales se petrificaron al ver sus profundos ojos puestos en ellos, pero después volvieron a la normalidad.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? - preguntó el más joven.

- Si no le dicen nada a Dumbledore puede que les diga mi nombre. - los dos hombres asintieron y Andrew comprobó con un leve vistazo en su mente que no mentirían. - Me llamo Andrew, eso es todo lo que necesitan saber. Espero que encuentren lo que sea que estén buscando. - dijo antes de darse media vuelta e irse caminando tranquilamente.

-**_-_**-_**-**_-_**-**_-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

Tal y como les prometí un segundo capitulo en un mismo día. Este es el más largo que escribo hasta ahora y espero que les guste, ya que me tomo gran parte del día perfeccionarlo hasta el punto de aceptarlo para subirlo y estoy segura de que si lo leyera corregiría otras cosas, pero no es la idea. Seguramente los estoy aburriendo con esas pavadeces, dentro de no-sé-cuanto, pero menos de una semana, les subo el capitulo 5.

**CAP EDITADO** si encuentran cambios, por más minusculos que sea es por eso n.nU


	5. La Mansion Griega

5. La Mansión griega.

En cuanto salio se quedo parado en la puerta pensando que haría el resto de la tarde y noche, ya que todavía no atardecía. De repente una idea le cruzo por la cabeza y con una pequeña sonrisa se desapareció de ahí para aparecerse en el lugar donde había citado a sus amigos.

Apareció en una extraña habitación que tenía pared, piso y techo de mármol. La habitación tenía como tres o cuatro metros de alto y, aunque tenía tallados en puertas y paredes dioses antiguos griegos, tenía muebles bastante actuales. La mansión consistía en varias habitaciones, en ese momento Andrew se encontraba en la sala, la cual tenia cuatro puertas, todas de mármol gris, unas, las que llevaban al exterior, median dos metros de alto y uno de largo y tenían tallados a Hera de un lado de la puerta y a Zeus del otro, mientras que las otras tres puertas simplemente tenían decoraciones de diferentes dioses elegidos al azar. La sala estaba amueblada por dos sillones de dos plazas, mas uno individual, que se encontraban rodeando una chimenea con bordes revestidos en oro y piedras preciosas. De una de las puertas laterales pasabas al comedor, el cual tenía tres grandes mesas un poco más chicas que las del Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, las mesas eran de madera finamente tallada y sus sillas estaban tapizadas con un rojo oscuro que pegaba con el oscuro color de la madera. Por la otra puerta lateral pasabas a un gran baño, esta habitación, a diferencia de todas las otras, parecía que habían pintado el mármol ya que este estaba de un suave color celeste que hacia juego con todo lo demás. La puerta que se encontraba a la izquierda de la chimenea llevaba a una gigantesca biblioteca con todas las paredes rebosantes de libros de todos los géneros y épocas, en medio de la biblioteca había varios sillones de un suave color beige dispersos de modo que le daba un toque de rebeldía a la habitación. La otra puerta, que se encontraba del lado derecho de la chimenea llevaba a un pasillo que tenia cinco puertas, tres de ellas llevaban a enormes habitaciones amuebladas, una llevaba a un baño estilo el de los prefectos de Hogwarts solo que mas fino y ostentoso y la ultima puerta llevaba a una habitación con grandes ventanales a través de los cuales se veía todo el patio y el principio de un bosque. En esta última habitación había una piscina gigantesca que llegaba hasta dos metros de cada pared, la piscina debía tener cinco metros de profundidad y justo en el centro había una pequeña isla revestida en mármol negro (para variar un poco) que le daba un toque elegante. (N/A DIOS! Me duelen los dedos con solo hacer la descripción de la mansión, después no pregunten por que tarde tanto, es que no soy lo que se dice buena decorando interiores, por mi todo de colores oscuros y listo, pero eso no se puede).

No había dado siquiera un par de pasos cuando se escucho un pequeño plop y frente a Andrew aparecieron dos mujeres de exuberante belleza vestidas con finos vestidos griegos, ambas estaban hechas de oro, por extraño que esto pareciera y es que estas mujeres eran las que había creado Hefesto, el dios griego del fuego y la fragua, las dos mujeres que lo habían servido tan bien y que el había "donado amablemente" para la mansión. Esta mansión estaba creada en una parte inmarcable de Grecia, nadie sabia donde, y solo podían llegar a ellas personas que tuvieran el alma pura, la habían creado todos los dioses, o casi todos, en conjunto y estaba expresamente creada para esa persona que tenia el alma pura, siempre había alguien que la tuviera y que llegaba por error a dicha mansión, entonces las dos doncellas doradas le explicaban todo y lo ayudaban en lo que podían. Estas mujeres eran físicamente normal a cualquiera que uno pudiera ver normalmente, pero su piel en realidad era de oro, sus largos cabellos de plata y sus dientes, ojos, uñas y todos los pequeños detalles estaban hechos en oro blanco.

- Oh, un nuevo dueño para la mansión divina. – dijo una de las doncellas doradas, esta era dos centímetros mas alta que la otra y un poco mas flaca, se llamaba o mejor dicho, uno de los anteriores dueños de la mansión le había puesto Selene (titánide de la luna) y a su compañera Metis (titánide de la prudencia).

- Como se llama, señor? – pregunto Metis. Andrew, antes de contestar cerro los ojos y su cuerpo volvió a ser el del chico de 17 años, pelo lacio y ojos azules violáceos. Si las mujeres se sorprendieron no dieron muestra de ello, ya que aunque no eran humanas, tenían libre albedrío, podían sentir todo menos el tacto y podían elegir si la persona que entraba era digna de la mansión.

- Mis queridas doncellas doradas, soy Andrew Carson a su servicio. – dijo Andrew y se inclino con gracia haciendo sonreír divertidas a las dos mujeres de oro.

- Y entonces muchacho como es que sabes de este lugar? – pregunto Selene.

- Es una historia un tanto larga, no preferirían que nos sentáramos? – pregunto Andrew.

- No es como si hiciera mucha diferencia para nosotras, pero si vos gustas sentarte, nos sentaremos. – dijo Selene.

Una vez sentados el fuego de la chimenea se predio repentinamente y se apago, aunque ninguno de los tres le dio gran importancia a este hecho.

- Como se llaman? – pregunto Andrew, en la otra dimensión alguien les había puesto Afrodita y Demeter, por mas extraño que esto fuera.

- Yo me llamo Selene y ella es Metis. – dijo la mas alta. – Ahora nos contara la supuesta larga historia?

- Claro, bueno, vengo de otra dimensión en la que me están buscando para matarme, así que para vivir lo que se dice tranquilo me vine para esta dimensión, ya saben como es eso. – las dos mujeres asintieron. – En la otra dimensión yo ya había encontrado esta mansión así que no me fue ningún problema hacerlo de nuevo. Y esa es la historia en su versión mas corta.

- En ese caso allá estabas destinado a ser el dueño de la mansión y por lo tanto aca también. Podes mudarte aca cuando quieras.

- Estoy hospedándome en un hotel cerca del caldero chorreante y pienso quedarme ahí hasta que comiencen las clases en Hogwarts, ahí voy a hacer todo mi séptimo año y después vengo a vivir aca. – informo.

Metis lo miro de arriba abajo con sus penetrantes ojos dorados y después frunció el ceño.

- Si tenes 34 años para que vas a ir a Hogwarts? – pregunto la mujer confusa.

- Es que ahí hay unas personas a las que quiero conocer y de las que quiero ser su amigo así que todos piensan que tengo 17. – le explico Andrew. – Por cierto, mañana voy a venir con esas seis personas para hablar aca de algunas cosas, no les molesta, cierto?

- Claro que no, sos nuestro amo, podes hacer lo que quieras sin necesidad de pedir permiso. – dijo Selene.

Andrew negó con la cabeza.

- Yo no soy su amo, no soy tan esclavista, para algo les dieron libre albedrío, se supone que deben ser las compañeras del dueño de la mansión y asegurarse que este sea digno de ella. Por lo tanto puedo pedirles concejo en ciertos casos o averiguar si les molestaría que yo invitara a otros a la mansión. – dijo Andrew haciendo sonreír a las mujeres.

- Esto demuestra que sos digno de la mansión, no se que otras pruebas te hayamos hecho en la otra dimensión pero te puedo asegurar que esta nos viene muy bien.

- Fue algo parecido, ya me había olvidado como fue. – dijo Andrew sonriendo de lado. – Como sea, me voy al hotel por que tengo sueño, vengo mañana a la tarde, nos vemos chicas. – dice y se desaparece de ahí antes de que alguna de las dos intentara retenerlo.

- Algo raro nuestro nuevo señor, no? – pregunta Metis a su amiga y recibe como respuesta que ella se encogiera de hombros.

Al día siguiente estilo tres de la tarde…

La mansión estaba en completo silencio a excepción del ruido del agua que provocaba Andrew al nadar en la piscina, o mas bien bucear ya que estaba nadando cerca de los tres metros y aprovechando su condición de mitad vampiro aguantaba mucho mas tiempo bajo el agua.

Ya había estado ahí por diez minutos cuando escucha un "plop" y después el ruido de un golpe, intrigado empieza a nadar hacia la superficie.

Los seis chicos cayeron en la pequeña islita de mármol negro, que estaba en medio de la piscina, como una torre humana, James tenia en sima a todos sus amigos y después estaban las tres chicas. Como pudieron se pararon y se quedaron mirando a su alrededor con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la impresión.

- Y… como se supone que vamos a llegar a la orilla? - pregunto Lily, justo en ese momento se escucho un ruido de agua y como una persona tocia, todos voltearon hacia ahí y se encontraron con Andrew en traje de baño (de esos que llegan hasta poco arriba de las rodillas, negro) tratando de respirar después de haberse tragado un poco de agua cuando vio a los chicos en esa situación y se empezó a reír pero con malos resultados.

- Hola chicos. – dijo en cuanto logro recuperarse y se acerco nadando hasta ellos, las chicas tenían sus ojos fijos en los, algo bastante marcados, músculos del chico y sus novios las miraban con el ceño fruncido.

- Emmm… Andrew hay alguna manera de llegar hasta la orilla sin mojarse? – pregunto James después de un rato. Andrew se rió y fue nadando hasta la otra orilla. Salio rápidamente de la piscina, chasqueo sus dedos y quedo completamente seco, pero su pelo quedo algo húmedo. Con otro chasquido su ropa cambio a ser un pantalón de jean color oxido, una camiseta marrón, zapatillas negras y bueno, lo común, ropa interior y medias. Un ultimo chasquido y frente a el apareció una coleta negra flotando en el aire, la agarro con rapidez y se ato el pelo en una colita baja. Todo esto no le tomo mas de dos minutos y los chicos estuvieron mirándolo todo el tiempo, sin comprender como podía lograr aquello sin varita.

- Bueno, ahora que ya estoy cambiado y seco les voy a dar una rápida clase denominada "Mansión griega, que hacer y que no hacer en ella". Les conviene no ignorarme por que les puede ir mal estando aca adentro sin saber como es el tema de esta mansión, que se puede hacer y lo mas importante, como.

- Que queres decir con eso? – pregunto Lily intrigada, al igual que los otros 5 chicos.

- Esta mansión es especial, se rige a través de los pensamientos, por ejemplo si yo quisiera salir a través de esa ventana simplemente tengo que pensar que quiero pasar a través de ahí y listo, solo el dueño, es decir yo, puede hacer cambios importantes, como agregar alguna habitación, o algo así. Ahora si quieren salir de ahí sin mojarse simplemente tienen que pensar en ello, así miren. – dijo y se concentro levemente en que no quería mojarse. El dio un par de pasos hasta llegar al borde de la piscina y dio otro mas con toda la seguridad del mundo de que no iba a mojarse, justo cuando su pie estaba por tocar el agua un pedazo de mármol de aproximadamente 50cm por 50cm se despego de una de las paredes de la piscina y estuvo bajo su pie en menos de dos segundos, dándole un lugar firme para pisar. Seguido de este dio otro paso y rápidamente otro pedazo de mármol se puso entre su pie y el agua. Sin desconcentrarse camino el resto del camino que le faltaba para llegar a la pequeña islita, bajo sus pies las baldosas se iban desprendiendo y volaban hacia sus pies para que no tocara el agua, mientras que las que ya había utilizado y ya no necesitaba volvían a sus antiguos lugares. Los seis chicos no despegaban la vista de este extraño espectáculo y solo reaccionaron cuando el chico llego a su lado.

- Se puede hacer eso solo concentrándose? – pregunto Sirius extrañado.

- Claro que si, ahora… quien va primero? – pregunto y miro a su alrededor en busca de la primera victi… ejem… voluntario.

- Yo! – dijo Liz. Andrew la miro y asintió.

- Veni, - la chica se acerco y se puso al lado de Andrew. – cerra los ojos y concéntrate en no mojarte, solo en eso, olvídate de todo lo demás. – la voz de Andrew era tranquilizante y la chica se empezó a concentrar en lo que el le decía, en cuanto estuvo segura que podría hacerlo asintió para que el chico se enterara. – Bueno, ahora empeza a caminar, todavía falta un poco para que termine esta base así que tenes al menos cuatro o cinco pasos seguros. – mintió Andrew, los demás lo miraron extrañados y el chico les hizo una seña de que miraran, la chica, de tan concentrada que estaba no se dio cuenta de la mentira y dio cinco pasos segura de que lo que tenia abajo era el mármol negro de la base, pero sin darse cuenta que en realidad estaba a mitad de camino entre la islita y el final de la piscina, en ese momento se puso un poco nerviosa pero se concentro y siguió caminando hasta que escucho que alguien la llamaba, abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba a solo un paso de la pared. Se giro y vio como desde la islita todos, menos Andrew, la miraban impresionados.

- Bueno, vamos? – pregunto Andrew girándose y mirando a los demás, los cuales asintieron. Uno a uno fueron pasando los seis chicos hasta que solo quedo Andrew ahí. Desde la otra punta los seis chicos lo miraron, pero él solo negó con la cabeza divertido para después mirar hacia las puertas, los seis giraron sus cabezas y miraron hacia la puerta, sorprendiéndose por que ahí había dos muchachas de oro, que al parecer se movían.

- Andrew, alguien hizo una modificación en la mansión? – pregunto Metis.

- Si, los chicos pasaron de la isla al borde de la piscina, si solo por pequeñeces van a preocuparse pueden bloquearlo, no quero que destruya la casa en solo unas horas. – dijo Andrew haciéndose el ofendido.

Los seis chicos no desviaban la vista de las dos mujeres sin dejar de preguntarse quienes serian y por que estaban hechas de lo que parecía ser metal.

- Mejor no, no es por ofender pero no podemos confiarnos de adolescentes. – dijo Selene haciendo una leve mueca.

En menos de un parpadeo Andrew ya no estaba en la base de mármol en medio de la piscina, sino que estaba entre las dos doncellas. Con dos rápidos movimientos las empujo y ambas cayeron al agua.

Cuando las dos mujeres lograron salir de la piscina tenían caras dignas de unas peligrosas psicópatas asesinas sin escrúpulos. Selene se acerco a Andrew con dos rápidos pasos y aprovechando que este estaba riendo lo tomo de la muñeca y tiro de ella, mientras se tiraba al agua. Al ser su cuerpo de metal empezó a hundirse a gran velocidad, Andrew ya había dejado de reírse para que no le entrara agua en la boca y no se "ahogara" si es que eso se podía en su condición. En menos de un minuto ya habían llegado al fondo de la piscina y la doncella dorada no parecía tener ni la mas mínima intención de soltarlo. Andrew se abstuvo de suspirar antes de empezar a tratar de soltarse del fuerte agarre de la mujer.

Desde arriba de la piscina los seis chicos miraban la escena algo asustados, temiendo que el chico pudiera llegar a ahogarse, pero Metis, lejos de estar asustada parecía aburrida.

Doce minutos habían pasado desde que Andrew estaba bajo el agua, los seis chicos estaban que se comían las uñas, entre sorprendidos y asustados, Metis seguía aburrida, Selene tenia una mueca de diversión maliciosa que no le gustaba a nadie y Andrew ya se estaba por rendir en su ardua tarea cuando una idea paso rápida por su mente. Esta vez le toco a él sonreír malévolamente y para sorpresa de Selene el agua se empezó a enfriar, endureciendo su cuerpo de metal. Temiendo que después no pudiera salir del agua soltó a Andrew y trato de llegar hasta la superficie pero sus inmovibles brazos y piernas se lo impidieron. Andrew por otro lado paso por su lado sonriendo mientras ella se hundía, sin sentir el frió congelante que el agua helada debería provocarle.

Para cuando llego a la superficie no respiro agitadamente como los chicos se lo esperaban, sino que con toda la tranquilidad del mundo nado hasta la orilla y chasqueo sus dedos una vez mas para secarse, mientras se concentraba en que el agua volviera a su temperatura normal.

- No deberías haber hecho eso, Andrew. – lo reto Metis mirando al chico de manera reprobatoria. – Selene podría quedarse dura para siempre.

- No, ya lo había probado y no pasa nada. – dijo Andrew dándole una sonrisa malévola, nada acorde con la supuesta amabilidad del chico.

- Y se supone que sos el más puro. – dijo Metis mientras ayudaba a Selene a salir del agua, ya que esta seguía un poco dura.

Sus seis amigos se habían acercado para cerciorarse que el chico estaba bien, pero algo en esa sonrisa y en la última frase de esa mujer los había detenido.

- Que quiere decir con eso? – pregunto Lily intrigada.

- No les contaste la historia, Andrew? – pregunto Selene burlonamente mientras trataba de recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas.

- Selene, preciosa, te sugiero que si queres seguir moviéndote no hagas esos comentarios tan irritantes. – dijo Andrew con una sonrisa totalmente falsa y empalagosa, antes de girarse para ver a Lily. – Es bastante sencillo en realidad, hay una forma de medir a una persona que es por su pureza, pero no de la sangre, sino del alma, la persona mas pura de cada época se encuentra con esta mansión griega por simple curiosidad cuando mas la necesitan. Automáticamente esa persona pasa a ser el dueño o dueña de la mansión y hasta que no se muera no puede cambiar de dueño. No importa que esa persona no quiera ser dueño de la mansión, por mas que no vuelva a entrar nunca mas, sigue siendo el dueño. – dijo Andrew mientras pasaba la vista por todos y cada uno de los chicos para asegurarse que estos entendían lo que el decía.

- Pero hace un rato dijiste que eras el dueño. – dijo Nika. – Entonces, eso significa…

- Que Andrew es el humano mas puro que hay. – termino Metis por la chica.

- Y como saben eso? Es la mansión la que decide? O ustedes? – pregunto Remus interesado por la historia de la mansión.

- En realidad es un poco de cada cosa. En cuanto se muere el antiguo dueño nosotras hacemos un sondeo para ver quien va a ser el próximo dueño, una ves hecho eso simplemente tenemos que esperar. En cuanto esa persona llegue tenemos que asegurarnos de que siga siendo su alma la mas pura y si lo sigue siendo, si esta persona es digna de la mansión. – explico Selene, ya recuperada y parada.

- Y como miden la pureza de la gente? – pregunto Lily frunciendo el ceño levemente.

- Pues, en realidad es algo sencillo y fácil de hacer para nosotras, pero no se puede explicar de una manera que ustedes lo entiendan, ya que los magos no están relacionados con este tipo de mago y no podrían comprenderlo siquiera. Lo que si les podemos decir es cuanto tiene cada uno de pureza, Andrew, por ejemplo, tiene un 85 mas o menos, - paso la vista rápidamente por los seis chicos y agrego. – ustedes tienen entre 65 y 75. Algo bastante alto a decir verdad, la mayoría de la gente llega a tener un 50, como mucho un 60 de pureza. – dijo Metis con el tono de un maestro de historia bastante aburrido con lo que enseña.

- Y… alguien como Dumbledore, no podría ser el dueño de la mansión? – pregunto Monika intrigada.

Las dos doncellas doradas cerraron los ojos unos segundos, y cuando los abrieron miraron extrañadas a la chica, como si a esta le hubieran salido dos cabezas y ella no se hubiera enterado.

- Por que habría de ser Dumbledore el dueño de esta mansión? Que no escuchaste lo que dijimos? Solo las personas con alma pura puede llegar a postularse como dueños y Dumbledore es algo mmm… como decirlo sin que se sorprendan demacrado? – pregunto Metis para si misma buscando las palabras exactas para soltarles a los seis chicos la verdad que Andrew ya sabia.

- Dumbledore solo tiene un 16 de pureza. – les soltó Selene sin contemplación alguna, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Metis. Los tres merodeadores y sus novias (N/A: para variar…) abrieron los ojos de par en par, completamente sorprendidos por la información.

- Entonces el señor oscuro cuanto tiene, 0.6? – pregunto Liz sonriendo de lado ante la idea.

Las mujeres tardaron solo un parpadeo para obtener esa información.

- Tom? No, el tiene 38. – dijo Selene divertida.

Andrew lo sabía desde la otra dimensión, y nunca lo había entendido, pero ahora si lo entendía, el hombre podía ser bastante tolerante, inteligente, divertido y buena compañía si vos no intentabas matarlo. Pero los otros seis chicos quedaron completamente shokeados con la información.

- Por que mejor no vamos afuera y ahí podemos seguir conversando, hoy hace precisamente un buen día y lo mejor seria no desperdiciarlo. – sugirió Andrew.

--

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry y… sorry! realmente siento muuuuucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar un cáp, es que me entregaron mis notas y me entere que me llevo Historia y Geografía con un 5, así que primero tuve que tranquilizarme, después hacerme la idea que ya no iba a seguir siendo abanderada (por que era abanderada y aca la palabra clave es "era") y por ultimo enterarme de cómo poder aprobar para que mis padres no me mataran (a gritos obviamente). Pero en fin, se que eso no es una gran excusa, así que simplemente les aviso que el próximo Cáp. Puede tomarme de un día a una semana, no mas.

Por favor discúlpenme y no me tiren tomatazos que no quiero tener que limpiar además de tener que estudiar, a ver si todavía se me ensucian las hojas de las que tengo que estudiar! °-°

Ah! Por cierto, tengo que agradecer a esas bellísimas personas que me dejaron unos RR, gracias a todos por los RR y voy a tener en cuenta TODOS y cada uno de sus comentarios:

SerenitaKou, sorry pero aunque trato de escribir de forma mas seria no puedo y realmente, ahora que lo pienso, si no escribiera así, no me estaría expresando como yo quiero, siento decepcionarte en cuanto a eso.

A mis lectoras: Andromeda-riddle, Lady Layil Black, Lonely. Julie, takingpotter23, YO y anita1989, les agradezco sus hermosos RR que, lamentablemente para mis amigas, me ponen tan feliz que me pongo pesada.

Y por ultimo a LaLoKa-14, dejame decirte, amiguita mía, que por mas que hoy sea viernes y no nos vayamos a ver en todo el fin de semana, el lunes te vas a enterar de por que puse ATE en mi nick muajajajaja, sorry, me cope, jejeje….

Ahora si, bye a todos mis lectores/as y gracias por seguir leyendo mis locas historias.


	6. Confesiones y decisiones

6. Confesiones y decisiones.

Los seis amigos de Andrew, aun en estado de shock siguieron a su nuevo amigo a través de la mansión hasta llegar a una puerta que daba a la parte trasera de esta. Fuera de la mansión había un pequeño bosque del lado derecho y una laguna, a la que no se le denotaba cuanta profundidad tenia. En cuanto la laguna terminaba comenzaban a haber unos montes de poca altitud. Todo el supuesto jardín de la mansión estaba de un saludable verde, y el bosque, al contrario que el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts, parecía mucho más inofensivo, aunque habitaban casi los mismos animales. Y por ultimo, sobre uno de los montes, bastante lejos, había un templo a Zeus, que ni las doncellas doradas sabían por que estaba ahí.

Andrew guió a los chicos hasta el borde de la laguna y con un chasquido hizo que una lona apareciera para que todos se pudieran sentar.

Algo recuperados, los chicos se sentaron sobre la lona haciendo un círculo para poder conversar mejor.

- Entonces, - empezó Nika. – Como es que encontraste la mansión? – pregunto la chica después de pensarlo unos momentos.

Andrew le sonrió levemente.

- Pues… estaba con mi amigo, ese que vieron ayer, Alex y en ese momento nos encontrábamos huyendo de unos mortifagos. Yo estaba pensando que necesitaba un lugar seguro, para que no le pasara nada a Alex, que era el único amigo que me quedaba vivo. Hacia poco me había doblado el tobillo y él me estaba ayudando a caminar, comencé a pasar de simplemente pensar en eso a desearlo con todas mis fuerzas, y entonces de repente aparecimos en la sala de la mansión, con Metis y Selene en frente, nosotros habíamos estado huyendo en Francia y de repente aparecimos en una parte inmarcable de Grecia, se imaginaran como me sorprendió eso. Después de que las doncellas doradas nos explicaran todo y entendimos lo que había pasado nos mudamos a la mansión. Pero poco después se murió mi tía, que era la que vivía cerca de donde estaba mi colegio. Así que decidí, por seguridad, mudarme a Londres e ir a Hogwarts, en donde estaba Dumbledore y ahí Tom tenia miedo de atacar, por temor a perder. – les explico en una media mentira, media verdad, Andrew.

Las chicas lo miraron horrorizadas por todo lo que había tenido que pasar y los chicos lo miraron con algo de tristeza, pero lo que los seis tenían en común, ninguno podía creer como ese chico que se les presento y les pareció tan simpático podría haber sufrido tanto y mostrar siempre una sonrisa, reír, hacer chistes, sus ojos no parecían tristes, y su rostro no parecía sombrío.

- Tengo una duda. – dijo Remus rompiendo el tenso silencio. – Como hiciste para aguantar tanto tiempo bajo el agua y no ahogarte. Es mas, cuando saliste no parecía que te hubieras estado ahogando. – dijo frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Andrew torció sus labios en una mueca, sin duda había pensado que nadie lo había notado, entre tantas cosas, quien se fija la hora (N/A: cosa que hasta yo pensaría), había que ver lo inteligente que podía llegar a ser Remus, en menos de dos segundos pensó todos los pro y los contra que tenia el contarles una parte mas de la verdad, y decidió que merecían saber esa mínima parte de la verdad. Un suspiro cansado e involuntario escapo entre los labios de Andrew sin que este se diera cuenta y paso su azul violácea mirada por todas las caras antes de negar levemente con la cabeza, tratando de terminar de convencerse. Se paro y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, con los ojos de sus nuevos amigos pegados a el.

- Verdaderamente quieren saber? – pregunto sin dejar de caminar y todos asintieron, algunos mas lentos que otros pero asintieron al fin y al cabo. – En ese caso traten de no entrar en shock, salir corriendo, gritar o interrumpirme antes de que termine TODA la historia, por que es importante que la escuchen entera si la quieren escuchar. – todos volvieron a asentir. – Antes, cuando tenía 17 años, - Liz y James abrieron la boca para interrumpir pero Andrew los paro levantando la mano. – después les explico, - ellos cerraron la boca. – como decía, cuando tenia 17 años y estaba en una excursión con Alex, otra de las tantas que tuve con el, mi amigo se había ido a buscar algo de comer y yo estaba buscando agua en el rió, justo en ese momento un vampiro me tomo desprevenido y, sin llegar a tener tiempo para reaccionar, me clavo sus colmillos. Sacando todos los detalles morbosos y cínicos, ahora soy un medio vampiro, por lo tanto, no puedo ahogarme. – todos los chicos abrieron sus ojos de par en par por la impresión, el miedo, el terror y otro tanto de emociones las cuales pasaron rápidamente por sus ojos, y Andrew pudo leerlas todas y cada una de ellas. Remus se tenso de manera bastante visible y Liz para calmarlo lo abrazo, tratando de controlar su temor para no salir corriendo y dejarlos a sus cinco amigos ahí. Lily se había parado y James con ella. Sirius se había parado recto entre el chico y Nika en actitud protectora, haciendo sonreír levemente a la chica.- Les acabo de decir que esperaran a escuchar toda la historia. – mascullo visiblemente enfadado fulminando a los seis con la mirada. – Como les decía antes de que tuvieran sus entupidas reacciones, - dijo con vos dura y fría sacando a la luz su lado vampiro. – Soy un medio vampiro, por medio de este amuleto, - alzo su mano hasta su cuello y tomo una cadena que les mostró a los chicos, esa cadena tenia un medallón el cual tenia un circulo de piedras negras, entre cada una de ellas había una roja oscura y en el centro del medallón había una piedra verde oscura. – es que puedo salir al sol, gracias a que soy bastante poderoso puedo resistir hasta dos meses sin tomar sangre y cuando tomo lo hago de animales, bueno, excepto esa ves que… - dándose cuenta que estaba diciendo algo que ellos no se tenían que enterar, Andrew dejo de hablar para fijar su vista en las caras de los seis chicos, pero en especial en Remus, que seguía bastante tenso, sin importar que su novia lo estuviera tratando de calmar.

- Mataste a alguien. – dijo Sirius poco tiempo después, siendo eso mas una afirmación que una pregunta.

- Dos mortifagos inútiles. – mascullo en vos baja sin importarle realmente si esos chicos lo escuchaban o no, pero los seis chicos si lo escucharon y pusieron expresiones horrorizadas. – Esto también lo tienen que escuchar completo, ellos estaban a punto de matar a Alex y yo, como su mejor amigo, casi hermano, tenia que hacer algo para salvarlo. No tenía mas opción que sacar a la luz mi lado vampiro, algo nada bueno para los estupidos mortifagos. – un suspiro de alivio salio de los labios de Andrew en cuanto termino de decir todo de corrido; pero en cuanto él se callo un tenso silencio se instalo entre ellos.

De un segundo a otro Andrew desapareció de donde estaba para aparecer en el lado contrario de la ronda, justo atrás de Remus, con un rápido movimiento lo tomo por debajo de los hombros y desapareció de nuevo con el chico a cuestas para aparecer a unos cien metros de ahí, con claras intenciones de hablar con el chico a solas. Todo esto lo hizo en menos de dos segundos, y todos se sobresaltaron por los rápido que paso todo.

- Que diablos queres? – pregunto Remus empujando a Andrew en cuanto este lo soltó y trato de emprender el camino hacia sus amigos, nada dispuesto a dejarlos solos ahí.

- Escuchame, por favor. – pidió Andrew tomándolo por los hombros y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, al notar sus ojos suplicantes, Remus dejo de pelear y se dispuso a escuchar. – No pude evitar notar que sos un licántropo y me preguntaba, - siguió hablando simulando no notar la tensión en el cuerpo de Remus. – si es que tus amigos aceptan lo que soy, si podríamos dejar de lado las habituales peleas entre licántropos y vampiros, me caes bien y no creo que haya necesidad de pelearnos por una estupida pelea entre clanes. – dijo Andrew todo de corrido, sorprendiendo a Remus.

- Y si no deciden aceptarte? – pregunto Remus en un tono lento, casi peligroso.

- Pues en ese caso quería pedirte un favor. – dijo y desvió la vista para no tener que ver los ojos de Remus mientras le decía lo siguiente. – Cuidalos, ellos… van a tener grandes problemas, tienen muchos enemigos del otro bando. Seré un vampiro, pero no quiero que les pase nada, me caen bien y no quiero que mueran por una estupidez como enfrentar a Voldemort. – volvió a fijar su mirada en Remus, el cual parecía muy, casi demasiado, sorprendido.

- Por que querrías que ellos no murieran, a los vampiros no les importa nada, ya conocí a uno una vez y no era lo que se dice muy amable. – dijo Remus en un tono frió.

- Por que ya soporte muchas muertes, mis padres, mi padrino, mis tíos, los amigos de mis padres, mis propios amigos que me traicionaron. Realmente estoy arto de tantas muertes y traiciones, quiero que esto acabe, pero por ahora no voy a intervenir directamente en la guerra para salvarles la vida, no puedo, se lo prometí a Alex, si yo venia a Londres iba a hacer lo que yo quisiera no lo que me obligaran a hacer y yo no quiero estar en esta guerra. Por eso te pido que los cuides, se que los licántropos tienen mas fuerza y velocidad que los humanos, así que no será un gran problema para vos.

- No necesitabas pedírmelo, ellos son casi como mi familia, no voy a dejar que les pase nada, no me importa si tengo que pelear con mortifagos para conseguirlo. – le espeto todavía en ese tono frio, sin llegar a entender por que los querría vivos.

Un suspiro salio de entre los labios de Andrew, cosa algo común cuando estaba apunto de perder lo poco que tenia de paciencia, pero es que Remus lo estaba sacando de quicio.

- Escúchame y presta atención a mis palabras por que no las voy a repetir.- le advirtió. – Los seis me caen bien, si vos también licántropo, no voy a dejar que ninguno muera por mi culpa, ya tengo demasiadas muertes sobre mis hombros como para tener que lamentarme por las suyas, así que simplemente vigílalos, cuidalos y si necesitas ayuda ya sabes como pedirla, yo seré un vampiro, pero no te olvides que hay quienes no cambian por ser mordidos, no importa si es por un licántropo o por un vampiro. No es así, Remus?

Remus comprendió inmediatamente lo que le había querido decir, aunque a el lo habían mordido no se había pasado al bando oscuro simplemente por ser un licántropo, tal vez estaba juzgando mal al chico que le había caído tan bien.

- Esta bien, te voy a hacer caso, pero creo que vos lo vas a poder hacer, no creo que simplemente te rechacen por ser vampiro, si no lo hicieron conmigo cuando se enteraron lo que era, por que habrían de hacerlo con vos.

- No entendes, es diferente, con vos corren peligro solo en luna llena, conmigo corren peligro todo el tiempo, incluso cuando no tengo sed. – dijo Andrew mirando de reojo como los cinco chicos que quedaban en el circulo estaban hablando en susurros y de vez en cuando daban miradas preocupadas a Remus, preguntándose tal vez por que el chico tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. – Volvamos antes de que vengan con estacas y ajos a que te libere. – dijo en un tono que iba desde la burla a la diversión.

Los dos chicos, licántropo y vampiro, emprendieron camino hacia el círculo.

- Lo decís demasiado tranquilo lo de las estacas y ajos. – comento Remus unos pocos pasos después.

- Como si precisamente "eso" pudiera matarme, las estacas son como un cosquilleo, bueno, uno doloroso, el ajo no me hace nada, las cruces me dan risa, como les dije en la heladería lo único que puede matarme son cuchillos de oro y plata y ni siquiera me muero instantáneamente, tengo que desangrarme, pero mas o menos es como para los licántropos la plata. Ha decir verdad la plata me quema la piel, cosa que en realidad no duele tanto, pero siempre es mejor prevenir que lamentar, no es así? – le pregunto Andrew mientras sus ojos pasaban de la lona en donde estaban los cinco chicos a la laguna que estaba cerca. Pero Remus no contesto, simplemente lo miro unos segundos antes de asentir.

No tardaron mas de dos minutos en llegar hasta la lona, y en cuanto llegaron un tenso silencio se produjo entre los chicos que solo era cortado por el ruido de unos pájaros piando algo lejos, casi un susurro.

- Estuvimos hablando, - empezó Lily. – y llegamos a la conclusión de que podemos ser tus amigos mientras que no seas un peligro para nosotros, es decir, solo si no te estas muriendo de ansias por un poco de sangre y, bueno, si a Remus no le molesta.

- No me molesta. – dijo Remus sorprendiendo a los chicos, ya que pensaban que por la descomunal pelea que había ente los licántropos y los vampiros, su amigo no iba a aceptar.

- En ese caso no hay problema. – dijo James sonriendo levemente, no muy seguro de la decisión de sus amigos.

- No tienen que hacerlo si no quieren. – dijo Andrew comprendiendo a James.

- Podemos probar, si demostras que verdaderamente no nos vas a matar y seguís siendo así de divertido podemos seguir siendo amigos. – dijo Liz, quien tenia una sonrisa en su rostro aunque estaba algo desconfiada de ese chico.

- Bueno, en ese caso… ya probaron las escobas que les preste? – pregunto Andrew cambiando de tema abruptamente, pero ante el nuevo tema los ojos de James, Liz, Sirius y Nika brillaron de diversión y felicidad, denotando que les encantaba el quidditch.

- Si, las probamos ayer en casa de James, están buenísimas! – exclamo Sirius casi saltando de alegría. – No se como habrás hecho esas modificaciones pero tenes que enseñarme.

- Pueden quedarse con esas escobas, tengo varias. – dijo Andrew sonriéndoles divertido.

- En serio? – pregunto James incrédulo. – Esas escobas deben valer un montón, y son para profesionales, es mas, dudo que los profesionales tengan semejantes escobas… - empezó a decir James demostrando su gran admiración ante esas escobas.

- Tengo mas de diez, comprarme otra no me cuesta nada, tengo incluso mas plata que los Malfoy. – dijo esto ultimo con una leve sonrisa. – Además siempre puedo hacer nuevas escobas desde 0 y eso no es tan caro si se tienen los instrumentos necesarios.

- Estas seguro? – pregunto Sirius frunciendo el ceño, sin comprender como alguien podría regalar semejantes escobas.

- Oh, vamos! Tengo muchas y esas no las necesito para nada, y últimamente estoy trabajando con otro modelo así que esas no me sirven más que para sacarme espacio.

- Si estas tan seguro… - dijo James aceptando.

--

Holas, se que es algo cortito y que podría no haberlo puesto pero es que era un cáp que si o si tenia que poner para seguir con la historia, el próximo cáp ya esta a la mitad y en poco tiempo lo subo.

Bye, cuídense y sigan leyendo que hace bien a la salud jajajajaja


	7. Encuentros y Explicaciones

7. Encuentros y Explicaciones.

Habían pasado tres días desde la reunión en la mansión griega y Andrew ya había comprado todas las cosas necesarias para el año.

Con su verdadera apariencia estaba caminando con la vista perdida en una calle con un diario en su mano izquierda, una carpeta bajo su brazo derecho y una expresión de incredulidad y sorpresa que cubría sus facciones. Andrew miro nuevamente la primera portada del diario.

_Escape en masa de Azkaban._

_Ayer a la noche, entre las 20:00 y las 20:20, mientras se realizaba el cambio de guardias, varios mortifagos ingresaron en Azkaban y liberaron a los 253 prisioneros que había en la cárcel mágica y todo sin matar ni un solo auror._

"_Ayer, cuando empezamos a hacer el recorrido notamos que todas las celdas a nuestro paso estaban vacías y los dementores no estaban por ninguna parte. Fuimos revisando todas las celdas y todas estaban vacías, hasta que llegamos a la ultima, en ella estaban encerrados todos los dementores y en la pared estaba tallada la marca tenebrosa." Nos informa la Aurora Nathalie Jacquard._

"_Al parecer Voldemort ha cambiado de estrategia, ya que ningún antiguo ataque ha sido así. Creemos que hay un nuevo estratega entre sus filas, el cual tiene unas estrategias novedosas para el bando oscuro, lo cual seguramente nos traerá graves problemas a la hora de pelear." Dice el auror Alastor Moody, mejor conocido como Ojo Loco_

_Esperemos que estas noticias no sean verdaderas, ya que si no estaríamos en clara desventaja con respecto al lado oscuro, realmente seria una guerra perdida si todos sus ataques mejoraran._

_Richard Skeeter._

Shokeado recordó como se había hecho con esa edición de El Profeta.

Flash Back.

Andrew se apareció en la puerta de la mansión Riddle con una extraña carta en sus manos, era extraña por que solo tenia unas pocas líneas, las cuales decían "Carson, veni a la mansión. L. Voldemort." Abrió la puerta lentamente, casi temiendo con lo que se encontraría y adentro estaba Voldemort hablando con Severus Snape, Theodore Nott, Bellatrix Black y Rodolpus Lestrange.

- Fue una excelente misión, espero que sigan así. – decía Tom en un siseo.

Andrew se acerco despacio para darle tiempo a terminar.

- Voldemort. – dijo Andrew cuando ya había llegado a su lado. Los cuatro mortifagos lo miraron con expresiones de incredulidad, sin creer que alguien se atrevía a interrumpir a su señor.

- Ah, aca estas. Una estrategia perfecta, aca tenes otro ataque que espero puedas tener lista para dentro de dos días. – a medida que Tom hablaba su tono siseante iba desapareciendo y para cuando termino ya hablaba normalmente, bajo las miradas de completa sorpresa de sus cuatro mortifagos.

- Todo depende, para donde es el ataque? – pregunto Andrew abriendo la carpeta y empezándola a hojear con expresión de incredulidad dibujada en su rostro cuando leyó el lugar. – Pero es que vos estas loco! – exclamo olvidándose de con quien estaba hablando. – No podes tomar así como así el callejón diagon! Es una completa estupidez! Y mucho menos voy a poder yo tener listo esto para dentro de dos días! Yo también tengo cosas que hacer, tengo que encontrar a una persona, tenes una mínima idea de lo grande que es el mundo cuando uno busca a alguien? Pero sacando eso, lo cual es un problema casi imposible de resolver, no puedo hacer un ataque de semejante tamaño en dos días! – casi grito mientras seguía pasando hojas a una velocidad vertiginosa, pero aun así el tono de incredulidad no abandonaba su voz, ignorando las miradas que le daban los cuatro mortifagos y la indiferente de Tom.

- Si podes, el ultimo lo hiciese en cuanto? Cuatro, cinco horas? Y liberamos a 250 mortifagos de Azkaban, así que en dos días podes terminarlo. – dijo Tom sin su tono siseante pero si con un tono de indiferencia. – La persona a la que estas buscando la podes encontrar con un simple ritual. Y no es una estupidez, en realidad es bastante inteligente, si controlo el callejón diagon voy a manejar Gringotts, y la mayor zona comercial del Londres Mágico. – en su tono se denotaba que estaba orgulloso de su plan. Los cuatro mortifagos tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par, quien quiera que fuera ese muchacho era muy imperante en los planes de su señor, o tenia demasiado poder. Aunque tal vez eran las dos cosas juntas las cuales hacían que Voldemort decidiera ignorar los comentarios del chico acerca de su sanidad mental.

- Ya trate de hacer un ritual. – mascullo Andrew fulminándolo con la mirada para después desviarla y posarla sobre los cuatro mortifagos que estaban observando la escena sorprendidos. – Hola, soy Andrew James Cullen, pero díganme Andrew. Además soy medio vampiro y estratega. – se presento Andrew a los demás con un tono rápido e indiferente antes de volver a mirar a Tom. – Otra idea además de un ritual? – pregunto interesado.

- No, ya probaste con pociones? – pregunto Tom, su tono había dejado de ser indiferente, pero aun así no mostraba mucho interés en la búsqueda de esa persona, cosa que al chico no parecía importarle.

- Si, con todas, incluso con las pociones antiguas, probé con hechizos de rastreo desde unos de cuarto año hasta con complicados hechizos de magia negra, incluso use un mapa mágico y los tontos hechizos que salen en las revistas, ya estoy arto, vine hasta aca para poder ver a esa persona y no la encuentro. – la ultima parte la dijo en un tono de furia que no paso inadvertida para nadie.

Después de decir eso los seis se quedaron en completo silencio, los cuatro mortifagos pensando muy seriamente quien era ese chico, el cual supuestamente era un medio vampiro, Tom se quedo mirando la carpeta en manos de Andrew pensativamente y Andrew pensaba en como haría esa maldita estrategia antes de ir a Hogwarts, cosa que era exactamente en dos días.

- Como sea, quiero dentro de dos días esa estrategia hecha y espero que sea tan buena como la anterior. – dijo Tom, antes de hacerle unas señas a los mortifagos e irse por un pasillo con los cuatro siguiéndolo, y dejando ahí a Andrew, solo y shokeado.

Fin Flash Back.

Ya ni sabia donde estaba, no tenia idea de en donde se había aparecido, solo había pensado en irse de ahí rápidamente y se había ido sin problema alguno. Tranquilamente Andrew levanto la vista encontrándose en frente de las tres escobas, miro a su alrededor y vio que el pequeño pueblo había sido reconstruido sin problema alguno. Se quedo mirando desconcertado la entrada de las tres escobas, como esperando que alguien saliera de allí y le dijera por que había ido a ese lugar de manera tan inconciente.

Estuvo así por más de cinco minutos hasta que decidió irse. Pero justo cuando estaba por girar y emprender la ida hacia otro lugar alguien salio de el bar, alguien extrañamente familiar que empezó el camino hacia el colegio sin siquiera verlo. Ese hombre de unos treinta y pico, con el pelo negro lacio cortado bastante corto y todo parado, cosa que le daba un toque mas juvenil y unos ojos azul mar que brillaban extrañamente con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza.

Avanzando rápidamente Andrew se interpuso en el camino de ese hombre, el cual estuvo a punto de esquivarlo, pero en cuanto lo miro a los ojos solo atino a mirarlo fijamente y a abrir la boca de la impresión.

- Harry? – pregunto el hombre en un susurro, con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Sirius. – lo que Andrew dijo no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación y de repente se encontró siendo abrazado fuertemente por su padrino, el cual lloraba desconsoladamente.

Estuvieron en esa misma posición por mas de quince minutos, la gente que pasaba por allí veía esa escena sin entender nada, pero a Sirius no le importaba, el seguía abrazando a Andrew como si se fuera a esfumar en cuanto lo soltara mientras Andrew trataba inútilmente de calmarlo.

- Harry, que te paso? Que te hicieron? – pregunto Sirius en cuanto se separo y lo miro a los ojos, los cuales si bien ahora brillaban por la felicidad de haber encontrado a su padrino, aun seguían teniendo esa tristeza, soledad, nostalgia, sabiduría, y frialdad. Andrew como respuesta sonrió sacando sus dientes, mostrándoselos con una abierta sonrisa, que con esos dientes parecía una sonrisa malévola, mas que una amable. –Merlín! Quien te hizo esto? – pregunto horrorizado.

- Es una historia larga, no preferís que te la cuente en otro lado?

- Ahora tengo una reunión con Dumbledore, pero podría…

- No, - lo interrumpió Andrew. – anda a esa reunión y después hablamos.

- Por cierto, en esta dimensión todos creen que me llamo Julius Burnett y vos? – pregunto Sirius emprendiendo la ida hacia el colegio acompañado por Andrew, quien ya había guardado sus colmillos.

- Julius mirame. – pidió Andrew y Julius (N/A: Desde ahora le voy a decir así) paro su marcha solo para mirarlo fijamente. Andrew cambio nuevamente a su forma de adolescente. Julius abrió la boca de pura sorpresa y Andrew sonrió ante su expresión. – Después te lo voy a explicar con todos los detalles que vos quieras, pero ahora simplemente podes decir que sos un amigo de mis padres que yo ni sabia que estaba vivo, me llamo Andrew Carson, ok? – pregunto Andrew a lo que Julius asintió dándole una amable sonrisa.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio, Julius miraba cada pocos segundos a Andrew de reojo para asegurarse de que su ahijado estaba ahí realmente y no iba a escapar, mientras que Andrew se divertía analizando, con vampira vista, el colegio al que se acercaban a paso rápido, de esta forma todos los detalles eran diferentes y a él le encantaba hacerlo siempre que podía, ya que era una manera de evadir los problemas.

En menos de media hora ya estaban abriendo las puertas del colegio, donde casualmente pasaba Dumbledore caminando, algo preocupado por la desaparición repentina de su profesor de DCAO, es decir, Julius.

- Señor Carson, no pensaba verlo hasta dentro de dos días. – dijo Dumbledore con su común sonrisa amable.

- Yo tampoco pensaba verlo, – dijo Andrew poniendo una cara indiferente que sorprendió a su padrino. – pero es que me encontré con Julius y como no tengo nada para hacer pensé en acompañarlo hasta aca, además tengo que hablar con el de algo importante.

- Ah, comprendo. Y Julius es algún familiar tuyo? – pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, sin duda le desconcertaba e impresionaba el hecho de que el chico se comportara así y ahora se empezaba a preguntar como habría tratado a su profesor.

- Soy un amigo de sus padres. – intervino Julius.

- Julius, te espero cerca del lago. – dijo Andrew con un tono calido y amable, nada comparable al que usaba con el director (N/A que sufra! jajajaja).

Julius lo miro desconcertado pero aun así asintió y se dispuso a seguir al director a la reunión de profesores.

Mientras tanto Andrew se dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino al lago. Pocos minutos después estaba llegando a las orillas de ese lago tan conocido por el, con una pequeña sonrisa se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en poce india en el piso, posicionando sus manos en las rodillas con gesto despreocupado y cerro los ojos.

Cuando Julius lo encontró Andrew estaba flotando uno metro sobre el suelo, con expresión de tranquilidad, sus manos colgaban al costado del cuerpo pero sus piernas seguían dobladas como antes.

- Andrew? – pregunto Julius con cuidado tratando de no sobresaltar al chico, pero Andrew no pareció oírlo. Extrañado, rodeo el cuerpo flotante de su ahijado, posisionandose en frente de él. Andrew abrió un solo ojo para verlo y le sonrió antes de volver a cerrarlo, para después empezar a descender lentamente hasta llegar al suelo.

- Meditaste alguna vez? Es increíble como quedas después de meditar. – dijo mientras se paraba.

- A donde vamos a ir a hablar? – pregunto Julius algo incomodo.

- A mi casa. – dijo Andrew tendiéndole una mano, para indicarle que iban a aparecerse en ella. Julius tomo la mano de su ahijado e inmediatamente sintió como desaparecían del lago, estando aun dentro de las barreras de Hogwarts, para aparecerse en un lugar completamente desconocido en frente de la gran mansión griega.

- En donde se supone que estamos? – pregunto Julius extrañado.

- Selene, Metis. – llamo Andrew, ignorando a Julius mientras empezaba a tirar de su mano para llevarlo dentro de la casa. Con una rapidez envidiable las dos doncellas doradas llegaron a la sala en cuando Andrew puso un pie en ella.

- Nos llamaste Andrew? – pregunto Metis bajo la mirada incrédula de Julius.

- Si, podrían conseguirme sangre? Hace des meses que no tomo y si no lo hago rápido podría pasar un accidente. – dijo Andrew mandando una mirada de reojo a su padrino que las dos mujeres captaron e inmediatamente desaparecieron. – Vamos a sentarnos y ahí te explico todo. – dijo señalando los sillones.

Pocos minutos después estaban los dos sentados, Julius algo desconcertado por el silencio de su ahijado, y Andrew tomando un liquido rojo y algo espeso de una copa.

- Bueno, quien empieza? – pregunto Andrew pocos segundos después, mirando la sangre que estaba en la copa con una pequeña sonrisa y algo de rubor en sus mejillas a causa de la sangre recién adquirida.

- Queres que empiece yo mientras vos tomas el resto de tu mmm… sangre? – termino con voz algo seca y dura pero sin ser esa verdaderamente su intención.

- Empeza vos por favor. – pidió Andrew.

(N/A por fin me voy a enterar que paso con Sirius! Si, no pongan esas caras, se que parece raro el comentario pero es que no se me ocurría nada hasta ahora y voy teniendo ideas a medida que escribo, hasta hace media hora no sabia que había pasado con él nnU)

- Bueno, cuando llegue aca, hace dieciocho años, por una extraña reacción al traspasar el velo, rejuvenecí hasta tener 19, aparecí en medio de la noche en un barrio muggle con solo mi varita y un par de monedas. Los muggles, pensando que me había pasado algo raro me llevaron al hospital y entre todo el lió no me sacaron la varita, gracias a dios. Los dos primeros días estuve inconciente, pero cuando desperté tenía amnesia. Durante el mes siguiente fui recuperando la memoria hasta que logre acordarme de todo, cuando recordé todo trate de ir a ver a Dumbledore y el me dijo que seria un riesgo que volviera a pasar por el velo hasta que no envejeciera nuevamente, ya que podía pasarme de nuevo eso de rejuvenecer y dejaría de existir, o cualquier cosa peor, pero también estaba el hecho de que ese velo llevaba a muchos otros lugares realmente no entiendo como pudiste llegar aca. Bueno, después de considerar seriamente todas las opciones decidí tomarme un tiempo, medio año después ya me había hecho la idea de que tendría que quedarme bastante tiempo aca mientras empezaba a investigar el velo, esa tarde me acorde de Moony y de cómo estarían los chicos en esta época, así que se me ocurrió que tal vez siendo profesor podría acercarme a ellos y conocerlos. – una sonrisa escapo de los labios de Julius sin que él pudiera evitarlo. – Le conté esto a Dumbledore y el me consiguió los papeles y algo de plata para que pudiera pagarme la universidad, ahí conocí a Marie y cinco años después, cuando salimos de la universidad nos casamos. – elevo su mano y movió el dedo corazón, en el cual tenia un simple anillo de oro, sin ningún agregado, en esos momentos tenia una sonrisa radiante y Andrew estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. – Ella y yo empezamos a trabajar en Hogwarts desde entonces, ella es la profesora de Transformaciones y yo de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Tres años después estábamos teniendo mellizos, no sabes lo que fue eso! El año que viene van a entrar en Hogwarts y tenemos otra hija de cinco años. – dijo terminando su historia con la misma sonrisa radiante de felicidad y Andrew, que ya había terminado su copa y ahora estaba tomando otra, también tenia una sonrisa similar.

- Felicidades Sir… Julius. – se corrigió automáticamente el morocho, haciendo sonreír a Julius. – Mi historia es algo mas larga que la tuya.

- No importa, tenemos todo el día. – dijo Julius sonriéndole. – Cuando termino la reunión le dije lo que pasaba a Marie y ella me dijo que te quería conocer y que podíamos tomarnos todo el tiempo que quisiéramos.

(N/A: Ahora la historia de Harry!!! Siiii!!! La historia tan esperada por todo el mundo!!! Y por mi también, ya que se me ocurrió mientras hacia la de Sirius, no quedo linda??? Me tomo un montón hacerla ¬¬ pero valió la pena! )

- En ese caso sentate y preparate para una historia larguisima, pero antes, queres algo de tomar? – pregunto y los ojos de Julius se movieron instintivamente hacia la copa de la que Andrew estaba tomando con una mueca de asco en sus labios. Andrew comprendió su mirada y se hecho a reír sin remedio. – No esto, si no un café, té, cerveza de mantequilla. – dijo dándole una sonrisa burlona.

- Una cerveza de mantequilla estaría bien. – dijo después de soltar un suspiro de alivio. De repente apareció una jarra con la bebida que Julius había pedido flotando en frente suyo. – Como? – fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

- Es la mansión, después te explico. – dijo al ver que su padrino lo iba a interrumpir. – Después de que caíste por el velo no paso nada, salvo que Dumbledore me dijo la profecía por la que Voldemort quería matarme, en las vacaciones me escape de la casa de los Dursley y alquile un departamento en alguna parte de Londres, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de donde, pero no le informe a la orden. Una semana después me cruce con Remus y Tonks por las calles, ellos estaban saliendo y justo ese día Remus le había pedido a Tonks si quería casarse con el, ya que según me entere ese día, ellos habían estado viéndose a escondidas y como ambos se necesitaban después de tu "muerte" decidieron que lo mejor seria casarse. No sabes lo feliz que me puse, les hice prometer que no le iban a decir al resto de los miembros de la orden que estaba ahí. Y ellos cumplieron, pero Moody los encontró en una de las tantas veces que fueron a verme después de eso y le aviso a Dumbledore, yo huí de ahí, mientras que Rem y Tonks, furiosos, fueron casi echando fuego por la boca a decirle un par de verdades a los miembros de la orden, por que les había contado la profecía. Por otro lado yo me había perdido por las calles de Londres, había perdido a los miembros de la orden, pero ahora el perdido era yo; estaba caminando por ahí cuando escuche y vi a una serpiente a punto de morirse de hambre, la levante y fui a un hotel, cuando conseguí estar a solas en la habitación le di de comer uno de los ratones de Hedwig. Hasta la navidad todo había ido normal, yo había ido a Hogwarts y, aunque me había distanciado un poco de mis amigos todo iba bien. Para esas fiestas Remus y Tonks me invitaron a su casa, después de la cena me contaron que Tonks estaba embarazada de dos meses.

- En serio? – lo interrumpió Julius con los ojos brillando de emoción.

- No te emociones hasta haber escuchado toda la historia. – dijo Andrew con un tono apagado que preocupo de sobremanera a Julius. – Cerca de medianoche entraron varios mortifagos, tratamos de pararlos pero lograron desarmarnos y dejarnos inconcientes. – Andrew torció su boca en una fea mueca. – Cuando desperté estábamos en una celda encadenados a las paredes y aca lo gracioso es que Dumbledore se había encargado de la protección de la casa de Moony. Bueno, vinieron gran cantidad de mortifagos a torturarnos, parecía un desfile, vinieron desde los del circulo interno hasta los de menos importancia, todos para torturar a dos famosos miembros de la orden y al niño-que-vivió. – dijo esto con un tono de amargura que no paso desapercibido para Julius. – Cuando se acabaron los mortifagos y estábamos en algún punto bastante cercano a la locura, llego Voldemort, el mato a Tonks y a Remus bajo mi mirada algo espantada y aturdida, yo trataba de soltarme de las cadenas, al principio para salvarlos, pero después para escapar de la muerte, cuando tiro el rayo yo seguí tratando de soltarme, pero ese Avada nunca llego...

- Como que no? – lo interrumpió Julius.

- Espera, no te apures, te acordas que antes dije que me había encontrado una serpiente? Bueno, ella se interpuso entre el rayo y yo y solo tubo tiempo para decirme que había sido un gran amigo y que no me muriera por que era un gran mago como para dejarme vencer por tan insignificante hombre. – Andrew formo una sonrisa melancólica. – En ese momento yo me acorde que a veces podía hacer magia sin varita y concentre toda mi energía en soltar esas tontas cadenas. Justo antes de que Voldemort me tirara el Avada me solté y sin saber como en ese momento desmaye a todos con un movimiento de muñeca que los tomo desprevenidos. Entonces me aparecí en no se donde, estaba en medio de un bosque, yo lo único que había pensado era en que quería salir de ahí y realmente salí, por que cuando me encontraron me contaron que estaba en alguna parte de Australia, ya ni me acuerdo en donde. – dijo antes de largarse a reír sin poder evitarlo. – Pero volviendo a la historia, por que me estoy adelantando, cuando estuve en ese bosque pues… fue en ese bosque que me mordió el vampiro, había estado ahí como un mes, y dos días antes de que encontrara la dichosa ciudad va y me ataca un estupido vampiro. Como sea, después cuando encontré la ciudad por alguna extraña razón no quería volver a Hogwarts, eso seria volver a los recuerdos y yo no quería eso, era demasiado duro. – dijo Andrew y bajo la mirada, para después levantarla nuevamente, ahora tenia los ojos tristes, casi melancólicos. – Pero tampoco quería abandonar la magia, yo quería vengarme de Voldemort, además estaba la profecía. Había pasado dos días en un hospital muggle recuperándome y mientras tanto pensaba en que iba a hacer, trate de invocar mi varita, cosa que sirvió, por extraño que pareciera y al poco tiempo ya tenia mi varita en mis manos, como pude logre llegar hasta el baño y usando los pocos poderes de metamorfago que sabia que tenia me transforme, seguía teniendo la misma edad pero me cambie el pelo, desde ese momento pase a ser Andrew Carson en aquella dimensión también, un chico de dieciséis años pelirrojo de ojos grises con el pelo hasta los hombros atado en una colita baja, mi constitución fisica seguía siendo bastante similar, pero no así mi rostro, el cual cambie y lo hice mas "aristocrático", algo parecido a Draco Malfoy, te acordas de el? – pregunto Andrew.

- Si, ese chico rubio, no? – pregunto Julius.

- Ese mismo, bueno, siguiendo con mi historia, mande a Hedwidg, la cual me había encontrado mientras estaba en el hospital y pedí que me dieran gran cantidad de galeones para que pudiera sobrevivir, algunos euros y dólares también. Entonces me fui a Estados Unidos, ahí entre a una escuela de magia bastante prestigiosa. Pero no había estado siquiera un mes en ese colegio cuando me llego una carta invitándome a ser parte del alumnado del prestigioso y bastante secreto colegio Magic Force, yo obviamente acepte, ahí termine mis estudios y cuando los termine con las mejores notas de la historia del colegio desde las del director actual me pidieron que me quedara como profesor y entre clases ellos terminaron de enseñarme las cosas que yo no sabia, incluso Richard, el profesor de Creación, cuidado y control de animales mágicos, me regalo a mi fénix, Devil, después si queres te lo muestro, ahora debe estar con Patrick. – dijo algo pensativo.

- Quien es Patrick? – pregunto Julius frunciendo el ceño.

- Mi ahijado, después te cuento, todavía no llego a esa parte de la historia. – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. – Cuando había pasado dos años como profesor llego un pequeño de 11 años queme llamo bastante la atención, tenes que saber que en el Magic Force no se dividen a los chicos por casa si no por año, y como es una escuela muy selecta no tenemos mas de 40 alumnos por clase, algo bastante manejable con experiencia. Bueno, yo cubría a la profesora de Artes Oscuras y a todos les encantaba como enseñaba, hacia las clases divertidas y para todos era conocido como el divertido profesor Andrew, nadie me llamaba por mi apellido. Por donde iba? – pregunto algo perdido.

- Con que un alumno de 11 años te extraño. – dijo Julius divertido viendo como el chico se perdía en sus recuerdos.

- Cierto, este chico se llamaba Alexander Malfoy, si, tal y como escuchaste, pero tenia muy poca relación con Lucius Malfoy, ellos se habían separado de esa parte de la familia generaciones atrás, es como si vos hubieras tenido hijos, ellos serian Black, pero no tendrían nada que ver con Bellatrix Black, o si? – pregunto tratando de dar un buen ejemplo, a lo que Julius asintió comprendiendo. – Este chico tenia un secreto, pero aparte de eso lo raro era que no se juntaba con nadie, ni una sola persona, se la pasaba encerrado en la biblioteca y por alguna extraña razón se adelanto demasiado para su grupo así que lo adelantamos un año, después de hacerle las pruebas pertinentes, pero nos sorprendió de nuevo cuando sobrepaso al grupo de segundo, así que lo subimos un año mas y resulto que el chico estaba en su nivel de aprendizaje estando en tercer año. En una de las reuniones de profesores decidieron que alguien debería hablar con el, y como yo era el mas joven, por decirlo así, ya que todavía no entendía como cambiar mi cuerpo y ajustarlo a mi edad, me toco a mi hablar con el. Todavía recuerdo cuando me lo encontré.

Flash Back

El pelirrojo profesor de Artes oscuras entro en la biblioteca y fue hacia una de sus mejores amigas, la bibliotecaria Susan Smith, de 23 años, la mas joven después de él.

- Andrew, que te trae por aca? – pregunto Susan sin siquiera levantar la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo.

- Como diablos haces para saber cuando vengo? – pregunto Andrew frunciendo el seño, esa mujer siempre hacia lo mismo.

- Ya te lo dije miles de veces, deberías tener mejor memoria… tu presencia se siente cuando entras a una habitación, es bastante rara así que es fácil de identificar. – comento con una leve sonrisa mientras levantaba la cabeza. – Necesitabas algo?

- Si, los demás profesores me mandaron a hablar con ese alumno… Alexander Malfoy, quieren saber por que esta tan aislado del resto. – torció su boca en una mueca. – Deberían dejarlo tranquilo, pero como no lo hacen yo soy el elegido para molestarlo cuando estudia tan tranquilamente, es el alumno perfecto. – termino con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Si, lo se. – dijo Susan. – El estaba haciendo tu trabajo de Artes Oscuras cuando lo vi, parecía tener bastantes problemas. – termino con una sonrisa divertida. – Vos te haces el tonto, tus clases serán las mas divertidas, pero los matas con las tareas que les mandas a los pobres chicos.

- Es mas divertido así y no escuche que nadie se quejara, pero bueno, nos vemos mas tarde? – pregunto sonriéndole levemente, todos en ese lugar sabían que el en realidad era un vampiro y que tenia 20 años, en especial esa chica, su mejor amiga incluso tal vez mas que Hermione Granger, a la cual no veía desde hacia cuatro años.

- Claro, así que ayudo con las correcciones de los trabajos que mandaste la semana pasada y que seguro no corregiste.

Andrew le saco la lengua infantilmente antes de darse media vuelta e ir a la parte de Artes oscuras. En una mesa, completamente solo, encontró a Alex rodeado de libros, con la ceja levemente fruncida y cara de completo fastidio. Usando como en pocas veces su parte vampira, fue sin casi tocar el piso de lo rápido que iba y se sentó en frente del chico sin que este se diera cuenta por tener la cabeza casi pegada a uno de los libros.

- Problemas con mis tareas? – pregunto Andrew sobresaltando a Alex.

- Profesor Carson, no lo escuche venir, me asusto. – dijo Alex con su tono algo tembloroso por el susto que se había pegado.

- Por que me decís profesor Carson? – pregunto Andrew frunciendo el ceño nunca le había gustado su apellido falso, ni siquiera sabia por que lo había escogido.

- El que todos los alumnos le falten el respeto no significa que yo tenga que hacerlo también. – dijo Alex.

- No es falta de respeto, yo pedí a principios de año que no me dijeran Profesor Carson por que me hacían sentir viejo, que me dijeran Andrew o Profesor Andrew, pero no por mi apellido.

- Como sea, a mi no me gusta llamara a alguien por su nombre siendo que no lo conozco. – dijo Alex tercamente.

- Bueno, hagamos una cosa, yo te digo un nombre por el cual solo me vas a llamar vos, así no tenes problemas por el tema de pronunciar Andrew en frente de todos y yo te contesto una de las diez preguntas de la tarea. – propuso Andrew sonriendo divertido tendiéndole una mano para cerrar el trato.

- Trato hecho. – dijo Alex estrechando la mano del profesor.

- Bueno, me vas a decir Harry, cual es la pregunta? – pregunto sonriendo amablemente.

- Por que Harry? – pregunto el chico confundido.

- Si te cuento un secreto vos no se lo vas a contar a nadie? – pregunto inclinándose sobre la mesa en gesto confidencial, Alex asintió algo desconfiado. – Escuchaste sobre la desaparición de Harry Potter hace cuatro años? – Alex volvió a asentir. – Bueno, yo soy Harry Potter, solo lo saben los profesores y tengo esta apariencia gracias a que soy un metamorfago.

Alex por alguna extraña razón le creyó y puso sus ojos como platos ante la sorpresa.

- En serio? – pregunto bastante sorprendido.

- Claro! Ahora, - volvió a sentarse recto en la silla con una sonrisa amable como si nunca le hubiera dicho tal secreto a un chico completamente desconocido y que para colmo se apellidaba Malfoy. – me vas a hacer la pregunta?

- Eh? – pregunto confundido, entre tanta cosa había olvidado lo del trato. – Oh, si! – tomo rápidamente su hoja bajo la mirada divertida de Andrew y empezó a pasar sus ojos por las preguntas tratando de encontrar la mas difícil. – Cual es la diferencia entre el hechizo Mortis y Mortus?

- En realidad tienen pocas diferencias y si buscas su significado vas a ver que es el mismo, la única diferencia que tienen es que el Mortis se puede ver y tenes que pronunciarlo, en cambio el Mortus lo tenes que pensar y es total y completamente invisible. – explico Andrew simplemente. – Pero esa era la pregunta mas sencilla. – dijo divertido, haciendo que el chico frunciera el ceño.

- Pero esa era la única que no entendía.

- A ver léeme la que sigue. – pidió Andrew sonriendo levemente.

- Explicar las consecuencias de realizar mal el hechizo Capsa e Pandora (N/A: caja de Pandora, creo, no estoy muy segura)… ey! Como se supone que hagamos esto? – pregunto Alex contrariado y con bastante mal humor, causando la risa de Andrew, cosa que lo sorprendió, hacia mucho tiempo que no le causaba risa a alguien.

- Se supone que tienen que buscar en los libros. – dijo Andrew.

- Y que crees que estoy haciendo? Tomar el sol? – pregunto el chico sarcásticamente.

- No, no me entendiste, hay un pequeño truquito en ciertos libros, mira dame tu libro de clase. – Alex saco su libro de la mochila y lo puso frente al profesor, el cual lo abrió en las paginas en las cuales explicaba el hechizo. – Ahora pone tu mano sobre la pagina, - giro el libro y lo puso frente a su alumno. – y decí Videre con la mano a unos cinco centímetros de la hoja, obviamente con los ojos cerrados por que si no, no vas a ver nada.

Alex hizo lo que su profesor le dijo y en su mente se vio a si mismo lanzando el hechizo a alguien a quien no le distinguía la cara, de pronto esa persona se paro y empezó a correr en círculos, gritando mientras iba envejeciendo rápidamente y tosía sangre, poco tiempo después le cayo un rayo y solo quedo de ella su cuerpo tirado en el piso. Después se vio a si mismo diciendo mal el hechizo y en vez de ser la persona que estaba frente a el la que se puso a gritar correr y toser, esta vez le toco a el mismo, disfrutando desde primera plana de una muerte aterradora y estaba por ser repetido el hechizo cuando saco la mano de en sima del libro, haciendo que todo volviera a la normalidad.

- Por que nadie me dijo ese hechizo? – pregunto el chico frunciendo el ceño.

- Creo que lo dije en una de las clases que vos faltaste y como no tenes lo que se dice amigos a los que preguntarle no te enteraste. – dijo Andrew de manera bastante cruda.

- Pero y los profesores no…

- A veces los profesores nos olvidamos de ciertas cosas. – lo interrumpió Andrew y después miro su reloj, sorprendiéndose de la hora. – Lo siento Alex, puedo llamarte así, no? Como sea, lo siento pero tengo que irme, cualquier cosa que necesites estoy en mi despacho o en la sala de profesores o yo que se, pero en algún lado de este colegio estoy. – termino divertido mientras se paraba.

- Si, podes llamarme Alex. – concedió el adolescente sin saber por que.

- Ok, en ese caso nos vemos después, Alex. – dijo Andrew antes de darse media vuelta y dejar al chico haciendo sus trabajos.

Fin Flash Back.

Andrew sonrió ante su recuerdo.

- Que paso entonces? – pregunto Julius bastante interesado.

- Bueno, creo que debes saber que el Magic Force es un internado, pero lo que tiene de especial es que una vez que entras, a los 11 años, no podes salir hasta que termines el colegio a menos que haya algo de mucha importancia que hacer fuera.

- Y eso que tiene que ver con la historia? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

- Es bastante sencillo en realidad, dos años después estábamos festejando su cumpleaños numero trece, el ya estaba en quinto año y nos habíamos hechos muy buenos amigos a pesar de la diferencia de edad, tenes que recordar que para ese momento yo tenia 22 años. Era una muy pequeña fiesta, en realidad solo estábamos nosotros dos y un par de profesores más que se llevaban con Alex. En un momento de la fiesta me llevo a un lado y me revelo el "secreto"… el era el heredero de Ravenclaw.

Julius puso los ojos como platos por la impresión.

- Dos días después llego una carta de su hermana, ella, su marido, su hijo y un amigo de la familia, también padrino del chico habían tenido un accidente, solo ella y el pequeño habían sobrevivido, ellos habían tenido problemas de plata y en esos momentos no tenían a donde ir, por que les habían sacado la casa al no poder pagar los impuestos, la hermana de Alex, Helena, tenia una pierna y un brazo rotos, mientras que el pequeño Patrick había salido ileso del choque. Helena al estar completamente sola y saber que no iba a poder salir adelante le tuvo que mandar esa carta a Alex y el completamente preocupado me vino a ver para que yo hablara con el director y el lo dejara salir para que pudiera ver a su hermana y ayudarla. Yo me negué, no iba a hacer que lo echaran siendo el tan poderoso, así que yo hable con el director, pidiéndole que me permitiera salir y traer a Helena y a Patrick al colegio hasta que Alex terminara sus estudios y pudiera hacerse cargo por si solo, el director me lo permitió y yo tome el primer avión que me llevaba a Australia.

Andrew hizo una pausa y se quedo mirando un punto fijo en la pared, como recordando algo bastante interesante.

- Que paso entonces? – pregunto Julius bastante intrigado, ha decir verdad la historia de su ahijado era mucho mas interesante que la suya.

- Me costo encontrarlas y cuando lo hice estaban en uno de los peores hospitales que he visto en toda mi vida, fue bastante interesante su reacción cuando me vio, para ese entonces yo ya había aprendido como cambiar mi edad, así que me veía como lo que era en realidad, un hombre de 22 años.

Flash back.

Andrew traspaso unas puertas dobles con los vidrios rotos que parecía que si los tocabas se caerían, camino rápidamente hacia la recepción del lugar.

- Disculpe, - dijo Andrew a la mujer que estaba revisando unos papeles arrugados. – querría saber donde esta la señorita Malfoy.

- En el cuarto 43. – dijo la mujer con vos monótona y aburrida sin levantar la mirada de dichos papeles. – Esta con un pequeño revoltoso que no hace mas que llorar, vea si puede callarlo un momento.

Andrew miro de mala manera a la mujer sin que esta se diera cuenta y se fue a las escaleras, pocos minutos después estaba llegando a la habitación 43, desde fuera se escuchaban los llantos de un niño, así que teniendo algo de preocupación golpeo la puerta dos veces, no queriendo encontrarlos en un feo momento. Poco tiempo después un pequeño de tres años abrió la puerta con algo de dificultad y volvió rápidamente a la camilla en la que estaba su madre.

- Hola, usted es un doctor? – pregunto la mujer alzando como podía a su hijo y abrazándolo de manera protectora.

- No, vengo de parte de Alex. – dijo Andrew sonriéndole amablemente, ante esto la mujer se relajo.

- Creí que no podía salir de esa escuela. – murmuro la mujer aflojando el abrazo, pero de todos modos el pequeño seguía con su rostro apoyado sobre el pecho de la mujer tratando de no ver al extraño, últimamente le tenia mucho miedo a personas extrañas ya que no estaban ni su padre ni su padrino para protegerlo. – Pero pase, pase. – dijo Helena amablemente.

Andrew entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta tras el.

- Alex no puede salir, por eso vine yo… soy su profesor de Artes Oscuras y como no quería que lo expulsaran del colegio vine yo. – dijo Andrew mientras se acercaba a la cama, hasta parar al lado de ella. – Esta bien que su hijo este tan asustado? – pregunto frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- En realidad no, pero ha estado así desde que se entero de las muertes de… - pero no pudo seguir hablando por que se le formo un nudo en la garganta y se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas. – Podrías tenerlo un minuto? – pregunto con la voz entrecortada.

- Claro. – Andrew se agacho levemente y paso sus brazos alrededor de Patrick, levemente lo fue alejando de su madre, la cual volteo la cara para que no la viera llorar.

- Mama! – grito Patrick y empezó a luchar con los brazos que lo alejaban de su madre.

- Shh, tranquilo. – le susurro Andrew al oído mientras lo giraba y lo acercaba hacia el, lentamente le paso una mano por la cintura y lo sostuvo cerca de su pecho, el chico pensando que se iba a caer paso sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de Andrew acercándose mas a él. – Como te llamas? – le pregunto de manera amigable.

- Patrick. – dijo el pequeño con vos temblorosa por el miedo.

- Bueno Patrick, si te tranquilizas un rato yo puedo arreglar todo y sacarlos a vos y a tu mama de aca para llevarlos con tu tío Alex.

Patrick se soltó del cuello del extraño y se lo quedo mirando algo más feliz de lo que había estado últimamente.

- En serio? – pregunto ilusionado.

- Claro, ahora te voy a dejar en el piso, trata de no tirarte en sima de tu mama por que le duele mucho el brazo. – dijo Andrew a lo que el pequeño asintió mientras lo bajaba y lo depositaba en el piso.

- Gracias. – dijo Helena con una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos algo rojos. – En serio nos vas a llevar con Alex? Se puede?

- No, pero después de una pequeña charla con Augusto, el director, accedió a tenerte en el colegio mientras no hagan mucho desastre. – dijo Andrew dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Media hora mas tarde salían los tres del hospital y Andrew se apareció en el colegio llevando consigo a Helena y Patrick, en la puerta los esperaba Alex caminando de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado.

- Andrew! Que suerte que llegaste, un poco mas de tiempo y me aparecía por allá para buscarlos. – dijo Alex mientras se acercaba a paso rápido a los tres, Patrick se soltó del agarre de su madre y fue corriendo hasta Alex, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y lo alzo en el camino mientras se acercaba a su hermana. – Helena que suerte que estas bien. – dijo bastante tranquilo por verla ahí, viva. – Lamento lo de… - no dijo mas nada por que su sobrino estaba ahí, ya después hablarían.

- Tal y como te dije, los traje sanos y salvos, llévalos a ver su habitación y explícales las reglas que me dio Augusto, no vaya a ser que te haga sacarlos del colegio. – dijo Andrew sonriendo de lado. – Tengo que ir a ver como están mis alumnos con sus clases y si me extrañaron mucho.- dijo con falsa preocupación.

- Oh, no te preocupes, mas de una chica se puso a gritar cuando dijeron que no ibas a dar clases por hoy, te aseguro que mañana van a saltar de felicidad, la mayoría pensaron que estabas herido o algo. – dijo Alex divertido.

- Seguro que Susan se las pudo arreglar bien sola y querrá repetirlo.

La nombrada salio corriendo del colegio al ver a Andrew y casi lo tira cuando lo abrazo.

- Andrew, Andrew, Andrew, Andrew, Andrew, Andrew. – repetía la mujer con la cabeza escondida en el hombro del hombre. – No sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar, nunca mas te remplazo, son unos salvajes! – casi gritaba histérica mientras sollozaba.

Andrew soltó a Helena después de asegurarse que esta no se iba a caer y levanto a Susan, cargándola como su fuera un bebe, para después empezar el camino hacia la enfermería, la pobre mujer necesitaba urgentemente unos calmantes.

- Que fue eso? – pregunto Helena enarcando una ceja.

- Andrew y su popularidad como profesor, los alumnos lo adoran. – dijo Alex sonriendo de lado bastante divertido.

Fin Flash Back.

- Los dos siguientes años Helena y Patrick se quedaron en el colegio mientras que Alex terminaba sus estudios, durante uno de los dos años salí con Susan, pero cortamos cuando notamos que no funcionábamos como algo mas que buenos amigos. Cuando Alex termino el colegio tenia 15, así que no podía trabajar y Helena había quedado con un pequeño problema en el corazón y no podía esforzarse mucho por mucho tiempo, así que yo les propuse que yo los ayudaba hasta que Alex pudiera trabajar y después ellos me devolvían la plata, si podían, claro, por mi no tenia ningún problema en ayudarlos con la parte económica, si a mi me sobraba plata. Cuando Patrick tenia cinco años decidieron que yo seria su nuevo padrino, como una forma de agradecerme todo lo que yo estaba haciendo por ellos, Alex había estado yendo a una universidad para aprender la maestría en DCAO y justo ese año cumplió la mayoría de edad además de terminar sus estudios, nuevamente se adelanto un par de años. En la fiesta me propuso volver a Hogwarts para ayudar un poco con la guerra y que fuéramos profesores ahí para defender a los alumnos. Yo acepte y fuimos los cuatro a Londres, cuando nos presentamos, yo me presente como Harry Potter, e hice bien, ya que si no mi disfraz de Andrew no hubiera servido mas. Meses mas tarde Alex era profesor de DCAO y yo de CCM, además empecé a salir con Ginebra Weasley, noviazgo que no duro mucho al notar que no nos soportábamos. Por un accidente toda la orden se entero de que era un vampiro y no se lo tomaron muy bien, algunos incluso me acusaron de ser un espía de Voldemort. – Andrew suspiro cansado. – Poco después salí con Draco Malfoy, realmente nos queríamos, o eso pensaba yo, ya que no mucho después lo encontré en la cama con Ginebra, un golpe duro. Mientras todo eso pasaba nosotros dábamos clases, las mías fueron famosas en poco tiempo y esta vez era conocido como el mas divertido de los profesores. Voldemort se entero de mi regreso al mismo tiempo que se enteraba de que Snape era un espía, lo torturo y lo mato de la peor manera posible. Alex y yo fuimos profesores durante los dos años que duro la guerra, en medio de las clases íbamos a diferentes ataques y dos años después, en una batalla la cual pelee yo solo liberando al completo mis poderes vampiros, cuando lo hice todos se echaron para atrás, incluso los de mi bando, el único que se quedo fue Alex y para mi sorpresa se aparecieron Susan y Richard después de que comenzáramos a pelear, bueno, en esa batalla ganamos la guerra. Después de eso me fui, estaba arto de Dumbledore, quien me quería controlar de nuevo, me entere de que había estado tratando de averiguar donde había estado, además de las vidas de Alex, Helena y Patrick, esto me enfureció, y yo fui a hablar con Hermione y Ron para pedirles que renunciaran a la orden… Ja! Lo único que hicieron fue decirme que estaba loco e incluso Hermione, mi amiga incondicional durante años me dijo si pensaba morderlos para que me hicieran caso, eso fue lo peor que me pudo haber dicho y junto con mi única familia, es decir Alex, Trick y Helena nos fuimos a Francia, ahí encontré la cura para el problema de Helena, ella bebió un poco de mi sangre y esto la fortaleció de tal manera que hasta rejuveneció un par de años, ahora parece tener 30 en vez de 35. Dos años después vino Blaice a mi casa, yo estaba haciendo una investigación para ver si lograba evitar la necesidad de sangre, pero el estaba desesperado así que decidí dejar mi trabajo y centrarme en el. Estaba desesperado por que había sido convertido en licántropo por uno de los seguidores vengativos de Voldemort y ahora tenia miedo de lastimar a su mujer, una muggle y su hijita de un año.

- Lograste algo?

- Si, en un libro bastante viejo de magia antigua escrito por Merlín encontré un ritual, ahora el controla su licantropía, el único problema es que no pude hacer nada con la investigación para los vampiros por que al poco tiempo de que ayude a Blaice me llego la información de que tres hombres me estaban buscando para matarme por haber matado a un familiar suyo. Después de eso me separe de Helena, ya que Trick y Alex habían ido a Hogwarts de nuevo, como alumno y profesor respectivamente. Pero Francia me gustaba demasiado, así que me quede deambulando por ahí, al poco tiempo un clan de vampiros me encontró y me llevaron con ellos para tratar de averiguar si era un peligro para ellos, obviamente me llevaron después de lograr desmayarme, cosa que les resulto bastante sencilla por que no había comido los dos anteriores días y todavía no estaba acostumbrado. Cuando comprobaron que no era un peligro accedieron a entrenarme y pronto los sobrepase en poder, pero no en resistencia.

- Que queres decir con eso? – pregunto Julius sin comprender la ultima parte.

- Pues, en ese entonces yo no podía resistirme por mucho tiempo a la sangre, en cambio ellos podían aguantar hasta un mes y medio sin beber. Me entrenaron en ese detalle y cuando logre alcanzarlos me marche, quería ver a Patrick, ya que me había encariñado mucho con el pequeño, bueno no tan pequeño ya que tenia trece para ese momento, mi entrenamiento había durado solo un año pero era mucho mas poderoso que antes. Cuando encontré a Helena descubrí que estaba saliendo con un muggle y volvía a su trabajo de artista, ella es pintora, muy buena a decir verdad. Después de ponerla al tanto de mi vida me fui a Hogwarts, ahí volví a entrar como profesor y durante el año salí con una chica de Hosmeade que trabajaba en la dulcería, pero la deje al poco tiempo. Cerca de fin de año los miembros de la orden del pájaro trataron de apresarme, por temor, supuestamente, a que me convirtiera en el nuevo Dark Lord, los vencí a todos y escape, ellos me persiguieron y en una parte del camino los tres licántropos, si esas personas que según lo que me entere me querían matar, me encontraron y tuve que pelear yo solo contra tres licántropos bien entrenados y los miembros de la orden. – Andrew suspiro. – Salí muy mal herido y fue por que pude aparecerme. Menos de medio año después Alex me obligo a traspasar el velo para venirme a vivir con vos, el había estado investigando como era el funcionamiento del velo y descubrió que solo los herederos podemos traspasarlo sin sufrir ninguna anomalía, tanto fisica como psicológica o mental. Así que calculamos bien las horas y me vine para aca.

- Y que estuviste haciendo desde que llegaste, según tengo enterado hablaste con Dumbledore hace mas de una semana.

- Pues si, llegue aca y me encontré con Voldemort, pero como estamos en otra dimensión pensé en actuar diferente, tal y como había acordado con Alex, actuar como mi mismo y resulta que le termine contando que era de otra dimensión, después de eso me lo encontré en el ataque a Hosmeade y como soy y era uno de los mejores estrategas no pude resistirme y le corregí el ataque. Al día siguiente fui a ver a Lily y me encontré de paso con James. – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Debió haber sido muy duro el no poder hablarles y decirles quien sos en realidad. – dijo Julius algo triste.

Andrew asintió y procedió a contarle lo que había hecho desde que había llegado a esa dimensión (N/A cosa que ustedes, mis queridos y furiosos lectores, ya saben y no pienso repetir ).

- Y… que pensas de lo que estoy haciendo? – pregunto Andrew.

- En realidad no se que decir, pero tal vez estés haciendo lo correcto, ya viste lo que paso cuando gano Dumbledore y estabas del lado de la luz, probar con el lado gris tal vez ayude a que veas las cosas desde otra perspectiva y termines de decidirte.

- No creo que me termine de decidir nunca. – murmuro Andrew, justo en ese momento se escucho un plop y los dos voltearon a ver a quien se había aparecido, encontrándose con un joven de unos 25 años, pelo castaño oscuro y ojos azules. – Alex!? Que haces aca? – pregunto Andrew extrañado mientras se paraba, notando la palidez en el rostro de su mejor amigo.

- Desapareció una de las cartas que vos nos mandaste, la que le escribiste a Patrick, la que le mandaste con el mapa. – dijo Alex acercándose rápidamente a Andrew y al otro mago que todavía no sabia quien era.

- Esa, precisamente esa… - murmuro Andrew maldiciéndose mentalmente.

- Si esa, por cierto, soy Alexander Malfoy. – se presento tendiéndole una mano a Julius.

- Sirius Black, ahora Julius Burnett. – dijo estrechando la mano de Alex.

- Oh, ya lo encontraste. – le dijo a Andrew con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Si, como sea, sabes quien fue?

- No y no tengo ni la más mínima idea, pero estoy casi seguro que lograran averiguar el funcionamiento del velo en poco tiempo si son ellos los que consiguieron la carta.

- Si, yo también pensé lo mismo… Como esta Patrick? Ya los sabe?

- Si, lo siento pero tengo clase en menos de 5 minutos y no puedo irme así, te veo dentro de un par de días si no pasa nada raro. – dijo Alex despidiéndose dándole un abrazo antes de desaparecer con otro pequeño plop.

- Bueno, ahora ya conoces a Alex. – dijo Andrew con una pequeña sonrisa a Julius, la cual su padrino correspondió antes de mirar la hora y abrir los ojos de par en par horrorizado. – Que pasa?

- Son las 8! Le prometí a Marie que iba a estar ahí para la cena, lo siento Ha- Andrew pero vamos a tener que hablar otro día, y creo que deberías descansar un poco, tenes mala cara.

Andrew le sonrió divertido a su padrino, notando como le brillaron los ojos cuando nombro a Marie, igual que como le pasaba antes cuando alguien nombraba a Draco Malfoy, de quien había estado verdaderamente enamorado, pego los labios evitando que un suspiro abatido saliera de sus labios.

Un extraño ruido se escucho y pocos minutos después una lechuza se paraba en el respaldo del sillón en el que habían estado sentados anteriormente y extendió la pata para que Andrew tomara la carta, lo cual hizo rápidamente.

Andrew! A que no sabes, mi mama dijo que podías venir a mi casa, así te conoce y de paso no te perdes cuando vayas a King Cross, si podes venir nos vemos mañana en el Callejón Golden Fénix a las tres, te parece bien?

Saludos,

Prongs, Canuto y Moony. (N/A se que canuto es en castellano pero me gusta mas así jeje nnU)

- Pues… creo que no vamos a vernos hasta el comienzo de clases. – dijo Andrew pasándole la carta a Julius quien sonrió.

- Veo que si, espero que te diviertas. – dijo Julius. – Nos vemos. – lo abrazo fuertemente, siendo correspondido rápidamente por Andrew. – Cuesta mucho aparecerse desde aca?

- No, es como si te aparecieras desde Hosmeade al Callejón Diagon.

- Oh, entonces nos vemos en Hogwarts. – dijo Julius y lo volvió a abrazar antes de desaparecer dejando a un Andrew solo y pensativo, recordando con mas detalle la batalla final y todo lo que había pasado desde entonces.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sorry!!!!!! En serio lo siento, pero es que desde el miércoles 18 hasta el viernes 27 estuve en un viaje de estudios y después me entero que me llevo Historia con un 3!!! Fue horrible, además de llevarme Geografía con un 4!!! Lo que trate de compensar subiendo un capitulo bastante largo, o eso creo yo, para mi es muuuy largo viendo y considerando que me tomo mas de dos semanas hacerlo ¬¬…

Como sea, espero que les guste y no traten de matarme que hay una lista larguisima, primero están mis viejos, después mis amigas y, recién después, ustedes lectores de mi fict.

Bye, nos leemos en el próximo cáp. Bye, besos.


	8. El viaje mas complicado de la historia

8. El viaje mas complicado de la historia.

Andrew abrió primero un ojo y después lo volvió a cerrar cansadamente. Sabia que debía despertarse y hacer algo, pero no recordaba que era ese algo. Con algo de reticencia abrió el ojo izquierdo nuevamente y poco después, con gran cansancio, abrió el otro ojo. Parpadeo tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz y en un intento desesperado por no volver a dormirse. Se sentó algo adormilado todavía y miro el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de luz, las 7:30, quien lo mandaba a despertarse tan temprano, pensó con ganas de volver a dormir, pero de nuevo esa vocecilla en su cabeza diciéndole que tenia que hacer algo importante.

Bastante dormido todavía y casi como si fuera un zombi se paro y fue hacia el baño, se lavo los dientes, se baño y se cambio en menos de quince minutos, tiempo record considerando el sueño que tenia en sima.

Cuando salio del baño se apoyo en la puerta de este y con gesto pensativo paso su mirada por toda la habitación, cosa que no había podido hacer la noche anterior debido al sueño, ya que todo el día había estado de un lado para el otro con los merodeadores, siendo alguien normal aquel día. La habitación estaba pintada de un amarillo bastante tranquilizante, cosa rara ya que nunca le había parecido tranquilizante el amarillo, la cama con dosel estaba en una esquina de la habitación con una mesita de luz a cada lado, a los pies de la cama estaba su baúl, el cual parecía a punto de estallar de tantas cosas que tenia ahí dentro; en frente de la cama había un escritorio y en este había un par de papeles y una carpeta sobre estos, al lado del escritorio había unas estanterías con algunos libros y después estaba la puerta del baño alejada un metro de las estanterías, no era la gran cosa pero al mismo tiempo emanaba de ella una tranquilidad abrumadora, que en realidad no le gustaba sentir, era demasiado problemático como para sentir alguna vez tranquilidad por mas de unas horas.

La débil vocecilla que antes había estado molestándolo se hizo un poco mas fuerte y, alarmado, volvió a pasar la vista por la habitación, deteniéndose en el escritorio y abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente cuando estos se toparon con la carpeta que le había dado Tom hacia dos días, que todavía no había abierto y que casualmente tenia que entregar ese mismo día antes de las doce.

- Por que esa maldita vocecita siempre tiene la razón? - pregunto a nadie en especial en apenas un murmullo.

Sintiéndose algo tonto por haber olvidado semejante tarea extendió sus sentidos para asegurarse que todos seguían durmiendo y nadie lo molestaría por las próximas horas, o por lo menos hasta las 9:00, pero no tuvo mucha suerte, en el cuarto de James se habían juntado los tres merodeadores y estaban hablando sentados en ronda en alguna parte de la habitación, pero gracias a todos los santos los padres del chico todavía estaban dormidos, con algo de suerte los merodeadores pensarían que estaba dormido y lo dejarían en paz un rato mas.

De un salto y casi histérico llego hasta el escritorio, se sentó con una rapidez increíble, abrió la carpeta y se puso a analizar la situación que se le planteaba por delante. Tendría que hacer un ataque para el bando oscuro estando en la casa de los Potter, la familia mas proclamada del bando de la luz, tenia que hacer el ataque evadiendo cualquier cantidad de preguntas y tenia que terminarlo para antes del mediodía para llegar a hacer todo a tiempo. Oh, dios... quien lo mandaba a meterse en algo así, pensó mientras revisaba lo que Tom tenía planeado. Su ataque no estaba tan mal, pero tenia que modificar unas cositas, por ejemplo Rodolpus Lestrange y Bellatrix Black no podían estar en diferentes puntas del callejón diagon, ellos eran bastante buenos peleando juntos así que lo mejor seria ponerlos donde había mas disturbios, es decir, en el centro...

Estuvo cerca de media hora corrigiendo el ataque, su mano se movía a velocidad vertiginosa sobre el pergamino mientras que Andrew cambiaba de lugar a mortifagos, sacaba a unos inservibles y ponía a otros. Justo cuando en su reloj dieron las ocho la puerta se abrió lentamente y se asomo la cabeza de James por ella, quien al notar que Andrew no estaba en su cama, entró seguido de Sirius y Remus. Tres pares de ojos se posaron sobre Andrew y lo primero que notaron fue su brazo moviéndose demasiado rápido como para que eso fuera normal, sobre un pergamino, tachando cosas y escribiendo otras al costado.

- Andrew, que estas haciendo? - pregunto James extrañado acercándose al escritorio mientras que Remus cerraba la puerta con sumo cuidado de no despertar a los padres de su amigo.

- Eh?... Estoy haciendo algo que me pidió Tom. - dijo Andrew sin sacar la vista del pergamino, por lo tanto no noto la mueca que hicieron Sirius y James ante el nombre.

- Y que es ese algo? - pregunto Sirius acercándose por la derecha y viendo sobre el hombro de su nuevo amigo un pergamino con algo parecido a un mapa.

Andrew sabiendo que tarde o temprano lo iban a averiguar decidió que lo mejor seria que lo averiguaran antes, así que dejo de escribir y le paso el pergamino a Sirius, girando la silla (es una de esas que la mayoría tiene en los escritorios, esa giratoria que me encanta tanto) para ver mejor sus reacciones.

Remus y James se acercaron a Sirius y empezaron a mirar lo que este tenia en manos con cara de confusión total.

- Que diablos se supone que... - empezó a decir Sirius confundido, pero fue cortado por Remus.

- Un ataque… es decir que sos el famoso nuevo estratega del señor oscuro? - pregunto mirándolo fijamente con una ceja alzada en señal de interrogación.

- Algo así, en realidad estoy saboteando levemente sus planes.

- Que queres decir con eso? - preguntaron James y Sirius a unísono para después fulminarse con la mirada, haciendo reír a las otras dos personas que estaban en la habitación.

- En realidad es bastante sencillo, cual fue la diferencia del ataque de Azkaban con los ataques anteriores de Voldemort? - pregunto mirando fijamente a Remus, sabiendo que el seria el único que lo noto.

- Que esta vez no hubo ni una muerte. - dijo Remus mas como afirmación que como pregunta.

- Claro, planee todo para que no muriera ningún auror, cosa que en realidad no le convenía a Voldemort, pero al mismo tiempo fue muy bueno para el ya que solo mande a seis mortifagos, tres parejas puestas en diferentes puntos que fueron abriendo todas las puertas solo para darles unos trasladores especiales y digo que esto era bueno por que si atrapaban a los mortifagos que envié serian muy pocas bajas para el bando oscuro, es decir, hice un ataque que beneficio a ambos bandos al mismo tiempo, si la defensa de Azkaban no hubiera sido tan patética esto se hubiera podido evitar. - explico Andrew tranquilamente, como quien dice el clima, dejando a los tres merodeadores bastantes pensativos.

- James, tu padre no estaba ahí el día del ataque? - pregunto Sirius mirando a su mejor amigo extrañado.

- Si... - dijo James abriendo los ojos de par en par y sintiéndose algo estupido por notarlo solo en ese momento.

- Y este ataque para donde es? - pregunto Remus queriendo cambiar de tema para que James no se sintiera tan mal. Los tres pares de miradas volvieron a posarse inmediatamente en Andrew.

- Para controlar el callejón diagon, o eso es lo que dice por ahí, no se para cuando es pero le puse que lo hiciera a las tres de la tarde para que no hubiera gran cantidad de personas fuera de sus casas, ya que a esa hora todos están trabajando y no va a matar a los dueños de los locales ni a las personas que los atienden por que eso no les conviene.

Los tres merodeadores asintieron comprendiendo rápidamente lo que el chico les decía, que nuevamente estaba evitando muertes innecesarias.

- Cuando lo tenes que entregar? - pregunto Sirius volviéndole a dar el pergamino.

- Hoy a las doce. - dijo Andrew torciendo sus labios en una fea mueca. - Me había olvidado que lo tenia que hacer y ahora casi no me queda tiempo.

- En ese caso vas a estar muy ocupado, así que nosotros nos vamos. - dijo James.

- No tanto, pueden quedarse, así no me voy a aburrir mientras hago esta cosa. - dijo Andrew mirando el pergamino.

- Seguro? - pregunto Sirius.

Andrew como respuesta chasqueo sus dedos y tres sillas aparecieron de la nada.

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos los tres merodeadores hablaron de cualquier cantidad de cosas mientras que Andrew seguía escribiendo y de vez en cuando hacia algún comentario que sorprendía a los tres chicos, los cuales pensaban que no estaba escuchando, pero a la vez los comentarios eran terriblemente divertidos y después de la sorpresa venia la risa. Todo esto seguía así hasta que Sirius hizo un comentario.

- Las chicas este año van a estar furiosas, los tres estamos con parejas, lo mas probable es que se vayan con Andrew, aunque realmente dudo que tengas tantas habilidades como yo en cuanto a conquista se dice. - dijo Sirius con bastante egocentrismo.

Esta frase hizo que Andrew dejara la pluma y se girara mirando a Sirius con una sonrisa algo siniestra impresa en su rostro.

- Estas queriendo decir que no podría conquistar a nadie? Siquiera robar un beso sin que esa persona se quejara? - pregunto desafiante.

Cosa que a James y a Remus no les gusto mucho pero Sirius no pareció notarlo.

- Si. - dijo Sirius con bastante convicción.

- Dejame decirte que estas total y completamente equivocado.

- Probalo.

- Con quien? - pregunto Andrew enarcando una ceja.

James y Remus se miraron conspiratoriamente.

- Con Sirius! - dijeron ambos a unísono, haciendo que su amigo palideciera y que Andrew sonriera.

- Les propongo una apuesta. - dijo Andrew. - Si yo logro besar a Sirius, sin que este se queje y se separe, ustedes no van a hacer ninguna broma durante la primera mitad del año y en todo el año no me van a hacer ninguna broma y si Sirius logra resistirse me van a hacer bromas durante todo el año. - propuso Andrew ofreciendo su mano para cerrar el trato sin siquiera dejar hablar a Sirius.

- Hecho. - dijo James estrechando su mano y cerrando así el trato, ignorando nuevamente a Sirius.

- No vayan a preguntar mi opinión, pero acepto la apuesta, no vas a lograr absolutamente nada.

Andrew sonrió mientras se paraba y se acercaba a Sirius, en cuanto se termino de acercar le indico con una seña que se parara para después acercársele al oído y le empezarle a susurrar cosas que solo el podía captar siempre rozándole el lóbulo de la oreja de manera bastante sensual. Con lo primero que Andrew dijo Sirius palideció, para después enrojecer como un tomate y quedarse en ese estado a medida que Andrew seguía hablando. Mientras tanto James y Remus habían invocado de la habitación del primero una cámara y la tenían preparada para fotografiar lo que fuera que saliese de esa apuesta.

Un par de minutos después, cuando parecía que Sirius no podía ponerse mas rojo, volvió a un tono bastante normal y de repente todos vieron como Andrew se separaba del oído de Sirius e iniciaba un camino hacia su boca, nadie decía nada ni dijo nada cuando Andrew empezó a besarlo, tomándolo con una mano por la cintura y con otra por la nuca, atrayéndolo mas hacia si sin que el merodeador opusiera la menor resistencia, es mas, había cerrado los ojos y le había permitido el paso hacia su boca.

Para cuando James y Remus se recuperaron del shock sacaron por lo menos tres fotos sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta y después se quedaron mirando el espectáculo por que si bien no conocían toda la vida de Andrew sabían que Sirius nunca había besado a un chico, es mas a veces se quejaba de las parejas de gay que iban por algunos lugares y en esos momentos estaba besando a un chico.

Remus mientras miraba la curiosa escena que tenia frente a él sintió algo extraño en la boca del estomago, lo ignoro olímpicamente pero aun así seguía estando. Él era, al igual que Andrew, bisexual, se había enterado en el verano cuando bastante borracho había perdido la virginidad con un chico. Obviamente había tratado de ocultarlo, no sabiendo como reaccionarían sus amigos si el les dijera semejante cosa, había seguido saliendo con chicas pero había algo que ellas no podían darle y en cambio los varones si, ya que por mas que quisiera negarlo le gustaba mas el sexo con varones que con chicas.

Cuando Andrew noto que a Sirius empezaba a faltarle minimamente el aire se separo y saco sus manos del cuerpo del merodeador, el cual empezó a tomar algunas bocanadas de aire para después ponerse completamente rojo, abrir los ojos de par en par e irse a sentar sin mirar a nadie.

Andrew se sentó con una sonrisa bastante divertida en su rostro, pero después cambio a ser algo maligna.

- Como estuvo, Sirius? - pregunto casualmente, sabiendo que en su estado de shock el chico respondería con la verdad sin darse cuenta siquiera.

Remus tubo que morderse los labios para no reírse, él sabia lo que pasaba, ya le habían contado que después de besar a un vampiro estas tan atontado que podes decir cualquier cosa como si hubieras tomado veritaserum.

- Fue... impresionante. - susurro Sirius todavía algo shokeado, haciendo que James lo mira como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza y el no se hubiera dado cuenta.

- Sirius, estas bien? - pregunto James sacudiendo un poco a Sirius.

- Que? Si, si, estoy bien. - dijo parpadeando algo confundido para después quedarse mirando a Andrew con el ceño fruncido, James estaba por volver a sacudirlo por quedarse mirando a Andrew tan fijamente pero Sirius volvió a hablar. - Entonces... es verdad? - pregunto y los dos merodeadores desviaron la mirada y la posaron el Andrew confundidos.

- Si que es verdad?

- Lo que dijiste, que eras bisexual. - dijo haciendo que sus dos amigos abrieran los ojos de par en par.

- Si, es verdad. - dijo Andrew sin ningún problema alguno, como si eso no fuera importante.

- Vaya... primero nos enteramos que sos un vampiro muy poderoso y ahora que sos bisexual, algo mas para decirnos Andrew? - pregunto Remus bastante divertido.

- Que? Me estas diciendo que te sorprende que siendo un vampiro sea bi? A nosotros nos da igual. - dijo Andrew mirando a Remus igual de divertido.

- Ya lo sabia, pero al parecer Sirius no. - comento Remus.

- Y por que no me dijiste!? - pregunto Sirius casi en un grito.

- Por que no preguntaste. – dijo Remus con una sonrisa burlona, realmente divertido con lo que estaba pasando.

- Sirius tranquilo. – dijo Andrew. – Si bien estas bastante bueno, - Sirius se ruborizo.- me prometí que este año no iba a tener nada con ningún chico no importa que tan bueno este. – comento tranquilamente y Sirius sin poder evitarlo dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. – Lo cual no significa que no mire para el año que viene. – agrego sonriendo maliciosamente.

Esta vez Sirius empalideció causando la risa de los tres chicos.

- Pe-pero… - tartamudeo el pálido merodeador.

- No te adelantes, Sirius, hay muchos chicos, además tengo 19 años, no voy a buscarme a uno de 17 que todavía tiene las hormonas alborotadas y es un peligro para mi sanidad mental. – dijo Andrew con falsa cara de horror, pero su tono de voz divertido lo delataba y los cuatro chicos se largaron a reír.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Abigail Potter, mejor conocida como Abby, la mujer no tendría mas de 40 años, tenia una gran sonrisa surcándole el rostro y sus ojos rebosantes de vida.

- Chicos, espero que no estén planeando ninguna broma… - empezó a decir Abby pero fue interrumpida por Sirius que hablo en un tono lastimero.

- No vamos a poder hacer bromas por medio año, tía Abby.

- Y eso por que, cielo? – pregunto la mujer acercándose al cuarteto.

- Por que hicimos una apuesta contra ese y perdimos, así que no podemos hacer bromas por medio año y en todo el año no podemos hacerle bromas a él. – dijo señalando a Andrew mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- Oh, bastante astuto… podrían hacerlo parte de su grupo. – dijo pensativamente para después sonreír. – Pero mientras lo piensan se van cambiando por que los quiero en menos de quince minutos abajo desayunando.

- Esta bien. – dijeron Sirius y James a unísono mientras Remus y Andrew asentían con simples movimientos de cabeza.

Abigail se dio media vuelta y se fue directa al comedor para poner el desayuno en la mesa.

- Nosotros nos vamos a cambiar, te vemos abajo. – dijo James mientras se paraba junto con Sirius, aun rojo y Remus.

- Si, si, lo que sea. – murmuro Andrew mientras volvía a ponerse a escribir y corregir el dichoso ataque.

Unos minutos después, salio de la habitación sosteniendo la carpeta con una mano mientras que en la otra tenia la lapicera con la que iba corrigiendo todas las cosas, en cuanto llego al comedor se sentó en la mesa, al lado de James y los otros merodeadores, que habían bajado un poco antes. Por suerte los padres de James ya se habían ido, Abigail a la clínica muggle en la que trabajaba y John al ministerio, por lo cual podía seguir con su trabajo sin problema alguno. Durante todo el desayuno, en el cual los tres merodeadores estaban cuestionándose seriamente el hacer a Andrew un merodeador, aunque para ello tenían que consultar con Peter.

Sirius dirigió una mirada de reojo a Andrew para ver que estaba haciendo, después de aquel beso había quedado un poco shokeado, jamás había besado a un chico y ahora Andrew lo besaba ¡y de que manera! no había sentido eso siquiera con Nika. Aunque lo que si tenía claro es que no iba a tener nunca nada con Andrew, por más que este besara de esa manera.

Después del desayuno los tres merodeadores subieron casi corriendo a terminar de hacer sus bolsos, mientras que Andrew se quedaba en el comedor escribiendo. No había desayunado nada pero no es como si lo necesitara, al ser vampiro la comida humana no sacia el hambre y ese mes ya había comido, así que tampoco tenía "sed". La mitad de su mente estaba abocada a terminar de arreglar el ataque y la otra mitad estaba pensando en el beso con Sirius. No había sido un gran beso, pero no había pasado por alto cierto brillo en los ojos de Remus, tal vez y solo tal vez tendría que hablar con el licántropo, pero antes de eso tenia que lograr terminar el ataque.

Cerca de las diez y media Andrew tiro la lapicera y se levanto con una gran sonrisa.

- Termine! No lo puedo creer! – grito sin importar que alguien lo escuchara, después tomo la lapicera y la carpeta y se fue corriendo a su habitación para terminar de hacer el bolso, cosa que no le demando mas de cinco minutos.

Al terminar bajo sin ningún problema su baúl lleno a desbordar encontrándose con los tres merodeadores que estaban al pie de las escaleras, listos para subir a buscarlo.

- Ya terminaste? – pregunto Sirius al no ver la carpeta en sus manos.

- Si hace un par de minutos… Como se supone que vamos a ir a la estación? – pregunto al notar que no estaba la madre de James, quien les había dicho que los iba a llevar.

- Mi madre nos mando este traslador, - dijo James mostrándole un jarrón. – dijo que en el hospital tenían una emergencia y que no iba a poder venir.

Andrew asintió y los cuatro se posicionaron alrededor del traslador, tomándolos todos con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenían sus baúles.

Cuando aparecieron en la estación solo Andrew quedo parado, los otros tres chicos se habían caído y tenían sus respectivos baúles en sima (N/A tengo un problemita con las caídas, las adoro!!!). No mucho tiempo después ya se habían instalado en un compartimiento con Lily, Nika y Liz y estaban hablando animadamente.

- Emmm… Andrew, le vas a contar a Peter (N/A grrrr) que sos un vampiro? – pregunto James de repente, cuando esa idea se le cruzo por la cabeza.

- Depende, pero no se preocupen por eso, en cuanto lo crea conveniente se lo digo. – dijo Andrew con el ceño fruncido, después de todo aun no había pensado que haría con Pettigrew.

Y hablando de roma…

Un chico de unos diecisiete años, mas bajito que todos los que estaban en aquel compartimiento y algo regordete (N/A como notaran no soy taaaan mala, solo puse "algo"), pelo castaño claro pelo y ojos marrones (N/A no se la descripción, si alguien sabe su color de pelo y sus ojos me avisa y lo cambio) entro en el compartimiento arrastrando con él su pesado baúl.

- Hey Peter. – lo saludo James alegremente.

- Hola. – saludo Peter para después pasar su mirada por todo el compartimiento deteniéndola en Andrew. Sirius noto esto y se apresuro en hacer las presentaciones.

- Peter el es Andrew, un estudiante nuevo y Andrew el es Peter, el cuarto merodeador. – dijo Sirius de corrido para después volver a hablar con su novia, o mas bien fingir escucharla ya que por alguna extraña razón no se podía concentrar en lo que ella le decía.

Andrew como saludo movió la cabeza para después mirar su reloj impaciente y como por arte de magia el tren arranco. Peter se instalo y se sentó en el único asiento que quedaba libre, el que estaba en frente de Andrew.

- Bueno y… do-donde conociste a los chicos? – pregunto algo tímido, Peter, aunque por dentro estaba queriendo pegarle a ese chico que de seguro iba a sacarle su lugar como amigo de los merodeadores (N/A ustedes que dicen, no hace o no lo hace?).

- Hola, creo que no nos presentaron muy bien. – dijo Andrew con una sonrisa amable. – Me llamo Andrew Carson y vos sos? – pregunto tendiéndole una mano.

- Soy Peter Pettigrew. – estrecho la mano de Andrew apretándola tanto que haría doler a cualquiera (N/A: ejem… vampiro).

En cuanto se soltaron, lo cual fue bastante rápido, Andrew volvió a revisar su reloj, el cual marcaba las 11:05. Un suspiro salio de sus labios, aun faltaba bastante pero ya quería deshacerse de esa carpeta.

Como para dejar pasar el tiempo Andrew empezó a hablar con Pettigrew, contándole ciertas cosas pero nada de gran relevancia y ninguna verdadera, aprovechando para notar que el chico todavía no llevaba la marca y que por lo tanto estaba a tiempo de evitar que se uniera a los mortifagos.

Cuando volvió a mirar el reloj se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado cuarenta minutos y que si no se apuraba iba a llegar tarde, así que se paro al tiempo que sacaba y agrandaba la carpeta.

- Chicos, me tengo que ir, vuelvo en un rato. – dijo Andrew, consiente de que sus amigos (todos en ese compartimiento menos Pettigrew, por ahora) sabia a donde se iba y no se lo impedirían.

- Como vas a hacer para volver? Por que supuestamente no te podes aparecer en un lugar que este en movimiento. – dijo James, bastante curioso por saber como haría.

- Ya se me va a ocurrir algo, pero de todos modos, no hay nada imposible para alguien como yo, no te parece? – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecerse con un plop casi inaudible y aparecerse justo en frente de la puerta de la dichosa mansión.

Lo primero que hizo fue cambiar su apariencia por la original, de 25 años, es decir el pelo largo como lo tenia normalmente solo que algo mas descuidado, todavía atado en una coleta baja, sus rasgos menos infantiles y sus ojos verdes fríos, profundos, inalterables; había decidido que esa seria la única apariencia que usaría cuando fuera a esa mansión. Sintiéndose algo molesto por tener que aparecerse en pleno viaje entro sin golpear, encontrándose con la sala vacía y un elfo domestico temblando al lado de la puerta.

- Se- señor, el señor Vo-voldemort me dijo que l-lo llevara a la sa-sala de reuniones. – tartamudeo el pequeño elfo, al parecer le habían tirado un cruciatus recientemente.

Andrew bufo molesto pero de todos modos asintió y siguió al elfo por un pasillo, uno bastante largo a decir verdad por que estuvo caminando por mas de diez minutos hasta llegar a una puerta de caoba con dos serpientes entrelazadas talladas a mano, cuando llegaron el pequeño elfo golpeo para después desaparecer.

- Adelante. – se escucho como si fuera un siseo y Andrew abrió la puerta.

Dentro había una mesa rectangular en donde se encontraba Voldemort como cabecera, su asiento derecho estaba vació, pero no así el izquierdo, en donde estaba Bellatrix Black, con sus cortos 19 años. Al lado de Bella estaba Lucius Malfoy, seguido de Nott y Rodolphus. En frente de Lucius estaba Severus Snape, y al lado suyo estaba Greyback, seguido de Rabastan y había otros cuatro asientos vacíos.

Andrew entro despreocupadamente, sintiendo las miradas de todos posadas en él, los mortifagos se quedaron helados al ver esos ojos, pero sin darle importancia alguna a esto se acerco directamente a Tom, para después tirarle la carpeta justo en frente.

- Me había olvidado y la tuve que hacer hoy a las ocho, así que yo revisaría que todo este en orden. – dijo para después dejarse caer en la silla que estaba a la derecha de Tom, no que esa fuera su silla pero de todos modos le tenia sin cuidado que se apareciera su dueño por ahí.

Tom lo miro enarcando una ceja antes de abrir la carpeta y ponerse a revisar las cosas, mientras los mortifagos no sacaban la vista de Andrew, preguntándose como podía hablarle así ese chico a su señor y salir impune y ellos si no cuidaban sus palabras un poco recibían un cruciatus.

- Pues bien, antes de que empiecen a preguntar, puedo hablarle como yo quiera por que soy total y completamente inmune a cualquier cosa que pueda llegar a hacerme. – dijo Andrew sin despegar sus ojos de la carpeta que Tom sostenía entre sus manos, como si no le importara lo que acababa de decir.

- No seas iluso niño, nadie es inmune a una imperdonable. – dijo Greyback, quien en ese entonces tenia 26 años, pero nada variaba de cuando lo había visto por ultima vez.

Tom bajo la carpeta y la dejo en la mesa, para después mirar a Andrew a los ojos, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio para escuchar el "veredicto".

- Bueno, viendo y considerando que la hiciste hoy a las ocho, esta bastante bien, por no decir que creo que funcionara. – su vos había dejado de ser un siseo para ser indiferente, tal vez algo fría. – Y Greyback, este "niño" como vos lo llamaste es inmune a las imperdonables, a todas ellas. – agrego al ver curiosidad mal disimulada en los ojos de Bellatrix.

- Entonces, ya me puedo ir? – pregunto Andrew.

- Claro, aunque quiero esto listo para dentro de quince minutos. – dijo dándole una carpeta que Andrew no sabia de donde diablos había aparecido, pero eso no le importaba, la tomo fulminándolo con la mirada para desaparecer dejando tras de si una nube de humo negro, un pequeño regalito para los mortifagos, los cuales iban a quedar negros como si se hubieran revolcado en hollín.

Se apareció en las vías del tren y en menos de dos segundos estaba con su apariencia de adolescente, realmente ya estaba arto. Corrió como solo un vampiro podría hacerlo y en menos de lo que se dice "Quidditch" ya había divisado el tren y se acercaba a el con gran velocidad. De un salto alcanzo el techo y siguió corriendo contando vagones hasta que llego al que le correspondía, se agacho y golpeo la ventana.

Desde que Andrew había desaparecido habían estado tratando de eludir la mayoría de las preguntas que Colagusano les hacia, no sabiendo que querría el vampiro que él se enterara y que no. Estuvieron así por casi diez minutos cuando escucharon unos golpecitos en la ventana. Todos voltearon solo para encontrarse con Andrew de cabeza sonriéndoles y golpeando con una mano, al parecer estaba arriba del techo. Lily se apresuro a abrir la ventana y se corrió para permitir que el chico entrara. Andrew desapareció de la vista de los chicos para después entrar por la ventana, dar una vuelta en el aire y caer de pie, con una carpeta bajo el brazo.

- Que no ibas a deshacerte de eso? – pregunto Sirius mirando mal la carpeta, como si ahí dentro estuviera una enfermedad muy contagiosa.

Andrew para su sorpresa bufo molesto y se sentó con desgana en el asiento.

- El idiota ese me dio otra que tengo que llevarle en diez minutos. – mascullo Andrew antes de abrir la carpeta y sacando una lapicera de su bolsillo se puso a hacer las correcciones pertinentes.

- Por que no te niegas? – pregunto Remus.

- Por que es una manera de devolver un favor, además el es tan idiota que si no lo ayudo no sale solo del lió que tiene con tantos nuevos. – dijo sin dejar de escribir en ningún momento.

Los diez minutos que siguieron fueron como en la mañana de ese mismo día, los demás en el compartimiento seguían hablando y cada tanto Andrew hacia un comentario que los hacia reír. Diez minutos después Andrew salto del asiento como si en este hubiera una aguja y desapareció sin decirle nada a nadie, aunque la mayoría (N/A todos menos Colagusano) lo comprendieron ya que iba retrasado.

Al aparecerse cambio de apariencia y entro como un vendaval por la puerta, en menos de dos segundos estaba nuevamente frente a la puerta de caoba con las dos serpientes talladas en ella y por segunda vez en el día entro sin siquiera tocar (N/A recuerden que la vez anterior el no toco, toco el elfo .U), obteniendo de nuevo todas las miradas por las pintas con las que entraba, su ya de por si desprolijo pelo estaba peor por algunos mechones que se habían salido de la coleta y tanto la camiseta como los pantalones estaban bastante arrugados y desordenados.

Esta vez se tiro en la silla antes de pasarle la carpeta y en cuanto se la paso lo hizo como si la carpeta contuviera lepra ya que se la tiro, mas que paso.

Unos minutos después Tom volvía a bajar la carpeta con una sonrisa de lado, mas de lo que los mortifagos habían visto nunca en sus cortas vidas.

- Para ser solo diez minutos debo admitir que esta muy bien. – dijo, su clásico tono y rostro indiferente no se vieron afectados siquiera cuando le paso dos frasquitos. – Son los ingredientes que me pediste. – dijo antes de que el chico le hiciera alguna pregunta.

Andrew los examino a través del vidrio transparente y después esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Ahora por hacerme corregir un ataque en diez minutos me vas a tener que dar mas ingredientes… o no, mejor dejame pase libre a tu laboratorio de pociones y listo. – la sonrisa maliciosa se había acrecentado y en sus ojos había un brillo que no le paso por alto a nadie. Los mortifagos miraban al chico como si este estuviera loco, no podían creer que tuviera semejante atrevimiento.

- De acuerdo, me parece razonable. – dijo Tom asintiendo con la cabeza.

Tom saco su varita y con un simple movimiento de esta aparecieron diez copias de la carpeta que le había dado Andrew, con otro movimiento la carpeta se repartió a todos los que estaban en la mesa, quedando solo dos copias.

- Quiero que memoricen ese ataque y en diez minutos los quiero a todos listos con sus respectivos equipos en el lugar del ataque, quedo claro?

- Si señor. – dijeron los mortifagos ahí reunidos.

- Carson, he de suponer que por haber corregido el ataque te lo sabes mas o menos bien, no es así?

- Si. – contesto Andrew algo dudoso, esa sonrisa de lado que tenia Tom en su rostro no le gustaba nada.

- Pues bien, quiero que esta vez vos dirijas el ataque.

Ocho gritos casi idénticos se escucharon en toda la mansión, fue el gran y unísono grito de "QUE?" que dieron algunos con enojo y otros con sorpresa.

- Por que? – pregunto Andrew tratando de encontrarle sentido a esa petición.

- Simplemente quiero saber si es verdad lo que me dijiste de los ataques que vos dirigiste, quiero saber si sos tan buen líder como decís que fuiste. – dijo Tom con su rostro imperturbable, no se había ni molestado por los gritos.

Andrew ante esta respuesta se encogió de hombros.

- Mi señor, me niego a seguir sus órdenes. – dijo Bellatrix señalando a Andrew.

Tom la miro fijamente con sus ojos rojo sangre y una ceja elegantemente alzada.

- Y se supone que tengo que hacerte caso? – pregunto en un siseo.

- Pe-pero mi señor. – tartamudeo la mujer tratando de excusarse, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca mientras veía como de la varita del Lord salía un rayo que le dio de lleno, haciendo que empezara a convulsionarse en el piso mientras gritaba, un crucio le había dado en medio del pecho.

Después de levantar la maldición Tom se levanto y tras hacerle una seña a Andrew para que este lo siguiera, dejó la habitación cerrando la puerta de un sonoro portazo.

Andrew se paro y miro hacia la puerta cerrada negando con la cabeza, bastante divertido. Con paso firme se acerco a la mortifaga, la cual estaba jadeando en cuatro patas y, cuando todos pensaban que le iba a echar otra maldición o algo similar, Andrew simplemente se puso en cuclillas a su lado y le poso una mano en la cabeza. Su mano brillo azul y la mortifaga sintió como un aura calida la rodeaba dándole energías y dejándola mejor que como había estado antes, era algo similar a tomarse una poción revitalizante, solo que esto también sacaba el dolor del cruciatus.

Después de hacer eso y antes de que la mortifaga siquiera levantara la cabeza, Andrew se paro y se fue de la sala de reuniones, dejando a unos mortifagos bastante confundidos.

- Bella, estas bien? – pregunto Nott, antiguo compañero de clases de ella.

La mujer levanto la cabeza y todos pudieron ver como sus ojos grises brillaban más de lo normal. Como respuesta se levanto de un salto.

- No se que rayos habrá hecho ese tipo pero realmente es muy bueno, no me duele nada y me siento como si hubiera tomado tres pociones revitalizantes juntas. – dijo rápidamente, algo hiperactiva, para después tomar la carpeta y ponerse a analizar lo que tenia que hacer caminando de un lado a otro de la sala.

Los mortifagos se miraron unos a otros antes de encogerse de hombros y ponerse a ver el ataque.

Después de que Andrew había salido siguió el rastro que dejo el aura de Tom, de otro modo no lo hubiera encontrado ni en un millón de años. El hombre estaba doblando por ese pasillo a la izquierda en la tercera puerta, la cual daba a un estudio o algo similar el cual tenia como vista un jardín bastante bien cuidado, aunque sin ninguna flor ni nada similar.

- Por que estoy a cargo de la misión? – pregunto Andrew mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones que habían alrededor de una chimenea, justo en frente de Tom.

- Pues por que verdaderamente quiero ver que tan bueno sos como líder en un ataque. – dijo Tom encogiéndose de hombros.

"Un gesto muy humano" fue lo que pensó Andrew en ese momento riendo mentalmente.

- De acuerdo, pero yo no mato a nadie. – advirtió seriamente.

- Si antes mataste "mas de cien", por que ahora no podes matar? – pregunto con una leve nota de curiosidad colándose entre su tono imperturbable.

Al darse cuenta de eso Andrew se dio el lujo de sonreír, el hombre al que antes no quería ver mas que en cenizas ahora le estaba tomando confianza y eso por alguna extraña razón, esto le gustaba.

- Por que me prometí y le prometí a un amigo que no iba a matar a nadie si podía evitarlo, si queres desmayo a algunos pero no pienso matar a nadie, mucho menos a chicos de once años que no tienen nada que ver con esta guerra.

- Me parece que no terminaste de leer el ataque, lo que vamos a hacer es esto, vamos a encerrarlos a todos, tanto alumnos como profesores, en el comedor y ahí los vamos a hacer ponerse la marca, los sangresucias simplemente vamos a… como decirlo… exiliarlos del mundo mágico y los que se nieguen a ponerse la marca van a seguir su mismo camino o tal vez por alguna razón podríamos matarlos... - volvió a encogerse de hombros, esta vez indiferente ante el futuro de los que se negaran a estar en su bando.

Andrew miro su reloj y le mando una mirada a Tom, la cual él comprendió rápidamente.

- Nos vamos? – pregunto parándose sin obtener respuesta.

- Claro. – Andrew se paro a su vez y chasqueo sus dedos, su ropa paso a ser una camisa negra, unos pantalones de jean negros, unas botas militares negras y en la parte izquierda tenia una pistola colgando de su respectiva funda.

Tom lo miro enarcando una ceja en señal de interrogación.

- Si voy a ir a un ataque de mortifagos me parece que mi ropa común no queda bien, y así voy a juego con ellos. – respondió sonriendo de lado.

Tom se mordió los labios y se dio vuelta para que el otro chico no viera la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir, emprendiendo el camino hacia la puerta.

Andrew noto el gesto que hizo Tom y él no evito sonreír mientras lo seguía.

En poco tiempo se habían reunido con el otro grupo de mortifagos en los terrenos de Durmstrang. Tom se posiciono en frente de todos.

- Yo solo observare, Carson - señalo a Andrew. – será quien dirija este ataque, espero que le hagan caso. – dijo para hacerse a un lado luego.

La mayoría de las cabezas voltearon a ver a Andrew, el cual les sonreía cerca de donde había estado Tom anteriormente.

- En realidad ya saben que hacer, no quiero ni una sola muerte, solo dejen a la gente desmayada y no duden que me voy a enterar si hay algún muerto, los huelo en el ambiente. – añadió sonriendo abiertamente mientras mostraba sus filosos colmillos, haciendo que casi todos dieran un par de pasos para atrás. – Y creanme, que ante el primer muerto que sienta, no voy a dudar en beber del responsable. – dijo esto ultimo en un siseo solo comparables con los de Voldemort mismo.

Todos asintieron para entrar al colegio y dispersarse por todos los pasillos habidos y por haber.

Andrew sonrió de manera bastante amenazante para entrar corriendo a una velocidad sobrehumana, pasando al lado de los mortifagos sin que estos se dieran cuenta. En cuanto encontró al primer grupo de alumnos los desmayó con un simple chasquido de sus dedos, con otro los ato y siguió con su recorrido. Repitió este proceso más de trece veces hasta que termino de recorrer los únicos tres pisos que poseía el castillo. Al terminar de hacer eso bajo al comedor que estaba en el primer piso. Paso corriendo y en uno de los pasillos cercanos al comedor se encontró con un grupo de tres mortifagos peleando con cinco alumnos de séptimo año, uno de los mortifagos era Lucius Malfoy dada la casualidad y otro era Severus Snape, al parecer se habían separado de su grupo. Paso como su fuera una brisa por entre los alumnos y se interpuso entre ellos y los mortifagos, frenando ahí de golpe.

- Salí de en medio Carson. – mascullo Malfoy.

Andrew no le contesto, estaba bastante ocupado viendo a los cinco chicos que tenia en frente, eran dos chicas y tres chicos de diecisiete años, los cuales estaban bastante sudados por el esfuerzo de pelear contra mortifagos entrenados, para colmo del circulo interno.

- Que es lo que van a hacer no nosotros? – pregunto el chico que estaba al frente, al parecer el líder del pequeño grupo.

- Nada, simplemente el Lord oscuro quiere hablar con ustedes. – su tono de voz sobresalto a los chicos, los cuales se esperaban un tono gélido, no un tono amable.

- Y espera que creamos que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado solo va a hablar con nosotros y nos va a dejar en paz? – pregunto una de las chicas burlonamente.

Andrew alzo una ceja y esbozo una media sonrisa.

- A decir verdad, era justo lo que estaba pensando. – dijo bastante divertido.

- Pues no le creemos. – dijo uno de los chicos poniéndose en posición defensiva.

- Oh vamos, ustedes cinco no podrían conmigo aunque yo tuviera las manos atadas y tuviera los ojos vendados.

Dada la casualidad Tom venia doblando justo por ese pasillo y se encontró con que esa escena era bastante interesante, así que se acerco por detrás de los mortifagos, los cuales parecían querer matar a Andrew.

- Podes dejar de hablar y desmayarlos de una maldita vez! – estallo Severus sin poder evitarlo.

- Snape, creo que esa no es forma de tratar a un superior. – siseo una vos detrás de Snape, el cual se tenso de manera bastante visible, al igual que los cinco chicos.

- Se suponía que solo ibas a mirar. – mascullo Andrew ganándose miradas de incredulidad tanto por parte de los mortifagos como por parte de los alumnos.

- Si, pero quería ver que era esta discusión en medio de un pasillo cuando deberían estar haciendo otras cosas.

Andrew rió volteándose a mirarlo.

- Nada importante, solo conversaba con estos chicos. – dijo y le hizo una señal con la mano sacándole importancia. – Nada muy interesante.

Un par de chicos aprovecharon la distracción de Andrew y le tiraron un par de desmaius justo a su espalda. Pero Andrew no se desplomo en el piso como esperaban los mortifagos y los alumnos, si no que frunció el ceño y torció la boca en una mueca de desaprobación al tiempo que se giraba.

- A ver mocosos, yo que me porto bien y ustedes como me lo agradecen? Tirandome hechizos por la espalda. – dijo bastante enojado sacando sus colmillos, haciendo que estos se brillaran a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Los chicos dieron varios pasos hacia atrás espantados. – Que? Ahora piensan hacerme caso? Lastima, por que ya me pusieron de mal humor. – dijo esbozando una sonrisa sádica.

Nuevamente se movió con movimientos demasiado rápidos como para que un humano los viera y desmayo a los cinco chicos con certeros golpes en sus nucas.

- Snape, Malfoy, MacNair, lleven los cuerpos al comedor. – siseo Tom compartiendo la sonrisa de Andrew ante lo que había visto, ese chico era bastante temperamental pero efectivo y eso le gustaba.

- Si, mi lord. – dijeron los tres hombres a unísono para levitar los cuerpos luego y encaminarse al comedor.

En cuanto desaparecieron por el pasillo Andrew se volteo mirando con una ceja alzada a Tom.

- De acuerdo, ya verificaste lo que querías verificar? – pregunto algo interesando.

- Si. – dijo Tom cambiando su sonrisa sádica por una de lado.

- Y eso era…?

- Quería saber como eras cuando dirigías un ataque, al parecer te gusta tomar la delantera y hacer las cosas a tu modo a dejar que los demás hagan las cosas de una manera que a vos no te guste y…

Tom no pudo seguir hablando por que se vio interrumpido por un grito de dolor.

Andrew volteo, localizando rápidamente el origen del ruido y echando a correr para ver de donde provenía, encontrándose con una escena bastante extraña. Era un mortifago con heridas por todos lados el cual estaba torturando a un alumno de quinto año.

- Puedo? – pregunto en un susurro casi inaudible a Tom, quien estaba a unos pasos suyo.

- Claro. – respondió este con sádica diversión.

Andrew corrió mientras sacaba un poco mas sus dientes y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca salto, aferrándose al cuello del hombre por la espalda a la vez que clavaba sus colmillos para después empezar a chupar sangre a raudales.

El joven desde el piso miro la escena con asco, no podía levantarse de lo adolorido que tenia su cuerpo.

En cuanto Andrew sintió que el latido del corazón de su presa se hacia mas lento dejo de beber y cerro las perforaciones con solo pasar su lengua por ellas. Él hombre cayo inconsciente al piso, justo al lado del cuerpo del joven.

Andrew se puso en cuclillas al lado del joven, el cual trato de alejarse como podía, pero no llego demasiado lejos ya que Andrew lo retuvo sosteniéndolo por la muñeca.

- Shhh, tranquilo. – dijo Andrew con tono amable al tiempo que apoyaba su otra mano en el pecho del chico, el cual trato de huir pero el fuerte agarre en su muñeca se lo impedía, si que simplemente cerro sus ojos, esperando la muerte, pero no esperaba lo que vino, una sensación calida se extendió desde su pecho a todo el resto de su cuerpo, a la vez que le iban llegando energías que él sabia, eran externas. Abrió sus ojos extrañados solo para notar que el hombre lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa amable que él, por extraño que pareciese, no pudo más que corresponder, agradecido por que le sacara ese dolor.

- Ya Carson, pareciese que en cualquier momento vas a besarlo, como que sigas así. – dijo Tom con cara de asco por lo empalagoso de la situación.

Recién entonces el chico se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba Voldemort y trato de retroceder, al no poder, trato de esconderse tras el hombre que lo había ayudado.

Tom al ver esa reacción no pudo evitar reír, como si el vampiro fuera mas seguro que estar con él mismo.

Tanto Andrew como el chico abrieron sus ojos de par en par, completamente sorprendidos por la vista.

- Tenes una linda risa. – fue el único comentario que hizo Andrew, haciendo parar automáticamente al lord. El ojiverde levanto al chico en sus brazos para iniciar el recorrido hacia el comedor, mientras que Tom se fue por otro lado, sin ganas de verle la cara a Andrew hasta dentro de unos minutos.

Cuando Tom llego al comedor se hizo silencio, la mirada de todos estaba puesta en él, excepto la de Andrew, el cual estaba parado, por extraño que esto pareciese, en una de las vigas del techo y miraba hacia el exterior por una ventana.

De un simple salto Andrew aterrizo sin producir ni un solo ruido, a solo dos pasos de Tom.

- Me voy, se me va a hacer tarde. Voy el sábado para hacer la poción, cerca de la una estoy allá. – dijo Andrew y se acerco lo suficiente para susurrarle algo al oído. – En caso de que el mocoso que salve no acepte la marca déjalo vivo, que quiero hablar con él. – le susurro antes de salir corriendo, temiendo no llegar a tiempo, después de todo, ese ataque que para él no había durado nada, en realidad había durado dos horas. Antes de salir pudo escuchar el leve gruñido que escapo de los labios de Tom antes de ponerse a hablar con profesores y alumnos.

Cuando salio del colegio cambio de apariencia nuevamente (N/A ya me estoy cansando yo de escribirlo ¬.¬U) y se apareció sobre las vías del tren, echando a correr para alcanzarlo. En cuanto lo diviso, salto como la vez anterior y corrió hasta llegar a su compartimiento, ahí se inclino y volvió a tocar la ventana, haciendo que Lily abriera. Tomo impulso y dio un salto agarrandose del borde superior de la ventana para después entrar, todo en poco tiempo, cayendo de pie dentro del compartimiento.

Una vez dentro se desplomo sobre uno de los asientos bastante cansado pero a la vez excitado, había tomado sangre de alguien que había usado magia negra con anterioridad y eso era como tomar una bebida alcohólica algo potente.

- Como salio? Y… por que estas vestido así? – pregunto Nika, a la cual por poco se le caía la baba de lo guapo que parecía vestido todo de negro.

Andrew la miro abriendo solo un ojo y chasqueo sus dedos haciendo que su ropa cambiara a una camiseta roja y un pantalón de jean negro algo desgastado, además de unas zapatillas.

- Nada importante. – murmuro volviendo a cerrar el único ojo que había abierto, realmente estaba muerto.

Como si todos los dioses se hubieran puesto en su contra se escucho un leve plop de la ya conocida aparición de su fénix.

- Wow! Eso no es un fénix!? – pregunto Colagusano impresionado señalando al ave.

- Y ahora quien demonios es y que demonios quiere? – pregunto tomando el pergamino que su Fénix negro le tendía.

Carson, veni de nuevo a mi mansión que tenes que llevar al inútil de Snape al tren.

L.V.

-No, - dijo en tono lastimero. - me esta cargando o es idiota? – pregunto a nadie en especial, bastante incrédulo, releyendo la nota.

- Y ahora? – pregunto James, quien encontraba todo esto bastante divertido.

- Grrrr Tengo que ir, de nuevo. – otro gruñido esta vez mas largo y mas realista salio de sus labios y ahora fue Remus el que se lo quedo mirando divertido a punto de estallar en sonoras carcajadas.

- No, no, espera, tenes que seguir gruñendo y después ladras. – dijo burlonamente Remus para después reírse junto con James y Sirius.

Andrew los fulmino con la mirada para después desaparecer con un suave y casi inaudible 'plop', se apareció por tercera vez en el día en la puerta de la mansión de Tom y, después de cambiar su imagen a la verdadera, entro sin tocar encontrándose con Snape parado en el medio de la sala con un elfo domestico al lado.

- Nos vamos? – pregunto Andrew en un tono seco, estaba de bastante mal humor como para tener que fingir un tono amable.

Snape asintió y se acerco.

- Como se supone que vamos a ir? – pregunto con una leve nota de curiosidad en la voz.

- Yo te voy a llevar. – dijo Andrew y con un rápido movimiento lo cargo como si fuera un bebe y desapareció de ahí con otro 'plop', para aparecerse en las vías del tren.

- Que demonios crees que estas haciendo? – pregunto Snape algo asustado por lo rápido que había pasado todo.

- Te llevo hasta el asqueroso tren, ahora podes callarte? – dijo en un tono frió y empezó a correr hacia el tren. Severus con algo de miedo a caerse se aferro a la ropa de Andrew.

Al divisar el tren Andrew salto y aunque estaba a mas de diez metros del tren logro caer de pie justo en el techo del segundo vagón sin hacerle ni una ralladura. Se asomo por ambos lados del vagón pero todos los compartimientos estaban ocupados así que paso a otro vagón, se fijo si había un compartimiento vació y milagrosamente lo encontró, entro por la ventana, rompiéndola a su paso y cayo de pie sobre los vidrios. Dejo a Snape en el piso y sin mediar palabra alguna con él salto hacia fuera nuevamente, tomando impulso del borde superior de la ventana subió hasta el techo. Chasqueo sus dedos y su ropa volvió a ser la camiseta roja manga corta, el pantalón negro de jean algo desgastado en las rodillas y las zapatillas.

Camino con total tranquilidad sobre el techo, viendo como empezaba a anochecer, hasta que llego al techo de su compartimiento y salto dentro, olvidándose de pedir que abrieran la ventana, por lo que la rompió a su paso y volvió a caer sobre los vidrios.

Los siete chicos que habían estado riendo callaron impresionados por lo que había hecho.

Andrew suspiro ya arto, era el viaje mas largo que había hecho hasta ahora y ya quería que terminara. Se tiro en el asiento y con un chasquido de sus dedos todos los pedacitos de vidrio se unieron y volvieron a su lugar original.

- Paso algo importante? – pregunto Liz al verlo tan abatido.

- Nada, solo no me molesten en lo que resta del viaje, ok? – pregunto con claras intenciones de dormir.

El resto del viaje, gracias a alguna poderosa entidad que se compadeció de nuestro medio-vampiro, paso sin contratiempos y antes de lo esperado los chicos estaban frente al carruaje que iban a tomar, pero y como este viaje según Andrew no podía ser peor, en el carruaje no entraban los ocho.

- Voy en otro carruaje, chicos. – dijo Andrew y sin esperar contestación se fue.

Poco después Colagusano también estaba buscando otro carruaje, en lo posible uno en el que no hubiera algún Slytherin.

Andrew encontró lugar en un carruaje repleto de Slytherins, en el cual estaba Snape, como si no lo hubiera visto las veces suficientes ese día. Antes de entrar con un chasquido cambio su ropa y se puso la túnica de la casa de las serpientes, o mejor dicho, su casa.

- Un Slytherin? – pregunto Snape al ver el escudo de su propia casa en la túnica del chico, en cuanto este se sentó y el carruaje inicio su marcha.

- Si. – dijo Andrew secamente, su humor todavía estaba lo suficientemente malo como para que no pudiera sonreír siquiera.

- Como es que no te habíamos visto antes? – pregunto una chica rubia que le recordó a Pansy Parkinson, la chica debía tener unos dieciséis años, tenia el cabello rubio suelto y los ojos eran azules y rasgos bastante parecidos a los de la chica Sly de su época.

- Es que soy nuevo, vengo de la Magic Force. – respondió Andrew cansado de repetir lo mismo y ya considerando seriamente colgarse un cartel en el cuello que dijera "Andrew Carson, vengo de la Magic Force y voy a entrar al séptimo año de la casa de las serpientes."

- Y como te llamas? – pregunto otro chico, este era morocho de ojos grises (N/A no se como diablos era el padre de Pansy y dudo que salga en algún lado .U) y tenia el cuerpo algo desarrollado, aunque no mucho parecía que solo hacia lo justo y necesario para no estar gordo y tener los abdominales levemente marcados.

- Andrew Carson. – dijo el chico comenzando a ponerse de mal humor nuevamente.

- Carson… no me suena. – dijo Severus pensativo.

- Es que no es mi verdadero apellido. – mascullo el chico empezando a golpearse la cabeza contra el asiento.

- Y por que te cambiaste el apellido? – pregunto el chico que le había preguntado el nombre. – Por cierto soy Samuel Parkinson (N/A no pregunten, locuras mías.).

- Por que me buscan y no precisamente para abrazarme. – ironizo dejando de golpearse la cabeza al ver que eso no solucionaba nada.

- Quienes te buscan? – pregunto Snape levemente interesado aunque sin demostrarlo. – Yo soy Severus Snape. – agrego secamente.

- No les puedo decir. – dijo Andrew mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados a los dos chicos para después mirar a la chica con la ceja alzada.

- Oh, que maleducada, soy Joan Beck. – dijo la chica con falsa lastima. – Próximamente Joan Parkinson, para mi desgracia. – mascullo esto ultimo.

Andrew se limito a sonreír de lado justo cuando el carruaje paro. Se apresuro a bajar y se acerco a donde estaba Julius esperándolo con una mujer morocha de ojos marrones bastante bonita a su lado..

- Hola Andrew, ella es Marie, te acordas que te hable de ella. – dijo Julius en cuanto llego a su lado.

Andrew miro a la mujer evaluativamente para después sonreírle de manera bastante calida, sus ojos brillando un poco mas de lo normal, con sus sentidos acababa de captar algo que lo dejo muy feliz.

- Felicidades. – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Disculpa? – pregunto la mujer extrañada, sin comprender.

Andrew se acerco a su oído. – Dentro de poco vas a ser madre de nuevo. – le dijo y se separo.

- Que tanto cuchichean? – pregunto Julius curioso.

- Nada, Julius. – dijo Andrew. – Por cierto como va todo?

- Bien, nada interesante. Ahora tenemos que ir al gran comedor, pero mañana después de clase hablamos, te parece? – le pregunto Julius.

- Claro. Nos vemos.

Andrew se despidió del matrimonio con un par de abrazos y besos para después quedarse solo en el vestíbulo junto con unos preocupados chiquillos de primer año.

- Señor Carson. – lo llamo McGonagall con varios años menos de lo que el recordaba.

- Si, profesora? – pregunto Andrew acercándosele.

- Después de que seleccionemos a todos los chicos de primer año entrara usted.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Andrew, solo queriendo que el día acabase de una buena vez.

La próxima media hora estuvo apoyado en la pared recordando como fue su selección en primer año y lo nervioso que estaba. Todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en lo que pasaba del otro lado de la puerta así que cuando escucho que una silla bastante lejos se movía se separo de la pared y se acerco a la puerta. Escucho con claridad lo que decía el viejo ese del otro lado de la puerta.

- Este año, vino un alumno nuevo de la Magic Force que se unirá a los chicos de séptimo año. – dijo el anciano con voz amable y sus ojos brillando, como siempre. Desde la mesa de Gryffindor seis chicos se removieron inquietos, entre tantas cosas que habían pasado no le habían preguntado a que casa iría y ya habían retirado el sombrero, por lo que ya debía estar seleccionado. – El señor Carson, - las puertas se abrieron de par en par y Andrew entro con paso firme, su rostro estaba imperturbable, se había arreglado un poco el cabello y parado derecho parecía bastante imponente. Su porte y forma de caminar además de sus bellas facciones y su cuerpo bastante trabajado hicieron que muchas chicas y algún que otro chico se lo quedaran viendo como si fuera algo comestible. – hará su séptimo y ultimo año en Slytherin. A comer – anuncio antes de sentarse.

Andrew mando una mirada desinteresada a Dumbledore para después ir a sentarse a la mesa que le correspondía, al lado de los chicos con los que había compartido el carruaje. Andrew miro a su padrino y a la esposa de este y les sonrió para después mirar a sus seis amigos y sonreírles también, esta vez con burla al ver las caras desencajadas de los chicos. Siguió recorriendo con su mirada el gran comedor y algo le llamo la atención, en la mesa de los Ravenclaws había un chico que no despegaba sus ojos de él, en cuanto el chico vio que lo miraba le sonrió coquetamente apartándose un par de mechones de sus ojos en un gesto que debía ser sensual pero que no tuvo ni gota de eso. El chico tenia el pelo rubio largo hasta por debajo de los hombros y con alguna que otra mecha lila teñida, afinando un poco mas la vista noto que el chico, por que era un chico, tenia las uñas arregladas y pintadas de un rosa pálido y tenia un par de pulseras y cadenitas. Abrió los ojos horrorizado en cuanto noto quien era, era Gilderoy Lockhart y lo peor era lo que había hecho, el chico le había coqueteado y Andrew había "respondido" analizándolo con la mirada, es decir le respondió el coqueteo, de una manera bastante rara pero lo hizo, lo que significaba el que chico creería que tenia vía libre y empezaría a incordiarlo.

"Genial, simplemente genial… después de semejante viaje llego al colegio y un completo y mas que seguro gay me coquetea descaradamente y lo peor es que ese gay es Lockhart y el es un pesado… solo espero que el resto del año no sea así, por que si no…" pensó Andrew comenzando a comer.

-------

Notas de la arrepentidísima autora:

Se que tarde añares y realmente lo lamento muchísimo, se que no tiene perdón de dios pero es que fue un lió mi vida, tuve que aprobar tres materias (para colmo lengua, geografía e historia) en un solo mes, tuve quinientas pruebas, una de cada materia (gracias a dios me saque ochos en la mayoría) y termine las clases el miércoles pasado así que estuve escribiendo a cuatro manos y logre terminarlo, son trece paginas (letra Times New Roman, en doce) de algo de diversión, un ataque medio trucho y pues como dije "el viaje mas largo de la historia" aunque esto solo para Andrew por que lo que son sus amigos pasaron el viaje entre risas.

Espero que me perdonen, no espero tomatazos y pues nos leemos ;)


	9. La primera clase

9. La primera clase.

Esa mañana Andrew se había despertado poco antes de las 7, o mejor dicho, cerca de las 6:30, sin despertador ni gota de sueño. Después de bañarse, cambiarse, lavarse los dientes y peinarse bajo sin hacer ruido alguno al gran comedor.

Como para asegurarle que se había levantado muy temprano en el gran comedor solo había tres maestros y uno o dos chicos por casa. En la suya estaba un chico pelirrojo de ojos grises que aparentaba su misma edad, con el ceño fruncido y cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche.

Bastante intrigado se acerco al chico y se sentó a su lado.

- Estas bien? – le pregunto Andrew al tiempo que tomaba la taza de café negro que había aparecido ante el, sin azúcar, tal y como la había pensado para que los elfos se la mandaran.

El chico no se dio por aludido.

- Ey, estas bien? – le pregunto nuevamente zarandeándolo un poco a la vez que hacia aparecer otro café.

- Eh? Que? – pregunto el chico bastante perdido tomando la taza que Andrew le ofrecía.

- Preguntaba que te paso? – repitió Andrew con total tranquilidad para después tomar un sorbo de su café.

El chico hizo lo mismo que Andrew mientras fruncía aun más el ceño.

- No te incumbe. – mascullo después de un rato.

- Si me incumbe, por que tiene que ser algo muy importante para… - no pudo seguir hablando por que el chico le había pasado el periódico "El Profeta" señalándole la primera plana en donde se leía sobre el ataque a Durmstrang.

_¡Durmstrang vacío!_

_Ayer en la tarde cerca de las 2:00 aunque no se sabe la hora exacta, ha habido un ataque en la famosa escuela búlgara Durmstrang._

_Cuando los aurores búlgaros llegaron al colegio, este estaba completamente vacío, extrañamente ni los bolsos de los alumnos o profesores fueron encontrados. Pero aunque esto fuera así se sabe que ha sido un ataque del que no debe ser nombrado, al descubrir sobre la construcción la ya tan conocida marca tenebrosa._

_Después de revisar completamente el castillo solo se ha podido encontrar un cuerpo, y este es el de un mortifago de bajo rango el cual fue claramente mordido por un vampiro. Al encontrarlo se le ha puesto un nuevo hechizo de magia muy poderosa para guardar los recuerdos y por lo que los expertos pueden deducir de los pocos recuerdos que lograron recuperar, este ataque fue dirigido por otra persona la cual a su vez estaba a cargo del mismo señor oscuro. Esta otra persona parece ser el nuevo estratega y se ha logrado ver su rostro, el hombre o mejor dicho vampiro, mide cerca de 1.80m tal vez mas, tiene el pelo negro atado en una coleta baja y unos ojos verde oscuro bastante raros. Gracias al ultimo recuerdo que han podido sacar de este mortifago se ha descubierto que el vampiro lo mato por haber desobedecido sus ordenes, las cuales eran dejar con vida y en buenas condiciones a los alumnos._

_Esperamos tener mas detalles mañana, cuando el ministro en persona de una conferencia. _

_Richard Skeeter._

- Mi hermano menor iba a esa escuela. – murmuro el chico.

- Como es él? – pregunto Andrew tratando de recordar a los chicos y así adivinar su postura acerca de lo que les proponían.

- Tenia el pelo castaño oscuro, de vez en cuanto tenia unos reflejos rojizos y los ojos verdes. Era un gran duelista y te puedo asegurar que no estaba a favor de los mortifagos. – dijo el chico con tono cansado.

Andrew se acordó inmediatamente del chico, era el que el mismo había salvado de aquel inútil mortifago.

- El va a estar bien. – dijo Andrew con tanta seguridad que hizo que el chico lo mirara intrigado.

- Como podes estar tan seguro?

- No te puedo decir acá, pero te puedo asegurar que esta bien.

El chico asintió un poco desconfiado y tomo un poco mas de café en un inútil intento por no tener sueño. Andrew viendo que el chico se caía de sueño se compadeció de el y poniéndole una mano en su brazo hizo lo mismo que había hecho con Bellatrix el día anterior, le dio un poco de su propia energía.

El chico cuando sintió la mano de Andrew apoyarse en su brazo lo miro extrañado, pero después, cuando empezó a sentir una energía calida emanar de aquella mano, no pudo mas que cerrar sus ojos sintiéndose mejor que después de dormir tres días seguidos. Cuando dejo de sentir la energía calida emanar de aquella mano abrió los ojos de par en par.

- Estas mejor? – pregunto tomando con aquella misma mano la taza nuevamente y beber un largo trago.

- Si. – dijo el chico sin comprender que había pasado.

- Como te llamas? – pregunto Andrew recordando de pronto que no sabia el nombre de aquel chico.

- Joshua Labaque, pero podes decirme Josh, mi hermano se llamaba Daniel. Y vos?

- Andrew Carson.

- Cierto, el chico que venia de la Magic Force y… por que te cambiaste de una de las mejores escuelas del mundo?

- Por que mis padres y mi tía murieron y no me quedaba nadie allá, así que me vine acá con mi tío.

Justo en ese momento entraron al gran comedor los merodeadores, junto con Liz, Lily y Nika y se acercaron a la mesa de las serpiente como si hicieran eso todos los días.

- Genial, como si no tuviera suficiente ahí vienen los merodeadores a arruinarme la mañana. – mascullo Josh.

- Dudo que puedan hacerte mucho, ayer perdieron una apuesta, así que no pueden hacer ni una sola broma durante la primera mitad del año.

Josh lo miro con los ojos brillando de diversión y algo de birla.

- En serio? – pregunto a punto de reírse.

- Si, perdieron una apuesta contra mi.

- Y que apostaron?

- Nada que te interese, Labaque. – dijo Sirius en un tono helado.

- Hablando de apuestas, yo también quiero saber. – dijo Nika interesada y curiosa, le extrañaba que su novio se sonrojara cada vez que hablaban de eso.

- Lamentablemente Nika, te tiene que contar el implicado. – dijo Andrew sonriéndole burlonamente a Sirius para después guiñarle un ojo sin que nadie lo viera, haciendo sonrojar aun mas al pobre merodeador, el cual ahora parecía un tomate.

La chica vio como su novio se sonrojaba aun mas y frunció el ceño maquinando planes para sonsacarle la verdad, aunque fuera a golpes.

- De acuerdo. – mascullo Sirius.

- En ese caso, vamos, que no me quiero perder esto. – dijo Andrew parándose. – Luego nos vemos. – le dijo a Josh antes de irse con los merodeadores y las tres chicas fuera del gran comedor, sin que los últimos hubieran tocado siquiera una tostada.

Los siete chicos fueron al aula en donde tendrían su primera clase, así después no tendrían que caminar mas y justo cuando se encerraban allí, Peter entraba al gran comedor, encontrándose con que sus amigos se habían ido a quien sabe donde y lo habían dejado solo, como tantas otras veces, tal vez debía hacer caso a la carta que le había llegado la noche pasada.

Cuando cerraron la puerta todos voltearon a ver a Andrew.

- Que pasa? – pregunto enarcando una ceja, no le gustaba que lo miraran como si hubiera cometido un asesinato o algo similar.

- Cuando pensabas decirnos que eras un Slytherin? – pregunto James.

- Oh, vamos, es solo una ridícula pelea entre casas, que yo sea mas astuto que valiente no significa nada. – exclamo Andrew.

- Tiene razón. – dijo Liz ganándose una radiante sonrisa por parte de Andrew, que dejo ligeramente embobada a la chica.

James y Sirius bufaron por lo bajo pero asintieron al ver que sus novias también estaban de acuerdo con Liz, al igual que Remus.

- Entonces a lo que vinimos, como fue la apuesta? – pregunto Nika impaciente.

- Primero y principal tenes que jurar que no te vas a enojar. – dijo James a lo que la chica asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

Remus saco del bolsillo de su túnica unas fotos y se las paso a las chicas las cuales al ver las fotos no pudieron mas que abrir los ojos de par en par y su boca no se quedo atrás. Pasaron las fotos una tras otra (las únicas tres que había) repetidas veces, como si así pudieran cerciorarse de que no mentían.

La primera reacción de Nika fue enfurecerse, pero después se le ocurrió una mejor idea y se separo de las chicas con su mejor cara de enojo.

- No es justo. – dijo enojada.

- El que no es justo, Nika? – pregunto James sin comprender.

Andrew se había colado tras las chicas y estaba mirando las fotos también, como si no hubiera sido él quien había participado del beso.

- Que Sirius pueda besar a alguien y yo no! – dijo la chica enojada.

Todos los que estaban escuchando por poco se caen de la impresión.

- Y a quien queres besar? – dijo Sirius tratando d no enfurecer a su novia, la cual tenia un carácter peor que el de Remus en luna llena cuando se enfurecía.

- Pues… para que sea justo tendría que besar a Andrew yo también. – dijo ella mordiéndose los labios para no reírse, aunque todos tomaron esto como que estaba empezando a enojarse.

- Claro a mí ni me pregunten. – se quejo Andrew cuando sentía que era empujado hacia la chica por Remus, el único suficientemente fuerte como para lograr empujarlo.

- No te quejes que yo tampoco tuve muchas opciones con la apuesta. – dijo Sirius fulminando a sus dos amigos con la mirada.

Andrew se encogió de hombros y acercándose a Nika la tomo con una mano por la nuca, con la otra por la cintura y la acerco hacia él comenzando el beso, y profundizándolo inmediatamente al ver que la chica abría la boca, permitiéndole el paso. Tal y como había hecho con Sirius y como haría con cualquier otro humano, se separo en cuanto noto que empezaba a faltarle minimamente la respiración, soltándola rápidamente y separándose de ella para permitirle recuperar el poco oxigeno que necesitaba.

- Eso fue… ¡WOW! – exclamo como pudo, sintiendo que quería dejar a Sirius y comenzar a salir con Andrew, solo por como besaba, claro que su novio no besaba mal, además esta idea fue rápidamente borrada de su cabeza cuando recordó que Andrew era un vampiro.

- Deberías dejar de hacer eso. – dijo Remus divertido.

- El que? – pregunto Andrew sabiendo que le hablaba a el e ignorando la cara de desconcierto de Nika.

- Sabes que. – dijo Remus frunciendo una ceja.

Andrew rió divertido al notar que el licántropo lo había sentido desde donde estaba. Cada vez que el besaba mordía levemente le labio inferior de quien besaba, extrayéndole solo unas gotitas de sangre para hacer mejor el beso y aumentar el goce, claro que antes de separarse cerraba la herida sin dejar ni una sola huella.

- No es como si los disecara. – dijo claramente divertido, con sus ojos brillando al ser descubierto por primera vez, como un niño que es descubierto haciendo una travesura.

- Ya lo se, pero no es justo por que les das algo que solo otro vampiro podría igualar. – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Ahora si que los demás no entendían nada, pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar ya que la puerta se abrió y todos los chicos comenzaron a entrar. Sin mediar palabra alguna los chicos se sentaron en los asientos mas cercanos.

Al ser los asientos dobles Andrew termino sentándose con Josh, ya que era sentarse con ese chico o sentarse con Parkinson.

Después de que entraran todos los chicos entro Julius con una sonrisa, cargando varios libros.

- Bueno, dado que el año pasado no pude estar en mas o menos medio año estoy consiente que no pudieron ver ciertos temas así que los vamos a ver de manera rápida este año para que no se atrasen, de acuerdo? – pregunto mientras caminaba hasta su escritorio y dejaba caer ahí la pila de libros que cargaba. – Esta clase y la siguiente veremos vampiros.

Andrew estuvo a punto de reírse en cuanto dijo eso, pero no quería incomodar a su padrino así que lo dejo pasar.

- Profesor, si vemos todos los remas que perdimos usando solo dos clases no vamos a alcanzar a verlos completos, además nos perderíamos medio año. – dijo Lily.

- Eso es cierto señorita Evans, pero si se fija en su horario notara que tiene muchas mas clases de DCAO este año que los anteriores, esto lo hizo el director para compensar las clases que no tuvimos, creo que en medio año esto volverá a cambiar y darán algunas clases mías para Encantamientos y Transformaciones.

Los horarios los habían dado la noche anterior en las salas comunes y todos claramente habían notado la gran cantidad de horas que tenían de DCAO, pero ahora que lo ponía así tenia cierto sentido y varios no pudieron más que asentir, conformes con esta decisión.

- Si eso esta explicado, sigo con la clase. – Julius se sentó en su asiento, al parecer no estaba completamente despierto y tenia algo de sueño. – Los vampiros son unos de los seres más difíciles de tratar por su gran fuerza, pero gracias a la magia podemos evitarlos si nos esforzamos. Las formas mas conocidas de destruir o evitar a los vampiros son con los Lumos Solem o como ya saben clavándoles una esta en el corazón. El agua bendita raramente les afecta y los ajos son solo cosas muggles. Si uno tiene la suficiente rapidez y reflejos puede llegar a matar al… - Julius se vio interrumpido por las risas que finalmente Andrew no había podido aguantar.

El hombre no pudo evitar mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados, por más que fuera su ahijado no podía ni iba a permitir que un Slytherin se riera de su clase, se paro.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo alguien golpeo la puerta para después entrar sin siquiera esperar una contestación. Para sorpresa de todos era el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, quien entraba comiéndose un caramelo de limón y no pudo más que fruncir el ceño al ver a Andrew todavía riéndose a carcajada limpia.

Cuando Andrew comenzó a notar que algunas lágrimas de risa se formaban en sus ojos dejo de reír, no seria bueno que lo vieran en plena clase llorando sangre, no era natural, no al menos para un humano, se seco las lágrimas casi inexistentes con gran rapidez.

- Señor Carson, - hablo Dumbledore. – podría explicarme que le ha causado tanta risa. – pregunto el gran mago intrigado.

En cuanto Andrew escucho su vos la reacción fue inmediata, su cuerpo se tenso levemente y una mascara inexpresiva cubrió sus facciones.

- Una cosa que dijo el profesor me ha causado gracia, o mas bien debería decir una idiotez.

Julius lo miro destilando odio por su mirada, sin importarle que fuera su ahijado, nadie cuestionaba su clase.

- Estaría mas que encantado de saber por que, al parecer he venido en el momento justo.

- Para que vino, Director? – pregunto Julius cortésmente.

- Quiero ver un poco de las clases de los alumnos del séptimo año, y he decidido empezar por DCAO, después voy a ir a ver la clase de Pociones. Creo que seria mejor si me sentara. – dijo el mago para después sentarse en un banco que había quedado vacío. – Puede continuar con la clase, profesor.

Julius miro a Andrew con una leve sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

- Hagamos una especie de apuesta. – propuso Julius. – Si usted puede dar una clase mejor que la que me proponía a dar yo, le voy a dar cien puntos a Slytherin y de lo contrario le restare solo cuarenta.

- Quiere que de la clase desde acá o desde su mesa? – pregunto Andrew sonriendo abiertamente, claro que el podría dar una clase mejor, no por nada había sido profesor años enteros en la Magic Force y un gran profesor, a decir verdad uno de los mejores.

- Desde acá. – dijo Julius señalando la mesa mientras el se alejaba y se apoyaba en la pared que estaba al lado del escritorio.

- Esto me parece interesante, si da una buena clase yo le daré otros sesenta puntos. – propuso Dumbledore y Andrew solo asintió a la vez que se paraba de su banco y se acercaba a la mesa del profesor. Tal y como cuando daba sus clases en el famoso colegio se sentó en el escritorio sin preguntarle al profesor siquiera.

- Para empezar, no todos los vampiros son iguales, ya de por si ellos se dividen en varios clanes pero lo importante no es en que clanes se dividen si no su poder. Si los dividimos por poder podríamos tener a los más débiles, a los intermedios y a los fuertes. Para matar a los más débiles pues si, se necesita lo que dijo el profesor, una estaca en el corazón, tal vez un fuerte lumos. Los intermedios son algo mas difíciles ya que dependiendo su fortaleza, una simple estaca en el corazón no los matara, tendrán que cortarles la cabeza con una espada de plata, algunas veces con las de oro sirve pero no les prometo nada. Y por ultimo y en los que me voy a explayar mas, son los fuertes. Estos al poder permanecer un par de horas bajo la luz del sol con un lumos no lograran ni hacerles cosquillas, la única forma de matarlos es, como ya les dije, cortarles la cabeza o clavarles en el corazón una estaca, daga, o arma corto punzante de plata pura. Si se encuentran con un vampiro antiguo, como comúnmente se les denomina a los vampiros poderosos, lo mas probable es que no salgan con vida, igual que si se encuentran con un intermedio. Sobrevivir a uno débil es lo mas fácil que se puede hacer, pero no así con uno fuerte. – paro un rato solo para notar que todos lo escuchaban atentos.

- Ya esta señor Carson? – pregunto el director.

- No, claro que no. – dijo Andrew. – Los vampiros son naturalmente sádicos por naturaleza, algo por lo que se diferencia de los licántropos es precisamente eso, los licántropos pueden ser las personas mas amables del mundo si así lo desean pero no lastimen a sus amigos o familiares o pueden ser más sádicos y sanguinarios que los vampiros mas feroces.

- Señor Carson, le recuerdo que esta clase es sobre vampiros. – dijo Julius con claras intenciones de incordiar a Andrew, pero solo consiguiendo una ceja alzada y que los labios del chico se curvaran levemente formando una sonrisa.

- Ya lo se, solo agregaba algo importante. Como decía, los vampiros son los seres mas sádicos que se pueden encontrar y la gran mayoría, salvo los que tienen problemas de conciencia, disfrutan "cazando". Por lo tanto dejan que su victima note que va a morir así esto le da mas emoción al asunto, además la sangre es supuestamente mas rica cuanto mas asustada esta la victima. – el nunca había hecho eso, pero los vampiros que conocía adoraban hacerlo. – Así que cuando se encuentren con un vampiro de los dos niveles mas fuertes simplemente tienen que relajarse y fingir que se resignan, obviamente no harán eso – agrego al ver que varios lo miraban como si estuviera loco. – harán esto. – tomo una pluma que estaba sobre el escritorio y la sostuvo sobre su palma abierta, la pluma comenzó a flotar a unos cinco centímetros de su mano para después comenzar a cambiar, las formas de la pluma cambiaron para formar una daga de plata con incrustaciones de oro en el mango, además de incrustaciones de diversas piedras preciosas. – Claro que primero tienen que aprender lo básico, - dijo mientras la daga era la que flotaba ahora sobre su mano. – después podrán hacer algo como esto. Esto se aprende en transformaciones y no se puede hacer con varita, es imposible de esta manera, solo puede hacerse con el poder de la mente y tu magia funcionando perfectamente.

Todos, incluso el director, miraban impresionados la daga que flotaba todavía sobre la palma abierta del chico. El director estaba gratamente impresionado, ese chico era bastante poderoso, se suponía que eso se aprendía en transformaciones avanzadas y solo muy pocos y con mucho esfuerzo lo podían hacer.

Con un movimiento rápido Andrew tomo la daga por el mango, empuñándola fuertemente, de manera segura y confiada aunque su piel le picara y ardiera al estar tan cerca de la plata. Andrew se bajo del asiento y le paso la daga al chico que estaba más cercano a él.

- Pueden mirarla, no se desvanecerá ni se volverá a convertir en una pluma, no mientras yo no quiera. Volviendo con el tema de los vampiros, cuando ya tengan lista la daga simplemente se la clavaran en donde puedan, no necesariamente lo tienen que matar. En cuanto logran liberarse, por que creanme cuando les digo que los va a soltar mas rápido que si tuvieran lepra, - varios le miraron extrañados. – una enfermedad muggle muy contagiosa y peligrosa, pero eso no importa, en cuanto lo suelte ustedes desaparecen de ahí y se aparecen en donde les resulte más conveniente. Si les soy sincero, quienes tienen más posibilidades de escapar son los que logren mantenerse concentrados y no dejarse llevar por el miedo, a ellos no les importara si son niños o ancianos de los que se alimenten, solo que tengan sangre. Si ven que un vampiro toma de alguien que había usado anteriormente magia oscura lo más recomendable es que huyan. Les digo esto por que cuando un vampiro bebe de ese tipo de personas es como si se pusiera borracho o si tomara una droga especialmente adictiva por que hasta que no le duela alguna parte del cuerpo por la sobrecarga de sangre no paran. – Severus frunció el ceño, según tenia entendido el vampiro que los había guiado con el ataque al colegio había bebido de un mortifago, es mas, lo había matado, y después no siguió tomando, debía tener muy buen auto-control para lograr esto si decía que era tan adictiva la sangre de alguien que usara magia oscura, pero eso no le importaba, debía cuidarse.

Cuando Dumbledore sostuvo la daga entre sus manos, siendo el ultimo en hacerlo, Andrew le dirigió una mirada a la daga y esta volvió a ser una pluma de un momento para otro, no queriendo que Dumbledore notara las marcas de algo quemado cerca del borde del mango y mucho menos que esa quemadura encajaba con la que había en su mano.

- Creo que con eso debería ganarme los ciento sesenta puntos pero voy a seguir. Si se encuentran con unos vampiros que tienen un medallón parecido a este. – saco su propio medallón y lo mostró a todos. – Deben saber que ese vampiro no toma sangre de humanos.

- Entonces vos sos un vampiro? – pregunto una chica Gryffindor que estaba sentada atrás de todo.

- No, yo se lo robe a uno. – dijo el chico divertido. – Este vampiro se hacia pasar por uno de los que no tomaba sangre de humanos para acercarse a estos y beber mas fácilmente su sangre, yo logre liberarme y pues… lo mate. – dijo simplemente mostrándoles una sonrisa burlona. – Ahora este medallón es como una especie de protección, esta mas que claro que ningún vampiro que vea que tengo este collar va a venir a molestarme sabiendo que mate a uno de los suyos, así que… pero esto no viene al caso, me estoy desviando nuevamente del tema.

Todos estaban tan sorprendidos y entusiasmados que no les importo que se hubiera desviado, es mas, hubieran preferido que contara como había matado al vampiro.

Dumbledore estaba a punto de saltar de su asiento en cuanto vio el medallón pero cuando escucho el por que lo tenia el chico este quiso mas que nunca que terminara el año para proponerle su participación en la Orden del Fénix, la cual era convenientemente dirigida por él para acabar con los mortifagos y Voldemort mismo, ese chico seria muy bien recibido gracias a su potencial.

- Deben saber, que por mas que los vampiros sean sádicos y sanguinarios no están a favor de Voldemort – estremecimientos varios. – por ahora.

- Como podes saber eso? – pregunto un slytherin curioso.

- Por que mi propio tío es un vampiro y no esta del lado de Voldemort, así como tampoco los otros vampiros que el conoce.

Ahí estaba, Severus casi salta de su asiento cuando el chico dijo tío, pero todo cuadraba, el siempre había sido un slytherin muy rápido y esto encajaba demasiado bien para ser mentira, ese chico había llegado ese año al igual que el estratega del señor oscuro, ambos eran parecidos y la diferencia de edad estaría bien si el hombre fuera un vampiro, además estaba el hecho de que este chico sabia demasiado de vampiros y ahora por lo que le había dicho podía asegurar que el estratega era un vampiro antiguo, fuerte o como sea que les decía, debía entablar conversación con el chico, tal vez pudiera sacar algo mas acerca de ese hombre.

- Pero volviendo al tema, si no pueden hacer el arma simplemente finjan que se resignan, a veces funciona, ellos quieren hacer que se asusten asi que tratan de "hacerlos reaccionar", y esto no es pegándoles un par de golpecitos precisamente, pero en cuanto les peguen lo mas probable es que los suelten, ahí tienen su oportunidad para escapar. Traten de no aparecerse justo cuando el vampiro los toca por que pueden aparecerse con el y eso no seria muy inteligente, no creen?

Algunos slytherins no pudieron evitar soltar unas risitas ante esa última frase.

Justo en ese momento toco el timbre.

- Creo que con eso les sobra información, quieran un informe completo y no pueden preguntarle al señor Carson. Por cierto, cien puntos para Slytherin. – pronunciar esto fue doloroso para Julius y casi quiso olvidarse de decirlo, pero había hecho una apuesta y el chico había cumplido su parte así que el tenia que cumplir la suya.

- Claro que si, señor Carson otros sesenta puntos de mi parte para Slytherin por la gran clase de DCAO y otros cuarenta por la excelente transformación. – dijo Dumbledore.

Los Slytherin si no fueran tan fríos hubieran saltado a abrazar a Andrew, sin poder creer aun que habían ganado doscientos puntos en una hora, todos fueron saliendo del aula con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros, algunos más disimulados que otros pero todos felices al fin y al cabo.

Andrew se reunió con sus amigos al final y salio con ellos del aula rumbo a la clase de transformaciones.

------

Holas amigos míos, como les va??? A mi genial, como verán la inspiración sigue conmigo, y voy a subir otro cap!!! No lo puedo creer yo tampoco!!! Ya se que es cortito, pero el anterior estuvo lo suficientemente largo como para que no me puedan retar P lero-lero

Jejeje como notaran estoy de muy buen humor ;) espero que esto siga así y que les guste este cap.

No sean amarretes y dejen un review al menos que mi ego esta decayendo demasiado :S


	10. Y todo por un ataque fallido

10. Y todo por un ataque fallido.

Andrew caminaba apresurado por Hosmeade con un diario de "El Profeta" bajo el brazo y su apariencia usual de cuando iba a ver a Tom. No tenia idea de por que los habían dejado salir ese fin de semana siendo que era el primero pero eso no le internaba, no en esos momentos.

Estaba mas que seguro de que Tom estaría torturando mortifagos terriblemente furioso, pero, quien podría culparlo? El 3 de septiembre, segundo día de clases, fueron atrapados dos mortifagos por los aurores y gracias a la poción de la verdad ellos habían tenido que mover a todos los alumnos y profesores de Durmstrang a otra mansión y por si eso no fuera poco este mismo viernes, dos días después del problema de los dos mortifagos, otros tres, esta vez uno del circulo interno incluido, habían sido capturados en el Callejón Knockturn asesinando a un auror que habían secuestrado días atrás, apresados nada mas ni nada menos por Dumbledore y sus asquerosos miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

El viernes Andrew había entrado a la mente de Dumbledore en cuanto se entero de que acababa de volver de anda a saber donde y había averiguado lo sucedido. Sabiendo que Tom estaría furioso decidió hacer esto por su cuenta y entrando a la mente de Dumbledore consiguió la dirección del cuartel secreto de la orden. Gracias a eso y a un hechizo bastante antiguo logro tener una copia de los planos del lugar e hizo un ataque en base a estos y al horario de guardia de los miembros de la orden, información también extraída de la mente del viejo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la intrusión.

Si bien la semana había sido dura a él no le molesto quedarse toda la noche en vela preparado aquel rescate y gracias a lo que había podido averiguar ya sabia cuando iban a interrogar a los mortifagos, el tema principal, por muy gracioso que esto le pareciera, era él mismo. Tenía sendas ojeras bajo sus ojos pero esto no significaba que se estuviera cayendo de sueño, si no que su cuerpo se estaba quejando por el maltrato.

Al llegar al limite del pueblo se apareció con un casi inaudible 'plop' para aparecerse en frente de la mansión del Lord. El lugar estaba mucho mas tenebroso que la ultima vez que lo había visitado, llovía a cantaros como si el clima lo manejara el mismo Voldemort, la mansión parecía rodeada de un aura de magia oscura demasiado potente y el lugar estaba desolado, como si los muggles que vivían cerca no quisieran acercarse a la mansión.

Encogiéndose de hombros abrió la puerta sin tocar, encontrándose con la sala en penumbras completamente vacía. Fue por el pasillo que llevaba al lugar de reuniones y se encontró con que donde empezaba el pasillo había un mortifago inconsciente, con claros signos de haber sido torturado. A pocos pasos de este había otro y así seguía a lo largo de todo el pasillo, hasta donde había que doblar hacia la derecha.

Paso por entre los cuerpos con cuidado de no pisar ninguno y cuando llego al final del pasillo y doblo se encontró con la escena aun peor, esta vez algunos mortifagos tenían profundas heridas por todo su cuerpo, además de los claros signos de haber sido sometidos durante largos minutos al cruciatus y uno bastante potente por el rictus de profundo dolor que la mayoría poseía. Siguió caminando por este pasillo mirando las caras de los mortifagos reconociéndolas todas.

Los gritos aun llenaban el ambiente, dando a entender que Voldemort aun estaba torturando personas, pero Andrew no parecía notarlos.

Cerca de la mitad del pasillo se encontró con Bellatrix, la cual todavía estaba conciente y desparramada en el piso se agarraba el brazo izquierdo el cual sangraba. La mujer al verlo sonrió, mostrando que tenia algo de sangre en la boca. Sonrió por que había notado, al igual que todos, que cuando Andrew estaba cerca el Lord se mostraba mucho mas tranquilo que de costumbre. Si había alguien que podría tranquilizar al lord, ese era sin duda alguna, Andrew. El hombre le sonrió de lado y chasqueo sus dedos dejando inconsciente a la mujer para después seguir con su camino.

Al llegar al final del pasillo y doblar nuevamente a la derecha se encontró con Lord Voldemort en todo su esplendor torturando a dos hombres con un solo hechizo. Sus ojos rojos brillaban más que nunca y tenía la sonrisa más sádica que había visto en él.

Tom al ver un nuevo blanco levanto la maldición de los dos mortifagos, los cuales cayeron inconscientes al piso y le tiro su mas poderoso cruciatus a Andrew. El ojiverde lo miro enarcando una ceja a la vez que el rayo le daba de lleno solo consiguiendo que se tambaleara ligeramente pero no que dejara de avanzar. Cuando llego a estar a dos pasos de Tom le arranco la varita de un manotazo y se la metió en el bolsillo del pantalón.

- DEVUELVEME ESA VARITA! – grito Voldemort furioso.

Andrew enarco aun mas la ceja para después chasquear los dedos y dejarlo inconsciente. Antes de que Tom tocara el piso Andrew lo agarro por la cintura y lo cargo como si de un bebe se tratara. Siguió caminando hasta que llego al despacho del mayor, se adentro en él y lo recostó en el sillón.

Con gran parsimonia se sentó en el sofá que lo enfrentaba y se quedo mirando los rasgos del Lord. Menos de dos minutos después volvió a chasquear los dedos y Tom se levanto como si el sillón estuviera lleno de agujas filosas.

El Lord miro para todos lados desubicado hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Andrew, quien estaba tranquilamente sentado en frente suyo. Tom al ver que no tenía varita y que no la recuperaría pronto se le acerco y le pego una piña en la cara, haciéndose daño, ya que pegarle al vampiro era como pegarle a una roca y una de las duras.

Andrew lo miro enarcando nuevamente su ceja y se paro, quedando a la misma altura que el hombre ya que media casi lo mismo. Tomándolo por los hombros lo obligo a sentarse en el sillón nuevamente y se sentó a su lado, aun tomándolo por los hombros.

Cerca de veinte ideas pasaron en menos de dos segundos por la mente de Andrew para calmar al hombre furioso, pero solo una le pareció que iba a funcionar. Puso ambas manos en la cara del hombre y lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos. Los ojos de Andrew de repente se volvieron las fosas mas profundas y sensuales que el lord había visto jamás, Andrew estaba usando al máximo sus poderes vampiros, tratando de calmarlo, pero la ira de Tom era demasiada y no parecía funcionar del todo, y este empezó a debatirse en el férreo agarre del ojiverde.

Andrew frunció el ceño, si bien hacia mucho que no usaba sus poderes vampiros estos habían sido bastante poderosos, al parecer tendría que usar mas poder de persuasión, aunque esa idea no le terminara de agradar.

Andrew se acerco rápidamente al hombre y le dio un beso, no fue mas que un simple roce de labios, pero por alguna extraña razón le encanto, nada comparado con lo que pensaba, y casi se vio tentado a seguir besando esos labios suaves y levemente rojizos.

Tom, que había estado debatiéndose en el agarre se sobresalto cuando el chico avanzo hacia él, pero se paralizo cuando sintió como lo besaba, ya que si bien no era mas que un simple roce de labios, le había encantado, sintió dos cosas diferentes, por un lado sintió como algo parecido a paz y tranquilidad se extendía por sus labios a todas las partes de su cuerpo, dejándolo en un estado de sopor, pero por otro lado sentía un estremecimiento de excitación recorriéndole la columna.

Cuando Andrew se separo, ya que aunque el roce no había durado más de dos segundos a ambos les habían parecido eternos, el Lord se quedo quieto, paralizado y eso por un lado espanto a Andrew, quien pensaba que tal vez se había pasado al utilizar sus poderes de aquel modo, pero no espero lo que vino a continuación. Después de que Tom lo debatiera bastante sin llegar a ningún lado en particular decidió hacer algo que no hacia desde hacia mucho, siguió sus instintos y tomando la cara del chico frente a el lo beso. Al principio el beso fue algo brusco, los dientes de ambos chocaron y sintieron como eso les lastimaba levemente los labios, pero después el beso paso a ser un poco mas apasionado, dejando de lado todo lo demás se entregaron en el beso como hacia bastante no lo hacían.

Andrew al sentir que lo besaba se puso rígido pero después esa rigidez quedo abandonada y lo sujeto por la nuca a la vez que se acercaba aun mas, inclinándose sobre el otro hombre y haciéndolo recostarse en el sillón, con su lengua delineo los labios del hombre y este como respuesta los entreabrió permitiendo el paso de la lengua intrusa en su boca, iniciando una batalla que a ninguno de los dos les importaba ganar. Durante el beso Andrew mordió con sus colmillos el labio inferior del hombre lo suficiente como para sacarle sangre, haciendo que este soltara un gemido ahogado por la boca del chico, la pequeña lastimadura se cerro inmediatamente dado que Andrew mismo se encargo de cerrarla con su saliva en un sutil movimiento de su lengua.

El ojiverde había perdido completamente la capacidad de pensar con ese beso y es por ello que no recordó que quien estaba bajo su cuerpo era un simple humano que necesitaba aire para sobrevivir.

Tom se había dejado llevar y casi se muere cuando sintió al chico morderle el labio, sabia lo que estaba haciendo, había tratado lo suficiente con los vampiros para saber que cuando un vampiro te mordía tenias goce asegurado, aunque después murieras, pero este chico no lo mordió para matarlo, si no para que ambos disfrutaran mas aquel beso. Cuando empezó a faltarle el aire trato de separarse solo para notar que el chico había perdido total raciocinio y seguía besándolo. Trato de separarlo pero él no parecía notar su esfuerzo.

Andrew sintió las manos del hombre empujarlo y algo en su cabeza le dijo que se separara, pero estaba demasiado interesado como para hacerlo. Cuando lo sintió hacer un poco mas de fuerza algo en su cabeza hizo 'clic' y recordó inmediatamente que Tom era humano y necesitaba respirar, no como él. Se separo casi inmediatamente, pero no volvió a su posición original, si no que puso una mano a cada lado de la cabeza del hombre y se lo quedo mirando a los ojos, ahora se le notaba mucho mas tranquilo por mas que en sus ojos hubiera una chispa de deseo y lujuria que antes no estaba ahí.

Al recuperarse Tom volvió a besar al ojiverde esta vez con un poco mas de pasión, sin llegar a comprender por que estaba besándolo, por que se dejaba llevar…

Se separaron de nuevo y esta vez Andrew se sentó bien, dejando a Tom recostado en el sillón.

- Voy a ayudar un poco a tus hombres, vos mientras tanto mira esto, estuve trabajando en esto toda la noche. – metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco cinco pequeñas carpetitas del tamaño de unas monedas, atadas para que no se perdieran. Con un chasquido las agrando y se las dio al Lord para después pararse. – Los despierto y vengo, creo que vas a necesitarlos enteros para que puedan entender el plan. – dijo con burla, se inclino para besarlo fugazmente en los labios y después se fue, dejando a Tom sin comprender completamente lo que había pasado con cinco carpetas en sima de su estomago, aun recostado en el sillón.

Andrew cuando salio del despacho del Lord se acerco al par de hombres que había torturado a lo último y los despertó con un par de movimientos de la varita de Tom. Hacia mucho que no usaba una varita pero no le resultaba incomodo. Cuando los dos hombres se despertaron, él saco de su bolsillo un portafolio del mismo tamaño que habían tenido las carpetitas, lo agrando y se los paso ante la mirada extrañada de ellos.

- Ahí hay unas pociones especiales que tienen que repartir, si ven que no alcanza traigan a esos mortifagos cerca de la puerta que yo mismo me encargare de ayudarlos. Ya calme al Lord no lo hagan esperar a menos que quieran que se enfade de nuevo.

Los dos hombres asintieron rápidamente con la cabeza mientras agarraban una poción cada uno y se la tomaban de un trago, sintiéndose automáticamente mejor.

- Si, señor. – dijo uno de los hombres agarrando el portafolio con gran delicadeza, no fuera a ser que rompiera los frasquitos e hiciera enojar a ese hombre que los había ayudado.

Andrew rió divertido, sobresaltando a los dos hombres de bajo puesto.

- No me digan señor, ni que fuera tan viejo! – exclamo divertido, ese beso le había subido el humor, por mas que no le hubiera sacado el sueño ni las ojeras bajo los ojos. – Díganme Andrew. – dijo y les guiño un ojo para darse vuelta y volver a entrar en el despacho, encontrándose con Tom sentado tras su escritorio, con las carpetas en sus manos, pasando las hojas sin comprender demasiado como se había hecho con esa información y como había podido hacer aquello en tan poco tiempo. Al escuchar la puerta Tom volteo para mirarlo y analizándolo mas fijamente logro ver las ojeras debajo de los ojos verdes del hombre frente a él.

- Como conseguiste esto? – pregunto volviendo a posar sus ojos en el plano del cuartel secreto de la orden.

- Entre en la mente del viejo, pero sacado eso, no hay nada imposible para mi. – dijo divertido apoyándose en la puerta.

- Seguro. – dijo Tom distraídamente mientras dejaba una carpeta y abría otra. – Alguna razón en especial por la cual escogiste a estas personas?

- Si, ellos son los más discretos, no voy a poner a alguien tan evidente como Bellatrix. Severus y Régulus son los mejores para este trabajo.

- Pero Black tiene quince años! – exclamo Tom mirándolo fijamente. – Si bien no va a ser un problema que salga del colegio, como se te puede ocurrir confiarle semejante trabajo? – pregunto incrédulo.

- Y? – pregunto Andrew a su vez enarcando una ceja. – Vos solo dale el trabajo, te aseguro que va a salir bien y en caso de que fallen yo mismo voy a hacerlo. – le propuso sonriendo de lado.

Tom lo miro fijamente para después asentir.

Los mortifagos golpearon la puerta y Andrew, después de darle una última mirada a Tom y ver que este le asentía, abrió la puerta.

- Eh… Señor hicimos lo que nos dijo pero no alcanzo, acá están las personas para las que no alcanzo la poción. – dijo señalando a su izquierda.

El Lord enarco una ceja al escuchar como se referían a Andrew y después sonrió de lado al notar la mirada asesina que el chico le estaba dando a su mortifago.

- Que no me digan Señor! – casi grito para después añadir tranquilamente. - Me molesta.

El mortifago asintió rápidamente, con algo de miedo al ver como los ojos verdes se habían oscurecido unos segundos para después volver a su color normal.

Andrew paso por al lado del mortifago, saliendo del despacho para encontrarse con que a los únicos que les falto tomar la poción eran los hermanos Lestrange. Cuando se acerco a los dos cuerpos que estaban inconscientes en el piso se puso en cuclillas y puso una mano en el pecho de cada uno, la común luz azul rodeo su mano y cuando las saco ambos despertaron. Estaban ellos solos en el pasillo dado que el resto de los mortifagos o se habían ido o estaban en el despacho del lord hablando con este del próximo ataque de distracción para que los otros dos mortifagos fueran a buscar a Greyback y a los otros dos para que no los pudieran interrogar.

Rodolphus se trato de levantar pero la mano de Andrew sobre su pecho se lo impidió.

- Quédate quieto, les tengo que curar las heridas. – dijo Andrew y empezó a curar las heridas pasando sus manos sobre ellas y murmurando unas simples palabras.

- Como has hecho para calmar al Lord? – pregunto Rabastan.

- Simplemente le traje la manera de rescatarlos ya hecha y con unas simples palabras ya esta, además claro que a mi no me afectan las imperdonables por lo que pude hablar con el tranquilamente. – dijo de forma bastante distraída mientras seguía curando las heridas de los dos hombres.

- No lo entiendo. – dijo Rodolphus de un momento para el otro.

- El que no entendes? – pregunto Andrew dejando de curarle las heridas para poner toda su atención en el hombre al cual todavía le quedaban algunos tajos en las piernas y la cara.

- Varias cosas, como es que puede calmar al Lord o mejor dicho, como es que puede hablarle al lord de esa manera y que el no le haga nada. Además, usted es un vampiro, pero, no lo parece, es demasiado…- dudo buscando una palabra que se adecuara al vampiro. - amable.

Andrew rió ante el desconcierto de Rodolphus, quien iba a decir que el hombre era tan curioso.

- No me puede hacer nada por que no me afectan las imperdonables como ya saben y se resigno a eso, además soy un muy buen estratega como para que me pierda y sabe que si hace algo que a mi no me agrade, como torturarme, yo puedo renunciar a ayudarlo. Y lo de la amabilidad pues… eso es relativo, creanme, no me querrán como enemigo, ya que así como puedo curarle las heridas a cincuenta mortifagos, también puedo hacérselas antes de que siquiera noten que estoy cerca suyo. – esta vez sonrió con un toque de sadismo revelando sus largos y filosos colmillos.

Después de eso guardo sus colmillos y siguió con la dichosa tarea de curarles todas las heridas. Poco tiempo después los tres estaban entrando al despacho de Tom, en donde el estaba explicándoles a los mortifagos del circulo interno lo que tendrían que hacer. Parecía bastante más tranquilo que antes, cosa que los mortifagos le agradecieron a Andrew con la mirada.

Poco después los mortifagos se retiraron cada uno con una carpeta bajo el brazo dispuestos a hacer un ataque perfecto para no disgustar a su señor.

- Me llevarías a ver a ese chico, el que salve en Durmstrang. – dijo Andrew en cuanto estuvieron solos.

- Si, pero primero quiero que me digas que diablos fue lo que paso hace un rato. – dijo Tom con una copa de Whisky en su mano y la botella en la otra.

- A que te referís?

- Al beso. – dijo Tom como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

- Oh pues… al principio trate de hacer que calmaras simplemente eh… como decirlo sin que suene muy mal?… bueno trate de seducirte como seducía a mis victimas para que te calmaras pero eso no funciono así que probé con algo mas fuerte, es decir darte un beso, pero a vos no se que te paso y de repente me estabas besando. Yo simplemente respondí el beso. – termino encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

Tom escucho todo atentamente, asintiendo en ciertas partes para después dejarse caer en el asiento que estaba tras el escritorio.

- Y si puedo añadir algo, el beso me gusto. – dijo Andrew sin muchos reparos como si estuviese diciendo el clima.

Ante esta última revelación a Tom por poco se le cae el vaso con el whisky. Andrew se paro del sillón en el que se había sentado y se acerco al escritorio. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le saco el vaso de whisky y se tomo lo que quedaba de un solo trago, no le hacia mucho efecto, pero el sabor del whisky le gustaba.

- Entonces, - se inclino sobre la mesa quedando a un palmo de distancia de Tom. – a vos te molesto? – pregunto para después besarlo sin dejarlo contestar, un simple roce de labios pero un roce bastante sugerente.

- No, para nada. – respondió el Lord con una sonrisa, hacia mucho que no sonreía verdaderamente y ese chico lo había logrado.

- En ese caso por que no vamos a ver al chico. – dijo Andrew parándose derecho.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Tom parándose el también.

Ambos salieron de ahí y se dirigieron, o mejor dicho Andrew siguió a Tom por toda la mansión dando gran cantidad de vueltas hasta que llegaron a una de las habitaciones más altas. En cuanto llegaron Tom siseo algo en parsel y la puerta se abrió.

- Entra vos yo espero acá, no tengo ganas de ver a ese mocoso.

Andrew asintió y le dio un beso en los labios antes de entrar, dejando a Tom aun confundido tras él, el cual no comprendía todavía la complicada mente del ojiverde.

En cuanto Andrew entro cerró la puerta y se apoyo en ella. El cuarto al que había entrado estaba pobremente amueblado, solo tenia una cama con un colchón que dejaba mucho que desear, un pequeño armario y una puerta que daba a un baño, al lado de la cama había una ventana con rejas que daba a pues… la calle. En la cama estaba un chico de unos quince años, pelo castaño oscuro, tez pálida y ojos verdes.

- Buenas. – saludo Andrew tranquilamente a la vez que hacia aparecer un sillón.

El chico giro la cabeza y se lo quedo mirando extrañado, no había creído que lo vería tan rápido.

- Hola. – dijo el chico con voz ronca.

Estaba mucho más flaco y pálido que cuando Andrew lo había visto por última vez y parecía que seguiría igual.

- Como te tratan por acá? – pregunto con una leve sonrisa.

- No me quejo, por lo menos no me torturan. – dijo el chico con tono indiferente.

Andrew se paro y se acerco a Daniel, haciendo que este se encogiera en su cama, todavía recordando que era un vampiro.

- Tranquilo, no te voy a hacer daño, simplemente quiero hablar. – dijo Andrew amablemente.

- Si, claro. – dijo el chico sarcásticamente.

Andrew al ver que el chico se había relajado un poco se le termino de acercar y se sentó en la incomoda cama.

- Dios, que tortura! Dormir acá debe ser peor que dormir en el piso. – dijo Andrew mirando el colchón fijamente, chasqueo sus dedos e instantáneamente la incomoda cama de una plaza paso a ser una de una plaza y media, con un colchón mullido y cómodo, las sabanas sucias cambiaron a ser unas finas sabanas negras con finos bordados plateados y apareció de la nada un acolchado azul debidamente doblado a los pies de la cama.

- Wow! Como hiciste eso!? – pregunto el chico asombrado tanteando las sabanas negras como si estas fueran a desaparecer.

- Me parece que tenemos que cambiar esta habitación, ya que creo que te vas a quedar acá hasta que logre convencer al lord de que te deje ir en paz.

El chico torció la boca en una fea mueca.

- Tranquilo, no es tan difícil como suena. – dijo Andrew sonriéndole divertido. – Decoremos un poco esto para que tenga mas vida. Cual es tu color preferido?

- Emmm… pues… el azul. – dijo el chico tímidamente.

Andrew chasqueo sus dedos y la pared tomo un color azul mar, después otro chasquido de sus dedos y el armario se amplio y tomo el tamaño de un gran placard, además de llenarse de ropas de la medida del chico, tanto muggles como mágicas. El mayor se paro y fue al baño, encantándose con un inodoro, una ducha y un lavamanos, todos dejaban mucho que desear. Otro chasquido de sus dedos y el pequeño lugar se amplio, además la ducha se transformo en una bañadera y el baño se equipo completamente, las paredes y el piso se revistieron de cerámicos verdes claros y la puerta paso a ser de algarrobo finamente tallada.

El morocho salio del baño y después de chasquear los dedos aparecieron unas estanterías llenas de libros, estos eran suyos pero igual servían para pasar un buen rato sin aburrirse.

- Hable con tu hermano. – dijo mientras se volvía a sentar en el sillón. El chico había estado mudo observador de los cambios que el se encargo de hacer.

- Que vos que?! – pregunto el chico en un grito saltando de la cama y acercándose rápidamente hacia el.

- No te preocupes, esta entero y en buen estado. Creeme, solo me lo cruce por casualidad, estaba preocupado y yo solo le dije que estabas bien.

El chico soltó un suspiro de alivio, por alguna extraña razón le creía.

Tom, ya cansado de esperar golpeo la puerta y entro, encontrándose con el chico parando frente a Andrew con cara de preocupación y a este sentado tranquilamente en un sillón que antes no estaba ahí, paso su mirada por la habitación y después miro al vampiro con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No se supone que el mocoso esta de vacaciones. – dijo fríamente.

- Yo te dije que lo quería vivo pero me falto añadir que no lo quería en un calabozo. – dijo Andrew frunciendo el ceño ante el tono del mayor.

Tom bufo.

- Ya, mejor cállate que pareces un nene de cuatro años. – dijo Andrew para después voltear a ver a Daniel. – Después seguimos hablando. Si necesitas algo con esto podes contactarme. – tanteo su cuello y de ahí saco una cadena que tenia un anillo enganchado, la había comprado en Hosmeade por que le había gustado el anillo, pero por ahora se la quedaría el chico. Le había puesto un par de hechizos para sentir si la persona que lo usaba estaba en problemas, así que con eso bastaría para mantenerlo vivo.

El chico tomo la cadena dándole una pequeña sonrisa que Andrew devolvió para después tomar a Tom de un brazo y arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación, la cual el hombre cerró mágicamente una vez que la traspasaron.

- Podes darme mi varita? – pregunto el hombre con tono cansino.

- Claro. – dijo Andrew con una leve sonrisa y le paso la varita que había tenido todo el tiempo en su bolsillo. – Me acompañas al laboratorio? Tengo que hacer la poción y no empecé siquiera.

Tom suspiro pero aun así asintió y empezó el recorrido hacia el laboratorio de pociones con Andrew a su lado. No lograba comprender como ni por que pero ese chico se había vuelto una de las pocas personas que podía soportar sin siquiera lanzarle una imperdonable, y estas eran contadas con una mano. Y esos besos, le habían encantado pero al mismo tiempo lo confundían, claro que el nunca lo iba a demostrar abiertamente, pero ese chico era un misterio.

- En que pensas? – pregunto Andrew sobresaltando a Tom.

- En nada. – dijo el Lord restándole importancia.

En cuanto llegaron al laboratorio de pociones de Tom, Andrew se puso inmediatamente a trabajar, mientras que el Lord se sentaba sobre la mesada en donde estaban puestos todos los calderos y se quedo viendo como el ojiverde seleccionaba diversos ingredientes y los ponía sobre la mesada al lado de un caldero.

Las dos horas siguientes el lugar estuvo en completo silencio, solo roto por el ruido que hacia la poción cada vez que se le agregaba otro ingrediente. Tom había pasado esas dos horas viendo como Andrew trabajaba con delicadeza en la elaboración de dicha poción asombrándose por la cantidad de ingredientes exóticos que tenia la poción que el chico estaba preparando.

Cerca de media hora después Andrew se preparaba para poner el anteúltimo ingrediente y recién entonces fue roto el agradable silencio.

- Bueno, esto dolerá pero es necesario sangre de vampiro para que la poción tenga efecto. – dijo Andrew a nadie en especial al tiempo que se arremangaba la manga izquierda de su camisa.

Tom siguió atentamente los movimientos del vampiro, viendo como este levantaba su muñeca, acercándola a su boca y después como sus colmillos rasgaban la piel, dejando dos pequeños orificios justo en donde paraba la vena y por donde empezó a salir una abundante cantidad de sangre, la cual el ojiverde dejo caer en el caldero sin hacer mas que medir a ojo la cantidad de sangre que caía, como si esta no fuera suya.

Después de un rato, cuando Andrew creyó que ya había vertido suficiente sangre volvió a llevarse la muñeca a la boca y esta vez cerró los orificios con solo pasar su lengua sobre ellos.

Andrew volteo a ver a Tom después de cerrarse sus heridas y le sonrió.

- Bien, esto tiene que reposar unas dos horas más y después hay que agregarle las lágrimas de fénix, así que ahora vamos a hacer el ataque que va a durar más o menos eso y cuando volvamos sigo con esto. – dijo Andrew.

- Me vas a decir para que es la poción o simplemente tengo que adivinar. – dijo Tom parándose y yendo junto con Andrew a la puerta.

- Dudo mucho que puedas adivinar ya que la cree yo mismo para un… amigo. – dijo esta ultima palabra algo dudoso, después de todo el nunca había sido amigo del licántropo para el que hizo la poción.

- De acuerdo, en ese caso, me vas a decir para que sirve?

Andrew pareció pensarlo un rato pero después asintió, justo cuando llegaron a la sala.

- Te lo voy a decir… en cuanto volvamos del dichoso ataque. – dijo sonriéndole burlón.

El ojiverde chasqueo sus dedos y su ropa paso a ser toda negra, como había sido en el ataque de Durmstrang. Se dio una leve mirada de aceptación y siguió el camino hacia la puerta, acompañado de Tom, quien había hecho exactamente lo mismo solo que él había hecho aparecer una túnica negra.

Justo cuando llegaron a la puerta Andrew tomo la cara de Tom con una mano por la barbilla y comenzó a besarlo, beso que fue instintivamente devuelto por Tom.

En eso estaban cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entro una serpiente, una gran serpiente mejor conocida como Nagini, la cual se quedo pasmada con la vista que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

- Yo me voy unos días y miren con lo que me encuentro cuando vuelvo. – siseo la serpiente claramente divertida, haciendo que Andrew y Tom se separaran sobresaltados, ya que no la habían oído entrar. – Ey! Vos no eras el chico que hablaba parsel? – pregunto mirando a Andrew fijamente.

- Claro. – siseo Andrew igual de divertido que ella. – Lo siento pero nos estamos yendo, otro día hablamos. – dijo Andrew para después terminar de salir, dejando a Tom ahí, a sabiendas que él querría hablar con la serpiente.

Andrew salio de ahí y se apareció en una de las tantas calles del Londres muggle.

La calle estaba llena de mortifagos los cuales recién se habían aparecido. Todos voltearon a verlo y varios lo saludaron con algunas inclinaciones de cabeza, se notaba que varios comenzaban a apreciar la ayuda constante que el chico les estaba brindando.

El ojiverde hizo un movimiento con su brazo abarcando toda la ancha avenida en la que se habían aparecido y todos captaron inmediatamente el mensaje comenzaron el ataque, al tiempo que Andrew se apoyaba en la pared de la heladería que estaba tras él.

Pocos minutos después se aparecieron tanto aurores como miembros de la orden del fénix y comenzaron a tratar de parar el ataque y salvar la mayor cantidad de muggles posibles. Justo cuando se aparecieron los miembros del bando de la luz se apareció voldemort y empezó a pelear contra estos.

Ya llevaban una hora con esa pelea, esa avenida estaba prácticamente destruida, solo unos cuantos negocios continuaban en pie, y uno de esos era curiosamente en el que estaba apoyado Andrew. El ojiverde no había despegado su vista de Tom aunque de vez en cuando miraba para otro lado, asegurándose que todo estuviera saliendo a la perfección.

En un momento determinado del ataque, Dumbledore y Tom quedaron en medio de todos y comenzaron una pelea. Tanto mortifagos como miembros de la luz (aurores y miembros de la orden del fénix) dejaron de pelear para ver esta pelea, asegurándose de mantener distancia suficiente y tener sus escudos listos por si alguno de los hechizos que de seguro lanzarían esos dos magos se desviaba y alcanzaba a alguien.

Los hechizos subían cada vez mas su intensidad y peligrosidad, al principio había sido un simple intercambio de insultos, después pasaron a simples experlliarmus y ahora estaban con cruciatus y avada kedavras.

Todo iba normal y sin ningún resultado mas que un par de muertos de ambos bandos que habían sido alcanzados por el avada kedavra, hasta que a Tom le dio un sectusempra (N/A ya se que lo creo Snape pero supongamos que por azares del destino cae en manos del malo de Dumbly…) en el brazo y la pierna derecha por no llegar a apartarse lo suficientemente rápido, haciendo que tanto de su brazo como de su pierna empezara a salir abundante cantidad de sangre y cayera al piso por no poder sostenerse con una sola pierna (N/A obvio, quien si?). Dumbledore, aprovechando esto tiro un avada kedavra (N/A les dije que era malo, pero nadie me cree cuando yo hablo ).

Andrew había estado siguiendo con gran atención el ataque y cuando vio impactar el sectusempra en Tom decidió que ya era tiempo de impedir que ocurriera algo que impediría que se vengara de ese viejo manipulador y además no podía dejar que Tom muriera, le había tomado cierto cariño al hombre, aunque nunca lo reconocería en vos alta. Separándose de la pared comenzó a hacerse paso hacia el centro de la batalla, los mortifagos se apartaban a su paso y los miembros del bando de la luz al ver ese comportamiento en los mortifagos hacían exactamente lo mismo, ya que los mortifagos no se apartaban a menos que fuera algo o muy malo o muy poderoso.

De este modo Andrew logro llegar al lugar de la pelea justo cuando Dumbledore pronunciaba las palabras mortales. El ojiverde cuando vio el rayo verde salir de la varita del anciano mago corrió y en menos de dos segundos estaba entre la maldición y Tom, evitando así que este muriera. El impacto de la maldición lo único que logro fue hacerlo tambalearse y que su humor empeorara levemente, no se iba a enojar por que un avada impactara en su cuerpo siendo que era inmune.

Tanto mortifagos como aurores y miembros de la orden del fénix se sorprendieron al ver esto, los primeros por que eso significaba que lo que decía Andrew era verdad y los dos últimos por que esto era lo mismo que si les dijeran que habían perdido la batalla, con alguien así trabajando en el bando oscuro como podrían ganar.

Dumbledore estuvo a punto de dejar caer su varita de la sorpresa, como podía ser que ese joven se interpusiera entre la maldición y siguiera vivo, además como había hecho para interponerse tan rápido si no menos de cinco minutos antes lo había visto apoyado descuidadamente en la pared de una heladería.

- No Dumbledore, no se juega con imperdonables. – dijo Andrew con sorna y gran diversión brillando en sus ojos, mientras sentía los ojos del lord clavados a su espalda.

Sin importarle mucho lo que el anciano senil pudiera decirle se volteo y se puso en cuclillas al lado de Tom, paso su mano sobre las heridas y estas poco después estaban curadas. Luego se paro y le tendió una mano al lord que este tomo para que lo ayudara a levantarse, seguía siendo Lord Voldemort pero no era idiota y si rechazaba la mano de ese chico después lo lamentaría.

Andrew al ver que Tom podía estar parado sin caerse, ya que se había preocupado por la gran perdida de sangre que las heridas habían provocado, se giro nuevamente para ver a Dumbledore con una GRAN y muy burlona sonrisa en su rostro.

- Pero que descortés soy, permítame presentarme, soy el heredero de Merlin, a su servicio. – dijo Andrew para después inclinarse burlonamente.

Todos, absolutamente todos, menos Voldemort y Andrew abrieron las ojos a mas no podes por la sorpresa y a mas de uno se le cayo la varita de su mano.

- Y podría decirme con quien tengo el honor? – pregunto Dumbledore con vos impasible, maquinando mas de diez mil planes diferentes para que ese joven pasara de su bando.

- No Dumbledore, lamentablemente para usted, no le diré mi nombre, como estratega que soy se que me conviene hacer y que no se que eso seria ponerme en desventaja.

- En ese caso al menos podría decirme con que criatura tengo el honor de cruzarme? – esta pregunta hizo que mas de uno lo mirara como si se hubiera terminado de volver loco pero solo consiguió que Andrew incrementara su sonrisa.

- Oh, es inteligente Dumbledore, aunque lamentablemente solo eso pueda decir a su favor. Soy un vampiro y para su desgracia uno de los mas poderosos.

Lo siguiente que paso fue muy rápido, lo suficiente como para que varios se perdieran algunos pasos, pero si lo analizamos lentamente notamos que el anciano senil como el ojiverde llamaba a Dumbledore, había transformado una piedra en una estaca y la había mandado volando directo al corazón de Andrew, clavándosela con un movimiento de varita.

(N/A NO ME MATEN!!! Sigan leyendo y traten de recordar la charla de Andrew con sus amigos si ya les dieron tics en los ojos y tendencias homicidas .U)

Andrew bajo la vista hacia la estaca y echó a reír sin poder parar, se carcajeaba divertido en la propia cara de Dumbledore, era increíble como se reía, por que no tenia la clásica risa fría que todos imaginarían en un vampiro, su risa era preciosa, armoniosa, una delicia para los oídos de todos los que estaban ahí. De un momento para otro de los ojos de Andrew empezaron a salir lágrimas de risa, lagrimas que como las de todo vampiro eran lagrimas de sangre.

Poco tiempo después el vampiro se paro y se limpio las lágrimas con una mano mientras que con la otra se sacaba la estaca, sin siquiera esbozar una mueca de dolor.

Una mujer del bando de la luz cayo inconsciente al piso, y nadie podía culparla, la escena no daba para otra cosa más que para desmayarse, era demasiado morbosa.

- Dumbledore, según tengo entendido mi sobrino dio en DCAO una clase sobre vampiros, he de suponer que no me mintió cuando dijo que usted había estado allá y por lo tanto creo que no es necesario repetirle esto pero, viendo y considerando que no lo escucho yo me encargare de repetirlo, a un vampiro poderoso o antiguo solo se lo mata cortándole la cabeza o clavándole una espada o daga de plata en el corazón. – dijo Andrew con una mueca bastante graciosa en su rostro al tiempo que la herida en su pecho se cerraba como por arte de magia.

Dumbledore no necesito nada mas, transformo otra piedra en una daga de plata y la mando directa a su corazón, pero Andrew con un movimiento rápido la atajo, antes de que siquiera llegara a rasguñarlo. El mago no se mostró siquiera sorprendido ante esto, era seguro que si el vampiro le decía sus debilidades no se dejaría matar tan fácilmente, aunque ahora que sabia que este hombre era el tío de ese alumno nuevo tal vez podría intentar pasar al chico de su bando para así tener a alguien que supiera como maquinaba el vampiro las estrategias.

Andrew estaba a punto de patearse mentalmente, podría haberle dicho que solo podía matarlo con plata pero no, también tenia que meterse en eso diciendo su sobrino que en realidad era el mismo, ahora el anciano no dejaría de incordiarlo en el asqueroso colegio.

- Yo que usted no pensaría en ello, es más neutral que cualquiera que yo haya conocido antes. – dijo Andrew adivinando lo que Dumbledore pensaba. - Andrew mando una mirada a todos a su alrededor para después mirar su reloj y notar que ya casi pasaban las dos horas. – Esta conversación podría seguir, es bastante interesante hablar con uno mismo, - dijo burlonamente. – pero por desgracia estoy preparando una poción y si no me voy ahora no podré poner el ultimo ingrediente y si eso sucediera dudo mucho que el lord me los de de nuevo ya que varios de ellos son muy exóticos.

- Ni muerto daría todos esos ingredientes de nuevo. – mascullo el lord fulminando a Andrew con la mirada al ver que a este le hacia gracia.

- Como decía, creo que este ataque llego hasta acá. – dijo y mando una mirada a los mortifagos, los cuales sin saber por que desaparecieron de ahí, aun sabiendo que quien daba la orden no era su señor. Andrew sonrió con satisfacción. – Como me gusta hacer eso! – exclamo feliz. – Bueno, nos vamos. – dijo esta vez mirando a Dumbledore fijamente. – Espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver sea un poquito más rápido. – movió el cuchillo entre sus dedos, haciéndose un corte en la palma de su mano para después, con gran maestría, tirar la daga a Dumbledore y lograr que esta diera en el brazo derecho, en el que usaba la varita. – Le voy a informar algo mas antes de irme, si en una herida entra sangre de vampiro esta herida no cerrara, o por lo menos no en un futuro cercano.

Andrew se dio vuelta y después de hacerle una seña a Tom desapareció, siendo seguido inmediatamente después por el lord, dejando tras de si a Dumbledore sangrando a raudales y sin poder cerrar la herida por mas hechizos que tiraba.

En cuanto se aparecieron en la mansión Andrew se fue directo al laboratorio mientras que Tom se iba directo a la sala de reuniones a gritarles a sus mortifagos por desaparecerse sin que el lo ordenara, claro que no todo salio como lo esperaba y en menos de diez minutos ya se había desecho de sus mortifagos y estaba de camino al laboratorio.

Cuando Tom llego al laboratorio se encontró con Andrew vertiendo toda la poción en un frasco. Sin saber por que se quedo viéndolo apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sintiéndose tonto por haberse apurado tanto solo para verlo.

- No sos tonto. – dijo Andrew sin siquiera mirarlo. – Lo siento, no debería ser tan curioso, quería saber que estabas pensando. – dijo el ojiverde sintiendo que ahora el tonto era el.

Tom por alguna extraña razón no se molesto, aunque tampoco se sorprendió de no haber sentido la intrusión del chico en su mente, después de todo los vampiros eran famosos por poder leer el pensamiento de los que los rodeaban.

- No hay problema.

Ya era de noche en Hogwarts, la luna creciente se alzaba en el cielo nocturno mientras que una sombra se deslizaba por los terrenos del famoso colegio de magia. Esta sombra se acercaba a gran velocidad al castillo y en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca salto, entrando por una ventana del primer piso que estaba abierta y cayendo de pie, como si semejante salto no hubiera significado absolutamente nada.

El chico que había saltado comenzó a caminar por el pasillo dispuesto a irse a acostar para recuperar el sueño perdido, tenia el pelo negro azabache largo hasta los hombros y unos ojos azules violáceos muy raro, además aparentaba diecisiete años y tenia un físico fácilmente envidiable.

Andrew doblo a la izquierda yendo hacia las escaleras cuando percibió un olor muy peculiar, así que giro encaminándose hacia las cocinas. Tendría todo el sueño del mundo pero si seguía retrazando la charla con Pettegrew el se uniría a Voldemort y no quería matarlo, por lo menos no por una pavadez así.

En cuanto llego al pasillo, este estaba completamente oscuro y sus ropas negras, junto a su cabello hacían que fuera prácticamente imposible distinguirlo en la oscuridad. Pero eso no significaba que el no podía ver nada, todo lo contrario, desde donde estaba lograba divisar perfectamente como Peter salía de las cocinas con un sobre negro en su mano y el ceño fruncido.

- No creo que debas hacerlo. – dijo Andrew acercándose al chico haciendo que este tirara la carta del susto y lo mirara con una leve gota de odio por el gran susto que le había dado.

Bien, eso era una mala manera de comenzar la conversación y Andrew ya quería patearse por idiota.

- No se de que rayos estas hablando. – dijo Peter tomando rápidamente la carta y tratando de irse por el otro lado del pasillo.

- Claro que lo sabes, desde acá puedo ver el sello de Voldemort – escalofrío por parte de Peter.- Creo que lo mejor seria hablar, no lo crees así? – pregunto poniéndole una mano en el hombro, haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara nuevamente, preguntándose como desde estar a una punta del pasillo podía estar atrás suyo y como podía ser que no lo había escuchado siquiera.

Andrew lo agarro del brazo y lo arrastro, literalmente hablando, hacia la sala de los menesteres, en donde invoco un par de sillones y obligo a Colagusano a sentarse en uno de ellos para después sentarse en el de en frente.

- De acuerdo, como te enteraste? – pregunto Peter, en su vos no había nada mas que cansancio, había estado escondiéndolo desde el segundo día de clases y todavía no comprendía como podía ser que ese chico se hubiera enterado siendo que no compartía la habitación con el y tanto tiempo no pasaban juntos, es mas sus amigos parecían alejarse cada vez mas para juntarse con el chico que tenia en frente.

- Creo que mereces saber esto, dado que tus amigos se enteraron en las vacaciones. Yo soy un vampiro, te acordas de la clase que di el primer día de clases en DCAO? – Peter asintió con algo de miedo. – Pues bien, mi tío nunca existió, yo soy el vampiro y creo que esta de mas decir que no tomo sangre de humanos desde hace bastante. – dijo sacando nuevamente su medallón y mostrándoselo al chico el cual suspiro aliviado. – Ahora, he de suponer que has escuchado sobre el nuevo estratega del lord. – un nuevo asentimiento por parte de Peter. – Yo soy ese estratega, claro que hago algunas pequeñas modificaciones para evitar las muertes de personas inocentes pero sacando eso yo soy el estratega.

Peter quedo en silencio, tratando de digerir toda la información que había obtenido.

- En ese caso por que me decís que no me vaya para aquel bando?

Andrew sonrió, notando que el chico solo se hacia el tonto, si no hubiera sido inteligente lo mas probable es que hubiera tenido que desmayarlo en cuanto le dijo esa información.

- Por que al estar del otro lado te puedo decir que eso no es juntarse a tomar el té mientras planean los ataques, vos viste lo que paso en el tren, en diez minutos tuve que entregar un ataque y llevarlo a cabo otros diez minutos después, no es un juego. Además, si algo sale mal tenes que estar listo para recibir muchos cruciatus. Hoy por ejemplo cuando fui, supongo que te enteraste de los mortifagos capturados, bueno cuando llegue con el ataque para liberarlos habían gran calidad de mortifagos tirados en el piso, la mayoría tenia grandes heridas y estaban algunos cerca de la muerte. Yo creo que no es una buena idea que te pases al bando oscuro y si sacas los cruciatus, serias capaz de matar a tus amigos.

- Ellos no son mis amigos, casi no me hablan. – se quejo el chico.

- Si vos no los buscas a ellos sos igual de culpable que ellos, como dice el dicho "Tanto peca el que mata la vaca como el que le agarra la pata".

Peter no pudo menos que reconocer que el chico tenía razón.

- Esta bien, voy a ver que hago con esto. – dijo moviendo la carta en el aire. – Y como arreglo las cosas con los chicos.

- Podes empezar por pedirles mañana que te muestren unas fotos. Remus las tiene todas y que te cuenten de la apuesta, creo que vos no sabes nada de eso.

Los dos chicos siguieron hablando gran parte de la noche mientras que en la habitación de los merodeadores Sirius se encontraba dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir.

Sirius desde el beso con Andrew había estado pensando y cuando ese miércoles Remus le contó como besaban los vampiros y por que era probable que le gustaran sus besos se había quedado aun mas pensativo y confuso, queriendo saber si lo que había sentido con el beso había sido solo por que lo beso un vampiro o por que lo beso un chico.

Ya cansado de dar tantas vueltas en la cama se paro y fue hasta la cama de Remus, si el era bisexual de seguro no le molestaría ayudarlo a resolver su duda. Se sentó, cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido, al borde de la cama de su amigo y lo sacudió para despertarlo.

- Sirius? Que queres a esta hora? – pregunto después de ver que el despertador marcaba las 3:39.

- Es que tengo una duda y necesito que vos me la resuelvas. – dijo el chico en un susurro.

- Y esa duda no podía esperar hasta mañana? – pregunto Remus ahogando un bostezo.

- Solo tenes que besarme y listo. – pidió Sirius suplicante. – Mañana no voy a poder por que Nika de seguro va a querer que salgamos a Hosmeade juntos. – esto ultimo lo dijo algo aburrido.

Remus aun medio dormido se medio incorporo apoyándose en sus codos y levantando un brazo atrajo a Sirius por la nuca comenzando el beso que le impedía volver al mundo de los sueños. Al principio fue un simple roce pero en cuanto Sirius entreabrió los labios el beso se torno apasionado, la lucha de lenguas no se hizo esperar y se separaron un poco después, sin todavía tener necesidad de oxigeno, solo para que Remus cayera automáticamente dormido en la cama, dejando a Sirius pensando muy seriamente por que le había gustado mas ese beso que el que se había dado con Andrew.

"Perfecto, a ver si ahora resulta que me vuelvo homosexual!" piensa el ojigris mientras se va hacia su cama, dispuesto a pasar la noche en vela con tal de descubrir que diablos le estaba pasando.

-U

N/A:

Espero que les guste este cap, tal y como prometí el primer acercamiento n.n

Y Plis DEJEN REVIEWS!!!


	11. Un domingo de charlas y mas charlas

11. Un domingo de charlas, charlas y… mas charlas.

Andrew entro esa mañana al gran comedor con unas ojeras que se debían ver hasta en Japón y un humor de perros, claramente el hecho de que no durmiera desde hacia dos noches seguidas era algo malo para su humor.

Como si fuera un sonámbulo se dirigió a la mesa de los leones, los cuales ya se habían acostumbrado a su presencia ahí, ya que el chico acompañaba varias veces a sus amigos durante las comidas, y se dejo caer al lado de Lily mientras bostezaba.

- Andrew, hace cuantos días no dormís? – pregunto Lily muy preocupada, el aspecto del chico casi respondía solo esa pregunta, pero de todos modos no estaba de mas.

- Dos. – mascullo el chico mientras se empezaba a golpear la cabeza contra la mesa, en un inútil intento por suicidarse o quedarse inconsciente, nadie lo sabia con claridad.

- Hola chicos! – dijo Peter de muy buen humor sentándose en frente de Lily la cual trataba de detener a Andrew para que no se hiciera daño.

- Hola Peter. – dijo Lily. – Andrew deja de golpearte! – exclamo la chica al ver que sus intentos por detenerlo eran inútiles.

Andrew mascullo algo pero apoyo la cabeza en la mesa y cerro los ojos. Pocos segundos después se escuchaba su respiración mas profunda, denotando que se había quedado dormido.

Para asegurarle al vampiro que ese día iba a ser muy malo y que no lo iban a dejar dormir Dumbledore entro al gran comedor con la cara levemente más pálida de lo normal y se acerco a donde estaba el chico.

- Señor Carson, - Andrew se sentó derecho de golpe, como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica. – podría acompañarme a mi despacho?

- Claro. – gruño Andrew y se paro casi cayéndose, para después seguir a Dumbledore (N/A grrr viejo senil asqueroso, que no puede dejarlo dormir por lo menos apoyado en la mesa!?)

Dumbledore también tenia ojeras debajo de sus ojos, aunque casi no se notaban. Había pasado toda la noche en vela tratando de descubrir junto con el resto de la orden del fénix como podía ser que los mortifagos hubieran escapado, además de probar más de diez mil hechizos y pociones para cerrar la herida que no dejaba de sangrar.

Lily miro atentamente como Andrew caminaba tras el director, tropezando con sus propios pies de vez en cuando, muestra inequívoca de que estaba muerto de sueño.

- Pobre, se debe estar cayendo. – dijo James al ver lo mismo que su novia.

- Si, no puedo creer que haya estado dos días sin dormir, que rayos habrá hecho para no poder dormir? O tal vez seria mejor preguntar en donde estuvo? Ustedes lo vieron ayer? – pregunto Sirius uniéndose a la conversación, el también tenia unas leves ojeras bajo sus ojos, pero nada grave, la noche anterior había caído dormido poco después de besar a Remus.

- Yo ayer no lo vi por ningún lado y no estaba en Hogwarts por que no salía en el mapa del merodeador. – dijo Remus quien por alguna razón que no recordaba estaba de buen humor, creía que era por algún sueño que había tenido, pero como bien había dicho, no lo recordaba.

- Chicos, les tengo que contar algo que vi ayer! – dijo Nika llegando y sentándose junto a Sirius, al que le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para después mirar a sus amigos. – Ayer yo estaba saliendo de las tres escobas cuando vi un hombre de unos veinticinco años, alto, morocho con el pelo largo hasta los hombros bastante despeinado pero atado en una coleta baja, y los ojos verdes.

- Gracias por lo que me toca. – mascullo Sirius ganándose un codazo en las costillas.

- No seas idiota y dejame terminar. – dijo la chica fulminándolo con la mirada. – La cosa es que tenía una carpeta bajo el brazo, carpeta que esta de más decir era exactamente igual a las que Andrew lleva a todos lados y el rostro del hombre era muy parecido al de Andrew.

- Pero Andrew dijo que tenía diecinueve. – dijo Remus extrañado.

- No se, tal vez sea algo de los vampiros, poder aparentar mas edad.

- Andrew ayer fue con Vo-voldemort. – dijo Peter atrayendo hacia si todas las miradas.

- Y vos como sabes eso? – pregunto Sirius enarcando una ceja.

Peter lo fulmino con la mirada ante el tono de su amigo.

- Ayer yo estaba saliendo de las cocinas cuando vino Andrew y me dijo que tenia que hablar conmigo, me contó que era un vampiro y el estratega del señor oscuro. – dijo esta ultima parte bajita para que nadie mas que ellos lo escucharan. – Además me dijo que preguntara no se que cosa de una apuesta y unas fotos. – dijo esto riéndose internamente.

- Cierto, me había olvidado. – dijo Remus y de su bolsillo saco unas fotos que se las paso a Peter boca abajo para que nadie las viera. – La apuesta era que si conseguía besar a Sirius sin que este se resistiera no íbamos a hacer ninguna broma por medio año y a el ninguna broma en todo el año y si Sirius se resistía simplemente le podíamos hacer bromas durante todo el año. Como podrás ver, Sirius perdió. – dijo señalando las fotos que Peter estaba viendo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- Y esta foto? – pregunto mostrándole una foto en donde salían Nika y Andrew besándose.

- Es que Nika se quejo y ese fue el resultado.

Peter le pasó las fotos mientras se reía divertido, no había creído que fuera algo así lo de la apuesta.

- Entonces, que mas te dijo Andrew? – pregunto Sirius queriendo desviar la atención de nuevo al tema principal.

Peter miro a sus amigos para después suspirar cansadamente.

- Creo que tenemos que hablar. – dijo Peter. – Que les parece si después de desayunar vamos a la sala de los menesteres. – propuso y sus amigos intrigados asintieron.

En el despacho de Dumbledore no podía haber un silencio mas tenso. El mago mayor no sabía como abordar el tema de conversación y Andrew estaba a punto de caer dormido en la cómoda silla en la que estaba sentado.

- Señor Carson, he de suponer que usted ha leído El Profeta esta mañana. – Andrew asintió queriendo terminar lo más pronto posible con una charla que de seguro duraría añares. – Pues bien, entonces sabe que ayer durante el ataque al Londres Muggle apareció un vampiro que dice ser tu tío, además de ser el heredero de Merlin. – Andrew volvió a asentir. – Yo quería saber que punto de vista tienes de esta guerra y de que lado estas.

Andrew se sentó derecho en la cómoda y endemoniada silla que ahora que lo pensaba parecía que lo incitaba a que se durmiera en ella.

- Tal parece que mi tío me mete en problemas pero no me saca de ellos. – dijo Andrew falsamente sorprendido. – Quiero aclararle que soy total y completamente neutral, si bien me parece que lo que Voldemort hace esta mal, no voy a irme al bando de la luz por eso, no es de mi incumbencia si todos los magos del mundo se matan, mientras que a mi me dejen tranquilo. – dijo Andrew fríamente, dejando de lado todo su sueño. – Por cierto, mi tío me mando esto ayer a la noche. – dijo y saco de su bolsillo una carta la cual tiro sobre el escritorio descuidadamente. – Y ahora si no le importa quiero ir con mis amigos.

Sin esperar respuesta Andrew se paro y se fue riéndose internamente, en aquel sobre no había nada importante, solo pabadeces que servirían para que el mago perdiera el tiempo, no era mas que una carta escrita como adivinanza con claras intenciones de sacar muchos dolores de cabeza al anciano mago y que no servia para averiguar nada.

Por otro lado los cuatro merodeadores y las tres chicas estaban entrando a la sala de los menesteres, seis de ellos muy curiosos y uno en extremo nervioso rogando por que Andrew se desocupara pronto y fuera a ayudarlo.

Como caído del cielo antes de que Peter empezara a hablar, entro Andrew a la habitación que era una replica casi exacta de la sala común.

- Vos no estabas hablando con Dumbledore? – pregunto Liz algo confundida, no creyendo que pudiera salir tan rápido de lo que fuera que iba a hablar.

- Si, pero logre escapar. – dijo Andrew ahogando un bostezo mientras se acercaba a sus amigos para después tirarse en un sillón que apareció de la nada. – Bien, que esto sea rápido que quiero dormir.

- Pu- pues… - Peter no sabía por donde empezar, así que saco el sobre negro y se lo paso a sus amigos.

Los chicos tomaron la carta extrañados y la leyeron rápidamente, teniendo que releerla para saber que no se confundían.

- Y que respondiste? – pregunto Remus con vos sombría, no creía que su amigo fuera a mostrarles algo así.

Pasaron unos minutos en un tenso silencio hasta que Andrew resoplo molesto.

- Miren no pase una noche en vela hablando con Peter para que ahora no puedan hablar, Peter, según creo yo no va a aceptar lo que le están proponiendo en esa carta. – el mencionado asintió rápidamente. – Ven!? Ahora dame esa carta. – de un manotazo tomo la carta que tenia Sirius en sus manos y la tiro a la chimenea.

- Es- estas seguro de que eso era buena idea? – pregunto Lily algo dudosa.

- See, lo mas probable es que a Tom no le moleste y si le molesta yo me encargo. – dijo Andrew esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa, recordando que la tarde anterior había descubierto que para el hombre sus besos eran como una droga, una de la cual no se podía separar.

- Que vas a hacer? – pregunto Peter temeroso por la salud de su amigo.

- Oh, vamos, no leyeron el periódico!? – pregunto Andrew y como por arte de magia una edición de El Profeta apareció flotando en medio de todos ellos lo suficientemente ampliada para que vieran la primera plana sin problemas, en donde se veía a Andrew con la apariencia que usaba cuando iba a ver al lord atrapando la daga que Dumbledore le tiraba y detallaba todo lo que había pasado en el ataque.

- Ummm por que me parece que esa sonrisa significa otra cosa? – pregunto Sirius mirando fijamente a Andrew y notando que a este le brillaban los ojos mas de lo normal.

- Por que lo decís? – pregunto Andrew en un tono muy inocente.

- Quien no conoce esa sonrisa, algo nos estas ocultando. – dijo James notando lo mismo que su amigo.

- Les oculto muchas cosas, pero no creo que quieran saber esta. – dijo Andrew.

- Que te hace pensar eso? – pregunto Remus enarcando una ceja.

- Bueno, en contra de todo lo que me prometí estoy comenzando un intento de relación medio raro con alguien del bando oscuro que no es una mujer.

Sus amigos miraron a Andrew como si dudaran seriamente de su salud mental.

- Y que es lo demás que nos ocultas? – pregunto Sirius recuperándose rápidamente.

- Varias cosas que no les conviene saber y que no me conviene que se enteren. – dijo Andrew dejando de lado toda broma y poniendo un tono serio.

- Por que no nos conviene saber? – pregunto esta vez Liz.

- Es algo raro, sin ofender Remus, pero hay un grupo de asquerosos licántropos que me persiguen, por lo tanto, si ustedes saben mas de este tema seria malo para su salud, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Los chicos se resignaron cuando Andrew dijo esa frase.

- Sirius, por que no vamos a Hosmeade? – pregunto Nika.

- Si! Vamos a dar una vuelta. – dijo Liz.

El resto de los chicos asintió ante el entusiasmo de las dos chicas, sin notar que Andrew tenia el ceño fruncido mientras veía a Remus rodar los ojos resignado y a Sirius bufar por lo bajo.

- Remus, tengo que hablar con vos, por que no se adelantan ustedes. Y Sirius, si podes esperar afuera unos minutos. – pidió Andrew cuando todos se pararon dispuestos a irse.

- Claro. – dijo Remus y se sentó levemente feliz de poder escapar de su novia por lo menos por unas horas, la cual últimamente estaba muy molesta por alguna extraña razón.

En cuanto todos se fueron Andrew saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una cajita de dos centímetros por dos centímetros, la cual puso en una mesita que había entre los dos sillones y agrando con un chasquido de sus dedos, dejando a Remus frente a una caja de madera de unos veinte centímetros por veinte centímetros.

- Toma, es una especie de regalo. Ya la había hecho antes así que no me costo mucho volverla a hacer. – dijo Andrew sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña llave que se la dio a Remus.

El chico extrañado tomo la llave y abrió la cajita, encontrándose con un frasquito con una poción.

- Y esto que se supone que es? – pregunto Remus con el frasquito entre sus manos.

- Algo que tenes que cuidar como si fuera oro. – dijo Andrew. – Hoy a la noche si a vos te parece bien, podríamos hacer el ritual correspondiente.

- Para que sirve? – pregunto Remus cada vez mas intrigado volviendo a dejar el frasquito en la caja de madera acolchonada para que el frasquito no se rompiera.

- Esto es una poción que debe utilizarse durante un ritual muy antiguo. Merlin lo utilizo antiguamente en cinco ocasiones para liberar a los licántropos de su problema, normalmente un mago normal no podría realizar el ritual y la poción es muy difícil de hacer pero al ser el heredero de Merlin de esta época nada es imposible. Estuve pensándolo bastante y llegue a la conclusión de que si yo puedo evitar que sigas con esa tortura todas las noches de luna llena, voy a hacerlo. Después de hacer el ritual, si sale bien, podrás controlar a tu gusto la transformación y transfórmate cuando quieras. – explico sonriendo levemente al ver que tenia la completa atención del chico que estaba frente a el.

- Y que pasa si sale mal?

- Nada, seguirás transformándote las noches de luna llena. – dijo Andrew con simplicidad.

- De acuerdo, creo que puedo arriesgarme, de todos modos no pierdo nada. – dijo Remus con los ojos brillando de emoción.

- Una pregunta algo personal, a vos, te gusta Sirius? – pregunto Andrew.

- Por que lo decís?

- Por que vi como me mirabas cuando lo bese.

- Pues si, a decir verdad me gusta un poco.

- En ese caso no deberías darle esperanzas a Liz, se le va a romper el corazón en mil pedazos si vos la rechazas por el. – le advirtió Andrew.

Remus asintió mientras cerraba la caja, la cual después encogió con un movimiento de varita y le puso otro hechizo para evitar que se perdiera o le pasara cualquier cosa, al igual que a la llave.

- Si podes decirle a Sirius que entre. – dijo Andrew desde el sofá mientras veía como Remus abría la puerta.

- Claro. Hoy vengo a que hora? – pregunto Remus sin mirarlo mientras abría la puerta.

- A las diez. – contesto Andrew.

Pocos minutos después Sirius entraba por la misma puerta y, después de cerrarla, se acercaba al sillón que estaba en frente del de Andrew y se sentaba.

- Que le dijiste a Remus? Parecía a punto de saltar de felicidad.

- Te vas a enterar mañana. – dijo Andrew con una sonrisa. – A ver, empecemos que quiero terminar rápido para irme a dormir un par de horas. Sos homosexual, heterosexual o bisexual? (N/A 0 delicadeza) – pregunto Andrew.

- P-por que la pregunta? – pregunto Sirius nervioso.

- Por que note que desde esta mañana no miras a Remus sin sonrojarte y aunque este en Slytherin te puedo asegurar que soy mas curioso de lo que parezco.

- Es que… - Sirius al ver la mirada que le dedico Andrew resolvió que no tenia caso mentir, además de nada le serviría. – Bueno, pero tenes que prometer que no le vas a decir a Nika.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Andrew dándole un sonrisa a su amigo.

- Desde que vos me besaste no se, no dejo de preguntarme como debe ser la relación con otro hombre, es decir, lo se, me lo imagino pero…

- Si, se lo que queres decir. – lo corto Andrew.

- Ayer no podía dormir y decidí que quería saber si lo que había sentido por el beso había sido solo por que me beso un…

- Vampiro, si ya lo se, se como beso. – dijo Andrew divertido.

- Bueno, el caso es que fui a la cama de Remus, lo desperté y le dije que me besara que quería saber. Claro, el estaba medio dormido y no se acuerda pero…

- Dejame adivinar, - dijo al ver que Sirius no podía continuar. – por una de esas casualidades fue el mejor beso de tu vida.

- Pues… si. – dijo Sirius bajito desviando la vista, por alguna razón no podía mirar a Andrew a los ojos.

- Y supongo que queres adivinar si lo que sentiste fue por que besaste a Remus, que es un licántropo, o por que besaste a un chico. – dedujo Andrew.

- Ya veo por que estas en slytherin. – fue la contestación de Sirius.

Andrew suspiro cansado.

- Dejame ver como fue y yo te digo por que te sentiste así. – dijo Andrew a lo que Sirius desvió aun mas la vista, fijándola en la puerta como rogando que esta se abriera y el pudiera escapar. Andrew tomo a su amigo por la barbilla y lo obligo a mirarlo. – Solo el beso y te soluciono todas las dudas que puedas llegar a tener… - dijo fijando sus ojos en los de Sirius.

- De acuerdo. – accedió el ojigris.

Andrew en un parpadeo ya había obtenido la información necesaria y miraba a Sirius con una GRAN y ENORME sonrisa.

- Sirius, como un amigo te voy a dar un consejo… Deja a Nika y decidí si lo queres de verdad, por que si enconaras la respuesta vas a ser muy feliz, de todos modos te comento que sos bisexual y tenes grandes posibilidades de ser gay.

Sirius miro a su amigo como si este estuviera total y completamente loco, además padeció como su le hubieran dicho que se iba a morir.

- No es para tanto, solo tenes que hacerte la idea y listo. – dijo Andrew sencillamente.

Sirius asintió automáticamente, casi sin darse cuenta, con la mirada perdida.

- Ahora, hablando de otro tema, - Andrew soltó la cara de Sirius y llevo una mano a su bolsillo, sacando un pergamino algo arrugado. – Toma, un pequeño regalito para los merodeadores, la contraseña es "bromas para vivir".

Sirius pareció reaccionar ante la palabra "bromas" y tomo rápidamente el pergamino, sacando su varita apunto con ella al pergamino y dijo la frase, consiguiendo que el pergamino se agrandara, se llenara de líneas y diferentes cosas al borde del mapa que se formo. El ojigris por poco se le cae la baba al ver el plano completo del colegio con todas y cada una de las salidas de este y mucha, pero mucha información más.

- Como lo conseguiste?

- Lo hice yo, a que esta bueno? – dijo egocéntricamente.

- Si, se lo voy a mostrar a los chicos y gracias por lo otro. – dijo Sirius y salio de la habitación corriendo.

Andrew sonrió mientras se recostaba en el sillón, dispuesto a dormir al menos medio día.

Media hora después Andrew ya roncaba desparramado como podía en el sillón cuando con un plop apareció un fénix negro en la habitación el cual aterrizo en la mesa y se puso a cantar tratando de llamar la atención de su dueño.

- Devil, a menos que sea importante te quiero bien lejos ahora mismo. - Mascullo Andrew sin siquiera abrir los ojos. El ave canto unas notas indignada y emprendió el vuelo, pero en cuanto paso sobre Andrew tiro la carta, haciendo que esta le diera en la cara, para después desaparecer con otro plop.

- Maldito pájaro endemoniado. – gruño Andrew tomando el sobre entre sus manos y abriendo de una buena vez los ojos, solo para encontrarse con un sobre negro, clásico de Voldemort. Otro gruñido escapo de su garganta mientras habría el sobre y sacaba la carta.

Andrew, (N/A el día anterior cabe aclarar que llegaron a un acuerdo en cuanto al tema de nombres )

Quiero hablar con vos, el mocoso ese trato de escaparse y si no venís te puedo asegurar que al menos un crucio se lleva.

Atte.

Tom

El nombre del lord estaba medio desprolijo como si le hubiera costado mucho escribirlo.

Suspirando Andrew se paro y, después de chasquear sus dedos consiguiendo que toda su ropa pasara a ser muggle, es decir, camiseta azul verdoso levemente pegada al cuerpo y pantalones de jean azules gastados, con las zapatillas correspondientes claro esta, emprendió el camino hacia Hosmeade.

Una hora después Andrew trataba de pasar entre la marea de adolescentes revoltosos que paseaban por el pueblo. Tanto chicas como chicos se quedaban mirando a Andrew como si fueran a comerlo o algo similar.

- Ey Andrew! – grito Lily desde el escaparate de una de las tiendas, una chocolatería para ser mas exactos.

El vampiro se acerco para saber por que lo llamaba.

- A donde vas a ir? – pregunto James en cuanto llego. – No ibas a dormir?

- Si, es que acaba de llegarme una carta de Tom solo para molestar y necesita que vaya, así que me parece que no voy a poder dormir. – dijo Andrew resignado. – Voy a ir hasta el límite del pueblo para que no vean que me voy a aparecer.

- Queres que vayamos con vos? – pregunto Sirius.

- Como quieran, pero dudo que vuelva hasta dentro de algunas horas.

- No hay problema, así salimos nosotros también de esta semejante cantidad de personas. – dijo Remus feliz ante la idea.

No mucho después los ocho (los cuatro merodeadores, las chicas y Andrew) estaban caminando hacia el final del pueblo y media hora después estaban llegando a esa parte bastante mas deshabitada que el resto del pueblo.

Andrew después de asegurarse que no había nadie a la vista y sabiendo que sus amigos sabían de su apariencia por verla en el periódico cerro los ojos y, ante los asombrados ojos de sus amigos, su cuerpo creció unos centímetros, los rasgos se hicieron mas maduros y cambiaron un poco, su pelo se hizo mas rebelde además de hacerse un poco mas largo y sus músculos parecieron acentuarse un poco mas. Cuando abrió los ojos sus amigos no pudieron evitar notar que estos eran verdes en ves de azules violáceos y de paso, que estos ojos daban miedo de lo profundos, sabios y por toda la tristeza que se denotaba en ellos.

El ahora ojiverde chasqueo sus dedos y su ropa paso a ser una camiseta negra ajustada al cuerpo y unos pantalones de jean negros, las botas militares hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla.

- Perfecto, nos vemos chicos. – dijo Andrew, su vos era levemente mas grave, para después desaparecer con un suave y casi inaudible plop.

El vampiro se apareció en la sala, la cual estaba vacía. Rápidamente se encamino hacia el despacho de Tom, rogando por que todavía no lo hubiera torturado. En menos de dos segundos ya estaba enfrente de la puerta del despacho del lord, a donde entro sin tocar, encontrándose con Tom sentado tras el escritorio y el chico sentado en la silla que estaba frente a este, atado a la silla.

- Lo torturaste? – pregunto acercándose al chico, el cual ante la pregunta parecía tenerle mas miedo a Andrew de lo que le había tenido en un principio.

- No, pensaba hacerlo en unos diez minutos, soy bastante justo, te deje tiempo de sobra. – dijo el lord a lo que Andrew lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Bien, creo que lo mejor seria que te fueras de aca, te voy a dar un traslador que te lleve a Hogwarts, vas a ir con el viejo senil – Tom tuvo que morderse los labios para no reír. – y le vas a decir que el heredero de merlín le dice que esta es una muestra de que no todos los vampiros somos unos desgraciados, decile que se vaya al diablo con sus ideas de convertirme en uno de sus títeres para aquel bando y que si no deja de molestar a mi sobrino el resto de los alumnos no correrá la misma suerte… Trata de no responder muchas de las preguntas que te haga y de ser posible cerra tu mente. – dijo Andrew mientras lo desataba. – Decile a tu hermano que… mejor no le digas nada. – dijo mientras le pasaba una copia de su collar, el cual había transformado en un traslador.

- Toma, no creo que necesite esto. – dijo el chico pasándole el collar que le había dado antes.

- Guárdalo, si necesitas algo me decís, si alguien que no seas vos lo toca ya no va a funcionar, de acuerdo? – el chico asintió justo cuando el traslador se activaba, haciendo que desapareciera con un plop.

En cuanto el chico desapareció Andrew rodeo el escritorio y le dio un beso a Tom, beso que el respondió gustoso.

- No es por molestar, pero tenes una cómoda cama que pueda usar para dormir (N/A MALPENSADOS!!!) al menos un par de horas por que desde hace dos noches que no duermo.

- Claro. – dijo Tom parándose. – Seguime. – Tom salio del despacho y regreso por el mismo pasillo a la sala solo para tomar una puerta que llevaba a una pequeña habitación que solo tenia unas escaleras caracol, las cuales subió seguido de cerca por el ojiverde. Al llegar al piso superior se encontraron en un pasillo, el cual Tom siguió pasando gran cantidad de puertas hasta que llego a la quinta que estaba en la pared izquierda. Sonriendo de lado abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a Andrew, el cual fue directo a la cama que había pegada a la pared que estaba enfrentada a la puerta, ni se fijo en como estaba decorada la habitación, solo se tiro en la cama y apenas toco la almohada cayo dormido.

Tom lo miro fijamente por unos largos minutos hasta que termino de entrar en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras su paso, para después acercarse a la cama, cuando llego movió la varita haciendo que la ropa de Andrew cambiar a ser un pijama negro que consistía en una simple una camiceta y un pantalón y toda la ropa del chico apareció doblada en una silla que estaba en la esquina de la habitación. Otro movimiento de varita y el chico levito unos centímetros de la cama, cosa que Tom aprovecho para sacar las frazadas de debajo del ojiverde para taparlo después, otro movimiento de varita y el chico volvió a tocar la cama.

Al ver que ya no quedaba nada para hacer se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse, pero Andrew lo agarro de la muñeca impidiendo que se fuera.

- Quédate aca, no me molesta, así podes descansar un poco. – murmuro sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

El lord trato de soltarse pero el chico lo tenia fuertemente agarrado, recordándole que era un vampiro, cosa que a veces se le olvidaba. Notando que no podría irse hizo lo mismo que había hecho con Andrew anteriormente y cambio su ropa a un pijama muy parecido al de Andrew, mientras que toda su ropa apareció en la misma silla.

Andrew entreabrió un ojo y al ver que el hombre estaba con pijama no pudo menos que sonreír y se corrió, haciéndole lugar al hombre, el cual al ver que verdaderamente no tenia opción se acostó, consiguiendo que Andrew lo soltara, pero solo para apoyar su cabeza en su hombro y caer dormido de nuevo.

-

Nota de la loca de la autora:

Un cáp leve solo de transición para aclarar unas cositas, espero que les haya gustado ;)

Bye, beshos y que pasen una Feliz Navidad… jejej me falto el jo, jo, jo, vamos de nuevo Jo, Jo, Jo, FELIZ NAVIDAD (aparece carlita vestida toda de rojo con un sombrerito similar al de papa noel y los saluda para después correr a abrir los regalos que hay bajo el arbolito, ignorando el hecho de que todavía falta para navidad)


	12. Licántropos insufribles

12. Licántropos insufribles.

Ya estaban a solo una semana de Halloween, fecha en la cual se iba a celebrar un gran baile en el gran comedor, era un baile de disfraces y la asistencia era obligatoria.

Andrew esa mañana se encontraba jugando con su comida, pero no por que no tuviera hambre, si no por que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, el mes y medio que había pasado no había sido lo que se dice tranquilo.

En Hogwarts las clases iban mas que bien, había ganado 5000 puntos para Slytherin y las serpientes parecían idolatrarlo, Dumbledore por otro lado no dejaba de incordiarlo tratando de que se uniera al bando de la luz, ahora era amigo de Snape y eso había sido por mera casualidad de una vez que coincidieron en pociones y Severus descubrió que Andrew era una persona con la cual se podía mantener una conversación civilizada e inteligente sobre todo tipo de pociones, como si eso no fuera poco el idiota de Lockhart lo había estado incordiando todos los días, insinuándosele. Tanto Joshua como Daniel Labaque hablaban bastante seguido con Andrew, pero estas charlas no pasaban más allá de cosas cotidianas.

Fuera del colegio había tenido que hacer tres estrategias mas de ataques, todas para diferentes puntos estratégicos del continente americano, es decir, los ministerios de magia de los lugares mas influyentes, había tenido que participar en otros dos ataques mas, estos hechos por el mismo Voldemort, claro que el solo se dedicaba a mirar y ayudar solo cuando aparecía Dumbledore.

Todos, tanto del bando de la luz como de la oscuridad, ya se habían dado cuenta de que el vampiro parecía tener un odio especial hacia el anciano mago ya que en todos los ataques peleaba exclusivamente con el, cosa que todo el resto agradecía a todos los dioses existentes ya que si el chico era mas poderoso que Dumbledore no se querían imaginar que pasaría de pelear contra el.

La "relación" con Tom iba… iba como iba, ninguno de los dos era muy amante del romanticismo así que solo procuraban dejarse llevar por los impulsos, Andrew robándole besos a cada que quedaban solos y Tom respondiéndolos e intensificándolos, aunque claro, los dos sabían que ahí había algo mas, pero ninguno quería ser el primero en admitirlo.

Sirius y Nika cada vez estaban peor, el chico parecía que cada vez soportaba menos a su novia y la chica lo único que quería era saber el porque.

Remus estaba más feliz que nunca, ese día cuando Andrew volvió al colegio e hizo el ritual todo salio bien y ahora el licántropo controlaba su transformación, siendo esta indolora. Cada vez que el chico veía al vampiro parecía querer abrazarlo, la amistad entre ellos dos había crecido y se podía decir que el licántropo cada vez le tenía más confianza a Andrew, por más que este fuera de la especie que era.

Liz estaba feliz por su novio, pero al mismo tiempo estaba mas apagada, cada vez se distanciaba más del resto y ya se la había visto varias veces yendo a la biblioteca, aunque nadie sabía por que y tampoco querían espiarla, era su vida después de todo.

De un momento para otro las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron de par en par, haciendo que la mayoría voltease a mirar, para encontrarse con un hombre de unos veinticinco años, el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos azules, media un metro ochenta aproximadamente y tenia los músculos levemente marcados. El hombre tenía gran cantidad de heridas, su túnica estaba manchada de sangre y la varita en su mano parecía a punto de caerse de lo cansado que estaba.

Andrew, tan metido en sus pensamientos como estaba, no escucho las puertas abrirse, por lo tanto no pudo darse cuenta de que este hombre, era nada mas ni nada menos que Alex.

- Andrew. – llamo Alex casi gritando, sacando al chico abruptamente de sus pensamientos, haciendo que casi volara hasta donde estaba el de lo rápido que fue, claro que cuidando de no correr mas rápido de lo que correría un humano normal para no llamar la atención.

- Que diablos paso!? – pregunto Andrew sacando su varita, pocos habían visto su varita ya que habían estado viendo teoría la mayor parte del tiempo, pero la varita de ese chico era impresionante, parecía estar hecha de mármol gris y en el mango tenia escritas algunas palabras en griego antiguo que significaban gran cantidad de cosas, pero nadie había podido determinar que, además, al principio del mango tenia incrustadas piedras negras intercaladas con algunas piedras blancas. El vampiro se puso a curar todas las heridas que el chico tenia a la vista.

Dumbledore se había levantado de golpe en cuanto entro el chico y ahora se acercaba a paso presuroso hacia la pareja, junto con el resto de los profesores.

- Esos lobos idiotas atacaron y se lo llevaron. – dijo Alex con los ojos cerrados por el cansancio, ya no podía mas, había estado peleando por mas de tres horas hasta que los licántropos consiguieron lo que querían y se fueron.

Andrew en cuanto escucho esa frase dejo de curarle las heridas a su amigo para mirarlo a la cara, pero al verlo tan ensangrentado siguió con su labor.

- Supongo que los profesores no ayudaron. – dijo en un siseo.

- Ni siquiera un lumos. – murmuro Alex poniendo una mueca de dolor cuando sintió la magia de su amigo tratar de cerrar una herida muy profunda.

- Cuantos eran?

Para ese momento Dumbledore y los profesores ya habían llegado y estaban mirando el gran trabajo de curación que estaba haciendo Andrew.

- Veinte… licán…tropos. – dijo Alex entrecortado por el dolor.

- Te dieron algún mensaje.

- Si, que… tenias que ir… vos solo… al laberinto. – dijo Alex jadeando por el esfuerzo que hablar le suponía mientras se apoyaba en su amigo.

- Helena lucho? – pregunto Andrew.

Todo el gran comedor estaba escuchando las preguntas que el vampiro le hacia al hombre ensangrentado que había llegado, pero solo siete comprendían su significado, los amigos de Andrew y Julius.

- Si, debe estar siendo atendida. – mascullo casi sin aire.

Andrew al ver que su amigo ya verdaderamente no podía estar mas tiempo en pie le paso una mano por la cintura y lo ayudo a caminar hacia fuera del gran comedor, rumbo a la enfermería.

- Creo que no me quedara más opción que ir, esos desgraciados siempre consiguen lo que quieren. – mascullo esa ultima parte para si mismo.

- A donde piensa ir, Señor Carson? – pregunto Dumbledore.

- No le interesa, Dumbledore. – espeto Andrew caminando un poco mas rápido y elevando a su amigo unos centímetros del piso para llegar mas rápido a la enfermería, pero nadie lo noto, todos pensaban que el chico estaba siendo casi arrastrado hacia ahí.

- Por si no lo recuerda usted es un alumno de esta escuela y yo soy el director, además, no esta permitido a los alumnos salir del colegio. – dijo Dumbledore con total tranquilidad mientras alcanzaban las puertas de la enfermería, las cual Andrew abrió bruscamente, acercándose después a la primera cama que encontró, para recostar a su amigo en ella y seguir curándole las heridas con simples toques de varita.

- Que le paso!? – pregunto escandalizada Madame Pomfrey.

- Nada que yo no pueda remediar. – dijo Andrew fulminando a la mujer con la mirada al ver que ella quería correrlo. – Dumbledore, por si no lo sabe no hay nada que usted pueda hacer para detenerme.

- Y dígame, con exactitud, que le hace pensar que si este joven, que si no me equivoco debe tener mas de veinte años, no pudo usted, que no pasa la adolescencia, si podrá. – pregunto Dumbledore sin desviar sus ojos de la varita del chico.

Andrew rió, al igual que Alex y Julius, para sorpresa de Dumbledore.

- Para mi, Dumbledore, no hay nada imposible, no si yo quiero lo contrario. – dijo Andrew mirando por primera vez a Dumbledore a los ojos.

De repente el anciano mago vio como los ojos del chico tomaban el mismo color que los de el estratega de Voldemort, esos ojos tan llenos de dolor, tristeza, sabiduría, una vejes prematura y un presagio de desgracias, terror y muerte se le gravaron como acero candente en su mente y lo golpearon como si tuvieran algún poder invisible, pero solo fueron unos segundos, una milésima de ellos tal vez, nunca podría asegurar que los vio.

Andrew sonrió divertido, sabiendo que el anciano senil había apreciado el cambio que tuvieron sus ojos en esos leves segundos. Con gran rapidez el vampiro termino de curar las heridas de su amigo.

- Bien, voy a ir a buscar a Helena y veré como conseguir rescatar a Patrick de esos lobos. No quiero que te muevas de esta cama. – le dijo el chico a Alex para después girarse y mirar a Madame Pomfrey. – Quiero que le de una poción revitalizante, otra para dormir sin soñar y una paralizante para cuando despierte si es que no llegue, no quiero que se mueva de esa cama hasta que yo llegue y le de de alta y creame que me voy a enterar si se levanta de esa cama. – le dijo en un tono gélido a la sanadora, la cual asintió asustada y se fue casi corriendo a buscar lo que el chico le había dicho.

El anciano mago sospeso sus opciones rápidamente, por un lado no le convenía que el chico saliera, pero por otro si tenia su confianza tal vez podría usar eso a su favor.

- De acuerdo, puede salir pero lo quiero acá un día antes del baile de Halloween.

- Me parece bien. – asintió Andrew.

El chico sonrió cínicamente a nadie en especial mientras hacia unos movimientos raros con su varita, de un momento para otro toda la ropa de Andrew cambio a ser negra, su túnica fue remplazada por una camiseta negra manga corta, sus pantalones por jeans negros ajustados y sus zapatos por botas militares. Otros movimientos extravagantes con su varita y frente al chico aparecieron tres armas, una daga de plata con mango de oro blanco e incrustaciones de esmeraldas, una espada de doble filo también con mango de oro blanco e incrustaciones de esmeraldas y una pistola completamente blanca cargada con balas de plata.

- Todavía no pierdes el estilo, eh? – pregunto Alex desde la cama al ver las armas que hizo aparecer.

- Son mis armas predilectas, no las cambiaria por nada. – dijo Andrew mientras con rápidos movimientos las tomaba, la pistola la engancho del lado izquierdo del cinturón, en una funda que había aparecido de vete a saber donde, al igual que la daga con su respectiva funda y la espada la puso del lado derecho, en una funda que apareció también de la nada. – Perfecto, nos vemos en cuatro días. – dijo y ante el asombro de todos los profesores presentes, el director y la sanadora, el chico desapareció de ahí con un suave 'plop'.

- Albus, se puede hacer eso? – pregunto McGonagall.

- Andrew es el heredero de no me acuerdo que casa, claro que puede. – mascullo Alex mientras era casi obligado a tomar las pociones, para caer después inconsciente, sin notar la mirada extraña que cruzo por los ojos del anciano senil (N/A Oh, Oh… que estará tramando…no me pregunten, no lo se).

Andrew se apareció en ese mismo lugar, solo que en la otra dimensión (N/A todo es posible en la dimensión desconocida… Jejeje n.nU no me digan que no lo escucharon por ahí?), había hecho algo peligroso, ahora tenia su apariencia verdadera, claro que el hecho de haber cambiado de apariencia mientras se aparecía era algo muy, pero muy peligroso.

- Harry! – dijo una mujer desde una de las camas, haciendo que todos los que estaban en la habitación voltearan a verlo.

Harry (N/A siempre que este en la otra dimensión va a ser solo Harry, aclaro) se encamino hacia la mujer de unos treinta años que estaba recostada en la cama, ignorando a todos los que estaban alrededor.

- Helena. – dijo el hombre abrazando a la mujer.

Helena era una mujer de treinta y cinco años que aparentaba solo treinta, tal vez un poco menos, tenía el pelo castaño normal con algunos destellos más oscuros gracias a la luz y los ojos grises.

En la enfermería estaban Madame Pomfrey, Hermione y Ronald Weasley y Ginny y Draco Malfoy.

- Harry, no pude evitarlo, se lo llevaron al laberinto. – exclamo la mujer angustiada.

- No te preocupes, yo me voy a encargar, solo tengo una pregunta… tenes algo acá que no quieras dejar? – esta pregunta extraño a todo el que estaba en la enfermería.

- Solo a Patrick, al idiota con el que salía lo deje. – dijo la mujer sin entender la pregunta.

- De acuerdo, en ese caso nos vamos. – dijo Harry alzando a la mujer para después desaparecer con un suave 'plop' justo cuando entraba Dumbledore a la enfermería.

Harry se apareció en Grecia después de detectar mediante magia en donde se encontraba el instituto.

Este era una especie de mansión griega antigua de mármol blanco, tenia un jardín grandísimo y se llegaba a la academia por un camino de piedras, al llegar te encontrabas con unas puertas de unos dos metros, y hacia los lados de esta se extendían grandes e infinitos ventanales, de frente debería tener mas de 100 metros, unos cincuenta de cada lado, todo bordeado por plantas y grandes columnas que sostenían unos balcones que sobresalían del piso superior. Entrando por las puertas se llegaba a una inmensa sala de estar, en una esquina había varios sillones al rededor de una chimenea, en otra parte de la sala había una gran mesa para estudio al lado de una gigantesca estantería rebosante de libros, cerca de allí habían otros tantos sillones pero esta vez al rededor de una pequeña mesita ratona, al parecer dispuestos así para que alguien tomara el te, en frente a esa puerta había otra del mismo tamaño pero en vez de ser de mármol tenia un gran vitral por el cual entraba la luz. En las esquinas de las habitaciones había dos escaleras caracol de dos metros de ancho, ambas de mármol, que daban paso al piso superior. Y por los laterales habían dos pasillos; el ala izquierda llevaba a las habitaciones y se dividía, de un lado estaban las habitaciones para las chicas y del otro la de los chicos. Eran unas quince habitaciones a lo largo, de cada lado, y en cada una dormían cinco personas mas o menos, teniendo espacio suficiente el la habitación como para que entraran siete; y en el ala derecha era un pequeño pasillo de no mas de dos metros de largo que desembocaba en un gigantesco comedor, lo suficientemente grande como para tener a 500 personas ahí, pero solo habían 210 alumnos, 30 por curso aproximadamente, mas los 26 profesores. Las mesas eran de un mármol blanco como todo lo demás y los profesores comían junto a los alumnos, no en mesas separadas. En el piso superior había una gran sala con las paredes revestidas en estanterías llenas a rebosar de libros de todos los tipos y varios cómodos sillones, sillas y mesas para hacer los trabajos. Había otros dos pasillos; el de la izquierda era exactamente igual que el de la planta inferior y del lado derecho estaban las habitaciones para profesores. Las escaleras caracol no solo iban al piso superior, si no que también podías ir al piso inferior el cual se dividía en dos grandes habitaciones, una biblioteca muy bien equipada y un salón de pociones, estas habitaciones tenían ventanas encantadas para que se viera como si estuvieran en el primer piso y tenían muy buena iluminación, nada comparado a las mazmorras de Hogwarts. Si cruzabas el vitral que había en la sala de la planta inferior te dabas cuenta de que en realidad no daba al patio sino que era un pasillo que llevaba a otra ala del edificio donde había más de 30 aulas. En medio del pasillo que comunicaba a esa otra ala había dos puertas que llevaban al patio, una de cada lado del pasillo. De ahí salía un sendero que rodeaba el ala de las aulas por fuera y terminaba del otro lado de ellas, en donde había una gran piscina climatizada y un poco más lejos un estanque. Fuera de eso la mayoría del jardín estaba cubierto de pasto y en ciertos lugares tenia pequeños grupos de plantas bien cuidadas. Por otro lado, mas lejos del estanque había un pequeño bosque en donde había gran variedad de animales y en el centro de este, un claro, donde varias veces al año tomarían la clase de CCCAM (creación, control y cuidado de animales mágicos, clase si mal no recuerdo impartida por Richard, amigo de Andrew/Harry).

El hombre después de darle una mirada al lugar y dejar que los recuerdos lo invadieran por varios minutos, se puso en marcha acercándose rápidamente hacia las puertas de mármol, las cuales se abrieron a su paso, haciendo que todos los jóvenes y maestros que allí había voltearan a mirarlo.

- Harry! – exclamo una mujer morocha de ojos azules de su misma edad reconociéndolo inmediatamente. – Helena que te paso!? – pregunto la mujer acercándose a paso apresurado después de dejarle todas las cosas que cargaba a un chico que debía ir a quinto año.

- Harry? – pregunto un hombre rubio de ojos verde mar, acercándose al igual que la mujer, después de pedirle a un joven que le sostuviera una caja llena de huevos de basilisco.

- Susan, Richard. – saludo Harry con una leve sonrisa adornando sus labios, después miro al resto de los profesores los cuales se notaba que trataban de hacer memoria. – Que? Ya no me reconocen solo por que cambie de color de pelo? – pregunto Harry divertido mientras si pelo pasaba a ser rojo y sus ojos cambiaban a grises, claro, solo por unos segundos.

El resto de los profesores que estaban ahí y que recordaban al chico se acercaron rápidamente a él, sonriendo.

- Harry, no sabes como te extrañamos! – dijo una de las profesoras, ella era pelirroja de ojos café y era la profesora de transformaciones. – El nuevo profesor de Artes Oscuras es un ogro. – dijo la mujer de manera cómplice haciendo reír a Harry.

- Estuve ocupado escapando de los miembros de la orden y los licántropos. – dijo el ojiverde con una fea mueca en sus labios.

- Si, nos enteramos. – dijo otro profesor, este era un hombre de tez negra de unos cuarenta y tantos, era pelado y tenia los ojos negros, además de tener arrugas debajo de los ojos a causa de que se reía todo el tiempo por estar siempre de buen humor, aunque en esos momentos parecía algo preocupado, este era el profesor de los idiomas elfito, griego, y latín.

- Señorita Smith, en donde dejo esto? – pregunto el chico al que le había dado mas de quince carpetas y cuatro libros.

- Espera unos minutos, ya lo agarro yo. – dijo Susan sin siquiera despegar sus ojos de Harry. – Harry… yo no se si vos lo sabrás pero… - su vos se quebró y ya no siguió hablando.

- Augusto… murió. – termino Richard por su amiga.

- Que? – pregunto Harry sin creerlo mientras que su mente era bombardeada por recuerdos de Augusto.

El director de la Magic Force, Augusto Marsh había sido no solo su amigo, si no que había sido como el padre de Harry, y el ojiverde había cumplido perfectamente el papel de un hijo para el hombre, los hijos del hombre tenían sus vidas y casi no veían a su padre, pero a Augusto le había caído bien Harry en cuanto lo vio y al chico le había caído bien el hombre instantáneamente, con su forma de ser despreocupada y bromista. Todos, tanto profesores como alumnos le tenían un cariño especial al hombre, tanto que aun antiguos estudiantes iban a verlos una vez recibidos para saludarlo.

Harry cerro los ojos mientras recordaba al hombre que había querido como si de un padre se tratara, recordando como le había pedido que se quedara, como lo había animado cuando pensaba que no podría hacer nada, como cuando el se desanimaba el hombre se encargaba de animarlo, como lo ayudaba aun cuando casi no tenia tiempo para nada mas. Dos lagrimas salieron de sus ojos si que pudiera ni quisiera evitarlo, dos lagrimas de sangre que trazaron un camino por sus mejillas para después caer en su camisa negra.

- Harry… - dijo Richard.

- Pu-puedes tenerla unos minutos? – pregunto el hombre y sin esperar respuesta paso a Helena a los brazos de Richard, para después darse media vuelta y salir de ahí.

Camino como un autómata mientras mil imágenes de Augusto pasaban por su mente, llego sin saber como en frente de una lapida y cayo de rodillas en frente de ella, apoyando una mano justo donde estaba el nombre de su amigo mientras que mas lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando el ojiverde sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro.

- El dijo algo… dijo que no quería que te derrumbaras, que salieras adelante como solo vos sabias hacerlo... y que no dejes que nadie cuestione lo que haces. – dijo Susan con la vos entrecortada, al parecer también estaba llorando. – Yo… deberíamos habértelo dicho antes.

- Y como iban a encontrarme? Desaparecí del mapa, solo Alex sabia donde estaba.

- Eso no es verdad, el estuvo trabajando conmigo el tema del velo, yo sabia que había grandes posibilidades de que lo hubieras cruzado.

- Estabas en lo correcto, pero de todos modos…

- No, Harry. No digas de todos modos, no hay un de todos modos, no te avisamos…

- No te preocupes, no te culpo de nada… por que no vienen conmigo, Richard y vos? Acá no les queda nada. – dijo Harry en un susurro mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, tratando de que su cara no quedara roja por la sangre que había pasado por sus mejillas.

- No se Harry, irnos y dejar todo? Esta bien que no soportemos al nuevo director, pero irnos… - dijo Susan preocupada.

- Repito, no tienen nada que dejar y allá tal vez encuentren a Augusto y puedan trabajar en la escuela de nuevo. – dijo Harry parándose y limpiándose el pasto y la tierra que le habían quedado pegados en el pantalón.

Susan pareció sospesarlo un poco para después asentir.

- Tenes razón, no nos queda nada, allá por lo menos estas vos. – dijo la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Sus, tengo que ir a buscar información para encontrar el laberinto para rescatar a Patrick, ustedes vayan haciendo los bolsos, los suyos, los de Trick, Helena y Alex que también se van a quedar allá. Tienen dos días. – dijo Harry seriamente, ya nada quedaba del hombre que había estado llorando, eso lo relegaría y ya después lloraría, ahora lo importante era su ahijado.

Susan asintió, sabiendo que el hombre que tenia en frente aun estaba destrozado, pero no dejaría que su ahijado sufriera si podía evitarlo.

- Veré que podemos hacer, dos días no es mucho y tenemos que conseguir un montón de cosas si nos vamos a ir para allá con un boleto que claramente dice "solo ida". – dijo algo burlona, a lo que Harry le sonrió débilmente. – Cuídate. – dijo y lo abrazo, siendo rápidamente correspondida por su amigo.

- Siempre. – dijo Harry y le dio un beso en la frente para después desaparecer con un suave plop, dejando a su amiga abrazando algo inexistente.

El ojiverde se apareció en una de las tantas calles de Paris, Francia. Ya estaba anocheciendo así que decidió esperar y que los vampiros lo encontraran.

Estuvo caminando cerca de media hora por las calles de Paris hasta que decidió que para distraerse iría a tomar algo, fue a un bar que había a media cuadra y cuando llego pidió una cerveza, la cual tomo dentro del local. Cuando termino la cerveza dejo el bar, esperando tener mas suerte.

No había caminado mas de dos cuadras cuando de repente alguien le paso un brazo por la cintura y lo obligo a pegarse al pecho de ese hombre que lo tenia fuertemente agarrado con el brazo que le estaba pasando sobre el estomago y cada vez lo apretaba mas. No paso mucho tiempo para que la otra mano del hombre estuviera en su cuello, con una de sus uñas amenazando con cortarle el cuello a cualquier movimiento en falso. Para cualquier espectador esa escena no seria muy rara, solo dos hombres homosexuales demostrando su amor en publico, pero era bastante mas de lo que parecía ser, (N/A para quien se mareo esta Harry de espaldas al hombre el cual lo tiene agarrado por la cintura, pasándole el brazo por delante, mientras que la otra mano la tiene en el cuello del ojiverde amenazando con decapitarlo).

- Quien eres y de donde vienes? – pregunto el hombre en perfecto francés (N/A que yo no pienso poner por que no hablo ese bello idioma n.nU).

- Soy Harry Potter y vengo de Grecia. – le contesto el ojiverde también en francés aunque con una entonación que denotaba que no lo hablaba desde hacia mucho.

Harry sintió como lo volteaban y la mano era sacada rápidamente de su cuello, solo para posicionarse en su cintura junto con la otra.

- Harry! Que alegría verte! – exclamo el hombre esta vez en ingles, sabiendo que así le entendería mejor. Tenía el pelo castaño claro casi rubio y ojos color plata, aparentaba un par de años más que el ojiverde, media unos centímetros más y era bastante más fornido que este.

- Antón! – exclamo Harry a su vez, ese hombre había sido uno de sus amigos mientas entrenaban. – Como has estado? – pregunto sonriendo.

- Perfectamente y tu?

- Pues… algunos problemas por acá y por allá, estoy escapando, pero eso ya lo sabes.

- Claro que lo se, todo el mundo lo sabe. – dijo Antón soltando al moreno. – Que estas haciendo por acá? No creo que si estas escapando vayas a venir a Paris precisamente para esconderte. – dijo el hombre burlonamente.

- No, es que esos lobos insoportables secuestraron a Trick y voy a rescatarlo, lo único que necesito es información y esa información solo la tiene Pierre.

- En ese caso, vamos que te llevo al nuevo lugar de reunión. – dijo Antón y juntos empezaron a caminar hacia la parte menos concurrida de ese barrio.

No mucho después estaban llegando a una casa de dos pisos, era bastante grande, lo suficiente como para que ahí vivieran seis personas sin molestarse, pero cuando entrabas te encontrabas con que en los dos pisos superiores habían mas de diez habitaciones y en cada una dormían dos o tres personas, la casa estaba mágicamente agrandada y las habitaciones insonorizadas para que pudieran tener privacidad. Así mismo había otros dos pisos inferiores, en estos estaban los lugares de reuniones, estos si eran como las mazmorras de Hogwarts solo que mucho más limpias y ordenadas y los dos pisos consistían en dos habitaciones gigantescas, cada una con una mesa enorme rodeada de gran e infinita cantidad de sillas. Todo el primer piso era una gran sala con dos escaleras, una escalera caracol que subía a los pisos superiores y otra que descendía a los dos pisos inferiores. La sala estaba adornada de manera informal y tenia gran cantidad de sillones desparramados por ella, mientras que cerca de las paredes habían algunos escritorios con computadoras para quienes las necesitaran.

Apenas los dos hombres traspasaron las puertas una mujer de mas o menos la misma edad que ellos se les acerco, al principio furiosa con Antón después con una gran sonrisa al ver a Harry.

- Harry! – exclamo la mujer y abrazo al moreno. Ella misma era morocha con unos grandes y preciosos ojos color miel que cautivaban a varios hombres y facilitaban su tarea, la mujer tenía un cuerpo envidiable, pero no sobrepasaba el metro sesenta y cinco.

- Eloise! – dijo Harry correspondiendo el fuerte abrazo que su amiga le estaba dando.

- Antón, - empezó la mujer separándose del ojiverde y plantándose en frente del castaño. – la reunión va a empezar en menos de cinco minutos, se puede saber en donde rayos estabas!?

- Capte la presencia de alguien desconocido rondando cerca y quise investigar. – dijo el hombre con su mejor cara de yo-no-he-roto-un-plato-en-toda-mi-vida.

- Solo por que el que encontraste fue Harry te perdono, por que si no te puedo asegurar que no ibas a poder escuchar la reunión de lo adoloridos que ibas a tener los oídos después de mis gritos. – dijo la mujer después de bufar molesta. – Ojitos verdes, vas a participar de la reunión?

Esta vez fue el turno de Harry de bufar molesto, el odiaba ese sobrenombre (N/A y no lo culpo), aunque odiaba mas al vampiro molestoso que se lo había puesto.

- Claro que si, Eloise. – dijo el ojiverde algo frustrado, si no había conseguido en un año librarse de ese molesto sobrenombre no lo iba a lograr en un día.

Los tres bajaron al segundo subsuelo, en donde había gran cantidad de vampiros ya reunidos dispuestos a comenzar la reunión. En cuanto Harry termino de bajar todos los ojos se posicionaron en él.

- Oh, mi ojitos verdes, a buena hora se te ocurre volver. – dijo un hombre pelirrojo de ojos violetas.

- Germain, cuantas veces tengo que decirte… QUE NO ME DIGAS OJITOS VERDES!? – termino gritando Harry, haciendo que el hombre se encogiera en su silla.

- Harry, que te trae por acá? – pregunto un hombre de tez negra, contextura fornida y unos extraños ojos dorados.

- Pierre, necesito información, si queres puedo esperar a que termine esta reunión.

- Seria lo mejor. – dijo el hombre asintiendo.

Harry asintió a su vez con un movimiento de cabeza y después de mirar a todos y cada uno de los vampiros allí reunidos, se dio media vuelta y subió por las escaleras rápidamente, para después quedarse sentado en la sala.

No supo cuanto tiempo después todos los vampiros salían del subsuelo y comenzaban a subir las escaleras, después de todo, ya todos habían cenado y tenían sueño.

- Harry, - comenzó Pierre sentándose al lado del ojiverde en el cómodo sillón de cuero en el que estaba. – que información necesitas?

- Creo que ya sabes que los lobos secuestraron a Trick, - Pierre asintió. – quiero información de donde esta Adolph (N/A nombre que casualmente significa "lobo").

- Ya veo… él esta al norte de Paris, lo vas a encontrar fácilmente, es el único ser sobrenatural por ahí, pero no te podes aparecer.

Harry asintió, ya sabia por que no se podía aparecer, pero el tenia otros planes.

- En ese caso creo que me voy, necesito hablar con el y conseguir un lugar para pasar la noche. – dijo el ojiverde parándose.

- Espero que logres salvar a Patrick y salir entero. – dijo Pierre parándose al igual que el chico para después estrechar la mano a modo de saludo.

- Yo también. – murmuro Harry sonriendo de lado y después de darle una ultima mirada a su amigo se dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia la puerta.

- Harry… ten cuidado. – murmuro Pierre justo cuando el hombre abría la puerta. El ojiverde asintió sin siquiera voltearse para después salir, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Una vez fuera Harry miro todo a su alrededor, reconocía ese lugar, el había vivido a dos cuadras de ahí, y si Adolph vivía al norte lo mejor era ponerse en marcha. El hombre, usando al máximo sus poderes vampiros, comenzó a correr esquivando a todos los simples humanos que se cruzaban en su camino, mientras se dirigía al norte.

Poco después estaba caminando por una calle no tan transitada, tratando de captar la esencia del único licántropo que habitaba en esa zona.

No había pasado ni media hora cuando, pasando justo por enfrente de un callejón, sintió como le ponían algo filoso cerca de la garganta, impidiéndole el paso.

- Que hace un vampiro tan solito por estos lados? – pregunto el licántropo en francés. – O debería decir, que hace Harry Potter, el hombre mas buscado de toda Europa tanto por el famoso bando de la luz como por los pocos que quedan del de la oscuridad, caminando tranquilamente por Paris, cuando debería estar escondido. – pregunto el hombre mientras salida del callejón, acercándose mas hacia su presa favorita.

- Necesito información. – dijo Harry sonriendo de lado. – Y la necesito urgente.

- En ese caso… - el hombre guardo su espada en una funda que tenia atada en su espalda. – vamos a mi casa. – dijo para después volver a internarse en el callejón, seguido de Harry. Atravesaron todo el callejón y cruzaron la calle para quedar en frente de una casa de una sola planta de aspecto bastante tétrico, nada acorde al resto. Recién entonces la luz de la luna creciente, la cual ya estaba bien alta en el cielo, ilumino al hombre dejando ver a un hombre de unos cuarenta años, rubio de ojos café y rasgos serios, músculos bien marcados en los lugares indicados, debía medir unos dos metros de altura y su porte firme le daban un aire imponente.

El hombre abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole a Harry pasar primero, para después entrar, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

En cuanto entraron se encontraron en una habitación completamente a oscuras, no había ni una mísera gota de luz, pero esto no impedía que Harry viera a Adolph, ni que este lo viera a él.

En menos de dos segundos, y como si lo hubieran ensayado, ambos sacaron sus espadas y trataron de atacar al otro. Las dos espadas al ser de plata, hacia que fuera mas peligroso para ellos mismos el utilizarla, pero esto no parecía importarles a ninguno de los dos, mientras continuaban con una especie de danza que podría acabar con la vida de cualquiera de los dos, ya que si bien Harry era un vampiro, Adolph era un licántropo y podía seguirle perfectamente el juego.

- Entonces, viendo y considerando que sabes mas o menos como comenzar a pagarme la información, de que información estamos hablando? – pregunto Adolph esquivando una estocada y tratando después de cortarle un brazo con un rápido pero firme movimiento de la espada.

- Necesito saber como llegar al laberinto. – dijo Harry consiguiendo parar el golpe pero no lo suficientemente rápido ya que logro hacerle un tajo no muy profundo en su brazo derecho, consiguiendo que la sangre comenzara a salir de la herida, manchando la camisa negra y el piso de madera.

- Interesante… y también muy costoso. – dijo el licántropo agachándose esquivando la espada que podría haberle cortado la cabeza, para después pararse y lanzar una estocada que fue fácilmente repelida.

- Tengo una propuesta que espero pague la información. – dijo Harry, quien después de repeler la estocada había sacado la daga y le había hecho un tajo desde el mentón hasta unos pocos centímetros debajo de su ojo izquierdo después de un nulo intento de cortarle el cuello pero nuevamente su mano fue desviada, haciéndole un corte en la cara del licántropo.

- Estoy escuchando. – dijo el licántropo sacando una daga también y mientras con una mano continuaba la lucha con su espada, con la otra trataba de hacerle la mayor cantidad de cortes posibles al cuerpo del vampiro que tenia en frente.

Cada vez que se hacían cortes un intenso olor a quemado llenaba la habitación, a la vez que un hilo de humo salía de sus heridas ya que al ser las espadas y dagas de plata, les quemaba la piel además de cortarla.

- Te propongo… - paro para agacharse esquivando un certero golpe que lo habría decapitado. – no tengo pensado volver, así que, si te quedas acá no podremos volver a pelear, cosa que según se adoras hacer…

- Deja de dar vueltas. – exclamo el hombre y con un rápido movimiento de su daga le hizo un corte en la pierna justo cuando el vampiro le hacia uno en su brazo.

Las espadas estaban en el piso y ahora se concentraban en hacerse cortes y golpearse, como si no estuvieran lo suficientemente magullados.

- Y por lo tanto pensaba ofrecerte un pase de ida a la dimensión en la que me voy a quedar. – termino de decir Harry ignorando completamente al hombre. – Ahí podemos pelear cada tanto.

- Cada mes y acepto. – dijo el licántropo dejando de luchar al igual que Harry, ya habían terminado de hablar, no necesitaban seguir peleando si lo importante ya lo sabían.

Ellos se habían conocido mientras Harry entrenaba con los vampiros y el licántropo se había encargado de entrenarlo a él solo y a escondidas de los otros vampiros, en el bello arte de la lucha con espadas con diferentes técnicas. En realidad, se habían conocido cuando Harry tenia 16 años y fue capturado, el hombre también lo había torturado y le había dicho después de eso, que si no fuera por que estaban en diferentes bandos lo entrenaría, no siempre se conocía a alguien con tanta resistencia como para no gritar mientras te aplicaban el crucio y te daban latigazos al mismo tiempo (N/A me despertaron la vena sádica, lo siento por el chico). Dos años después Voldemort dijo que sus servicios eran completamente inútiles y el licántropo enfurecido se fue, no sin antes matar un par de mortifagos como recuerdo, mortifagos que dicho sea de paso, eran del circulo interno. Pero esta parte de la historia ambos preferían ignorarla por la extraña amistad que mantenían.

Después de que Harry terminara su entrenamiento ambos se seguían reuniendo cada tanto y mantenían un combate, en donde no paraban hasta que uno de los dos se rendía, o hasta que caían inconscientes por las horas sin comer, dormir y dejar de luchar.

- Me parece bien. – dijo Harry asintiendo mientras guardaba su daga, después se agacho y levanto las dos espadas, quedándose con la suya y pasándole la otra al licántropo. – Por cierto, sabes de algún lugar en donde pueda pasar la noche? – pregunto siguiendo a Adolph a una puerta que casi no se notaba en la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación.

- Puedes quedarte acá. – sugirió abriendo la puerta y pasando, sabiendo que Harry lo seguiría.

La habitación a la que habían pasado era una sala comedor en la cual había otras dos puertas, una daba a la cocina y la otra a un pasillo en donde había tres puertas mas, dos habitaciones, la de Adolph y una para huéspedes y un baño.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Como si estuviera en su casa fue hacia la cocina, al tiempo que oía a su amigo dejarse caer en el sillón, sin importarle si lo manchaba con sangre que salía de varias heridas. Fue a una de las estanterías y tomo un frasquito, después fue a la heladera y tomo un plato de arroz frió con algo de queso y otro frasquito de sangre que estaba herméticamente cerrado para que no se pusiera fea. Dejo todas las cosas en la ensimera, tomo un vaso y vertió ahí toda la sangre, después tomo el plato de arroz, el vaso y los puso en el microondas, el cual programo para que se calentaran ambas comidas. Tomo el frasquito que contenía una poción especial para licántropos para curar rápidamente las heridas provocadas con plata y volvió a la sala-comedor, en donde fue hasta Adolph y le paso el frasquito, el cual el hombre bebió sin siquiera preguntar, después de dirigirle una mirada agradecida a Harry.

El ojiverde tomo el frasco vació que Adolph le tendía y volvió a la cocina en donde tiro el frasco a la basura y saco las comidas del microondas, para después volver a la sala-comedor y se sentó en la mesa, al lado de Adolph, a quien le paso el plato de arroz con queso ahora derretido, mientras que el se llevaba el vaso a la boca y tomaba un poco de sangre que para su sorpresa era del mismo Pierre, la reconoció instantáneamente, su amigo se la daba cuando tenia heridas para que estas cerraran rápidamente y vaya si lo hicieron, después del primer trago solo le quedaban pequeñas cicatrices y mucha sangre manchando su camisa y su pantalón antes negros, era increíble lo que un poco de sangre de un vampiro poderoso podía hacer.

La cena transcurrió en silencio y recién después, antes de irse a dormir, acordaron que el día siguiente se levantarían apenas amaneciera, para ir a buscar la entrada del laberinto, en donde Adolph iba a dejar a Harry a su suerte y después se iba a ir a guardar todas sus cosas (que eran mayormente armas) y se iba a tomar un traslador que lo llevaría directamente a la Magic Force, en donde esperaría al morocho junto con Helena, Susan y Richard.

A la mañana siguiente, cerca de las ocho, Harry y Adolph se encontraban en alguna parte desconocida de Asia, sobre unos árboles, escondidos entre las ramas, viendo la entrada de una cueva en donde había dos licántropos vigilando, uno de cada lado, la entrada.

- Ya sabes lo que tenes que hacer, ahora me voy, tenes que seguir solo, si detectan mi aroma por acá podrían saber que te ayude, y entonces, si regreso, no voy a poder sobrevivir mas de dos días. – susurro Adolph sin siquiera mirar a Harry, sus ojos fijos en los dos guardianes, los cuales siquiera lo notaban.

- Hoy a la tarde los encuentro en la Magic Force. – le susurro Harry a su vez de modo que solo Adolph pudiera escucharlo.

El licántropo después de asentir desapareció con un inaudible 'plop', dejando a Harry solo maquinando un plan en su astuta y rápida mente.

Minutos después, teniendo un plan lo suficientemente bueno, el ojiverde salto desde aquel árbol en el que se encontraba, cayo justo entre los dos hombres y antes de que estos siquiera pudieran pensar en como atacarlo le había cortado el cuello a uno con su daga y al otro con la espada, volviendo a guardar las dos armas con sencillos pero rápidos movimientos.

Miro a los dos hombres con una sonrisa horrorosamente sádica, digna de cualquier vampiro, dejando los colmillos a la vista. Su coleta baja se había soltado con el salto y ahora todo el pelo caía desordenado, algunos mechones tapándole la vista (N/A esperen que consiga un tachito para la baba :P), pero a el no le importo, solo se adentro en la cueva sin siquiera sentir lastima por los dos licántropos.

No había caminado ni diez metros cuando ya se encontró con la primera bifurcación. Sonrió aun más mientras extendía su magia, buscando rastros de la magia de su ahijado y estos se iban por… la izquierda, se abstuvo de ampliar un poco más la sonrisa al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar tomando el camino de la izquierda.

Por este camino unos treinta minutos hasta que llego a una parte en que el camino se dividía, pero no en dos, sino en tres. Volvió a extender su magia, pero esta vez los licántropos fueron más astutos y dejaron dos rastros diferentes. Casi se rió mientras, esta vez, comenzaba a olfatear el aire, buscando el clásico olor de Patrick, un olor que conocía bastante bien y que le indicaba que fuera por la derecha.

Siguió por este camino tranquilamente, como si estuviera paseando y no yendo a rescatar a su ahijado, pero tampoco podía apurarse, si lo hacia podía alertar a los licántropos de su presencia en el laberinto. El camino doblaba para la izquierda y el estuvo por doblar pero un fuerte aroma tan conocido por el lo alerto a sacar su espada. Al doblar casi choca de frente con tres licántropos, los cuales al verse sorprendidos no pudieron reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido y pocos minutos después estaban muertos.

Harry guardo su espada y siguió con su camino, rogando que ese asqueroso laberinto terminara pronto para poder llegar a su ahijado, mas nervioso de lo que estaba antes al notar en el aroma de su ahijado olor a sangre.

Cerca de tres horas después Harry ya quería tirarse del precipicio mas alto, ese laberinto no parecía tener fin, ya había matado por el camino a mas de siete licántropos y cada vez se cruzaba con más. Estaba a punto de comenzar a demoler las paredes cuando tropezó con algo y cayó al piso, sin tener tiempo a reaccionar por haber estado tan metido en sus pensamientos.

- Que demonios…? – murmuro parándose y mirando con lo que se había tropezado, lo cual era nada mas ni nada menos que la cerradura de una trampilla la cual estaba, dicho sea de paso, abierta y de ahí abajo salía un fuerte olor que claramente era de su ahijado.

Preocupado al percibir un aroma mucho mas potente que antes de sangre, que indicaba que Patrick tenia gran cantidad de heridas, abrió la puerta de la trampilla y se encontró con unas escaleras las cuales bajo rápidamente, solo para encontrarse con una sala de torturas.

Paso su verde mirada por el lugar hasta detenerla en una pequeña figura que estaba atada a la pared con grilletes. Se acerco con tal velocidad que en menos de dos segundos estaba al lado de la figura, quien, dicho sea de paso, era su ahijado. El pobre chico tenía profundas heridas por todo el cuerpo, en todo su abdomen y se notaba parte de la espalda, le habían dado latigazos, piernas y brazos tenían cortes por todas partes y debía tener algún que otro hueso quebrado.

Harry se apuro en romper los grilletes que lo sostenían y lo alzo antes de que cayera al piso, sosteniéndolo como si de un bebe se tratara, cuidando de no causarle mas daño. Lo único que necesitaban era salir de ese lugar y cuanto más rápido posible.

Después de asegurarse que Patrick tenia el pulso estable y no corría riesgo de muerte, Harry salio de esa asquerosa sala de torturas y comenzó a correr en busca de la salida. Dado que había pasado antes por ahí, solo tenia que seguir su propio aroma y conseguiría escapar.

Cuando ya le faltaba poco para llegar a la primera bifurcación se encontró con que habían cerca de unos diez licántropos cortantote el paso, maldiciendo su mala suerte dejo a Patrick en el piso, sobre una manta que había hecho aparecer para que no le entrara tierra en las heridas y saco su espada y su pistola, poniéndose de modo que nadie pudiera tocar a su ahijado.

El aire que se respiraba era tenso, nadie parecía querer hacer el primer movimiento y Harry ya comenzaba a desesperarse al escuchar los latidos del corazón de Patrick mucho más lentos de lo normal. Así que tomando la iniciativa levanto su pistola y antes de lo que puedes decir ¡Merlin!, el ojiverde había matado a seis licántropos usando una bala por cada uno, balas de plata que fueron directo a su corazón.

Pero para su pésima suerte el ruido de los disparos alerto a los licántropos que estaban cerca y en poco tiempo tenia a doce licántropos dispuestos a cualquier cosa para matarlo.

La batalla que se llevo a cabo en ese estrecho pasillo fue impresionante, Harry nunca había peleado tan rápido ni tan bien en toda su vida, parecía que era un video acelerado, pocos vieron los movimientos que el hombre realizo, y los que lo vieron aunque trataron de hacer algo lo máximo que conseguían era hacerle algunos cortes, la mayoría de ellos bastante profundos y de los que comenzaba a salir abundante sangre.

Harry no sabía cuanto había pasado desde que había descargado el cargador de su pistola en esos asquerosos lobos, pero realmente no le importaba. En cuanto termino con el ultimo que impedía su salida tomo a Patrick en sus brazos y corrió mas rápido que una flecha (N/A mas rápido que los mails que cualquiera manda) saliendo del asqueroso laberinto y adentrándose en el bosque.

Sin dejar de correr desapareció con un suave y casi inaudible 'plop' para aparecerse justo en frente de la famosa Magic Force, siguió corriendo y entro como un huracán en la sala, sobresaltando a todos cuando freno de golpe en plena sala.

- Oh, por Merlin! Patrick! – exclamo Helena, quien había estado sentada en uno de los sillones, mientras se paraba y corría a donde estaba su hijo.

- Tranquila Helena, por ahora esta estable, lo que tiene son muchas lastimaduras y una gran perdida de sangre. – le explico Harry dejando a su ahijado en el sillón mas cercano que encontró para mirarse sus propias heridas y torcer la boca en una fea mueca, por mas que nunca lo admitiría esos licántropos fueron difíciles de vencer. – Por ahora ve a buscar a Susan, Richard y Adolph con sus cosas para que nos vayamos de una vez por todas de este lugar. – dijo Harry, que después de mirar sus heridas se había acercado a Patrick de nuevo y había comenzado a curar las heridas mas profundas del pequeño.

- De acuerdo. –asintió la mujer y corrió a subir las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de los profesores.

Para cuando bajaron sus amigos, a Harry solo le faltaba curar los latigazos de la espalda de Patrick y las heridas que tenia en brazos y piernas, es decir, casi todo, pero realmente costaba curar heridas cuando uno mismo estaba lleno de ellas y dolía cada mísero movimiento que realizaba.

- Ya están listos? – les pregunto enarcando una ceja al ver que bajaban los cuatro con solo un bolsito de mano.

- Claro que si, tenemos todo lo necesario encogido en estos bolsitos. – dijo Susan moviendo el bolsito de un lado a otro.

- Si ustedes lo dicen… - dijo Harry con algo de incredulidad.

Adolph sonrió de lado ante el tono del moreno.

Rápidamente los cuatro llegaron al lado del hombre, el cual mientras los esperaba había tomado la apariencia de Andrew, es decir el adolescente de 17, con el pelo negro hasta lo hombros atado en una coleta baja y los ojos azules violáceos.

- Por que estas con esa apariencia? – pregunto Susan confundida.

- Por que allá me conocen así. Soy Andrew Carson, el adolescente de 17 años que va a Hogwarts al 7° año en Slytherin. – dijo Harry todo de corrido sin darle mucha importancia mientras tomaba un libro y lo transformaba en un traslador que llevaría a sus cuatro amigos a la otra dimensión (N/A dios, que de película suena eso!). – Como estoy herido no voy a poder llevarlos a todos, así que ustedes cuatro van a ir con el traslador y yo voy a llevar a Patrick. – dijo Harry sin siquiera verlos mientras le tiraba hechizo tras hechizo al traslador, necesitaba asegurarse que no los iba a dejar en otra dimensión y que iban a llegar enteros. Al terminar de hacer el traslador se lo paso a Susan, que era quien estaba mas cerca suyo y alzo a Patrick como si de un bebe se tratase. – Se va a activan en treinta segundos. – dijo para después desaparecer con un suave 'plop'.

- Todavía no entiendo como puede ser que casi no haga ruido cuando desaparece. – comento Susan.

- Es un vampiro, los vampiros que aun conservan su magia no hacen ruido al desaparecer. – explico Adolph como si Susan fuera una nena chiquita.

Justo cuando la mujer estaba por contestarle al licántropo el traslador se activo y los cuatro desaparecieron de ahí sin dejar rastro.

En la otra dimensión, en Hogwarts, Alex no sabía como que hacer para que Madame Pomfrey le diera la poción que permitiría que se moviera. La sanadora se había asustado tanto de Andrew que había seguido sus indicaciones al pie de la letra, pero Alex ya estaba completamente recuperado y no necesitaba seguir acostado.

Albus Dumbledore había tratado de hablar con Alex pero lo máximo que este le había dicho había sido su nombre y que también había estudiado en la Magic Force, además de haber trabajado como profesor de DCAO durante años en dicha escuela (cosa que no era verdad).

Julius por su parte había comenzado a hablar con Alex en busca de más datos acerca de lo que había hecho Andrew en los años que había trabajado en la Magic Force y ahora sabía varias anécdotas divertidas acerca de esos años.

El resto de los profesores se mantenía cerca de la enfermería vigilando a Alex constantemente, a pedido del director quien alego que no confiaba en ese hombre.

Devil había aparecido con una carpeta, la cual al no ver a su dueño había ido a parar a manos de James, por razones que nadie comprendía y el merodeador, siguiendo los consejos de Lily, le había dado al fénix una carta para Tom en donde explicaba que Andrew se había ido y que volvería antes de Halloween, claro que esta carta la escribió maldiciendo a su amigo en todos los idiomas que conocía por ponerlo en esa posición tan incomoda de tener que explicarle algo al señor oscuro.

Todo eso había pasado durante los escasos dos días en los que Andrew había desaparecido y en esos mismos instantes la mayoría de los profesores estaba en la enfermería junto con Dumbledore tratando de sacarle información a Alex de manera sutil y pacifica (no por nada eran el "bando de la luz").

- Ya le dije Dumbledore, que no le voy a decir ni mi fecha de nacimiento. – dijo Alex que lo único que podía mover de su cuerpo era la cabeza.

Dumbledore estaba por volver a tratar de averiguar al menos el apellido cuando un suave 'plop' llamo su atención y la de todo el que estaba en la enfermería, haciendo que voltearan hacia una esquina, en donde había aparecido Andrew cargando a un adolescente que debía tener dos años menos que el. Ambos estaban llenos de heridas pero vivos y enteros, no les faltaba ni un solo pelo.

El vampiro camino tranquilamente hacia la camilla que estaba al lado de la de Alex y dejo ahí a Patrick, después volteo y apuntando con su varita a Alex murmuro un hechizo que hizo que el hombre recobrara el movimiento.

- Gracias, ya no sentía mis piernas. – dijo Alex de muy mal modo tratando de levantarse de la cama. Cuando lo logro se acerco a Andrew y le arrebato la varita para comenzar a curarle las profundas heridas que tenia por todo el cuerpo. – Que te paso?

- Nada importante, sigo entero. – dijo algo divertido pero al ver la mirada de preocupación en los ojos de su amigo suspiro cansado, sabiendo que no podría ocultarle nada. – Ni me fije cuantos eran pero te puedo asegurar que esos lobos no van a molestar mas.

- Supongo que eso significa que los mataste. – dijo desinteresadamente obligándolo a darse vuelta para curarle las heridas que tenia en la espada y la parte de atrás de los brazos y las piernas.

- Claro que si, después de lo que le hicieron a Patrick no pensaba dejarlos con vida.

Tanto el director como los profesores escuchaban con gran atención la charla, si n saber si intervenir o no, pero justo cuando Dumbledore iba a preguntar algo se escucho otro 'plop' y todos voltearon a mirar nuevamente hacia la esquina de la enfermería, en donde se habían aparecido cuatro personas usando un traslador.

Al parecer, usando un traslador también había efectos alternos ya que los cuatro parecían cinco años mas jóvenes, Adolph parecía tener 35, se le habían ido algunas arrugas y las pocas canas que tenia, Richard que antes tenia 37 años ahora parecía tener 32 y tal y como le había pasado a Adolph, las pocas canas que le habían salido ya no estaban, Susan ahora se veía como una joven de veinte años, tal vez un poco mas y no se le notaban grandes cambios en su físico, mientras que Helena, la cual aparentaba 30, ahora aparentaba 25, es decir, diez años menos de los que en realidad tenia.

- ANDREW! – grito Susan en cuanto pudo apreciar el cambio que sufrió su cuerpo. – Me parece que tenemos mucho de que hablar. – dijo en un tono suave y peligroso, que era confirmado con las miradas que le mandaron Richard, Adolph y Helena.

- Creo que te metiste en muchos problemas, Andrew. – dijo Alex sonriendo burlón, tal parecía iba a disfrutar enormemente el estar en esa dimensión.

-

Sorry, lamento mucho haber tardado TANTO! Pero es que mi inspiración me jugó una mala pasada durante la semana pasada y no podía escribir U.Ú… espero sepan perdonarme… y después de que me perdonen me dejan reviews ;) jajajaj


	13. Haloween

13. Halloween

Andrew se levanto a las 5:30 ese día, con un mal humor tamaño monumental y todo por que Tom, quien al parecer no dormía nunca, le mando una carta. Por suerte tenia un sueño ligero y en cuanto escucho el clásico estallido de su fénix se despertó, si no en esos momentos estaría siendo torturado por unos Slytherins sumamente enojados. La carta no decía mucho, solo decía "En la mansión en 5 minutos" y, conociendo el humor del hombre de antemano decidió ir para evitar peleas.

Al llegar se entero que esa misma noche atacarían Beauxbatons y estuvo hasta las 8:00 ayudándolo a darle los últimos retoques a la estrategia. Pero había un pequeño problema, esa misma noche a partir de las 20:00 había un baile de disfraces de asistencia obligatoria en Hogwarts, por lo tanto Andrew tenía que ir. Después de mucho pensarlo llegaron al acuerdo de que el ataque empezaría cuarenta minutos después del baile y ya vería el como se las arreglaba para salir.

El resto del día paso volando y casi no le dio tiempo a Andrew para prepararse para el baile de disfraces, pero ahí estaba, justo a las ocho en punto, en frente de las puertas del gran comedor, junto a sus amigos.

El vampiro estaba disfrazado como… el mismo, se había puesto ropa toda negra, su pantalón negro de vestir no era ni muy justo ni muy suelto, la camisa de seda negra le quedaba bastante suelta, el pelo se lo había acortado hasta dejarlo lo suficientemente largo como para que le tapara los ojos, dándole un aire despreocupado que le quedaba espectacular, su piel había palidecido tanto que parecía un vampiro real, no el tono levemente bronceado que usaba siempre para aparentar lo contrario, sus ojos estaban rojos, similares a los del Lord, y como detalle final había sacado los colmillos y tenia una sonrisa sádica impresa en su rostro para hacer mas creíble el disfraz.

Sus amigos habían optado por ser seres fantásticos, como lo habrían denominado los muggles. Lily era una bellísima hada, tenia un vestido rojo un poco mas oscuro que su pelo, algo ajustado, que terminaba un poco por arriba de las rodillas; unas bellísimas alas similares a las de las mariposas salían de su espalda y variaban en diferentes tonos de naranja, haciendo juego con el vestido.

Liz representaba a Medusa, se había puesto lentillas grises y se había delineado los ojos con color verde, su pelo gracias a un hechizo eran ahora serpientes, su piel era mas pálida de lo normal y sus colmillos levemente mas largos y curvos, ella tenia un vestido verde que combinaba con el color verde oscuro de las serpientes y era bastante parecido al de Lily.

Nika era una driada (N/A a que no saben que es? Pos no les digo :P), su pelo era ahora verde, tirando al color de las hojas de los árboles, sus ojos tenían lentillas de un color verde oscuro, su piel estaba mas bronceada que de costumbre y tenia un vestido marrón oscuro que se ata al cuello, dejando la espalda al descubierto.

James era un elfo, sus orejas terminaban en punta, su pelo lo había hecho crecer hasta los hombros, como Andrew lo tenía normalmente, y lo había atado en una media coleta, y vestía una túnica de gala marrón con detalles dorados en las mangas que le daba un aire imponente.

Sirius era una gárgola, gracias a un hechizo toda su piel se había vuelto gris, al igual que su pelo, sus uñas habían crecido mas de lo normal y eran afiladas como si fueran garras, de su espalda salían dos alas parecidas a las de los murciélagos, también de color gris, sus ojos grises brillaban mas de lo normal y su túnica gris oscura estaba hecha jirones en ciertas partes.

Remus era un zombi, toda su ropa, la cual era muggle y se la había prestado Andrew, estaba hecha jirones, su piel estaba de un color verdoso y tenia heridas falsas y sangrientas por todo el cuerpo.

Y por ultimo Peter era un Ent (N/A JAJAJAJAJAJA soy terriblemente mala), toda su piel estaba mucho mas bronceada de lo normal, su pelo era largo hasta los hombros y verde, como el color de las hojas en primavera, se había puesto lentillas marrones (N/A no se de que color son sus ojos verdaderos) y su ropa consistía en una túnica marrón, sus dedos se habían alargado y parecían finas ramas, toda la textura de su piel era similar a la del tronco de un árbol.

Andrew miro su reloj por cuarta vez, las 20:05, verdaderamente cada vez tenia mas ganas de matar al viejo ese, pero el viejo se las buscaba, nadie podía culparlo.

Estaba a punto de sacar su varita y tirar las puertas abajo cuando estas se abrieron por si solas, dando paso a un gran comedor lleno de calabazas flotantes, murciélagos volando de un lado a otro y el piso recubierto por una leve niebla que impedía ver si en el piso había algún cambio. Las cuatro grandes mesas habían sido remplazadas por mesas para cuatro, seis u ocho personas y estaban distribuidas por todo el gran comedor. La mesa de los profesores seguía en el mismo lugar de siempre y en el centro del gran comedor había un lugar que serviría como pista de baile, justo al lado de un escenario, en donde había un grupo que Andrew no conoció, tocando una canción lenta y tétrica, aunque por los instrumentos que poseían se notaba que eso era solo para cuando ellos entraran.

Los ocho chicos se fueron a una de las mesas más grandes y una de las más alejadas de la pista también, y se sentaron allí, a esperar para cenar primero, después bailarían. La cena paso rápidamente y antes de lo pensado la música comenzó a ser diferente, daba ganas de ir a bailar… el único problema era que los merodeadores parecían no tener muchas ganas de bailar después de haber comido.

- Andrew... – comenzó Lily colgándose del brazo del chico, con un puchero y una bella carita de un perrito a medio morir. – Tu… que eres taaaan bueno… me sacarías a bailar? – pregunto mirándolo con una cara a la que Andrew no pudo resistirse.

- De acuerdo, pero solo una canción. – dijo Andrew antes de ser arrastrado hacia la pista.

Para sorpresa de todos, menos del implicado, el vampiro bailaba mejor que todas las parejas juntas, tenia una gracia y un ritmo que denotaban que el chico sabia bailar.

Andrew por su parte se reía interiormente, antes el no sabia bailar, pero teniendo como amiga a Susan, quien era amante de los bailes, no le quedo mas opción que aprender, para que ella pudiera bailar con el en los bailes que organizaban los alumnos en la Magic Force.

Al final de la canción había un gran grupo de chicas que quería bailar con él y un par de chicos

- Wow! No sabía que bailaras tan bien. – comento Lily mientras ambos salían de la pista y se dirigían hacia la mesa en donde ahora solo estaban James y Sirius, ya que todo el resto había ido a bailar.

- Una amiga me obligo a tomar clases. – dijo Andrew divertido mirando de reojo la hora en su reloj, las 20:35, tenia que salir ya o de lo contrario no podría llegar a tiempo. Con un movimiento rápido se le acerco un poco mas a la pelirroja y le susurro al oído. – Lil, me duele la cabeza, hace mucho que no como, voy a ir a la mansión a buscar un poco de sangre, decile a los chicos.

Lily asintió y se soltó del brazo de Andrew, solo para ver como este se iba en dirección a las puertas. Un suspiro cansado escapo de sus labios, por alguna extraña razón siempre olvidaba que su amigo era un vampiro y que no se saciaba con la comida que todos comían todos los días.

Al salir del gran comedor, y después de asegurarse que nadie lo seguía, Andrew corrió hacia la sala común de las serpientes. En menos de tres minutos estaba en su habitación poniendo una gran cantidad de hechizos a su cama para que todos pensaran que estaba durmiendo.

Cuando termino de poner todos los hechizos correspondientes se cambio a la ropa y apariencia que usaba siempre en presencia de mortifagos y desapareció de ahí, burlando las potentes barreras de aparición que rodeaban Hogwarts.

Se apareció en un jardín, en el jardín que rodeaba Beauxbatons, era un jardín precioso que lamentablemente esa noche de seguro se mancharía con sangre (N/A Owww que sádica me salio esa frase .).

Andrew giro sobre si mismo solo para encontrarse con que estaba solo en medio del jardín, no había ni rastro de los mortifagos, ni de Tom, ni de nadie, siquiera un mísero alumno estaba por ahí. Extrañado miro su reloj y vio que todavía no era la hora que había acordado con Tom para aparecerse. Tanto se había apurado que había llegado temprano.

Sonrió de lado y se sentó en el piso con las piernas cruzadas, lo que mas odiaba, después del anciano senil, era esperar.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando se escucharon gran cantidad de pequeños estallidos, propios de las apariciones. No se molesto en girarse, no tenía ganas. Lo que le había dicho a Lily era verdad, no había tomado sangre desde lo que había pasado con su ahijado hacia unos días y en la ultima pelea con los licántropos había perdido gran cantidad de sangre, por lo que ahora estaba bastante débil. Pero eso no era problema, esa misma noche se ocuparía de conseguir sangre, de una manera u otra.

- Andrew... – dijo Tom poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- Si, si, ya va. – dijo Andrew cansado y se paro. – Pueden empezar cuando quieran, yo me encargo de la orden del pájaro. – dijo algo divertido y sus ojos verdes brillaron con un toque de sadismo.

Tom asintió y les hizo una seña a los mortifagos para que comenzara el ataque.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando se escucharon mas pequeños estallidos, Andrew volteo ya sonriendo de antemano dispuesto a otra pelea contra el anciano senil, pero se encontró con que además de los miembros de la orden del pájaro también estaban los aurores, tanto franceses como ingleses. Paso su ojiverde mirada por todo el jardín y noto que ahora había más miembros del bando de la luz que de su propio bando, pero eso realmente no le importaba. Se deslizo entre los magos sin ser notado hasta que se topo con Dumbledore, justo a quien quería ver.

- Dumbledore! – exclamo algo contento, como un niño con un juguete nuevo, las peleas con el anciano senil le encantaba por que el mago creía que estaba a su mismo nivel y eso no era cierto, además, de todos los que estaban ahí, era el único con el que podría mantener una pelea por mas de tres minutos.

Albus Dumbledore desde que peleaba con Andrew parecía mucho más viejo de lo normal, la herida que le había hecho en la primera batalla ya había cicatrizado, pero cada vez que peleaba el vampiro se encargaba de hacerle otras tres heridas más. Así que en cuanto lo vio le entraron unas extrañas y desconocidas ganas de darse media vuelta y desaparecer de ahí tan rápido como fuera posible, pero no lo hizo, no podía dejar a semejante cantidad de hombres a su suerte, tenia que ayudar y si la única manera de hacerlo era peleando con ese vampiro, que así sea.

- Carson. – suspiro sacando la varita y apuntando con ella al vampiro.

No mucho después ambos estaban enfrascados en una lucha, a Andrew le habían alcanzado dos dagas, una en el brazo y otra en el estomago, las heridas no habían cerrado porque el ojiverde estaba débil y esto Dumbledore no lo paso por alto, comenzando a atacarlo con mas ganas al notar que estaba bastante debilitado.

Dumbledore mismo estaba bastante cansado, pero la satisfacción de ver que iba ganando, ya que todavía no lo había herido, era mayor que todo y sacaba fuerzas de ahí para seguir con la pelea.

En un momento determinado de la pelea Andrew dejo de atacar y creo un escudo a su alrededor para descansar unos minutos y que se le cerraran un par de heridas. Paseó su mirada por todo el jardín y lo que noto no le gusto en lo absoluto, tanto profesores como aurores franceses atacaban con maldiciones mortales y los ingleses parecían querer seguir sus pasos, el único problema ahí era que no todos los inútiles mortifagos podían tirar los Avada Kedavra (N/A no se aceptan comentarios, lo busque y se escribe así) y esto los estaba dejando en clara desventaja.

"Mmm… Tal vez sea hora de hacerlo" pensó Andrew sonriendo de lado. Le dio una última mirada a todo el lugar antes de fijarla en Dumbledore, el anciano senil había puesto un escudo similar al suyo y estaba tratando de recuperar un poco de fuerzas. Cerró los ojos lentamente y se concentro, ya sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer.

Dumbledore y Tom, en diferentes partes del jardín, sintieron una gran cantidad de magia concentrándose en un solo lugar, voltearon para ver de donde provenía y se quedaron de piedra al posar sus ojos en el responsable. Andrew estaba flotando unos centímetros sobre el piso, un extraño viento daba vueltas a su alrededor y le revolvía los cabellos ya que la coleta con la que se los ataba se había roto. De un momento para otro sus ojos se abrieron y se enfocaron en un punto invisible, ahora eran verdes brillantes muy claros, casi blancos.

Para esos momentos ya todos habían notado lo que le estaba pasando a Andrew y la pelea se había detenido por completo solo para ver lo que le pasaba al vampiro.

- Que Dumbledore? Creíste que ese era todo mi poder? – pregunto, su vos ahora había adoptado un tono gélido, indiferente, lejos quedaba el vampiro burlón con el que Dumbledore había estado peleando por mas de quince minutos y que todos conocían.

Tom al escuchar lo que Andrew dijo abrió los ojos de par en par, además aun desde esa distancia podía observar al chico y sus ojos, eso era lo mas extraño de todo, si antes ya eran profundos y tristes ahora lo eran el triple.

De repente, como si fuera una gran ola, la magia de Andrew se extendió por todo los terrenos del colegio, haciéndolo temblar incluso hasta los cimientos. La ola de magia fue tan poderosa que tiro a todos al piso, sin importar de qué bando fueran. Varios quedaron inconscientes y otros tantos muy magullados, los únicos que estaban en buenas condiciones para seguir peleando por mucho más tiempo eran Dumbledore y el señor oscuro.

Andrew extendió sus manos y de un momento para otro todos los aurores ingleses desaparecieron del lugar sin hacer ni un mísero ruido, como si hubieran usado un hechizo de invisibilidad en vez de desaparecer, pero ellos no habían desaparecido, el vampiro los había transportado justo en frente de San Mungo, por lastima mas que nada.

Las heridas que había tenido por todo el cuerpo se habían curado con gran rapidez al utilizar magia para ello, pero aun seguía necesitando sangre y en grandes cantidades.

El ojiverde volvió a pasar su mirada por el lugar para descubrir que ya la lucha seria mas equitativa, por lo que volvió a retraer su magia, guardándosela en el interior del núcleo como siempre hacia. El único problema con esto era que este proceso era muy doloroso, ya que si bien la magia seguía estando a su disposición, le estaba negando salir y mostrarse tal cual era, la estaba frenando para evitar desastres, pero eso no impedía que la magia tratara de liberarse algunas veces, cuando perdía el control.

Al terminar de guardar la magia Andrew volvió a tocar el suelo y sus ojos se volvieron como eran antes, no parecía cansado por el gran despliegue de magia ni mucho menos.

Los magos que aun podían pelear, que resultaron ser bastantes se pararon y trataron de atacar, pero de sus varitas solo salieron chispas.

Albus, una vez parado, contemplo los rostros de los magos, los cuales ofuscados trataban de hacer funcionar sus varitas. Apunto con la suya al cielo y lanzo un poderoso, muy poderoso, incendio. Fuego morado salio de su varita, liberándola de la sobrecarga que había causado la ola de magia.

Varios magos al notar eso, hicieron lo mismo, pero ahora ni con las varitas listas para atacar podrían librarse de los mortifagos, ya que al desaparecer los aurores ingleses, los habían dejado en clara desventaja.

Un par de profesores se miraron, sabiendo lo que tenían que hacer, ya lo habían hablado una vez y era hora de poner en práctica el plan. Aprovechando el hecho de que Voldemort estaba distraído peleando con un par de aurores franceses al mismo tiempo, los dos magos tiraron las maldiciones mortales hacia el señor oscuro, uno desde cada lado del hombre, sacándole así cualquier posibilidad de escapar, pero no esperaron lo que vino a continuación.

Andrew, aun desde la distancia en la que estaba, y sin importar que estuviera peleando con Dumbledore una vez mas, noto lo que planearon los dos profesores. Sin saber por que algo lo impulso a desarmar a Dumbledore con rapidez, dejándose de juegos y correr hacia donde estaba Tom, su Tom (N/A: O.O yo puse eso!?).

En menos de tres segundos estaba al lado de Tom y para sorpresa de todos lo empujo, sin tener tiempo para apartarse, recibió las dos maldiciones de lleno.

Por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos toda la batalla se detuvo para observar como Andrew se tambaleaba peligrosamente, hasta casi el punto de caerse.

De los hombros, que era donde había recibido ambas maldiciones, salía un hilo de humo y a través de las tiras de ropa quemada se podían apreciar dos grandes y feas quemaduras, como si en vez de una maldición asesina le hubieran tirado un incendio.

Andrew parpadeo un par de veces, algo confundido por el fuerte impacto de las maldiciones, no le costo mucho recuperar la estabilidad, pero cuando trato de mover los brazos, que se le habían quedado acalambrados, el dolor fue tan fuerte que un gemido de dolor escapo de sus labios, un gemido casi inaudible pero que resonó en el silencioso jardín como si lo hubiera gritado (N/A Oh que poética que estoy hoy).

El ojiverde levanto la mirada y la poso en uno de los dos profesores, sonrió con una sádica y abierta sonrisa, mostrando sus colmillos y salto, cayendo sobre el profesor y clavándole sus colmillos en su cuello, para después comenzar a beber la deliciosa sangre que de allí salía.

Lentamente sintió como sus heridas sanaban y su fuerza volvía, sentía las miradas horrorizadas de gran cantidad de personas en su figura, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. No mucho después se separo del cuello del hombre, después de haberle cerrado las heridas. El profesor cayo al piso inconsciente, mas no muerto, y tras eso los aurores franceses, espantados, desaparecieron, dejando ahora a los miembros de la orden y a los profesores, luchando solos contra gran cantidad de mortifagos.

Dumbledore mando una mirada de disculpas antes de lanzar unos destellos rojos al cielo, la señal de desaparecer, la cual los miembros de la orden obedecieron rápidamente.

Los profesores al verse abandonados por los que deberían ser sus aliados, dejaron caer sus varitas, resignados.

Andrew se paro derecho y miro a su alrededor con furia brillando en su mirada.

- Ya saben que hacer con los alumnos y los profesores. – dijo sin emoción alguna en su vos, para después caminar hacia Tom, agarrarlo de la muñeca y comenzar a arrastrarlo hacia el castillo sin que este pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Al llegar a la pared exterior del castillo Andrew tomo a Tom por la cintura para no descolocarle el brazo y salto, entrando por la ventana del tercer piso, que justo daba al despacho de la, ahora muerta, directora. En cuanto tocaron el piso Tom se separo un poco, ya que se había agarrado a la camiseta de Andrew cerca de la mitad del salto.

- Se puede saber… - comenzó Andrew con la voz extrañamente suave y calmada. – POR QUE DIABLOS TE DISTRAJISTE JUSTO CUANDO ESTABAS MAS EXPUESTO!? – le grito a Tom y lo empujo, haciendo que se estampara contra la pared de la otra punta del despacho.

- QUE DIABLOS TE PASA!? – le grito Tom furioso, podía ser que le permitiera varias cosas a ese mocoso, pero nunca que le gritara y mucho menos que lo empujara de esa manera.

- QUE TE PASA A VOS!? CREI QUE ERAS MAS INTELIGENTE, QUE SABIAS QUE NO PODES DISTRAERTE EN MEDIO DE UN ATAQUE! Y MAS CUANDO NOS SUPERAN EN NUMERO! – le grito Andrew apareciendo de un segundo a otro en frente de Tom y volviéndolo a empujar contra la pared, poniendo un brazo a cada lado de su cabeza para impedir que se separara de la pared.

Tom estaba rojo de furia, se sentía impotente, cosa que nunca antes le había pasado, pero ese chico lo superaba, tanto en magia como en fuerza, si quería podía matarlo y el no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Además, si se ponía a analizar las palabras de Andrew, el chico le estaba gritando por que el mismo se había distraído, no podía echarle la culpa a nadie de ello y mucho menos a quien había recibido ya tres Avadas por el.

Miro desafiante al chico que tenia en frente, era todo lo que podía hacer, pero la vista del vampiro frente a el lo desestabilizo. Andrew estaba también rojo de furia, sus ojos verdes tenían partes mas oscuras por el enojo y los labios entreabiertos por donde respiraba agitadamente fueron demasiado. Sin separar sus ojos rojos de los verdes oscuros de Andrew, se acerco, eliminando el poco espacio que había entre ellos y comenzando un beso al principio algo tímido, temiendo la reacción del vampiro furioso, pero después al ver que no le hacia nada, se fue tornando mas apasionado, mas fogoso.

Tom miro con los ojos entrecerrados a Andrew, el cual había cerrado los ojos y se había recargado en el, pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello. Sonrió dentro del beso y tomo impulso, para después girar e invertir posiciones. Rápidamente, llevo sus manos a los botones de la camisa del vampiro y comenzó a desabrocharlos torpemente, embargado de demasiado placer como para poder ser más delicado. Se separaron respirando dificultosamente por la gran falta de aire, incluso Andrew estaba así, tal vez era por que estaba demasiado excitado para recordar que era un vampiro y que no necesitaba respirar. Sin darle importancia a esto volvieron a besarse aun más apasionadamente

No paso mucho para que Andrew estuviera ya sin camisa, Tom rompió el beso y mientras respiraba agitadamente bajo su cabeza y atrapo entre sus labios uno de los pezones del ojiverde para mordisquearlo y lamerlo, Andrew sin poder soportarlo gimió placenteramente.

Mientras se encargaba del pezón sus manos se encargaban de desabrochar el cinturón de Andrew y seguidamente su pantalón, mas cuando estaba por meter la mano dentro del bóxer, Andrew lo freno y volvió a invertir posiciones. Se agacho, pero mientras lo hacia fue cuidadoso de pasar las manos por todos los lugares disponibles. Al llegar al final de la túnica negra, tomo los bordes y emprendió el asenso, aprovechando para pasar sus manos por todas las partes que no había tocado y deteniéndose un poco en el apetitoso trasero de Tom, el cual apretó un poco y después siguió su camino.

Termino de sacarle la túnica, encontrándose con que tenia abajo un pantalón de vestir y una camisa. Esta vez fue el quien la desabrocho con velocidad sobrehumana y en menos de dos segundos la camisa ya estaba en el piso y el se encontraba besando el pecho de Tom.

El lord oscuro empujo a Andrew mientras este se entretenía con su pezón y ambos fueron caminando a traspiés a través del despacho hasta que chocaron con el escritorio. El ojiverde se separo y lo miro sonriente para después sentarse en el escritorio, atrapando con sus piernas la cintura del mayor, atrayéndolo mas hacia si, sintiendo de paso el sexo del hombre dentro del ajustado pantalón como una placentera pero a la vez dolorosa tortura, para después volver a besarlo con mas fuerza que antes.

Las manos de Andrew fueron instintivamente hacia los botones del pantalón de Tom y los abrieron con rapidez, liberando el palpitante miembro del otro, el cual tomo con su mano y comenzó a masturbarlo sin dejar de besarse ni un momento.

Cuando ya noto que a Tom le faltaba poco para venirse, dejo de masturbarlo, obteniendo un gemido de protesta del otro dentro del beso. Chasqueo sus dedos y de un momento para otro la poca ropa que les quedaba había desaparecido, dejándolos completamente desnudos.

Andrew empujo a Tom y este tropezó con el cinturón que estaba en el piso, cayendo de espaldas y ante esto el vampiro sonrió exhibiendo sus largos y filosos colmillos al tiempo que impulsándose saltaba y caía parado sin hacer ni un mísero ruido con una pierna a cada lado de la cintura de Tom, lentamente se fue agachando hasta quedarse sentado a horcajadas sobre el oji-rojo, empalándose de una sola vez, soltando un gemido que iba entre el dolor y el placer, mientras que el de Tom era de placer absoluto. Una vez que se acostumbro a la intrusión sin siquiera dilatación, comenzó a moverse, marcando el ritmo.

Tom se medio incorporo, y tomando a Andrew por la nuca lo atrajo para besarlo furiosamente, pero sin llegar a lastimarlo. Dentro del beso Andrew mordió el labio inferior de Tom y saco un par de gotitas de sangre, haciendo que la excitación de ambos se duplicara. Con la otra mano el oji-rojo comenzó a masturbar al vampiro.

Estuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que Tom llego al orgasmo derramándose en el interior de Andrew con un profundo gemido de placer. No mucho después Andrew lo acompañaba con otro gemido similar.

Andrew se dejo caer sobre el pecho del mayor, algo agotado, no completamente ya que la sangre que había tomado hacia poco todavía le daba gran cantidad de fuerza. Apoyo un brazo a cada lado de la cabeza de Tom y se medio incorporo para mirarlo a los ojos, los cuales brillaban mas de lo normal, exactamente igual a los suyos propios. Ambos sonreían, se sentían más vivos de lo que habían estado hacia varios años y ambos sabían por que era esto, aunque no lo fueran a decir en voz alta. Se amaban, más de lo que habían amado a nadie con anterioridad.

Unos golpes en la puerta los trajeron a la realidad, bajándolos de su nube con una dolorosa caída, recordándose que todavía tenían mucho que hacer esa noche.

Andrew se paro de un salto y ayudo a Tom a hacer lo mismo, una vez parados solo fue necesario un simple movimiento de varita para desaparecer el semen que caía por el abdomen de Tom y entre las piernas de Andrew y otro movimiento de varita para volver a estar cambiados.

- Sabes, casi me haces olvidar el por que te traje acá. – dijo Andrew con una sonrisa de lado. – Pero solo casi, en la mansión después de esa fiesta a la que me obligaste a ir, me vas a escuchar. – dijo esta vez seriamente.

Tom asintió con una leve sonrisa, sabia que el chico estaba bromeando.

El lord oscuro fue hacia la puerta mientras que Andrew, por su parte, salto por la ventana, todavía tenía que registrar todo el colegio para verificar que no se olvidaban de nada, pero antes de eso fue corriendo a velocidad sobrehumana a donde estaban atados todos los profesores, en medio del jardín.

Los profesores lo miraron con temor pero no podían hacer absolutamente nada estando atados. El profesor al que Andrew había mordido ya estaba despierto pero demasiado devil, apenas podía evitar caer en la inconciencia con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

El ojiverde se puso en cuclillas al lado del hombre y posando su mano en el pecho del profesor le dio un poco de fuerza, de magia.

El hombre había tratado de alejarse en un principio, pero en cuanto sintió la energía fluyendo de esa mano y pasando a el se quedo quieto, queriendo absorber la mayor cantidad de magia posible.

- Siento haberte mordido. – dijo Andrew con una leve sonrisa en cuanto noto que ya estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para escucharlo. El resto de los profesores también lo escucho y no pudieron evitar sorprenderse, que clase de mortifago se disculpaba!? Y mas después de que te tiraban dos Avadas. – Estaba sediento por que no había tomado sangre en varios días, así que no he podido contenerme, lo lamento. – se disculpo ante los sorprendidos ojos de los profesores y de los dos mortifagos presentes.

- Eh…Señor. – lo llamo un mortifago, llegando por su espalda. – El lord oscuro dice que tiene que hacer su trabajo y dejar de… eh… perder el tiempo. – susurro esto ultimo con algo de miedo, cosa que todos notaron.

Andrew asintió y se paro de un salto.

- Les conviene no luchar mucho, si no tal vez los mortifagos se enojen y tienen que llegar enteros, ya después le daré una poción para que recupere la sangre perdida. – le dijo esto ultimo al profesor que había mordido antes de darse media vuelta e irse corriendo, volviéndose invisible ante los ojos humanos por lo rápido que se movía.

Una vez que todos los alumnos fueron llevados a otra mansión y dejados a cargo de los mortifagos que estaban en ella, todos los mortifagos que estuvieron presentes en el ataque, se aparecieron en sus respectivas casas, con orden de aparecerse luego en la mansión de Tom, en donde se llevaría acabo una especie de fiesta, claro que al ser todos "sangre pura" era una de esas fiestas aburridas en donde todo era puros modales y mascaras de falsa felicidad. Este tipo de fiestas Andrew las odiaba y era por eso que no se molestaba en fingir buen humor, simplemente estaba sentado en una mesa, solo y con una cara de hastió terrible.

En cuanto la fiesta termino unas dos horas después, cerca de las dos de la madrugada, Andrew salio corriendo después de despedirse rápidamente de Tom.

Entro por la puerta del colegio sin hacer ruido, pensando en lo que había pasado en Beauxbatons con Tom. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio al chico que estaba parado en las sobras del pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras y mucho menos como este sacaba la varita apuntándolo para después tirarle un hechizo. Lo que si vio fue una luz dirigirse hacia el, antes de caer en la inconciencia.

N/A: No saben que tentador es dejarlo acá…. Pero como tarde mucho voy a seguir para evitar dejarlos en la intriga)

Despertó sintiendo un molesto dolor en el cuello, y algo rodeando sus muñecas y tobillos. Abrió lentamente los ojos, para encontrarse con que estaba en un cuarto en penumbras, atado con grilletes de pies y manos a la pared. El cuarto claramente pertenecía a las mazmorras del castillo y podía notar gran cantidad de hechizos insonorisantes rodeándolo.

Parpadeo un par de veces hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron a la poca luz que había en aquel lugar, que salía de una vela que estaba en la otra punta de la habitación, y recién entonces noto al chico que estaba apoyado en la puerta, mirándolo fijamente.

No tuvo que esforzarse mucho para que su cara fuera completamente inexpresiva pero por dentro estaba sorprendido, horrorosamente sorprendido. Quien lo había desmayado y atado a esa pared sucia en las mazmorras no era otro que Gilderoy Lockhart (N/A O.O… sin comentarios, que yo también estoy mal por esto, casi me cuesta escribirlo, pero solo CASI), con su pelo rubio y sus mechas lilas que le quedaba ridículo, al igual que las uñas largas y pintadas de fucsia.

- Quien eres? – pregunto fingiendo que no lo podía reconocer en la oscuridad.

- Que? No me reconoces? – pregunto Gilderoy acercándose (C/K: OH MIER… coles n.nU… me odio por esto) con paso que pretendía ser sensual.

- Ah, eres tú. – dijo Andrew mostrándose desinteresando mientras que con unos movimientos casi imperceptibles tomaba las cadenas con sus manos y las reducía a polvo (N/A: pobre Lockhart… tan mal que me caía y ahora esta en problemas Jejeje).

El chico rubio se puso rojo de furia y se adelanto hasta estar casi pegado al cuerpo de Andrew.

- Si, soy yo y lamentablemente para vos, ya me canse de esperar que me prestaras atención. – susurro en un tono que debería haber dado miedo… a alguien que no fuera un vampiro tan bonito y poderoso como Andrew, quien tuvo que suprimir la risa, por que si, el mocoso ese había estado persiguiéndolo desde el día de la iniciación, incluso sus amigos le hacían burla con eso.

Sin esperar ni un segundo mas, se movió con rapidez pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, atrayéndolo hacia si, e inclinando la cabeza, de modo que su cuello quedo justo al alcance de su boca, o mas bien, de sus colmillos, los cuales clavo en la yugular para después comenzar a beber con gula la sangre que de allí salía.

Siguió bebiendo hasta que noto que Lockhart estaba a punto de caer inconsciente, recién entonces se separo y domándolo en sus brazos se desapareció de allí, apareciéndose en el limite del bosque prohibido, eso seria suficiente, y no corría peligro de muerte.

Perdió unos minutos cambiándole los recuerdos de lo que había pasado ese día y ya que estaba le borro todos los que tenia desde el comienzo del año, dejando para que Dumbledore viera como el, con su apariencia "mortifaga" por decirlo de alguna manera, se colaba en el castillo eludiendo fácilmente las barreras y bebía sangre del chico, eso le haría peder algo de tiempo y dejar de molestarlo entre clases.

Le dio una última mirada al cuerpo inconsciente y sangrante de Lockhart, antes de emprender el camino hacia su dormitorio, sin gota de remordimiento por lo que había hecho, tal vez de ese modo el mocoso ese dejara de incordiarlo un poco.

----

Nota de la loca y desquiciada de su autora, Karlita Ate:

A ver, primero y principal SORRY!!!!! Perdón!!!!! Se que tarde MUCHO pero es que era mi primer lemmon y me costaba un montón darme una idea de cómo escribirlo, espero que haya quedado bien…

Ahora, aclaraciones:

Driada (que, creían que iba a ser tan mala de no decirles que era!?): Las dríadas son duendes de los árboles, con forma femenina, muy solitarias y de gran belleza. Físicamente, tienen unos rasgos muy delicados, parecidos a los de las doncellas elfas. Tienen los ojos violeta o verde oscuro, y su cabello y piel cambian de color según la estación. De esta forma pueden camuflarse entre el bosque sin que se las vea. En el invierno su pelo y piel son blancos, en otoño rojizos, y en primavera y verano tienen la piel muy bronceada y el pelo verde.

Cada dríada pertenece a un roble del bosque. Se hallan unidas a su árbol de por vida y no pueden alejarse a más de 300 metros de él o mueren lentamente. Una dríada es capaz de penetrar literalmente en un árbol y desde su interior trasportarse al roble del que ella forma parte.

Ent (le agradezco muchísimo a Tolkien por darme esta idea .): Un ent es un guardián de los bosques, híbrido entre hombre y árbol. Sus brazos están formados por ramas y sus pies encajan como un tronco de árbol. Tienen también largas hojas que cambian de color durante el invierno, aunque rara vez se caen. Miden entre 4 y 5 metros. Su piel es una gruesa corteza marrón que le hace casi indistinguible de los árboles.

C/K: esto significa Conciencia de Karlita, se queja de vez en cuando, solo hay que ignorarla ;)

Y… creo que nada mas, gracias por los comentarios, que son lindos y suben en animo, digo, por los que no conteste, los que conteste ya saben que se los agradezco muchio ., bueno, nada mas….

A los que leyeron "Antifaces" espero que les haya gustado y que no empiecen a decir que es lo mismo por que en esta la parte de la ataque es diferente, aunque haya sido con la misma idea original ;)


	14. Analizando hechos por partes

**14. Analizando hechos por partes.**

a) "El dolor que se calla es más doloroso"(Racine).

Ya harto de que su cabello se le fuera a los ojos se concentro unos segundos y se lo acorto hasta dejarlo bastante corto, pero nada excesivo. Sonrió con satisfacción y continúo con la lectura del libro.

Andrew y los demás estaban en la sala multipropósito. James y Peter estaban haciendo tareas atrasadas, Remus estaba leyendo al igual que el vampiro, Sirius estaba mirando por la ventana aburrido y de vez en cuando se transformaba en un perro unos minutos, sin nada mejor que hacer y las chicas estaban hablando.

- Me aburro! – se quejo Sirius después de dos horas de silencio. – Hagamos algo interesante, el no hacer bromas nos deja un montón de tiempo libre que no usamos en nada!

Andrew lo miro enarcando una ceja. – No se tu, pero yo no tengo un minuto libre desde comienzo del año y no pienso desaprovechar este.

Sirius lo miro de mala manera.

- Tú fuiste el que eligió ayudar al señor oscuro, por lo tanto es tu problema, no me arruines la tarde por eso. – dijo de muy mal humor.

Andrew lo miro entrecerrando los ojos, dejo su libro sobre la mesa, se paro y de un segundo para otro estaba frente a Sirius.

- No sabes de lo que estas hablando, así que no digas estupideces. – le espeto duramente, el también estaba de muy mal humor, desde el ataque a la escuela francesa Dumbledore no dejaba de perseguirlo pidiéndole que se uniera al "bando de la luz" y eso lo sacaba de quicio.

- Chicos! – intervino Remus parándose de un salto, adelantándose a lo que pasaría, si ellos comenzaban una pelea Sirius podría salir muy mal herido. – Calmense, no discutan por nada y calmense de una vez, parecen dos niños pequeños.

Andrew inhalo una gran cantidad de aire y exhalo con un suspiro, no le convenía descontrolarse, podría volar el castillo con todos ellos adentro.

Sin decir ni una palabra fue hasta el sillón y se dejo caer ahí para después ordenarle al cuarto que apareciera una poción tranquilizante, eso lo calmaría un poco, ya que si bien las pociones de los magos no tenían efecto completo en los vampiros, si funcionaban levemente.

Sirius se había quedado parado en la mitad de la habitación, viendo a Andrew tomar la poción sin decir ni una palabra.

Todos vieron extrañados a Andrew cuando este pidió una segunda poción tranquilizante y se la bebió de un trago, pero todavía seguía tenso, eso se notaba a la legua. Cuando ya estaba por tomarse una tercera poción se paro de un salto y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, sus nervios estaban hechos jirones y verdaderamente necesitaba tranquilizarse.

- ¿Andrew que te pasa? – pregunto Lily levemente asustada, dudaba mucho que estar en la misma habitación que un vampiro histérico fuera una buena idea.

- Yo… las pociones no hacen efecto en vampiros… creo que necesito un poco de sangre. – esta ultima parte la murmuro para si mismo pero todos lo escucharon.

- ¿Sangre? – pregunto Nika extrañada.

- Si, beber sangre normalmente me calma un poco… no lo se, nunca estuve tan tenso en toda mi vida, Dumbledore me tiene arto. – dijo sin darse cuenta. – Y los ataques son cada vez mas insoportables… casi no tengo tiempo para dormir… - un suspiro cansado salio de sus labios.

- ¿Donde puedes conseguir sangre? – pregunto Remus haciendo que Andrew frenara en seco.

- No voy a beber ni una gota de sangre en lo que resta del mes. – dijo rápidamente. – Si sigo así voy a necesitar cada vez mas sangre y eso no es bueno…

- ¿Y no hay otra cosa que pueda calmarte? – pregunto Sirius preocupado por Andrew, su anterior enojo se había evaporado.

- Claro que si… pero no quiero ir hacia ninguna de esas personas. – musito sin mirar a nadie en especial.

- ¿Quienes son esas personas? – pregunto Liz, quien se había quedado callada sospesando las opciones para calmar al chico, realmente estaba preocupada, en todo el tiempo que lo conocía nunca lo había visto así, normalmente era una persona calmada y graciosa, parecida a Remus.

- Tom, Alex, Sus, Augusto… - dijo este ultimo nombre con la voz rota y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por que los recuerdos no lo inundaran como la vez anterior.

- ¿Quien es Augusto? – pregunto James extrañado, nunca había escuchado ese nombre.

Andrew se dejo caer en el sillón boca abajo y no dijo ninguna palabra más por un largo tiempo.

- Sigan con su vida. – dijo con un hilo de voz sin apenas levantar la cabeza, para que no vieran la sangre que manchaba el brazo del sillón, justo en donde estaban apoyados sus ojos. Después de tanto tiempo aguantando el dolor que la muerte de Augusto le provocaba había explotado.

Leves y casi indetectables espasmos recorrían su cuerpo, a la vez que evitaba que un solo ruido saliera de su boca, nunca le había gustado llorar y eso no iba a cambiar.

Cada uno volvió a concentrarse en sus cosas menos Lily, quien miraba a Andrew recostado en el sillón, apretando su cara contra el brazo del sillón hasta casi ahogarse, fue la única que noto los casi invisibles espasmos de dolor que recorrían su cuerpo y lo peor de todo era que no sabia que hacer.

Poco tiempo después Andrew se paro lentamente, como si le costara un mundo hacerlo y se fue por la puerta con la vista baja, con sus pelos, nuevamente largos, tapando su cara.

Los chicos volvieron la vista hacia donde había estado la cara del vampiro y se encontraron con una pequeña pero visible mancha de sangre.

- ¿Eso que es? ¿Estaba herido? – pregunto James acercándose al brazo del sillón para ver mejor la mancha de sangre.

- No James, - musito Remus con sus ojos fijos en el brazo del sillón. – esas son lagrimas.

- ¿Que? Pero si es sangre, Remus, esto no pueden ser lágrimas.

- Los vampiros lloran sangre. – dijo Lily viendo como la cara de James dejaba de ser una confundida para pasar a ser una de preocupación, de gran preocupación.

Andrew al salir de la sala multipropósito había desaparecido de Hogwarts burlando las poderosas barreras que rodeaban el castillo de magia, para aparecerse en medio del despacho de Tom, también burlando incontables barreras que rodeaban la mansión.

Tom estaba analizando los últimos informes que había recibido cuando escucho el clásico ruido de las apariciones. Levanto la cabeza, sabiendo que se encontraría con Andrew, pero lo que no sabía es que se lo encontraría en ese estado.

El vampiro ojiverde estaba con su verdadera apariencia, mirándolo a través de su despeinado cabello. Se veía, aun a través de la mata de cabello que tapaba su cara, que de sus ojos caían lágrimas de sangre, aunque su cara no mostraba ningún otro cambio, más bien una cara imperturbable.

Rápidamente Tom se paro y rodeo el escritorio, acercándose lo más rápido que podía a Andrew.

- ¿Que te pasa? – pregunto dudoso, no le gustaba tratar con personas que estaban en ese estado, nunca se le había dado bien el consolar a la gente.

- Yo… - comenzó Andrew con un hilo de voz, no sabia por que había ido a ver a Tom, algo lo había impulsado a ir hacia allá, aun a sabiendas de que el hombre no sabría que hacer al verlo tan destruido. – limitate a quedarte cayado y en lo posible darme Whisky o alguna otra bebida alcohólica. – musito al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el sillón.

Tom negó con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado. – No creo que en tu estado eso sea muy bueno. – dijo frunciendo el seño, realmente no sabia que convenía y que no, solo había llorado dos veces en su vida, una de dolor y se había calmado en pocos minutos y otra de furia que se había calmado con una poción.

Andrew sonrió amargamente. – Tienes razón. – dijo sin emoción alguna en su voz. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer y el vampiro cada vez se sentía peor. Su cerebro ya le había dado la respuesta a su pregunta, había ido ahí por que no podría molestar a Sus, a Alex o a Richard con este problema, ya que ellos lo estaban sufriendo igual que el, pero a el no podían verlo así, si lo vieran así ellos se dejarían caer, Sus en especial, quien había querido a Augusto como un hijo quiere a su padre.

La historia de Susan era bastante triste aunque ella nunca lo demostrara, a los diez años se murió su madre y su padre la abandono. Ella vivió un año entero en las calles hasta que Augusto la encontró y la cuido, en cuanto noto que podría ser una bruja poderosa le propuso entrar a su colegio, ella aceptó y desde entonces había estado en la Magic Force.

Se dejo caer hacia un costado, olvidándose que Tom estaba ahí, por lo que su cabeza quedo en el regazo del hombre (N/A O.O…), el cual se tenso como si le estuvieran apuntando con una varita a punto de matarlo (N/A: repito O.O…).

Andrew parpadeo confundido unos segundos, ese no había sido el plan, la idea era dejarse caer en el sofá, no sobre las piernas de Tom, pero de todos modos estaba cómodo y se sentía levemente mejor estando recostado ahí, aun notando que Tom estaba mas tenso que si estuviera a punto de matarlo.

Sus lagrimas ahora manchaban el pantalón negro de Tom, pero a Andrew no parecía importarle y a Tom menos.

El oji-rojo bajo la vista y poso sus ojos en el vampiro, este seguía llorando y cada vez con mayor intensidad, debía haber algo que pudiera hacer para que se calmara.

Siguiendo un impulso salido de quien sabe donde comenzó a pasarle la mano por el pelo, peinando sus largos y despeinados cabellos, como si de un gato se tratara.

Andrew se quedo sorprendido, no había esperado que el hombre hiciera eso… pero no podía decir que no le gustara. Se dejo hacer al tiempo que trataba de no llorar, detestaba hacerlo, pero al parecer su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo ya que seguía llorando mientras que su mente era bombardeada por continuos recuerdos de Augusto.

Pero el que Tom estuviera con el y no lo dejara solo le ayudaba bastante para no romper en un llanto desesperado y que no sabia cuando terminaría.

b) "No hay disfraz que pueda largo tiempo ocultar el amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay." (François de la Rochefoucauld).

En la habitación, después de que Andrew se hubiera ido y todo se calmara un poco, todo había vuelto a como estaba antes.

Sirius había comenzado a pensar para tratar de encontrar la causa de que Andrew llorara, pero no podía encontrar ninguna. Sin saber por que recordó lo que le había dicho Andrew hacia un tiempo en esta misma habitación: "Sirius, como un amigo te voy a dar un consejo… Deja a Nika y decidí si lo queres de verdad, por que si encontraras la respuesta serás muy feliz…".

Parpadeo confundido, no había pensado mucho en eso, entre una cosa y otra se le había pasado.

Miro a Remus, sentado en un sofá leyendo, tan tranquilo, tan apacible, transmitía tal tranquilidad que le dieron ganas de quedárselo mirando, pero no molestarlo, si no simplemente mirarlo pasar las hojas del libro, tan concentrado como estaba.

Desvió la vista y esta vez la poso en Monika, ella estaba hablando con Lily y Liz y se reía de vez en cuando. Ella era como el, en cierto modo hiperactiva, alegre, bromista… pero había algo, una cierta distancia entre ellos, a ambos le gustaba su vida y se mantenían algo alejados el uno del otro, a cada uno le gustaba mantener cierta privacidad, pero había ocasiones en las que Nika resultaba sencillamente molesta y lo único que quería era que se fuera. Frunció el seño, nunca le había pasado eso con Remus.

Una idea le vino a la mente y se convirtió en perro. De este modo tenia un mejor oído y podría saber que hablaban las chicas.

- No saben, el otro día, saliendo de las Tres escobas… - le llego la voz de Nika en un susurro.

- Espera, cuando fuiste sola a las tres escobas? – pregunto Liz extrañada, siempre que iban al pueblo iban todos juntos.

- Me escape. – dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. – Pero no me interrumpas… estaba saliendo cuando me cruce con el nuevo ayudante de Rosmerta, ¡no saben lo que es! Es rubio, con mechas mas oscuras y unos ojos azules que…

Se volvió a transformar, realmente no le interesaba escuchar más, ya había hecho eso en otras ocasiones y su "novia" siempre comentaba cosas similares. Se suponía que debía sentirse celoso, pero nunca le importo.

Entonces comprendió lo que le había dicho Andrew por eso le había dicho que dejara a Nika y que se decidiera… por que no iba a ser del todo feliz con Nika nunca.

Se paro de un salto y se acerco a las chicas, las cuales dejaron de hablar en cuanto lo vieron acercarse.

- Nika ¿puedo hablar contigo? – pregunto sin dudar ni un segundo.

- Claro. – dijo ella extrañada y se paro rápidamente dispuesta a seguirlo.

Ambos salieron de la sala multipropósito y se metieron en el primer salón vació que encontraron.

- Bien y ¿que querías decirme? – pregunto Monika rompiendo el silencio que había tomado lugar en cuanto entraron al salón.

- Creo que deberíamos terminar. – dijo Sirius sorprendiéndose interiormente de lo fácil que le había salido esa oración, tan fácil como cuando se las decía a esas chicas con las que salía antes y con las cuales no les importaba lo que pensaran.

Nika parpadeo confundida unos instantes para después asentir con la cabeza.

- Que bien que lo plantearas, yo te estaba por pedir lo mismo. – dijo esbozando una pequeña pero bella sonrisa. – ¿Quedamos como amigos? – pregunto extendiendo su mano.

- Claro, amigos. – dijo Sirius a su vez estrechándola.

Los dos se sonrieron y sin decir nada mas se encaminaron nuevamente hacia la sala multipropósito.

c) Un hermano puede no ser un amigo, pero un amigo será siempre un hermano (Demetrio de Falera).

Richard abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación de Susan, después de gritarle ese día a Andrew un poco y evitar al director, se habían ido a la mansión griega del vampiro hasta que estuvieran lo suficientemente listos como para ir a la Magic Force.

Alex y Patrick ya se había ido hacia dos días al colegio y le habían explicado todo al director, pero ellos no estaban listos para encontrarse con el.

Fijo su vista en el cuerpo convulso de su amiga, desde que habían llegado comía poco y lloraba mucho.

Suspiro mientras entraba a la habitación, tratando de no llorar como ella y se sentó a su lado, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y atrayéndola hacia si.

- Ya… tranquila… - le susurro terminando de abrazarla, comenzando a pasarle la mano por la espalda en un intento por calmarla, eso siempre se le había dado bien. Calmar a la gente le salía excelente y todo por que era un empata.

La empatía era muy rara en esos tiempos, así como los magos metamorfagos. Richard estaba seguro de que debían quedar no mas de cinco magos empatas en el mundo, Andrew no entraba en la lista por que su vampirismo impedía que ciertos poderes, que como heredero de Merlin debía tener, se manifestaran, entre ellos la empatía.

No mucho después Susan ya estaba mucho mas calmada, incluso había dejado de llorar.

Lentamente levanto su cabeza y miro con los ojos hinchados y rojos a su mejor amigo, el hermano que nunca tuvo.

- Gracias. – susurro con un hilo de voz.

- No hay por que, ya sabes que no me molesta hacerlo. – dijo Richard mirándola con una amable y apacible sonrisa aunque por dentro también estuviera llorando la muerte de Augusto nunca lo demostraría por fuera a no ser que estuviera solo… o con Andrew, el siempre había sido el pilar para ambos, nunca dejaría que cayeran y siempre estaría ahí para tenderles una mano y ayudarlos. Era extraño depender de un chico que era años menor, pero sabia que podía contar con el incondicionalmente para todo.

- Yo…

- No te preocupes. – la interrumpió, ya sabia lo que su amiga le iba a decir y no quería que ella sufriera mas aun. – Por que mejor no vamos a buscar algo que comer, tal vez una tarta de manzanas seria una buena idea. – la comida favorita de Susan era tarta de manzanas, su había algo que podía distraerla era eso, aunque fuese solo por unos pocos minutos.

Sus le sonrió agradecida, Richard haría casi cualquier cosa para evitar que ella se deprimiera, así tuviera que ir a buscar la tarta al otro lado del mundo.

- Esta bien, vamos. – dijo Sus sabiendo que eso la distraería al menos por una hora.

Richard se puso de pie y le tendió una mano que la chica tomo gustosa.

Sin decir una sola palabra más ambos fueron rumbo a la cocina, en busca una gran y rica tarta de manzanas, sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendrían que ir a la Magic Force y les convenía que fuera temprano para no sufrir más.

d) Enamorarse es sentirse encantado por algo, y algo sólo puede encantar si es o parece ser perfección. (José Ortega y Gasset)

Dos mortifagos se miraron, estando justo en frente de la puerta que los llevaría a encontrarse con su Lord. Ambos se reconocieron instantáneamente, como no hacerlo. Después de todo Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy habían sido y seguían siendo grandes amigos.

Intercambiaron una última mirada antes de que Severus se adelantara y golpeara un par de veces la puerta.

- Adelante. – el siseo que se escucho les erizo los pelos de la nuca y les mando escalofríos, pero ninguno de los dos lo demostró.

Entraron al despacho de Lord Voldemort con paso firme y seguro aunque por dentro estuvieran temblando.

Al entrar se inclinaron respetuosamente ante el hombre que estaba sentado tras el escritorio para después permanecer parados con la cabeza gacha en señal de sumisión, lo que menos querían hacer era enojar a ese hombre.

- Siéntense. – siseo Tom sin dirigirles ni una sola mirada, su vista fija en la carpeta que tenia en sus manos.

Los dos mortifagos al levantar la cabeza divisaron algo por el rabillo del ojo y notaron que en uno de los sofás que estaban frente a la chimenea estaba recostado y aparentemente dormido Andrew.

Pero de todos modos se sentaron lo mas veloces posible, ya que habían notado, con darle una sola mirada a su señor, que el hombre estaba mas tenso que si lo estuvieran torturando.

- Nos mando a llamar, mi Lord? – pregunto Severus diez minutos después, cuando ya el silencio era tan pesado que no lo soportaba mas.

- Si, como habrán notado, Andrew no esta en condiciones de hacer nada, - siseo mandándole una mirada al joven dormido en su sofá para después volver a mirar a los dos hombres frente a el. – por lo tanto ustedes quedan a cargo de corregir estos ataques. – les paso dos carpetas. – Pueden utilizar la sala de estrategias y los quiero listos para mañana. – les dijo en un siseo para después hacerles una seña para que se fueran.

Severus y Lucius se pararon y después de inclinarse respetuosamente se fueron del despacho, directos hacia la sala de estrategias.

- Que le habrá pasado al vampiro?- pregunto Severus sin gota de curiosidad.

- No lo se. – musito Lucius pensativo, a el tampoco le interesaba, pero hacia bastante que no podía sentirse a gusto con Severus en silencio, siempre terminaba mirándolo fijamente, era una suerte que los padres de Narcisa hubieran muerto, de otro modo ya estaría casado con esa mujer y la odiaba.

Severus miro a su amigo de reojo y un suspiro cansado salio de sus labios al tiempo que se sacaba la mascara que usaban siempre para ir a ver al lord. Desde que Lucius se había ido de Hogwarts se habían distanciado, seguían siendo amigos, pero no tan buenos amigos como lo habían sido durante los años en que el rubio estaba en el colegio.

Cuando antes de salir su amigo le había dicho que se iba a cazar con Narcisa no pudo evitar ser el quien se distanciara, la chica le caía bien, pero por alguna extraña razón había sentido algo parecido a odio naciendo en el cada vez que la veía. Recién medio año después descubrió que era lo que había sentido, eran celos, sentía celos de Narcisa, algo que nunca antes le había pasado.

Se alegro cuando, al morir los padres de la chica, no se pudo terminar de arreglar el compromiso por lo que no se casaron. Aunque a veces sentía un poco de lastima por la joven nada le impediría alegrarse por que no se hubieran casado. Pero el problema era que Lucius si parecía lamentar lo que había pasado ya que de otro modo todo habría vuelto a la normalidad.

En silencio llegaron hasta la puerta de la sala de estrategias y se adentraron en ella, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta tras de su paso.

- Con cual empezamos? – pregunto Lucius sentándose en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa.

- Es lo mismo, con la carpeta que te dio a ti. – respondió Severus sin demasiadas ganas, en esos mismos momentos lo único que quería era tirarse en su cama y no levantarse hasta dentro de un par de días, cuando sus pensamientos se aclararan. No tuvo suerte, estuvieron trabajando por más de cinco horas con el mismo ataque sin avanzar absolutamente nada.

- ¡No podemos seguir así! – exclamo Severus al ver el reloj y notar que no habían avanzado nada. – A ver… - dijo lentamente tratando de calmarse para que su dolor de cabeza no se extendiera. – ¿en que estas pensando que no puedes concentrarte en el ataque?

Lucius lo miro fijamente a los ojos, no había podido concentrarse y no sabía por que, algo se lo impedía.

- No lo se. – murmuro, realmente por mas que buscara y rebuscara una respuesta en su cerebro algo le impedía llegar hasta ella.

- ¿No lo sabes? – pregunto Severus incrédulo, ya que noto que el ojigris era sincero.

- No y tu ¿por que no puedes concentrarte? – estaba mas que seguro que Severus tampoco podía concentrarse en el ataque, de otro modo al menos habrían avanzado en algo.

Severus, a diferencia del rubio, si sabia por que no se concentraba, estando sentado a pocos centímetros del ojigris, con su olor dándole de lleno, su boca tan cerca. Sacudió la cabeza sacando esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

- No, tampoco lo se. – mintió de manera muy convincente, tanto que Lucius le creyó. – Volvamos a trabajar, tal vez ahora nos podamos concentrar. – dijo para desviar algo de la atención del rubio, no le convenía que averiguara su secreto.

Volvieron al trabajo, pero nuevamente Severus se estaba desconcentrando por la cercanía del rubio y este no sabia por que se desconcentraba, pero quedaba claro que no iban a poder hacer nada.

Sin separarse ni un par de centímetros ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Lucius noto había algo extraño en los ojos negros de Severus, algo extraño y atrayente.

Sin darse cuenta que lo estaba haciendo, el ojigris se fue acercando lentamente hasta que solo había unos milímetros de distancia entre ambos. Sus alientos chocaron y sus narices se rozaron.

Para Severus esto fue demasiado, podía soportar que estuviera a unos centímetros suyo, pero estar tan cerca y no hacer nada debía ser un pecado. Corto el escaso espacio que había entre ambos uniendo sus labios en un beso, un simple roce al principio, el cual se fue tornando cada vez mas apasionado cuando Lucius se dejo llevar.

Ambos habían cerrado los ojos sin darse cuenta, Lucius le había pasado un brazo alrededor del cuello atrayéndolo hacia si, así como Severus tenia una mano en la nuca del rubio haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Estaban tan concentrados con lo que hacían que no oyeron la puerta abriéndose, así como tampoco los pasos de alguien acercándose.

- Ejem… - un leve chasparreo los trajo a la realidad, haciendo que se separaran y giraran sus cabezas rápidamente para ver a quien les había encontrado en esa posición, encontrándose con Andrew. Movieron sus cuellos tan rápido que el ojiverde se sorprendió de que no se los hubieran quebrado. – Supongo que no avanzaron nada con la corrección de los ataques. – dijo un tono burlón que no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los dos hombres.

Ninguno de los dos contesto, haciendo que Andrew sonriera.

- Váyanse, yo me encargo. – les dijo divertido. – Pero traten de no encontrarse con Voldemort en el camino, puede que el no los deje marcharse sin hacer nada. – su sonrisa se amplio.

- Si, señor. – murmuraron los dos mortifagos poniéndose de pie, no sabían como actuar frente al joven, no es que antes supieran, pero ahora los había encontrado con las manos en la masa por decirlo de alguna manera.

- No me digan señor, llámenme Andrew. – dijo el ojiverde rodando los ojos, ¿es que nadie iba a hacerle caso? – Ahora váyanse antes de que el lord vuelva del laboratorio.

Lucius y Severus tomaron sus mascaras y se fueron lo mas rápido que podían, no queriendo que el chico cambiara de opinión.

e) Lo que hoy siente tu corazón, mañana lo entenderá tu cabeza. (Anónimo)

Dos días habían pasado desde que Sirius dejo a Nika y Remus no dejaba de preguntarse por qué. Siempre parecían pasarla bien juntos y ahora, de un momento para otro, cortaban. Había algo que no le cerraba y ese algo tenía que ver con cierto morocho que estaba sentado en la mesa de las serpientes.

Le mando una mirada al chico y el se la devolvió, comprendiendo el mensaje, iban a hablar después de comer.

El resto del almuerzo Remus no dejo de mirar a Sirius de reojo, preguntándose por que desde que había dejado a Nika estaba todo el tiempo pensando. De vez en cuando lo veía fruncir el ceño y negar con la cabeza, como desechando alguna idea.

Cuando termino la comida se adelanto a sus amigos y espero sentado en el aula donde tendrían la próxima clase, encantamientos.

No habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir y por ella entro Andrew. El vampiro lo localizo rápidamente, se encamino hacia el y se sentaron juntos en un mismo banco.

- De que querías hablarme? – pregunto Andrew mirando a Remus de manera interrogante.

- Quería saber si habías tenido algo que ver con que Sirius haya dejado a Monika. – dijo Remus de manera directa y sincera, dejando de lado los inútiles rodeos.

- Yo solo le dije a Sirius que pensara lo que estaba haciendo. – se excuso Andrew poniendo la cara mas angelical que tenia en su repertorio, esperando que Remus no se enojara con el. Sabia que el licántropo apreciaba a Sirius, más que apreciarlo lo quería y después de lo que había visto en la memoria de Sirius se había enterado de algo, pero quería ver si Remus podía darse cuenta antes del ojigris. Estaba más que seguro que el castaño sentía una fuerte atracción por Sirius y que le echaba la culpa a las hormonas, simplemente quería saber cuanto tardaba en enterarse de la verdad.

Remus le dio una mirada desconfiada, realmente no confiaba tanto en el vampiro, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en decirle algo las puertas se volvieron a abrir y por ellas entraron el resto de los alumnos y el pequeño profesor de Encantamientos.

Andrew le sonrió radiante, sabiendo que no podría decirle nada en toda la clase. Ante la gran sonrisa Remus lo fulmino con la mirada.

El resto de la clase paso normal, nada extraño, Andrew como siempre gano algunos puntos para la casa de las serpientes y el profesor por mas que el chico fuera un Slytherin no dejaba de tomarlo como ejemplo para que hiciera primero los hechizos, sabiendo que le saldrían a la primera.

Al salir Andrew se escabullo entre los demás chicos y desapareció ante la enfadada vista de Remus, quien mascullo un par de insultos por lo bajo.

Las clases que le siguieron a la de Encantamientos Andrew se cuido de sentarse lo más alejado de Remus posible y lo más cercano a la puerta que pudiera. El licántropo no dejaba de mirarlo de reojo cada que podía, conciente de que el morocho estaba haciendo algunos planes en su cabeza y no se quería enterar cuales eran ni quienes serian los implicados.

Cuando salían de la clase de transformaciones una lechuza le dejo un pequeño papel a Remus que decía que fuera esa misma noche a las once a un aula y traía consigo un pequeño mapa con la dirección y una contraseña escrita abajo, la letra era claramente la de Andrew por lo que dedujo que el moreno querría hablar con el a solas sin correr el riesgo de que otro los escuchara, pero seguía resultando extraño, por que lo citaría en un aula desconocida siendo que habían otras tantas en Hogwarts que el conocía y que quedaban mas cerca de sus salas comunes.

En la siguiente clase Remus estuvo mirando el mapa tratando de memorizarlo para no perderse, esa clase no la compartían con Slytherin, al igual que las dos siguientes por lo que no podría preguntarle a Andrew el por que de tanto misterio.

En cuanto el licántropo llego a la cena, a la cual ya de por si llego tarde por estar en las nubes pensando que podría ser de lo que Andrew quería hablarle en privado, noto que su amigo no estaba en el gran comedor. Remus suspiro por lo bajo y negó levemente con la cabeza, si no dejaba de pensar en eso no podría comer. Trató de sacarse cualquier pensamiento relacionado con el vampiro de la cabeza y se esforzó por comer todo el plato de pastas que se había servido sin siquiera notarlo y tomarse el jugo de calabaza.

Tan concentrado estaba en despejar su mente que no noto que el jugo de calabaza tenía un sabor algo extraño.

Al terminar de comer corrió literalmente hablando hacia el aula que Andrew le había señalado, pero para su sorpresa no había ninguna puerta, cuadro o algo que pudiera servir como pasadizo para entrar al aula. Frunciendo el ceño se puso a investigar minuciosamente todo el pasillo en busca de la puerta perdida. Cada minuto que pasaba se iba sintiendo más y más extraño y por su cabeza solo pasaba la imagen de Sirius una y otra vez, cada vez mas subidas de tono las imágenes.

Llegada las once por su cerebro ya pasaban imágenes de cómo desnudaría y tomaría a Sirius (N/A: XD) y ya casi ni recordaba por que estaba ahí. De repente, justo en donde se había apoyado apareció una puerta, la cual para su mala suerte se abrió y el cayo dentro de un aula a oscuras.

Parpadeo confundido y se llevo una mano a la cabeza para evaluar el daño de la caída, encontrándose con que solo dolía y que no le había quedado ninguna marca por más pequeña que sea.

Se puso de pie algo tambaleante y trato de divisar algo en la oscuridad. De un momento para otro sintió un par de manos en su espalda, par de manos que dicho sea de paso lo empujaron dentro del aula y cerraron la puerta con llave.

Un gruñido escapo de entre sus labios mientras golpeaba la puerta sin obtener ningún resultado.

– ¡Andrew te mato! – grito golpeando la puerta con mas fuerza al escuchar la risa del vampiro del otro lado.

- Oh, yo no lo creo, es mas, creo que me agradecerás mañana. – dijo Andrew y se fue riendo a mas no poder, dejando a Remus encerrado en el aula.

Para sorpresa de Remus en cuanto este volteo se encendieron las antorchas que colgaban de las paredes y una chimenea, dejando ver que el aula no era un aula propiamente dicha, si no que parecía un dormitorio. Una cama matrimonial estaba justo en frente del licántropo y en frente de la chimenea había un par de sofás. Todo estaba decorado con gusto y se encontraba extremadamente limpio.

Con los ojos aun abiertos de par en par Remus se aproximo hacía los sofás que le daban la espalda y su sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando descubrió que en uno de los sofás estaba Sirius dormido.

Todas las imágenes que lo habían estado atormentando durante hora y media volvieron a atacarlo vilmente, exigiéndole que hiciera algo ahora que podía.

Entonces lo descubrió, Andrew había puesto algo en su comida o bebida sin que el se diera cuenta, ya que no era normal que con solo ver a Sirius tuviera una bella erección entre sus piernas.

Justo cuando estaba por dejarse vencer por las imágenes que bombardeaban su cerebro Sirius despertó, tal y como Andrew había calculado horas antes, Sirius despertaría justo cuando la poción era más poderosa y se mezclaba con un suero de la verdad y además el vampiro le había dado a beber una poción para que le pasara exactamente lo mismo.

Así que cuando Sirius abrió los ojos y vio a Remus, se paro de un salto y se le lanzo en sima, haciendo que Remus cayera sobre el sofá que tenía a su espalda, inteligentemente puesto por Andrew allí.

Una vez que tuvo a Remus a su merced Sirius se acerco uniendo sus labios a los del licántropo o más bien, devorando los labios del licántropo.

Remus no había alcanzado a reaccionar, se había quedado en shock, pero en cuanto sintió los labios de Sirius sobre los suyos no dudo más y respondió el beso con la misma intensidad, sintiéndose mejor de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida, tal vez era a eso a lo que Andrew se refería, lo que quería que notara.

En cuanto Sirius unió sus labios con los del licántropo se sintió como si estuviera en el paraíso y tal vez un poco más allá, no sintió eso con Andrew y definitivamente sus besos con Nika estaban lejos de igualar la sensación de besar a Remus, era magnifico, increíble, impresionante lo que se sentía al hacerlo, era… no había palabras para describirlo.

Se separaron cuando sintieron que si no lo hacían se morirían asfixiados y se quedaron mirando a los ojos mientras respiraban agitadamente, tratando de obtener aire desesperadamente.

No se movieron siquiera cuando lograron recuperar el aire por completo, se quedaron mirando a los ojos fijamente, queriendo descubrir todos los secretos que pudieran solo mirándose a los ojos.

No supieron cuanto tiempo se quedaron en esa misma posición, Remus sentado en el sofá y Sirius apoyado en sima con las piernas dobladas una a cada lado de las del licántropo.

- Saben, - se escucho la voz de Andrew en la habitación, retumbando en las paredes. – a ambos les di Veritaserum, pueden preguntarse lo que quieran y responderán con la verdad, incluso con aquella verdad que no conocen. – dijo el vampiro y soltó algunas carcajadas para después añadir. – Viendo y considerando que son algo lentos… ¿Remus, por que no nos dices que es lo que esta pasando? ¿ Que es lo que Sirius siente?

- … - Remus trato de taparse la boca con la mano cuando la respuesta paso por su cerebro pero Sirius se lo impidió, tomándole las manos y poniéndolas sobre su cabeza. – Sirius es mi pareja. – dijo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Sirius frunció el ceño, que el supiera nunca había aceptado salir con Remus, además el estaba saliendo con Liz.

- Te daré una ayudita, Sirius, aunque creo que Remus debería explicártelo… Los licántropos solo tiene una pareja en TODA su vida, por lo tanto, si estas destinado a ser la pareja de un licántropo solo lo amaras a el o a ella durante toda tu vida. Chao, creo que tendrán muchas cosas de que hablar. – dijo la voz de Andrew y en cuanto dejo de hablar la habitación quedo en completo silencio.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, ambos estaban paralizados, la información recién recibida los había dejado en shock, en un profundo shock. Sus ojos no se despegaron en ningún momento, en ambos se veía lo mismo, confusión.

-----------------------------------------------------

Nota de Autora:

Sé que tarde mucho, realmente lo se y lo siento U.Ú pero es que entre una cosa y otra no encontraba tiempo para sentarme tranquila en frente de la maquina y escribir, mi tía vino a mi casa y se quedo una semana y media incordiándome, explíquenme como rayos se puede uno concentrar así.¬.¬

Pero bueno . quedo mas o menos bueno, aclare varios puntos importantes y trascendentales en la historia que de otro modo no habría podido n.n espero que les haya gustado.

Nuevamente lo siento U.U se que merezco tomatazos, maldiciones y cruciatus pero verdaderamente no tuve tiempo y lo lamento mucho

Bye, beshos, tardare de tardar menos para el próximo cap ;)


	15. Friné Brakys

-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

**_15. Friné Brakys_**

"_Nereidas:_

_Según la mitología griega las nereidas son las ninfas del mar, viviendo en sus profundas aguas la mayor parte del tiempo, se cree que en algunas ocasiones emergían a la superficie para ayudar a marineros en problemas._

_Según varias descripciones de los antiguos griegos las nereidas poseían un cuerpo recubierto de escamas y en ocasiones tenían forma de pez, similares a las maravillosas criaturas que en la actualidad conocemos como sirenas y tritones._

_Suponemos que, si existen,…"_

Bla, bla, bla… ¿para qué seguir leyendo? Lo que ella buscaba no lo encontraría allí, más bien no lo encontraría en ningún lado de esa inservible biblioteca.

Un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios sin que ella pudiera siquiera pensar en retenerlo. Ya llevaba un mes y medio rebuscando en aquella biblioteca y no encontraba nada.

Estupidos magos incultos¿qué creían¿Qué las sirenas y los tritones son los únicos seres mágicos acuáticos que existen? No, claro que no, existen mil y un seres que los magos no se molestan en descubrir y mucho menos analizar. Pero claro, las ninfas también tenían la culpa¿por qué rayos eran tan desconfiadas?

Otro suspiro involuntario escapo por sus labios casi sin darse cuenta.

Resumiendo todos sus grandes descubrimientos¿qué había conseguido?... Nada, absolutamente nada, solo un crónico y progresivo dolor de cabeza y unas ganas de matar a alguien lenta, muy lentamente.

Cerró los ojos y se recostó en la silla con gran cansancio. El tiempo se le acababa y si no encontraba alguna manera de despistar a sus padres todos sus planes se irían por el caño, casi literalmente hablando.

Malditas leyes inútiles, estupidas prohibiciones y tontas ninfas.

Si tan solo consiguiera una biblioteca antigua… o tal vez pudiera consultar algún oráculo… no, la segunda opción quedaba descartada, para presentarse a un oráculo tendría que hacerlo con su verdadera figura y de este modo facilitaría las cosas a quienes la buscaban.

Otra opción era decírselo a sus amigos… opción descartada¿qué les diría? "Hola chicos, emmm saben, no quería que lo supieran pero yo… yo soy una nereida." Opción definitivamente descartada.

Entonces volvía a la primera, que era conseguir una biblioteca antigua.

¿Y donde conseguía una así?

Andrew poseía una, en esa mansión griega suya… pero para entrar tenía que evadir a las doncellas doradas y "eso" era imposible con I mayúscula.

¿Y por qué no pedirle ayuda al vampiro?

Por que era precisamente eso, un vampiro, un ser, aunque mágico como ella, entrenado para matar, incluso mataban para conseguir su comida. Además este era un vampiro joven, de nada serviría pedirle ayuda si el sabía tan poco como los magos.

¿No podría pedirles ayuda a las doncellas?

No, claro que no, para que ellas pudieran ayudarla tenían que abandonar su labor y para hacer eso debían hablar con Andrew, lo que se traducía en pedirle ayuda al vampiro y volvía a la pregunta anterior, la cual ya había negado.

Resistió los impulsos de comenzar a pegarse la cabeza contra el borde de la mesa hasta quedar inconsciente, eso sería mal visto y alguien podía llegar a pensar que estaba loca… o que los exámenes finales estaban alterando sus nervios.

Suprimió una amarga risa, ojalá fueran solo los exámenes finales lo que la preocupaban…

Se obligó a regresar al problema actual, faltaba bastante para los exámenes y no podría llegar a ellos si no evitaba que sus padres la encontraran.

¿A quién podía pedirle ayuda?... A sus amigos, no, definitivamente no¡ni siquiera sabían su verdadero nombre! Para ellos ella era Elizabeth Taylor, una chica inglesa común y corriente.

¡Oh, Vamos! No era común y corriente, no era inglesa y definitivamente su nombre no era Elizabeth Taylor, ni siquiera comenzaba con la misma letra. Ella era una Nereida, era griega y se llamaba Friné Brakys, ni siquiera era como se veía, su cabello era en realidad rubio no negro y sus ojos eran verdes no negros, pero claro, si quería huir tenía que verse diferente.

Volviendo nuevamente al tema principal… ¿a quién le pediría ayuda? La única persona que conocía su secreto ya poseía demasiados problemas como para afrontar uno más. Entonces, por eliminación, nuevamente solo quedaba el vampiro.

¿Qué tanto podría conocer el vampiro acerca de ese tipo de criaturas mágicas en especial? Además no confiaba completamente en él¿para qué se encontraba allí, en Hogwarts?, al principio había dicho que era por que necesitaba protección, pero ahora él mismo estaba del bando de la oscuridad, ayudando a Voldemort…

Pero por otro lado… según los periódicos el se había auto-proclamado el actual heredero de Merlin. Eso no había dejado de dar vueltas en su cerebro¿sería verdad, o no? Tal vez si lo fuera… después de todo, el chico era "el alma mas pura", el alma "destinada a poseer la mansión griega".

Bien, decidido, después de un mes y medio en la biblioteca lo único que había conseguido era decidir que le pediría ayuda al vampiro.

Eso por un lado, por otro lado también tenía que tomar serias medidas de protección, debería alejarse de sus amigos si no quería que los dañaran, en especial a Remus. Aunque el últimamente actuaba algo extraño, sobretodo cuando estaba cerca de Sirius… y no podía dejar de notar que varias veces al día desaparecía justo al mismo tiempo que Sirius.

No era ilusa, sabía perfectamente que Remus la engañaba con Sirius… Oh dios, que irónico resultaba esto. Y todo era por ese vampiro, pero bueno, no podía culparlos, ellos eran "pareja" después de todo, y con pareja se refería a la pareja destinada a los seres mágicos, cada ser mágico tenía una pareja destinada exclusivamente para ellos, así como la de Remus era Sirius y la de Andrew era Tom por lo que podía ver. Ella aun no había encontrado la suya, pero esperaba encontrarla pronto, a menos que quisiera que sus padres le designaran un pretendiente.

Ah, pero para designarle un pretendiente primero debían encontrarla. Sonrió divertida¿cuánto podría haber pasado? Una hora, dos quizá, y había vuelto al principio, justo a la parte en que debía conseguir escapar de cualquier modo posible.

Se levanto de su asiento con un grácil y elegante movimiento, apiló ordenadamente los libros y se encargó de ponerlos en su lugar correspondiente en las diversas estanterías.

Una vez terminada esa labor volvió a la mesa, recogió sus cosas y se marchó de la biblioteca.

Al salir choco con alguien y ambos cayeron al piso, ella arriba de él, obteniendo un gruñido por parte del pobre chico aplastado.

- Lo lamento. – musitó ella parándose de un salto y tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Regulus Black, desde el piso, fulminó a la chica con la mirada y se paró el solo, rechazando la ayuda que la chica le ofrecía.

Intercambiaron unas miradas que destilaban odio e indiferencia y siguieron cada cual por su camino.

Liz camino lenta y tranquilamente hacia la sala multipropósito, necesitaba despejarse un poco para terminar de decidir de que manera le diría a Andrew su "situación" y tratar de pensar como y cuando cortaría con Remus.

No tardo mucho en llegar al pasillo en el cual estaba la puerta para entrar a la dichosa sala, encontrándose con que la puerta estaba visible, es decir, había alguien dentro.

Sin importarle verdaderamente quien estaría dentro, ella entró, dispuesta a "compartir" la sala con quien fuese que estuviera allí, pero no se esperaba lo que se encontró. (N/A: oh… me salio la vena morbosa, cuidado gente)

En un sofá grande, de dos cuerpos (plazas), se encontraban Remus y Sirius, besándose apasionadamente. Furia fue lo primero que sintió Liz al ver esa imagen tan shockeante, luego una especie desconocida de celos, lo cual después paso a ser vergüenza y finalmente resignación y ligera diversión al imaginar unos cuernos saliendo de su cabeza y creciendo hasta llegar al techo (N/A XD).

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se recostó en ella, esa parejita no saldría de allí a no ser que Remus le pidiera perdón de rodillas. Tosió para llamar su atención y en cuanto los dos chicos voltearon a verla enrojecieron tanto que Liz incluso llego a preguntarse si eso no sería malo para su cerebro, tanta sangre acumulada en un mismo lugar podía llegar a ser malo para las pocas neuronas que les quedaban enteras.

Remus era el que peor se encontraba, su arrepentimiento se vería hasta en otro continente y Sirius… Sirius estaba ligeramente arrepentido aunque mas bien avergonzado.

-¿Y bien? – pregunto Liz al ver que ninguno de los dos quería comenzar a disculparse.

- Yo… Liz lo siento. – dijo Remus con tono tembloroso.

La carita arrepentida que tenía su novio y futuro ex novio hizo que se le revolvieran las entrañas y todas las ganas de obtener una buena y divertida venganza se esfumaron así como el anterior enojo que cargaba consigo misma.

- No importa Remus, supongo que lo mejor será que cortemos. – dijo abatida¿es que no podía enojarse con ese chico que la había ENGAÑADO con todas las letras de la palabra? – Pueden seguir con lo suyo. – musito, se dio media vuelta y abandono la sala de los menesteres, aun mas enojada consigo misma de lo que había estado minutos antes.

Lo que tenía que hacer era ver las cosas por el lado positivo, al menos ya había "dejado" a Remus, eso significaba un problema menos en su lista.

Miro a ambos lados del pasillo, dudando hacía donde debía ir, finalmente decidiéndose por ir a buscar a Andrew para ver si podía sacarse dos problemas de en sima en un solo día.

Bajo hasta la entrada de la sala común de las serpientes solo para que Joshua Labaque, el chico que había visto hablar con Andrew en varias ocasiones le dijera que el vampiro estaba en la torre de astronomía, o al menos ahí le había dicho que iba a estar cuando el pregunto.

Maldiciendo a Andrew en un idioma que solo ella y el resto de los de su raza conocía, emprendió el camino hacia la torre de astronomía.

Al llegar, cansada por haber recorrido medio colegio en pocos minutos, se encontró con que Andrew estaba sentado en el piso, en medio del cuarto, flotando a medio metro del piso en posición de meditación. (N/A les juro que no se de donde salen estas ideas)

- Andrew. – lo llamó acercándose algo confundida, no sabía de ningún vampiro que supiera meditar o siquiera que pudieran hacerlo.

El chico no contesto inmediatamente, pero ella supo que la había escuchado por que comenzó a descender lentamente hasta volver a tocar el piso.

De un salto el chico se puso de pie, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal, con algo de alegría y, si no estaba equivocada, también noto un ligero brillo de tranquilidad, de paz. Paz que ella no tenía y no tendría hasta sacarse de encima todos sus problemas.

- ¿Si? – preguntó Andrew acercándose un par de pasos en pocos segundos, haciendo que ella retrocediera instintivamente. – Lo siento, costumbre. – dijo él disculpándose con una sonrisa al notar que había asustado a la chica.

- Yo… - Liz inspiró armándose de valor. – necesito tu ayuda. – terminó de decir.

Andrew enarcó una ceja de una manera que a Liz le recordó a Lucius Malfoy cuando este aun estaba en Hogwarts.

- ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

- Antes que nada tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie. – pidió ella.

Andrew sonrió de lado. – Soy una tumba.

- Podemos, emmm… ¿ir a esa mansión tuya? – pregunto nerviosa, de repente comenzaba a pensar que no era una idea tan buena después de todo.

- Seguro. – dijo Andrew ahora confundido. Adelantándose un par de pasos, esta vez más lentamente para no asustarla, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y desapareció con ella antes de que Liz pudiese siquiera pensar en quejarse.

Ambos se aparecieron en la mitad de la sala de la mansión de Andrew, Liz aferrada a este algo asustada por lo rápido e inesperado de todo eso.

- ¡Maldición¡La próxima avisa antes de aparecerte! – le espetó, separándose de él, aun algo asustada.

- ¿De qué querías hablarme? – preguntó Andrew ignorando lo anteriormente dicho por la chica.

Ella inspiro y expiro un par de veces tratando de calmarse.

- ¿Sabes algo de las Nereidas?

Andrew estuvo pensando por un largo rato hasta que finalmente asintió.

- Si, conocí a una, en realidad conocí a una Limnátide (ninfa que habita en lagos y ciénagas peligrosos), pero se lo que son las Nereidas. – contesto extrañado por la pregunta.

Liz abrió los ojos de par en par, las limnátide eran unas locas, algunas incluso veían tantas muertes en los lugares en los que habitaban que se convertían en asesinas y normalmente si alguien conocía una limnátide no sobrevivía.

- Y ¿sabes si en tu biblioteca podría haber más información acerca de las nereidas? – preguntó comenzando a sentir algo que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo, esperanza.

- Seguramente habrá¿para que la necesitas? – pregunto curioso. – ¿Conoces tú alguna nereida?

Liz negó lentamente con su cabeza.

- Yo soy una. – musitó bien bajo, esperando que Andrew no la escuchara, pero este no era un vampiro por nada y lo escucho a la perfección.

- Vaya… - fue lo único que dijo Andrew en un tono tan seco y neutral que asustó a Liz.

Andrew se quedó en silenció por varios minutos hasta que finalmente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al captar una parte de los pensamientos de Liz.

- Ven, te mostrare la biblioteca y la parte en la que esta la información acerca de los seres mágicos acuáticos. – dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que estaba a la izquierda de la chimenea, la que llevaba a la biblioteca. Liz extrañada lo siguió en silencio, esperando que no se arrepintiera después.

La biblioteca era enorme, podría llegar a decirse que era veinte veces más grande que la de Hogwarts, era una habitación con paredes de tres metros de alto repleta de libros de todos los tipos imaginables, y en medio de la habitación se encontraban algunos sillones color beige dispersos, de manera que le daba algo de vida a la biblioteca que otras no poseían.

Andrew la guió hasta una de las paredes y señalo unas estanterías bastante altas. – Los libros están hasta allá, pero acá tienes la lista – le dio una lista que había aparecido de la nada frente a él. – cuando quieres un libro solo tienes que decir su titulo y el libro vendrá volando hasta ti. – le sonrió de manera amigable y sincera por primera vez desde que pisaron la mansión. – Si necesitas algo solo llama a Selene o a Metis, ellas estarán a tu completa disposición durante el tiempo que estés aquí. En cuanto quieras regresar al colegio solo diles que hagan un traslador.

- ¿Por que lo haces tan sencillo¿Dónde están las preguntas interminables y la desconfianza? – preguntó extrañada de que todo hubiera sido tan fácil.

- Supuse que no querrías preguntas y se que es horrible que desconfíen de ti tus amigos. Ya me ha pasado en algunas ocasiones, en donde después de decir lo que soy mis amigos se alejan o comienzan a tener miedo… Lo hago sencillo por que me parece que tú lo necesitas de ese modo. – dijo en un tono que Liz no supo identificar, dejando de lado su sonrisa por unos minutos para después volver a sonreír. – Además, eres una nereida, no un vampiro o un licántropo. Las nereidas son pacificas… - hizo una pausa y sonrió burlonamente. - la mayoría de las veces. – completó divertido.

Liz no sabía que decir, había supuesto que por ser un vampiro el chico no tendría sentimientos o sería un desgraciado, nunca creyó que podría ser tan considerado y amable.

- Nos vemos mañana en el colegio. – le dijo Andrew sonriendo antes de darse media vuelta, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

- ¡Andrew! – lo llamó Liz, haciendo que el parara y volteara. – ¿Me ayudarías? – le preguntó.

Andrew demoró unos minutos antes de asentir y volver sobre sus pasos, dejándose caer en el sofá más cercano, haciéndole una seña a la chica para que se acercara.

- Comencemos por "Seres Antiguos y sus características".

Dicho libro salió volando desde la estantería, acercándose a Andrew lentamente hasta caer en su falda.

- ¿Y yo? – pregunto Liz leyendo la larga lista sin saber cual de todos elegir.

- "Seres acuáticos extraños". – musitó Andrew ojeando el libro, haciendo que otro libro saliera volando para caer esta vez en la falda de Liz.

-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

Espero que les haya gustado, lamento haber tardado tanto pero, tal y como lo prometí en otro fic, actualice el día de mi cumple!!! Así que no se pueden quejar ;)

Bye, beshos


	16. Dormir contigo me hace bien

-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-

**16. Dormir contigo me hace bien.**

- ¡Demonios! - masculló en un siseo la única persona que estaba en aquella habitación y su voz pareció retumbar en aquel silencioso despacho.

Voldemort apretó fuertemente los dientes tratando de contener una tanda de insultos que posiblemente saldría, producto de un insoportable dolor de cabeza que tenía desde hacía dos días seguidos.

Los mortifagos últimamente temían acercarse y cuando lo hacían estaban tan nerviosos que apenas y prestaban atención a lo que el señor oscuro les decía. El único que se acercaría sin temor a recibir un cruciatus no se encontraba en la mansión y no se había aparecido por allí desde hacía una semana y media, y por si eso fuera poco ni siquiera contestaba las cartas que Tom le mandaba junto con las estrategias que necesitaba que corrigiera.

El último ataque que habían hecho hacía tres días en España, resultó un desastre ya que los aurores españoles, aliados con los ingleses y los de la Orden del Fénix consiguieron vencer al grupo que había ido a atacar al Ministerio de Magia.

Tom ya no sabía que hacer para que el chico contestara sus cartas, su desesperación aumentaba a pasos agigantados aunque él no comprendía, o más bien no quería comprender, lo que sucedía. El por que después de conocer al chico no podía concentrarse si no lo tenía cerca, o por que necesitaba verlo al menos una vez al día, o por que sentía ese deseo abrasador que no había sentido con otra persona nunca antes, un deseo tan profundo que le costaba controlarse cuando el muchacho estaba cerca para no arrojarse sobre él para hacérselo una y otra vez, hasta no poder mover su cuerpo, el hecho de que tratara de que no se notara no significaba que no lo sintiera o que no estuviera consiente de ello.

- Esta es la ultima que escribo, o contestas o… - masculló, amenazando a la nada ya que en el despacho estaba solo él y como si eso no fuera poco no podía amenazar al moreno con nada, no tenía con que hacerlo.

Sacudió la cabeza para que sus pensamientos tomaran otro rumbo y escribió una carta corta y concisa, solo dos renglones, solo tres palabras:

"Aparece pronto.

Tom."

El lord oscuro releyó la carta varias veces pero no cambió ni una palabra, no podía escribír nada más, no sabía que más poner en la carta.

Sin pensarlo demaciado para no cambiar de opinión, dobló el pergamino y se lo entregó a su lechuza negra, siseando con furia el nombre del destinatario.

La lechuza miró al lord con lo que podría pasar facilmente por una mirada aireada y se fue volando por la ventana, dejando al lord aun más enojado, ni siquiera su propia lechuza soportaba estar con él más de diez minutos con el humor que tenía.

- _Tom, o te tranquilizas o me ire yo tambien. _- siseó Nagini enfadada cuando vio como el hombre partía la décima pluma en lo que llevaba de la mañana.

Lo unico que le contestó a la serpiente fue el gruñido que soltó el lord, lo que ocasionó que la serpiense te marchara del despacho, dejando a Tom completamente solo en su despacho, furioso y con ganas de asesinar a muchas personas… y alguna que otra serpiente testaruda tambien.

Ajeno a la furia del lord oscuro Andrew se encontraba leyendo un libro acerca de las costumbres de las nereidas sin encontrar nada que le sirviera, había leído cosas similares en los ultimos seis libros que había sacado de aquel estante.

- Friné. - llamó el vampiro a la chica que se encontraba nadando en su piscina, habían acordado, luego de que Liz le contara toda la historia, que ella podía volver a transformarse en su mansión ya que esta era indetectable incluso para seres tan poderosos como las ninfas.

Los dos adolescentes se encontraban en la gigantesca habitación en la que se encontraba la piscina, Liz nadando y Andrew recostado en un sofá, leyendo.

- ¿Qué sucede, Andrew? - preguntó la chica sacando su cabeza del agua luego de haber estado nadando por veinte minutos por la parte mas honda de la piscina, todo su cuerpo estaba recubierto por escamas verdes relucientes excepto su cara, que parecía ser lo unico normal en su cuerpo, su pelo era verde, similar a las algas si lo veías desde lejos, sus manos tenían unas largas y afiladas uñas y poseía unos colmillos similares a los del vampiro, poseía branquias a ambos lados de su abdomen (N/A: sorry, no sabía en donde mandarlas n.nU).

- No encuentro nada en estos libros, todos repiten lo mismo. - dijo el vampiro, el tambien había decidido estar con su verdadera apariencia, ya que esto era mucho más cómodo que mantener su apariencia anterior, era por esto que estaba mucho más pálido de lo normal, si había dejado su cabello suelto y despeinado como siempre, sus ojos verdes brillaban casi transparentes ya que estaba tan relajado que incluso sus poderes estaban de acuerdo en un pequeño descanso y se mantenían sin hacer mucho revuelo.

- Supongo que no encontraremos nada por más que leas toda tu biblioteca. - dijo Liz en un suspiro, a pesar de toda la situación ella estaba muy feliz, la semana que había pasado con Andrew, utilizando todos sus ratos libres de clases en buscar una solución a su problema, había sido una de las mejores, había descubierto en el vampiro alguien en quien se podía confiar y había llegado a apreciar al chico como apreciaba a pocas personas. - En parte es nuestra culpa, los nuestros son muy desconfiados de los humanos y no aceptan que se sepan muchas cosas, la gran mayoría de las cosas que leímos son mentiras.

Andrew posó su vista en el techo, pensativo, algo en su interior no lo dejaba rendirse, sabía que había algo que se le estaba escapando, un pequeño detalle que podría lograr ayudar a Friné.

- Friné… - dijo cuando se le ocurrió una muy buena idea. - Podríamos… - dejó de hablar… tal vez no era una muy buena idea después de todo y era mejor no darle muchas esperanzas, podía ir el solo y luego sorprender a la chica con una buena noticia o no decirle nada.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó la chica curiosa acercándose con rapidez al borde de la piscina. - Cuéntame Andrew, esto podría ayudarme y quiero saber que es.

- Podríamos ir a ver a una amiga mia que es una limnátide. - dijo Andrew, sabiendo que la chica tenía derecho de saberlo.

- Nosotras no nos llevamos muy bien con las limnátides, somos más tranquilas. - dijo algo dubitativa, tal vez la ninfa la podía ayudar, pero no se quería arriesgar a que la mataran para eso.

- Ha decir verdad ella tambien esta algo alejada de las suyas, pero ella consiguió un permiso. - dijo Andrew frunciendo el ceño, en realidad eso era lo que le había dicho ella, no sabía muy bien como había conseguido el permiso.

- ¿Permiso? - preguntó Liz sin comprender a que se refería con ello.

- Si, todas las ninfas tienen una especie de jefe de grupo y un consejo, según lo que me explicó ella, tu puedes ir a pedir un pase o algo similar, al conseguirlo tu puedes ir a vivir al mundo de los muggles, la mayoría de las veces es solo al mundo de los muggles pero también puedes conseguir un pase para ir al mundo de los magos. - dijo el moreno sin saber muy bien como explicar lo que sabía para que Liz lo comprendiera. - Para conseguirlo tienes que ser mayor de edad entre los tuyos, o lo tiene que sacar tu tutora. - aclaró Andrew al ver la cara de confusión de la chica.

Liz se quedó en completo silencio, mirando a Andrew fijamente, no sabía si podía confiar en una limnátide… pero si el vampiro confiaba… tal vez no fuera tan mala la ninfa que el chico conocía.

- De acuerdo. - aceptó sin saber si lo que hacía estaba bien o no, de todos modos ella confiaba en Andrew.

El vampiro escuchó atentamente los pensamientos de Liz, sabía que estaba mal pero necesitaba saber que pensaba ella en realidad.

- Mañana será sábado, hay una salida a Hosmeade, podríamos aprovechar eso para ir a verla. - le dijo sonriendo, esa misma noche le informaría a su amiga que la irían a visitar para que no ocurriera ningún accidente en cuanto llegaran, estaba bastante consiente que las limnátides no se llevaban bien con las demás ninfas.

Una lechuza completamente negra entró por la ventana abierta que daba al patio y fue volando hacia Andrew.

- Hola pequeña. - dijo el moreno, sonriéndole abiertamente a la lechuza, todos los días de esa semana la lechuza había llegado con un pergamino de Tom, el pobre hombre debía estar desesperado luego de que perdieron en el ataque al ministerio de magia español. - Liz¿quieres quedarte un poco más o prefieres que te lleve? Tengo que irme. - dijo después de leer las tres palabritas que tenía la nota.

- Me quedo, luego le pido a Metis que me haga un traslador. - dijo la chica antes de volver a zambullirse en el agua que, a petición de Andrew, era salada y poseía algas y peces en el fondo, imitando a un pequeño arrecife de coral.

- Nos vemos a las diez en Las Tres Escobas. - le dijo, sabiendo que lo escucharía, antes de desaparecer, llevándose consigo a la lechuza.

El vampiro apareció en frente de la mansión y entró sin molestarse en cambiar de apariencia, de este modo evitaría todos los estúpidos saludos de los mortifagos. La lechuza se fue volando justo antes de que entrara, luego de darle un fuerte picotazo en la oreja, enojada por que se había aparecido en aquel lugar con ella.

Andrew fulminó a la lechuza con la mirada mientras esta se iba volando, al tiempo que se frotaba la oreja que le había picado.

No había dado ni tres pasos cuando se cruzó con Lucius Malfoy que iba hablando con Bellatrix Black.

- Carson, que raro verte por aquí. - dijo Bellatrix con tono sarcástico y ligeramente cínico, ella había soportado al lord por una semana, ahora el chico ese la escucharía, sin importar que el vampiro tuviese tan amenazante apariencia.

- Ahora no, Black. - masculló Andrew, hacia días que dormía peor de lo normal, no tenía ganas de soportar a la mujer.

- Lestrange. - lo corrigió ella con una sonrisa burlona impresa en su rostro mientras alzaba su mano, mostrando un anillo de oro en su dedo anular.

- Felicidades. - dijo con tono seco para después seguir con su camino, si darle otra mirada a la mujer.

No tardó demaciado en llegar al despacho del lord, al cual entró sin hacer ruido, encontrándose con Tom revisando y corrigiendo un futuro ataque. En silencio y con rapidez se acercó y se puso detrás del hombre.

- No te convine poner ahí a Black, mejor ponlo al sur. - dijo sobresaltando al hombre, el cual rompió la pluma que tenía en sus manos al reconocer la voz de quien le hablaba.

- Al fin te dignas a aparecer. - dijo Tom en un siseo que hizo que Andrew se alegrara de haber cerrado la puerta al pasar, el hombre parecía a punto de comenzar a tirarle maldiciones y, por muy mal que le cayeran algunos mortifagos, no quería que les diera alguna de las maldiciones de Voldemort.

- Pues si, para tu información tambien tengo mi vida y tenía varias cosas por hacer que ocupaban todo mi escaso tiempo libre, por lo que no podía venir a ayudarte. - le devolvió Andrew aunque su tono fuera indiferente, no quería iniciar ninguna discusión, cosa que probablemente sucedería siendo que tenía un humor de perros.

El lord gruño algo inentendible que al vampiro le sonó a un insulto.

- Mira, no tengo ganas de discutir, por que mejor no te calmas un poco y luego te ayudaré con todos los ataques que quieras. - dijo Andrew mientras rodeaba el escritorio, deteniéndose frente al hombre con el escritorio entre ambos para asegurarse de tener espacio para bloquear alguna maldición y/o daga que pudiera ir en su dirección.

- ¿Por qué demonios continuas ayudándome? - le espetó y tanto Andrew como Tom quedaron se sorprendieron, el primero por que no esperaba la pregunta y el segundo por que no había querido decirlo, ni siquiera lo había pensado antes de abrir la boca y soltar la pregunta que había pasado por su mente aquella mañana, después de romper la cuarta pluma de aquel día.

- Porque quiero vengarme de Dumbledore. - dijo Andrew con sencillez, esperando que Tom no preguntara nada más, ninguno de los dos estaba listo para afrontar lo que él diría si Voldemort preguntaba nuevamente. Pero la suerte no estaba con él y al parecer Tom no escuchó el tono con el que había soltado la respuesta.

- No, eso ya me lo has dicho antes, tiene que haber alguna otra razón por la que continúes viniendo, con tu poder podrías haber matado al viejo hace bastante. - preguntó Tom sin pensarlo demaciado, sabiendo que si lo hacia si arrepentiría, aunque tambien se arrepentiría si el vampiro le contestaba como el creía que le contestaría.

Andrew al escuchar esa pregunta se dejó caer en una silla que apareció de la nada, una silla que él mismo había conjurado para no ir a parar al piso. Con rapidez analizó sus opciones, podía mentirle, decirle la verdad u omitir parte de ella en la respuesta, pero Tom quería la verdad, y él se la daría.

El vampiro inspiro una gran cantidad de aire, preparándose mentalmente para la frase que iba a soltar, no les gustaría, podía llegar a no salir de esa habitación luego de decirla por que Tom de seguro lo mataría, pero valía la pena… o eso creía por ahora y esperaba no equivocarse.

- Por que me gustas. - le soltó de una y sin anestesia.

El silencio que le siguió a esa simple frase fue uno de los más insoportables para Andrew, el vampiro estaba preparándose para recibir gritos, dagas, maldiciones, cualquier cosa, incluso que Tom cayera muerto o desmayado, pero nada de eso sucedía, Tom se mantuvo callado por un minuto, y luego dos, y tres, cuatro, cinco… para el minuto número diez Andrew ya estaba considerando seriamente que la poca cordura que el hombre mantenía se había esfumado al decir aquello de esa manera.

- ¿Tom? - preguntó preocupado poniéndose de pie e inclinándose sobre el escritorio para acercarse al pálido hombre. - ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó observando la palidez extrema que poseía, casi comparable a la que él mismo poseía por su vampirismo.

- …No. - susurró Tom con gran dificultad, con voz que salió algo ahogada y casi inaudible.

Andrew se apresuró a rodear el escritorio para poder sostenerlo en caso de que el hombre cayera desmayado.

- Tal vez no debería haberlo dicho de esa manera. - musitó.

- No, fue mi culpa por preguntar. - dijo Tom aun en shock.

El vampiro miró incrédulo al mayor, esta bien que estuviera en shock pero no era idiota, acababa de disculparse.

- Fue demaciado. - afirmó con tono seguro, Voldemort nunca se disculpaba… a menos que estuviera tan mal como ahora, por lo que era sencillo deducir que había sido demaciado para el pobre hombre. - Ven. - dijo y lo cargó con la facilidad, agradeciendo más que nunca ser un vampiro.

Antes de salir del despacho se aseguró de volverse invisible, no quería que cuando Tom volviera en si lo matara por dejar que los mortifagos vieran que lo estaba cargando.

Con tranquilidad caminó por los pasillos, asegurándose que nadie lo oía o lo sentía caminar cerca. Una vez en el ala privada de la mansión, aquella a la que los mortifagos tenían más que prohibido el paso, fue a la habitación que en una oportunidad le había cedido Tom y lo dejó con cuidado en la cama.

- Duerme un poco y ya mañana, en cuanto estés recuperado, vemos lo de los ataques. - le dijo al tiempo que lo cambiaba con un simple movimiento de su muñeca, poniéndole un simple pijama negro de seda, para después taparlo.

- Espera. - dijo reaccionando en cuanto Andrew se dio media vuelta para retirarse, los roles parecían haberse invertido, mientras que la anterior vez que estuvieron en esa habitación había sido el vampiro quien le había pedido a Voldemort que se quedara, ahora era al revés.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Andrew suavemente, no queriendo perturbarlo aun más, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

- Bien, hay varias cosas que no encajan con las dos respuestas. - parecía que Voldemort estaba queriendo hacer reaccionar su anonadado cerebro. - Puede que hagas algunas de estas cosas por que quieras vengarte del viejo o por que te… guste - dijo la palabra con dificultad. - pero ¿haces TODAS las cosas por eso?

"Oh, estúpido Slytherin" pensó Andrew para si, mirando fijamente al hombre, esta vez si sin saber si responderle o no. "Bueno, ya esta en shock, un poquito más nunca mató a nadie… hasta ahora" pensó el vampiro con algo de diversión, pero al mismo tiempo comenzó a preocuparse, esta vez debía decírselo con más delicadeza.

- Tom… - musitó sin saber como comenzar. Voldemort al ser llamado por su nombre torció sus labios en una fea mueca que alivió a Andrew, si el hombre estaba lo suficientemente bien como para enojarse por como lo llamaba entonces podría soportar lo que le diría.- Cuando dije que me gustabas, no me refería a un simple "tu me gustas", si no a un "me caes bien, me atraes y estoy comenzando a quererte en exceso". - luego de soltar semejante declaración desvió la mirada, seguro de que no podría ver como a Tom le daba un ataque al corazón o como comenzaba a ahogarse con la almohada, o como conjuraba una pequeña daga de plata pura para matarlo lentamente.

Voldemort no dijo absolutamente nada, solo se aseguro, con las pocas neuronas que aun le funcionaban, que continuaba respirando, ya luego podría preocuparse por contestarle al vampiro.

- Ahora si me voy. - dijo Andrew luego de otros diez tensos minutos de silencio, volviendo a posar la vista en Tom. - Prometo que volveré mañana y planearé todos los ataques que tu quieras. - dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa para luego ponerse de pie.

- No. - susurró Tom apresando su muñeca con un veloz movimiento de su mano, no quería que el vampiro se fuera no por el momento, quería que se quedara con el hasta que terminara de comprender todo.

Andrew miró a Voldemort fijamente a los ojos y comprendió inmediatamente la muda petición, así que sin decir ni una palabra cambió su ropa por un pijama y se recostó en el espacio que le había hecho el hombre mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

Tal y como la vez anterior apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del mayor, la diferencia fue que esta vez esperó a que se durmiera el hombre para dormirse.

Pero esa noche no todas las personas podían dejar sus problemas de lado para dormir, Liz era una de esas personas. Hacia más de una hora que la pobre chica estaba dando vueltas en la cama tratando de dormirse pero nada parecía funcionar, cuando ya estaba por ponerse a llorar de la desesperación que sentía escuchó unos golpecitos en la ventana.

- ¿Qué demonios? - masculló, se paró de un salto de su cama, sin gota de sueño y fue hacia la ventana en puntitas de pie, encontrándose con una lechuza completamente gris que conocía a la perfección golpeando sin cesar la ventana, queriendo entrar. - Luck¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó en un susurró al tiempo que abría la ventana para dejar pasar al ave.

La lechuza se posó en el hombro de la chica y, luego de darle un picotazo cariñoso en la oreja, estiró la pata para que tomara el pergamino.

Con rapidez y felicidad la chica tomó y pergamino, rogando por que fuera una buena noticia.

"Friné,

Tu sabes que no me agrada molestarte mientras estas durmiendo, aunque estoy casi segura de que como es noche de luna nueva no podrás dormir, pero necesito que vengas.

Nos vemos en el posada que esta a una cuadra de Las Tres Escobas, la habitación 5.

Cissa."

- Genial, al menos ahora esta más cerca. - murmuró con alegría, recién entonces notando que la lechuza ya se había ido y que se encontraba hablando sola.

Liz se cambió lo más veloz que pudo y salió del colegio por una de las ventanas de la planta baja, procurando no hacer ruido y no utilizar la puerta, la cual ella sabía que poseía un hechizo para saber quien salía y entraba después de horas.

Una vez que estuvo fuera del castillo todo fue más sencillo, comenzó a correr hacia el pueblo, sabiendo que nadie la vería en la oscuridad de aquella noche sin luna.

Antes de lo esperado estaba frente a la posada, respirando agitadamente por la carrera.

Procurando no hacer ruido entró al lugar, encontrándose frente a una recepción vacía, sin fijarse mucho comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, segura de que la habitación número cinco se encontraría en la planta baja y no en el primer o segundo piso.

- ¿Cissa? - preguntó al tiempo que golpeaba suavemente la puerta, tratando de hacer la menor cantidad posible de ruido.

Una chica rubia de unos 19 años abrió la puerta desde dentro, aquella chica era extremadamente bella, poseía su lacio pelo suelto cayendo por su espalda, sus ojos azules observaban a Liz atentamente, sus rasgos finos y delicados resplandecieron en cuanto sonrió y su perfecto cuerpo se movió rápidamente, envolviendo a Liz en un asfixiante abrazo.

- Te extrañé pequeña. - le susurró Narcissa Black a Liz al oído.

- Yo tambien. - dijo Liz abrazando a Cissa, escondiendo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica centímetros más alta, tratando de aprovechar la calidez que sentía emanar de Narcissa cuando esta la abrazaba, tratando de guardar en su memoria la calidez que sentía en su interior para luego poder soportar los meses que pasaría sin verla.

Al separarse la rubia hizo pasar a Liz y cerró la puerta con llave luego.

- Ven, quiero que me cuentes como vas con el tema de tus padres. - dijo al tiempo que tomaba la mano de la chica y la arrastraba a la cama, en donde la hizo sentar para después sentarse a su lado. - No, espera, antes cuéntame como va todo con aquel vampiro que se unió a tu grupo de amigos. - la interrumpió Narcissa justo antes de que comenzara a hablar.

- Hace una semana le pedí ayuda con lo de mis padres…me esta ayudando mucho, mañana vamos a ir a ver a una amiga del vampiro, una limnátide. - dijo Liz, preocupada por lo que opinaría Narcissa acerca de ello, la chica siempre había sido muy sobreprotectora con ella desde que la conoció.

- Ese vampiro esta loco, te dije que no sacarías nada bueno estando con él, los vampiros son todos iguales. - comenzó Cissa un extenso discurso que terminó cinco minutos después diciendo. - No se como puede ser que tu quieras acompañarlo a ver a una de esas locas.

- Resulta que "una de esas locas" convive con humanos todo el tiempo y tiene el apoyo de su gente, quiero saber como lo consiguió, además ella si sabe de nuestra gente, tu no sabes mucho ya que tu madre nunca quiso decirte nada. - dijo Liz

Narcissa miró a la chica dolida, sus padres habían muerto hacía bastante pero era algo que aun le dolía.

- Mejor dejémoslo por la paz… pero mañana iré con ustedes, no quiero que te suceda nada y si puedo evitarlo lo haré. - dijo Cissa decidida.

- Cuando dices algo así es imposible hacerte cambiar de parecer, así que vendrás. - dijo Liz resignada a eso, aunque sin saber que tan bien se lo tomaría Andrew al día siguiente.

- Cissy, tengo que dormir, mañana a las diez debo reunirme con el vampiro. - dijo Liz al recordar que de seguro eran más de las dos de la madrugada.

- Entonces durmamos. - dijo la rubia con simpleza, recostándose en la cama luego de haber pasado su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Liz, haciendo que esta se acostase a su lado. - Buenas noches, pequeña. - dijo para después darle un suave y casi imperceptible beso en los labios.

- Buenas noches, Cissa. - dijo Liz sonriendo al sentir aquel roce de sus labios que envió un escalofrió a través de su columna, con cuidado se acomodó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia, pasando un brazo por su cintura, quedándose dormida al poco tiempo escuchando la suave respiración de Narcissa y el tranquilizante latido de su corazón.

- Duerme bien, pequeña. - sonrió Cissa, aprovechando que estaba dormida para darle un pequeño besito en la mejilla.

- Tu tambien. - susurró Liz adormilada, media despierta solo por el movimiento de la otra chica.

Narcissa sonrió divertida y le diu otro beso en la comisura de los labios para después cerrar los ojos, dispuesta a dormir una noche sin pesadillas desde hacía más de medio año, por que siempre que dormía con su pequeña se sentía mucho más descansada al día siguiente.

-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-**_-_**-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-

Notas de la loca y desquiciada de su autora, Karlita Ate:

SIGO VIVAAAA!!!! n.un sorry, tenía que decirlo jeje es que como no actualizo y a penas y doy señales de vida quería asegurarme de que nadie pensara algo que no era XD

Aquí les di una bonita nueva parejita a mi opinión ;) en el próximo cap ya veremos un poco más de esta parejita y otro poquito de nuestra otra parejita Sev/Lucius n.n ya veré si meto lemmon o no U.U no me decido todavía.

Bien, pueden mandar: tomatazos, hechizos/maldiciones varios, cualquier CD que tengan a mano (si puede ser una Encarta o alguno de los Sims mejor, por que perdí los míos) XD, risas, objetos varios, opiniones positivas/negativas

No pueden mandar: objetos corto-punzantes, maldiciones asesinas. cruciatus

¿No se si mas o menos queda claro el punto? Cualquier cosa que no me mate n.n que quiero seguir viva para poder aprobar química (un cuatro en prueba escrita -.-), biología (6 en prueba oral) y economía (carpeta incompleta + trabajos sin entregar materia desaprobada T.T)

Bye, beshosss!!!

Espero que nos leamos dentro de poco!!!!

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWWSSS!!!!


	17. Los seres retorcidamente fantásticos

-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-

**17. Los seres retorcidamente fantásticos.**

Andrew miró su reloj y luego a Tom durmiendo. La hora que él había acordado con Friné se acercaba a pasos agigantados y Tom no daba señales de despertarse pronto.

- Maldición. - masculló en un susurró casi inaudible y se escabulló fuera de los brazos de Tom con cuidado de no despertarlo. Se cambió realizando un simple movimiento de muñeca e hizo aparecer un pergamino y una lapicera, no tenía tiempo para escribir con pluma y tinta, haría un desastre al no tener lugar donde apoyar.

"Volveré a la tarde, no te preocupes, luego hablaremos.

Ten preparadas todas las carpetas de ataques que quieres que revise.

Te quiero, piensa en ello, no te quiero aun en shock cuando vuelva.

Nos vemos,

Andrew."

No se molestó en releer la nota, simplemente la dejó sobre la mesita de luz junto con la lapicera y desapareció con un suave y casi inaudible 'plop' y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, recordando lo bien que se había sentido al dormir con Tom.

El moreno se apareció en medio de un atestado Hosmeade, realmente se notaba que ese día había una salida ya que estaba repleto de alumnos por todos lados.

Ignorando a algunos alumnos que lo estaban saludando, ya que se había aparecido con su apariencia normal, comenzó a caminar hacia las Tres Escobas.

- ¡Andrew! - gritó alguien saltando sobre la espalda de Andrew.

- ¿Patrick? - preguntó el moreno extrañado.

- Sip, mi mamá me mandó ayer a la noche una carta al colegio para que viniera a buscarte y te llevara hasta ella, luego de asegurarme que tu amiga ninfa no fuera ninguna amenaza. - dijo Patrick sin bajarse de la espalda de Andrew, aferrándose con más fuerza a su cuello y pasando las piernas alrededor de su cintura para no caerse.

- ¿Te dejan salir de la Magic Force? - preguntó Andrew extrañado continuando con su camino sin mostrar ningún signo de esfuerzo por tener que llevar al chico colgado de su espalda.

- Le dije a Augusto que era urgente, que tenía un problema familiar grave. - dijo Patrick apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su padrino para poder ver a donde se dirigía.

- No deberías mentirle a Augusto, él sabe cuando alguien le miente, solo dile la verdad no es tonto, te entenderá y te dará permiso. - lo regaño Andrew, aunque no estaba verdaderamente enojado con su ahijado, era más bien costumbre.

- Ya me lo has dicho, Harry. - dijo Patrick.

- Andrew. - lo corrigió sin muchas ganas, no le terminaba de gustar aquel nombre.

- Harry… gracias por ir a buscarme al laberinto. - dijo Patrick ignorando lo que Andrew le había dicho.

- Tu sabes que nunca dejaría que esos idiotas te pusieran un dedo encima. - dijo el vampiro torciendo sus labios en una mueca justo cuando divisó a Liz, viéndola hablar con una muchacha que se le hacía conocida.

- Lo se. - dijo Patrick bajándose de la espalda de su padrino de un salto. - Gracias por el paseo. - le dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

- Eres algo más pesado que cuando eras un enanito de tres pero no me molesta. - dijo Andrew burlonamente, recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de su ahijado que lo hizo reír.

- Hola Andrew, - lo saludó Liz con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, dándole una mirada de reojo a Cissa. - Ella es Narcissa Black, una amiga¿podría acompañarnos? - preguntó, rogando por que le dijera que si ya que de otro modo Cissa era capaz de no dejarla ir.

- Patrick¿tu que dices? Eres tu el que tiene que decidir. - dijo Andrew haciendo que su ahijado lo fulminara una vez más con la mirada por darle la responsabilidad de elegir, aunque hubiera ido a allí solo para eso.

- Supongo que esta bien. - dijo después de unos minutos. - No creo que mi mamá se enoje¿tu que crees? - le preguntó a Andrew algo dudoso.

Liz miro sorprendida al chico, sin creer que la limnátide incluso tuviera un hijo sin tener problemas con las otras ninfas.

- Realmente lo dudo. - dijo Andrew con una sonrisa al ver que su ahijado no sabía que hacer.

- ¿Tu eres el vampiro? - preguntó Narcissa enarcando una ceja de manera interrogante.

- ¿Esperabas una bestia deforme chupasangre o algo similar? - preguntó Andrew burlonamente para luego sonreírle de manera bastante amistosa. - Andrew Carson, un placer conocerte. - dijo extendiéndole una mano que Cissa estrecho con desgana.

- Creo que no puedo decir lo mismo. - masculló por lo bajo, no le gustaba en absoluto estar cerca de un vampiro.

Liz le mandó una mirada reprochante a Cissa, no podía creer que actuara de esa manera con Andrew, el chico solo trataba de ayudarla.

- Helena te dio un traslador¿cierto? - le pregunto Andrew a Patrick, ignorando lo que la chica le había dicho por el bien de aquel viaje.

- Si. - Patrick sacó una pluma de su bolsillo y extendió su mano de modo que todos pudieran tocarla. Una vez que todos estaba tocando la pluma Patrick se limitó a susurrar algo inaudible para todos, incluido el vampiro, activando el traslador.

Los cuatro aparecieron en la sala de una casa en alguna parte de París, los únicos que llegaron de pie fueron Andrew y Cissa, quienes tuvieron que ayudar a los demás a pararse.

- ¡Mamá! - exclamó Patrick al ver a su madre apareciendo por la puerta que daba a la cocina secándose las manos. El adolescente fue corriendo a donde estaba y le dio un fuerte abrazo que fue correspondido por su madre, la ultima vez que se habían visto Patrick recién recuperaba la conciencia del ataque de los licántropos, Helena había tenido que marcharse de Hogwarts dejándolo a cargo de Alex porque según ella "no podía estar en el mismo lugar que Albus Dumbledore por que este corría el riesgo de ser asesinado por ella".

- Patrick¿Dónde esta Alex? Me habías dicho que te acompañaría. - lo regañó la mujer en cuanto se separó de su hijo, sin darle mucha importancia a las otras tres personas que estaban en la sala.

- Alex estaba ocupado corrigiendo tareas. - dijo Patrick con una sonrisa de lado.

Recién entonces Helena desvió la vista para posarla en Narcissa, Liz y Andrew.

- Andrew, Adolph vino ayer y te dejó una carta, dijo que eres pésimo cumpliendo tratos y que el se encargará de ahora en más de que los cumplas. - dijo Helena dándole una sonrisa burlona al vampiro el cual había palidecido.

- No puedo creer que me olvidara de ir a ver a Adolph, debe querer matarme. - dijo Andrew ligeramente aterrado, Adolph era capaz de ir a buscarlo a Hogwarts para que lucharan. Pero eso no importaba ahora, ya luego se encargaría del licántropo. - Después me darás la carta ahora tienes que hablar con ellas. - dijo señalando con un movimiento de su cabeza a las dos chicas.

Helena asintió desviando la vista del vampiro para posarla en las dos chicas.

- Patrick, hazme un favor, ve a mi estudio y trae la carta de Andrew. - dijo ella sacando una llave de su bolsillo para pasársela a su hijo sin desviar la vista de las dos ninfas.

Patrick le dio una mirada algo enojada a su madre pero aun así tomo la llave y se fue. El estudio de su madre quedaba a unas cuatro cuadras de allí, y se reunía en aquel lugar con las personas que le servían como modelo, nunca invitaría desconocidos a su casa.

- ¿Quieres que yo también me vaya? - le preguntó Andrew a Helena en cuanto Patrick salio de la casa.

- No, alguien tiene que servir de intermediario y ayudar en caso de que las cosas se salgan de control. - dijo Helena mientras entraba a la cocina para después salir llevando una bandeja que contenía una copa de sangre para Andrew y tres cafés para el resto. - Como no sabía si ya habías tomado tu copa bimestral te preparé una, espero que no te moleste. - dijo Helena al tiempo que depositaba la bandeja en la mesita ratona que estaba rodeada por un sofá de dos cuerpos y otros dos individuales. - Por favor, tomen asiento. - dijo haciendo un movimiento con su mano indicando los sofás en una invitación.

Andrew miró a Helena, la notaba tensa, sabía que no se relajaría hasta que esas dos chicas salieran de su casa, era por eso que había conseguido la sangre, para que no pudiera salir de allí, por que era verdad hacia bastante que no bebía ni una gota.

En silencio los cuatro tomaron asiento, cada uno tomando en el camino la bebida que le correspondía. Nadie dijo absolutamente nada al ver a Andrew tomando sangre, las tres ninfas si aquello les provocó repulsión supieron mantenerlo para si.

- ¿Qué querías preguntarme? - le preguntó Helena a la que supuso, por eliminación, que era Friné, ella había visto a Narcissa de lejos en la otra dimensión.

- Quiero saber si hay alguna manera de burlar a mis padres. - dijo Liz bastante seria.

Helena desvió la vista para posarla en Andrew, mirándolo con una ceja enarcada en señal de interrogación.

- Tu sabes que no puedo dar información de mi gente a cualquiera.

Andrew chasqueó la lengua ante el tono reprochante que utilizó su amiga.

- Friné estaba desesperada, yo me comprometí a ayudarla y no encontraba nada en mi biblioteca. Hazlo como un favor para mi.

- Hay dos opciones. - dijo Helena luego de varios minutos de silencio, atrayendo hacia si la atención tanto de Friné como de Cissa. - Una es hacer un ritual con el que desvaneces tus lazos con las ninfas, perdiendo al mismo tiempo tus poderes y quedando como una muggle cualquiera. Y la otra es conseguir una ninfa mayor de edad que pueda convertirse en tu tutora y pedir un pase. También puedes casarte pero supongo que esa opción queda descartada, aun eres muy joven y supongo que no habrás hallado aun a tu pareja.

- No la he hallado aun. - dijo Liz bajando la cabeza.

- Tu¿cuantos años tienes? - le preguntó Helena a Cissa de mala manera al ver que la chica miraba con repulsión a su amigo y que a este parecía importarle poco y nada.

- 19, cumpliré 20 dentro de tres meses. - dijo con desgana, diría cualquier cosa si eso pudiera ayudar a Friné.

- Aun te falta para ser mayor entre nosotras. - murmuró Helena pensativa. - Yo podría ser tu tutora. - dijo luego de unos minutos para sorpresa de todos los presentes. - Me deberás una muy grande luego de esta, Andrew. - dijo Helena fulminando a su amigo con la mirada. - Hablaré con el consejo, pediré tu tutoría alegando que tus padres no te informaron como correspondía y pediré un pase para poder cuidarte, tu no necesitas hacer nada, ni siquiera necesitas aparecerte por allí, solo tienes que decirme como te llamas, tu nombre completo y yo me encargaré.

- Friné Brakys. - dijo Liz con una sonrisa agradecida impresa en su rostro.

Narcissa no podía creer el rumbo que las cosas estaba tomando, no podía creer que su Friné aceptara con tanta rapidez que una limnátide tomara su tutoría, no podía dejar de pensar que había algo mal ahí.

- Una muy, muy grande Andrew. - masculló Helena al tiempo que se ponía de pie. - Yo haré los tramites para la…

- ¡Alto! - exclamó Narcissa parándose de un salto. - Tiene que haber otra solución, no dejaré que una limnátide tome la tutoría de mi… de Friné. - se corrigió automáticamente, atrayendo hacia si tanto la atención de Helena como la de Andrew.

- Podría ser… - susurró Andrew mirando a Narcissa fijamente a los ojos para después mirar hacia los ojos entre preocupados y sorprendidos de Friné.

- Quizás. - susurró Helena a su vez. - Pero es muy raro que sean dos ninfas, normalmente es una ninfa y un ser, ya sea macho o hembra, de otra raza. - dijo Helena haciendo lo mismo que Andrew. - Pero se nota cierto lazo.

- Si, es verdad. Aun es débil pero el lazo esta ahí. ¿Cuanto tiempo le darías? - preguntó Andrew curioso, al tiempo que se ponía de pie con un movimiento fluido y elegante, digno de un vampiro.

- Un mes, quizá dos. - dijo Helena desviando su mirada para posarla en la del vampiro. - ¿Y tu?

- Puede ser un día o pueden ser quinientos, todo depende de ellas y que tan rápido lo asimilen y acepten. - dijo curvando la esquina de sus labios en una semi sonrisa.

- Tal vez… con la poción… podríamos fortalecer el lazo y presentarlo de este modo al concejo.

- ¿¡Qué tanto están cuchicheando!? - preguntó Cissa casi chillando.

- De verdad la compadezco. - comentó Helena por lo bajo. - Ustedes dos están destinadas a ser pareja, pero el lazo es aun muy débil, tanto que apenas se nota.

- Para fortificar el lazo y poder usarlo para que la tutoría de Liz sea entregada a Narcissa hasta que ustedes se comprometan tienen varias opciones, o la poción, o mantener relaciones o dejar que el tiempo pase y el lazo se fortifique naturalmente, de una manera u otra terminaran juntas. - explicó Andrew.

- No… Cissa no puede ser mi pareja, lo habríamos notado antes, nos conocemos desde hace años. - dijo Liz negando repetidas veces con su cabeza.

- Puede ser que aun eran muy jóvenes para saber que eran pareja y por ello el lazo no se mostrara, pero Narcissa es tu pareja. Además… tu la quieres ¿verdad? - preguntó Andrew con una sonrisa.

Narcissa no podía creerlo, esta bien, podía ser que quisiera a Liz pero… ser su pareja era algo que nunca había pasado por su mente, aunque tenía algo de sentido si lo pensaba bastante.

- ¿Cuál es la poción que mencionaste? - preguntó Liz al recordar lo que Andrew había dicho.

- Es una bastante sencilla de hacer, aunque si quieren comprarla esta algo cara, pero la consiguen en todos lados. - dijo Helena sin dar mucha información. - Andrew puede hacerla. - dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, la poción, aunque sencilla de preparar, necesitaba ingredientes muy raros y casi irremplazables.

- ¿Eh¿yo? - preguntó Andrew con los ojos abiertos de par en par. - No, no pienso desperdiciar todos esos ingredientes.

- Tu has dicho que hiciera esto como un favor, ahora para cobrarte este favor tu debes hacer la poción. - dijo Helena con una sonrisa entre burlona y maliciosa.

- De acuerdo. - dijo Andrew bajando la cabeza resignado, si tenía que hacerlo como pago de un favor lo haría.

Un suave golpe en la puerta distrajo a todos de la reciente discusión haciendo que volvieran la vista hacia la puerta.

- Es Patrick. - comentó Andrew dejándose caer al sofá al tiempo que hacía aparecer su daga de plata con mango de oro blanco e incrustaciones de esmeraldas y su espada de doble filo, también con mango de oro blanco e incrustaciones.

Helena se apresuró a ir hacia la puerta y susurró la clave que esta tenía, un método de seguridad que había aprendido cuando se quedó con su hermano en la Magic Force y sin el cual no podía dormir tranquila.

Cuando la limnátide abrió la puerta casi la vuelve a cerrar al ver allí a un hombre desconocido un una capucha tapándole el rostro, pero el hombre, o más bien licántropo, lo evitó poniendo el filo de una espada más que conocida para Helena.

- Oh, Adolph. - dijo ella con gran alivio, dejando salir un suspiro. - Casi me matas de un infarto. - dijo mientras abría la puerta y se hacía a un lado para que tanto su hijo como Adolph ingresaran a la sala.

El licántropo ignoró completamente a la ninfa mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Andrew sentado.

- Hey, tu, pequeño mentiroso. - fue lo primero que exclamó al llegar al lado del vampiro. - Suerte que me habías dicho una vez por mes, de otro modo comenzaría a preocuparme. - dijo con un tono rebosante de ironía.

- Estuve algo ocupado, si quieres podemos hacerlo hoy mismo, quizás… ¿ahora? - preguntó Andrew enarcando una ceja.

- ¡No¡En mi casa no! - exclamó Helena de golpe y casi gritando. - Si quieren pueden ir a matarse afuera, pero no en mi casa. - dijo ella de mala manera, tomando le sobre que llevaba Patrick en una de sus manos y tirándoselo a Andrew en la cara, claro que su plan no funcionó del todo ya que el vampiro la agarró al vuelo.

- Tienes hasta las siete de hoy, estaré dando vueltas por París, me compré otra casa así que supongo que sabrás encontrarla. En caso de que no aparezcas para las siete, yo iré a buscarte, y no me importará que te encuentres en Hogwarts, tu y yo lucharemos. - dijo Adolph con tono seco antes de darse media vuelta e irse luego de saludar a Patrick y a Helena con un simple movimiento de su cabeza.

- Hablando de luchar, tengo que ir a ver a Tom. - dijo Andrew y sonrió ligeramente. - Supongo que podrás mandarlas con un traslador de vuelta a Hosmeade¿verdad? - le preguntó a Helena y antes de obtener la respuesta ya había desaparecido, dejando a una muy enfadada Helena con la respuesta en la boca.

Andrew apareció en medio del despacho de Tom sin el clásico 'plop', por lo que Voldemort casi lo manda volando al otro lado del cuarto cuando tiró en su dirección un Avada Kedavra extremadamente poderoso.

- Rayos, mira antes de tirar una cosa así. - se quejó Andrew fulminando al hombre con la mirada luego de ver que no había alcanzado a apartarse del todo y que el hechizo se había llevado consigo una parte de la manga de su camiseta, la cual se arregló inmediatamente luego de que el vampiro chasqueara sus dedos. - Por cierto, necesito tu laboratorio. - dijo antes de que Tom pudiera hablar.

- De acuerdo, vamos. - dijo Tom, accediendo demasiado rápido para el gusto de Andrew, quien creía que el hombre querría encerrarlo en la sala de estrategias con varias pilas de carpetas a su alrededor. - Pero corregirás esto mientras haces la poción. - dijo el hombre tomando unas seis carpetas que estaban sobre su escritorio.

Andrew no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, no podía tener tanta suerte como para que Voldemort se olvidara que tenía que corregir esos ataques.

Los dos caminaron en silencio por los vacíos pasillos hacia el laboratorio, Andrew no dejaba de ver cada cinco minutos a Tom de reojo, queriendo descifrar algún cambio, por mísero que, fuera en su expresión que delatara que aun seguía impactado por lo del día anterior, o que siquiera delatara que lo había pensado, pero no había ningún cambio apreciable a la vista.

Cuando llegaron al laboratorio tomaron casi las mismas posiciones de la vez anterior que habían estado allí, Tom se sentó sobre la mesada y Andrew comenzó a trabajar moviéndose por el laboratorio como si este fuera suyo.

- Dime¿para quién es la poción esta vez? - preguntó Tom con un tono falsamente desinteresado.

- No puedo decírtelo, pero puede que reconsidere eso si tu me dices que es lo que estas pensando. - propuso Andrew al tiempo que echaba en el caldero unos ingredientes que había cortado pocos segundos antes.

- Eres un vampiro, no necesitas que te diga lo que estoy pensando. - dijo Tom retintín.

- Dejé de leer tus pensamientos desde hace bastante. - dijo Andrew mirando de reojo a Tom. - ¿Sabes?, te estas comportando como un niño pequeño, evades el tema y ahora te estas burlando de mi para que me enfade y no te pregunte, pero ¿sabes qué? Soy extremadamente curioso.

- Bien, todo sería diferente si no me hubieras dicho eso ayer. - dijo Voldemort con tono seco desviando la mirada para posarla en la carpeta.

- No me ignores. - se quejó Andrew mientras dejaba caer unas gotitas de veneno de basilisco en la poción, sabiendo que si abandonaba el hacer la poción ahora mismo luego tendría que volver a comenzar.

- No te ignoro. - dijo Tom levantando ligeramente la vista para posarla en Andrew, quien se encontraba cortando en trozos pequeños un ingrediente que ya ni recordaba que tenía.

- Si lo haces, pero ese no es el punto, dime que es lo que estas pensando. - pidió Andrew mandándole una mirada suplicante por unos segundos antes de volver a su trabajo con la poción.

Tom soltó un largo suspiro, sin saber como comenzar a explicar.

- En cuanto desperté pensé que todo había sido un sueño…

- Pesadilla querrás decir, por tu reacción lo que más encaja es una pesadilla. - comentó Andrew interrumpiéndolo.

- Pues si, en ese momento la palabra era pesadilla y al lado de esa palabra también se incluían unas cuantas soeces¿esas también quieres oírlas? - le preguntó enarcando una ceja.

- No, solo quiero que me lo cuentes como realmente sucedió, no cambiando detalles para aligerar la historia. - dijo Andrew mandándole una mirada que Tom no supo identificar.

- De acuerdo, pensé que había sido una pesadilla, una muy, muy horrenda ha decir verdad, luego me encontré con tu nota y te puedo asegurar que fue como si me cayera encima un balde de agua helada.

Andrew soltó una carcajada al imaginarse el rostro de Tom al leer su nota.

- Lo siento, acabo de recordar lo que puse en la nota y me imaginé tu rostro luego de leerla. - soltó otra carcajada. - Lo siento, la nota debería haber sido diferente. - se disculpó con su mejor sonrisa, desatendiendo unos segundos la poción.

- Deja de interrumpirme o no te contaré nada. - siseó Tom fulminando al vampiro con la mirada. - Mientras me bañaba estuve pensando, pensé un par de veces que lo mejor sería ignorarlo, pero luego supuse que si te decía eso me matarías o algo similar. - agregó al ver el rostro incrédulo del vampiro, el cual soltó un suspiro luego de esa declaración.

- Entonces ¿qué has decidido? - le preguntó algo cansado.

- Luego de eso comencé a analizar mis propias emociones, que era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. - dijo ganándose otra mirada incrédula de Andrew. - ¡A veces lo hago! - se quejó al ver esa mirada. - Finalmente llegué a la conclusión, - dijo y fue interrumpido por un suspiro de alivio del vampiro, el cual se gano una mirada fulminante por eso. - al principio mi primera conclusión fue que me había vuelto adicto y dependiente. - dijo y se rió.

- ¿Adicto y dependiente? - preguntó Andrew entre risas, contento de ver a Tom algo más relajado con la situación.

- Si, adicto a tu compañía y comentarios y dependiente de tus estrategias. - dijo todavía riendo. - Luego estuve otro rato para analizar eso y… bueno…

- ¿Si? - preguntó curioso al ver que el hombre no podía continuar.

- En este momento sería de gran ayuda para mi que leyeras mis pensamientos. - dijo Tom desviando ligeramente la mirada, arrancándole una carcajada a Andrew.

- Si tu quieres puedo hacerlo. - dijo Andrew con una sonrisa impresa en su rostro al tiempo que ponía el último ingrediente, revolvía dos veces a la derecha, una a la izquierda y luego dejaba reposar.

- Como dije, sería de gran ayuda. - repitió y Andrew alcanzó a notar la suplica y la vergüenza en su tono, algo que nunca creyó posible de oír en el tono de Voldemort.

Se acercó a Tom y, tomándolo de la barbilla lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

- A ver. - susurró, con su aliento chocando con el de Tom y sin más se introdujo en aquella mente, con cuidado de no realizar un daño innecesario a las barreras del hombre.

Y entonces lo vio, sentado en su cama mientras se secaba con una toalla estaba Tom pensativo con la vista perdida, y él escuchaba todos sus pensamientos, hasta que llegó a la parte que más le interesaba, la parte en la que se detuvo prestándole más atención, escuchando palabra por palabra.

"Entonces… eso significa que… el también me gusta…"

Andrew dejó de escuchar luego de oír esa declaración, salió de la mente de Tom con el mismo cuidado con el que había entrado, pero con algo más de rapidez e impaciencia.

- No es tan difícil decir eso. - comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

- A ti te costo bastante. - dijo Tom con burla.

Andrew sonrió de lado ante la burla de Tom, y no pudo más que asentir, a él le había costado bastante.

- Pero al menos no hice que leyeras mis pensamientos. - dijo Andrew sonriendo y antes de que Tom pudiera decir algo le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. - Uhm… ¿sabes? Tengo ganas de hacerlo. - dijo Andrew con una sonrisa que casi deja a Tom babeando, los privilegios de ser un vampiro.

- ¿Hacer que? - le preguntó Tom con fingida inocencia.

- Hacer el amor. - dijo Andrew con una sonrisa burlona antes de acercarse y, acortando el escaso espacio que había entre ambos, comenzar a besarlo para después desaparecer de allí y aparecer en la habitación que ya podía nombrar como suya.

-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-**_-_**-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-

Pues, aquí estoy yo de nuevo, con un cap cortado en esa bonita partecita cosa que hará que de seguro quieran matarme n.n pero es que ya cubrí mi cuota de lemmons esta semana n.n escribí dos lemmons para slasheaven y amor-yaoi y fueron mis mejores lemmons por lejos n.n si les interesa leerlos el fic es un original y se llama "Eres un ángel edemoniadamente bello" n.n de paso me dejan reviews XD nah, mentira, aunque para este cap si me tienen que dejar reviews -.- si no me deprimo :P

Bien, bien, bien, noticia de ultimo momentoooo!!!! He decidido rerererere editar XD por que ya no se cuantas veces lo edite, los primeros caps de este fic, he notado que están terriblemente mal escritos, si se fijan notaran una gran diferencia entre el cap 1 e incluso entre el 5 y este, me gusta más como escribo actualmente así que lo modificaré cambiándole algunas palabritas n.n nada de la trama cambiara en serio, solo serán correcciones ortográficas n.n

Espero que es haya gustado este cap n.n y que no quieran matarme n.nU

Bye, beshosss!!! nos leemoss!!!! ;)


	18. Cumple tu trato

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**18. Cumple tu trato.**

Andrew y Tom cayeron pesadamente en la cama, luego de haberse aparecido en medio de la habitación habían conseguido llegar hasta la cama a traspiés, sin interrumpir en ningún momento la tarea de desvestirse. En realidad, la situación más bien era un Andrew completamente cegado por el placer, desvistiendo a velocidad sobrehumana a Tom, el cual a penas había alcanzado a desabrochar el botón del pantalón del vampiro cuando este ya le había sacado la camisa y sus manos se dirigían hacia el pantalón.

- Rayos… - jadeó Andrew deteniéndose unos instantes, durante los cuales Tom pudo apreciar como los ojos del vampiro se volvían de un verde casi traslucido y como se alargaban sus colmillos.

Andrew no se molestó en esperar que sus colmillos terminaran de crecer cuando ya había vuelto a su trabajo de sacarle los pantalones a Tom. El oji-rojo ignoró los cambios del vampiro mientras lograba meter su mano dentro del pantalón del menor para comenzar a masturbarlo.

- Ahh… - Andrew no pudo retener el gemido al sentir la mano de Tom haciendo aquel perfecto trabajo, a una velocidad especialmente placentera. - Uhm… más rápidooo… - jadeó antes de proseguir con su labor, esta vez dejando de lado el pantalón del hombre para inclinarse sobre el y mordisquear su pezón izquierdo, sacándole un pequeño y casi inaudible gemido a Tom, el cual había aumentado el ritmo, no pudiendo resistirse a la petición del vampiro.

Un chasquido se escuchó en la habitación y un instante después ambos estaban desnudos, cortesía de Andrew, quien ya no había podido esperar más, la sangre que había tomado recientemente actuaba como un afrodisiaco en el, excitándolo como pocas veces.

Andrew llevó dos dedos a su boca y, con cuidado de no lastimarse con sus colmillos, se aseguró de ensalivarlos lo suficiente como para que no lastimaran al mago después. Tom, que se entretenía mordisqueando y besando el cuello del vampiro no se enteró de lo que este planeaba si no hasta que sintió un dedo muy cerca de su entrada, esto lo sobresaltó lo suficiente como para que abandonara ambas labores, la de masturbar a Andrew y la de morder y besar su perfecto cuello.

El vampiro no se inmutó al ver como Tom se detenía completamente y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, ingresando con cuidado un dedo para comenzar a preparar al oji-rojo. Tom abrió los ojos de par en par ante la intrusión pero no dejó salir ni un solo sonido que indicara protesta, dolor… o placer.

Andrew llevó su mano libre al miembro completamente erecto de Tom y lo acarició con suavidad, buscando distraer al hombre mientras ingresaba su segundo dedo en aquella estrecha entrada, él no lo sabía pero Andrew estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no penetrarlo de una sola estocada, olvidándose de todo lo demás al dejarse llevar por el placer en parte inducido por la sangre, por aquel potente afrodisiaco.

- Ahh… - el gemido de Tom fue de completo placer y el hombre, olvidándose completamente de los dedos de Andrew, se irguió un poco para posar una mano en la nuca del vampiro, atrayéndolo hacia el para besarlo de una manera bastante apasionada, continuando con los movimientos de su otra mano.

En medio del beso los colmillos de Andrew abrieron una pequeña herida en la legua de Tom, quien gimió de placer a la par del vampiro, el cual parecía no tener mucha suerte con la sangre aquel día ya que con solo una gota de la sangre de Tom se excitó aun más y, dejando de completamente lado la tarea de preparar al hombre, simplemente retiró sus dedos y los remplazó por su completamente excitado miembro.

Justo al mismo tiempo al que lo penetraba Andrew se inclinó, completamente cegado por el placer y mordió a Tom en el hombro, clavando profundamente sus colmillos.

- Ahhhh… - el ronco gemido del mago no hizo más que excitar aun más a Andrew, quien no se detuvo a esperar que Tom estuviese listo para comenzar a moverse, enviando oleadas de placer a ambos. - Sigue… más… - susurraba el hombre completamente cegado por el placer, se sentía en el cielo, en el paraíso, nunca había sentido tanto placer junto, una parte de el le decía que se seguía así explotaría y la otra le pedía aun más placer.

Andrew sonrió abiertamente, mostrando sus largos y afilados colmillos y aumentó el ritmo casi tan cegado por el placer como lo estaba Tom.

Ninguno de los dos tardó mucho más en llegar al orgasmo, el cual fue tan intenso que ambos podrían asegurar haber visto puntos blancos por todos lados a su alrededor. Los dos se vinieron casi al mismo tiempo, Tom primero con un ronco gemido que Andrew no tardó en imitar al seguirlo pocos segundos después.

El vampiro se dejó caer agotado sobre Tom luego de haber salido de el, todavía temblando por las oleadas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo luego de semejante orgasmo.

- Uhn… ¿tenemos que corregir esos ataques hoy? - preguntó Andrew agotado, sin moverse de donde estaba, dejando caer su cabeza en el pecho te Tom.

- Si. - dijo Tom y por el tono que utilizó, Andrew supo instantáneamente que no habría manera de hacer cambiar al hombre de opinión en eso.

- ¿Podemos tomarnos al menos cinco minutos para recuperarnos? - preguntó Andrew deslizándose hacia un lado pero todavía apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Tom, estando muy cómodo como para cambiar de posición completamente.

- De acuerdo, - accedió Tom al oír el tono ligeramente suplicante de Andrew. - pero solo cinco minutos. - dijo, no queriendo retrasar mucho el encargarse de aquellas estrategias, después de todo había estado inactivo por bastante tiempo.

Y aunque Tom dijo eso, ninguno de los dos pudieron evitar caer dormidos.

Un par de horas después Andrew abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir una presencia conocida acercándose, aun faltaban unos minutos para que llegara, pero estaba lo bastante cerca como para saber quien era y lo furioso que estaba.

El vampiro se levantó de un salto de la cama, despertando en el proceso a Tom, quien observó desconcertado al vampiro correr al baño.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó el hombre semi incorporándose, sintiendo una punzada en donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

- Nada demasiado importante. - le llegó la voz de Andrew desde el baño antes de escuchar el agua de la ducha comenzar a caer.

No mucho después Andrew salía ya cambiado del baño llevando una espada y una daga de plata en sus manos.

- ¿Y eso? - preguntó Voldemort, aunque en realidad no tuviera ni gota de curiosidad, al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama con la sabana enrollada alrededor de su cintura, dispuesto a darse una ducha.

- Esto… pues… uhmm… alguien… eh… - Andrew no sabía como explicarlo para que no sonara completamente demente lo que estaba a punto de hacer y que iba a hacer todos los meses a partir de ese.

Tom se frenó en seco en su camino a la ducha en cuanto oyo a Andrew balbucear de aquella manera, siendo la primera vez que veía al vampiro comportarse de aquella manera.

- ¿Entonces? - preguntó Voldemort enarcando una ceja.

- Un licántropo esta viniendo justo hacia aquí por que me olvide que tenía que ir a encontrarme con el en París.

- ¿Y por que la espada? - preguntó Tom, mucho más interesado que en un comienzo.

- Vamos a pelear, uhm… espero que este lo suficientemente tranquilo como para que no comience a pelear a penas me vea, lo mejor sería que no peleáramos aquí, si eso sucediera muchos terminarían muertos o heridos.

- ¿Dentro de cuanto llegará? - preguntó Voldemort, tratando de evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro, sería mue interesante ver esa lucha.

- Unos diez minutos, - dijo Andrew pensativamente.- aunque tal vez tarde un poco más, viene caminando.

Tom asintió antes de entrar a bañarse, apresurándose al hacerlo para no perderse la pelea.

Unos quince minutos después un ruido que se escuchó por toda la mansión sobresaltó al vampiro que se levantó de un salto de la cama, dejando de observar como Tom se cambiaba, para correr hacia la puerta de entrada.

Tom terminó de vestirse con un solo movimiento de varita y se apresuró a seguir al vampiro, guiándose más por los gritos de los mortifagos que por otra cosa.

Para cuando Andrew llegó a la sala se encontró con dos mortifagos tirados en el piso inconcientes y otros cinco rodeando a Adolph, apuntándolo con sus varitas mientras el hombre sacaba lentamente su espada, movimiento que detuvo al ver llegar al vampiro.

- ¿Están muertos? - le preguntó Andrew al licántropo enarcando una ceja al ver a los dos hombres tirados en el piso.

- No, solo inconcientes. - dijo Adolph esbozando una sonrisa burlona que se borró inmediatamente después de que olisqueara el aire a su alrededor. - Apestas a sexo, Andrew. - dijo arrugando la nariz como si aquello le repugnara o algo similar.

Andrew abrió los ojos de par en par con incredulidad antes de torcer sus labios en una fea mueca. - ¡Pero si me bañe! - exclamó para sorpresa de los mortifagos, los cuales no tenían ni idea de que estaba sucediendo allí.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Ese olor no se desvanece tan rápido.- dijo con algo de sarcasmo en su voz. - Aunque debería agradecerle al afortunado, ahora que te has alimentado será más divertido. - dijo al tiempo que terminaba de sacar su espada. El licántropo sonrió poco antes de saltar sobre los mortifagos y lanzarse contra Andrew, quien lo esquivó saltando hacia atrás, cayendo parado sobre el sofá.

- ¿Sabes? No creo que sea muy buena idea luchar aquí adentro. - dijo Andrew al tiempo que saltaba nuevamente para eludir la espada de plata que de todos modos le hizo un tajo a la camisa que se había puesto después de bañarse, hacía menos de quince minutos.

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó Adolph divertido al ver como los mortifagos se habían ido hacia una punta de la sala, buscando no ser heridos durante aquella pelea.

- Podríamos lastimar a alguien. - dijo Andrew, dejando de saltar al chocar contra la pared, esta vez eludiendo la espada al deslizarse hacia el piso y, con un movimiento de su pierna, barrer las de Adolph haciéndolo caer de espaldas al piso, cosa que Andrew aprovechó para salir de aquella esquina en la que se encontraba.

Adolph se puso de pie de un salto y fue tranquilamente hacia uno de los mortifagos tirados inconcientes en el piso, posicionando la punta de la espada en la espalda del hombre, justo donde debería estar el corazón.

- Quédate quieto Andrew y cumple tu trato o lo mataré. - dijo Adolph, dejando de lado cualquier tipo de broma.

El vampiro suspiró cansado al tiempo que tomaba su espada y se acercaba a paso más que tranquilo a Adolph.

- Cuando quieras. - dijo Andrew al levantar la espada y sus ojos brillaron como si fueran de fuego verde, volviéndose de pronto sus ojos verdaderos, algo que el chico había hecho inconscientemente, como cada vez que luchaba contra el licántropo.

Y en ese mismo momento se desató lo peor, una de las luchas más sorprendentes que habían visto los mortifagos y Tom en todas sus cortas y patéticas vidas.

Adolph en todo momento se tomaba aquella lucha como una a muerte, tal y como ambos se lo habían prometido hacía mucho, y trataba por todos los medios de cortarle la cabeza al vampiro, o clavarle la espada en el corazón, e incluso a veces trataba de cortarle un brazo o una pierna. Andrew en cambio se tomaba las cosas más a la ligera, sabía que esa lucha era hasta que uno de los dos cayera muerto o inconciente y que estaba prohibida completamente la magia, ni un solo gramo podía interferir en aquella batalla y aun así prefería tratar de no dañar demasiado al licántropo, aunque a medida que la lucha iba avanzando el vampiro se descontrolaba cada vez más y más, sobre todo al ver que la cantidad de heridas en su cuerpo aumentaba a mayor velocidad que las del cuerpo de Adolph.

El olor a quemado no tardó mucho en sentirse por toda la habitación, ninguno de los magos allí presentes sabía el por que aparecía aquel olor pero se daban una idea bastante cercana al ver pequeños hilitos de humo salir de las heridas de ambos seres.

Llegado un determinado momento de la batalla, cerca de media hora después, tanto Andrew como Adolph contaban con incontables cantidad de heridas y aun así se movían como si no las tuvieran, las del vampiro habían dejado de sanar hacía unos veinte minutos y ahora su ropa se encontraba casi tan llena de sangre como la del licántropo.

Ambos estaban tan metidos en su pequeña pelea que no se dieron cuenta que se estaban acercando a la esquina en donde estaba Tom viendo la pelea tan tranquilamente como le era posible. El hombre trató de hacerse a un lado cuando vio a los dos seres acercarse en su dirección y sin embargo antes de poder llegar muy lejos se dio cuenta de que escapar sería imposible, ya que no había hacia donde huir.

Tom susurró un escudo que no funciono gracias al campo anti-magia que Adolph había levantado poco después de ingresar a la mansión. Y así, sin escudo disponible ni lugar hacia donde escapar, solo pudo observar con cierto terror, aunque siempre mostrándose inmutable exteriormente, como se acercaban peligrosamente las dos espadas hacia él.

Andrew se dio cuenta que Tom estaba allí cuando su espalda rozó contra su pecho y esto lo hizo volver a la realidad de manera abrupta, no podía dejar que Adolph matara al hombre que tenía atrás.

Pero tan metido estaba el vampiro en sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar una manera de sacar a Tom de allí que no pudo apartarse a tiempo y la daga de plata del licántropo se le clavó profundamente en el estomago, haciendo jadear a Andrew ante el dolor.

- Rayos, Adolph, - masculló el chico evitando otro corte del licántropo pero tratando al mismo tiempo de no dañar a Tom, todo eso con la daga fuertemente clavada en su estomago al no podérsela sacar por falta de tiempo. - para la próxima directamente al corazón, me ahorro todo el dolor de ahora. - masculló al tiempo que saltaba sobre el licántropo y, en la mitad del salto, aprovechaba para sacarse la daga y tirársela a Adolph, el cual la atrapó en la mitad del camino con maestría para guardarla en su funda.

- Creo que por este mes ya esta. - dijo el hombre al tiempo que, para la sorpresa de todos los presentes menos de Andrew, guardaba su espada. - La próxima quiero un mejor duelo, deja de preocuparte por cosas innecesarias como la vida de un par de idiotas y pelea bien. - le dijo Adolph en un tono bastante frío, enojado por no haber tenido un buen duelo después de haberlo esperado tanto.

- Seguro, Adolph. - dijo Andrew con la voz algo ahogada por el dolor, con una mano sobre la herida para evitar sangrar mucho. - Nos vemos en un mes y esta vez yo te buscaré. - le dijo Andrew mientras observaba al hombre salir por la puerta sin volver la mirada. - Rayos. - volvió a mascullar antes de caer al piso de rodillas, la herida era demasiado profunda para sanar tan rápido como las demás.

El vampiro oyó y vio como Tom se le acercaba mientras los mortifagos se iban casi corriendo de la mansión, llevándose consigo a los dos hombres aun inconcientes, sin querer estar mucho tiempo allí por si el licántropo volvía.

- ¿Puedes caminar? - le preguntó Tom poniéndose en cuclillas al lado del vampiro.

- No lo creo, tal vez dentro de una media hora, un poco más, un poco menos. - susurró Andrew presionándose fuertemente la herida, como esperando que esta se cerrara solo por que el presionara.

- Si tomas sangre…¿sanarías más rápido? - preguntó Tom pensando maneras para conseguir sangre inmediatamente.

- Ya tomé toda la sangre que debía tomar este mes, ahora solo hay que esperar. - dijo Andrew, dejándose caer en el piso, sin importarle el golpe que se dio contra este.

- Mientras la herida se cierra puedes hacer otras cosas¿verdad? - preguntó Tom enarcando una ceja al tiempo que volteaba al chico para que no se hiciera más daño en la ya bastante abierta herida.

- Claro, pero…¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mi herida? - preguntó Andrew a su vez, observando curioso a Tom, el cual para su sorpresa lo tomó en sus brazos y lo alzó como si el no pesara nada.

- Te llevaré a la cama y allí, sin importar que te estés desangrando, corregirás de una buena vez los ataques. - dijo Tom fríamente al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia la dichosa habitación que quedaba subiendo un piso por unas escaleras caracol.

- No dejaras que me escape de hacer esa tarea. - dijo Andrew más como afirmación que como pregunta, bastante divertido ante la obvia respuesta.

- Pues no, después de todo, tu lo prometiste¿recuerdas? - preguntó Tom enarcando una ceja burlonamente, con una bella sonrisa de lado impresa en su rostro.

-_**-**_-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

No me perdonen, no tengo perdon posible, yo misma quiero cortarme en trocitos pequeñitos, ahorcarme, pegarme y demás cosas habidas y por haber perooo…Buaaa!!!! T.T ya sé que tardé muchoooo y que les di un cap. muuuy cortooo T.T pero es que era eso o nada por que ando muy falta de inspiración TT.TT

Para los que están siguiendo Perdido TT.TT sorry, realmente lo siento pero mi mayor falta de inspiración esta centrada en ese fic, no les mentiré en esto, he tratado de todo, pero nada funciona, mis musas parece que se quisieron tomar unos días de descanso así que lo lamento pero no creo que suba nada más en esta semana -.-' SORRY y gracias por leerme n.nU U.Ú

Bye, beshosss!!! nos leemosss :S ;)


	19. Ansiedad

-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

_**19. Ansiedad.**_

Andrew observó aburrido la mesa de los profesores desde su lugar en slytherin. El director se encontraba parado, con su característica sonrisa amable, diciéndoles a los alumnos vaya a saber que cosa que Andrew no estaba dispuesto a escuchar.

- Así que tienen que anotarse en la lista los que deseen ir a las vacaciones de… - Andrew volvió a dejar de escuchar y se dedicó a observar las lechuzas que aun ingresaban al gran comedor, esperando que llegara una que sabía no iba a llegar, por que "Lord Voldemort" nunca lo invitaría a pasar las vacaciones con él.

El vampiro suspiró cansado, ya les había dicho a sus amigos que no iría con ellos, no podía retractarse, tan solo esperar un milagro.

Observó esperanzado una lechuza negra que ingresó en el gran comedor y cruzó los dedos por debajo de la mesa, rogando que fuera para él, pero para su mala suerte fue para un chico ravenclaw de quinto.

Bajó la mirada a la comida del desayuno, sin ganas de comer absolutamente nada. Había confiado infantil e inútilmente en que Tom le mandaría una carta invitándolo a pasar navidades con él, sinceramente, si se lo ponía a pensar, podía aceptar que era un iluso al esperar eso del señor oscuro, el mismo que había sido lo suficientemente frío como para obligarlo a corregir diez ataques con un agujero en el estomago.

- Hey, amigo. - Joshua trató de hacer que Andrew regresara a la realidad al ver que no se movía a pesar de que ya tenían que ir a clases.

Andrew volteó a ver a Joshua con una expresión vacía que espantó al chico.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, antes de comenzar ambos a caminar hacia su primera clase.

- Nada, tan solo esperaba que me enviara una carta para invitarme a pasar las navidades con él… pero al parecer tiene algo más importante que hacer. - susurró Andrew, hablando más para si que para Joshua.

- …¿Quieres venir a mi casa? - le preguntó Joshua con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que Andrew regresara de golpe a la realidad.

- Aun estoy esperando, algo me dice que recibiré su carta, espero no equivocarme. Gracias de todos modos. - Andrew le dio una sonrisa forzada de regreso al tiempo que entraban en el aula de Transformaciones, a la cual Andrew no sabía como habían llegado en tan poco tiempo.

Andrew fue a sentarse justo al lado de la ventana, como llevaba haciendo desde hacia una semana, esperando poder ver la lechuza de Tom.

La clase de transformaciones le pareció al vampiro veinte veces más larga de lo normal mientras pasaba su mirada de la ventana a la puerta, dividido entre sus deseos de esperar la carta y las aplastantes ganas de comer, y no precisamente el almuerzo.

Al sonar el timbre el chico casi se olvida que debía caminar lento para que los humanos a su alrededor no se enteraran de lo que era. Mas no pudo llegar muy lejos ya que a penas salió del aula alguien lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró un poco para sacarlo de la corriente de alumnos que salían del aula casi tan veloces como el chico.

- Andrew. - saludó alguien que el moreno últimamente casi ignoraba por falta de tiempo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar ese hecho. Él, que tanto había deseado volver a ver a su padrino, ahora que lo tenía en frente se preocupaba más por recibir una carta del idiota que lo "esclavizaba" antes de una invitación por parte de aquel hombre que tenía en frente.

- ¡Julius! - exclamó el chico con una enorme sonrisa, observando al hombre frente a él que lo miraba fingidamente enojado.

- Si, ahora sonríes y todo eso, pero hace más de tres meses que no tenemos una buena conversación. - se quejó el hombre al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos, falsamente enfadado.

- Lo siento, entre una cosa y otra no he tenido tiempo. - se excusó el vampiro con una pequeña sonrisa. - Estuve pensando… ¿puedo pasar las vacaciones en tu casa? - le pidió con una pequeña sonrisa, consiguiendo que el hombre dejara su actuación para sonreírle abiertamente.

- ¡Claro! Justamente, hoy a la mañana hablé con Marie para no tomarla por sorpresa cuando llegaras conmigo a la casa. - le dijo divertido, guiñándole un ojo cómplice. - Pero de todos modos podríamos jugarle una pequeña broma. - dijo con sus ojos brillando por unos instantes.

Andrew rió ante la actitud tan infantil de su padrino y no pudo dejar de preguntarse como se comportaría con sus hijos.

- El tren sale en dos días a las nueve de la mañana. Antes de tomar el tren o durante el viaje me escaparé a comer un poco. - le dijo sabiendo que su padrino comprendería a lo que se refería.

- ¿Estas seguro? Por que podría buscar alguna manera de tener un poco en casa. - le ofreció Julius consiguiendo que su ahijado negara suavemente con su cabeza.

- No, puede que seas mi padrino pero no tienes que hacer eso si te da asco. - dijo Andrew sonriéndole comprensivamente, después de todo a la mayoría de los humanos les daba asco. - No te preocupes, conseguiré algo antes de ir para que ustedes no corran ningún peligro, por más que pueda controlarme bastante bien si no como nada en dos meses me vuelvo bastante… temperamental. - dijo por no decir la verdad más dura y cruel, si no comía en dos meses comenzaba a comportarse como un verdadero vampiro sediento, algo no muy bello de ver por lo que debía conseguir sangre en esa semana o alguien saldría herido.

- De acuerdo, entonces cuando lleguemos a la estación búscame, nos iremos en auto. - le dijo Julius sonriendo antes de despeinar el largo pelo de Andrew que ese día llevaba amarrado en una media cola.

- ¡Hey, que me cuesta peinarme de esta forma! - se quejó Andrew alejándose de la mano de su padrino, recordando cuando había estado en quinto año y su padrino revolvía su cabello corto y despeinado cada tanto.

Julius se rió divertido mientras volteaba y se iba por su lado, despidiéndose con un simple movimiento de su mano, consiguiendo sacarle una sonrisa sincera al vampiro.

El delicioso olor de la sangre le llegó a Andrew desde un pasillo cercano e instintivamente sus colmillos se alargaron y sus ojos tomaron un tinte algo más frío.

- Rayos. - masculló el chico al tiempo que tapaba su boca con una de sus manos, buscando alejarse de aquel penetrante olor. Sin saber muy bien que hacer se acercó a la ventana más cercana y se arrojó por ella, luego de asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca, sabiendo que la caída no lo mataría pero si se encargaría de devolverle la cordura gracias al aire puro golpeándolo con fuerza mientras caía. - …Debo comer algo. - masculló al notar que su plan no había funcionado y que aun seguía tan sediento como antes.

Sabiendo que de todos modos no podría ir a la clase de Pociones de ese modo, el chico corrió y se introdujo en el bosque prohibido, en busca de algo que comer por más pequeño que fuera.

No mucho después Andrew salía mucho más compuesto del bosque prohibido, al tiempo que se limpiaba con lentitud la sangre que manchaba sus labios para después llevar ese mismo dedo a su boca y limpiar la sangre que había allí con un gesto sensual que lamentable o afortunadamente no fue apreciado por nadie.

- Solo fue un conejo, pero con eso resistiré por un tiempo. - dijo Andrew para si, calculando mentalmente cuando le duraría el efecto de la poca sangre del conejo, de seguro solo una o dos semanas pero con eso sería suficiente por el momento, al menos impediría que se lanzara sobre cualquier herido que hubiera en el colegio.

El vampiro alcanzó a ver a lo lejos una lechuza completamente negra e inconscientemente rogó que fuera para él a pesar de que ya tenía planes, cancelaría cualquier plan, cualquiera, con tal de pasar las vacaciones con el insensible y frío de Tom, podía sonar masoquista pero realmente deseaba que esa carta fuera para él.

Al ver a la lechuza pasar de largo para irse a la casa de Hagrid el muchacho gruño por lo bajo un insulto hacia si mismo por ser tan débil y se fue hacia el castillo, rumbo a su siguiente clase.

Los dos días siguientes pasaron tan lento para Andrew que él incluso llegó a considerar irse de allí y dar una vuelta por la Magic Force… o quizás quedarse allí por un tiempo, un largo largo tiempo, hasta que se olvidara de Tom, de Julius, de Dumbledore y de todos los 'problemas' que tenía en esa época, a pesar de lo escasos que estos fueran.

Por eso, cuando aquella mañana se despertó con el ruido de un baúl cayéndose, casi salta fuera de la cama de felicidad, por fin se iría un tiempo de Hogwarts, por fin disfrutaría de un pequeño tiempo de paz.

- Andrew¿ya tienes tus cosas arregladas? - le preguntó Joshua a su amigo desde su lugar al lado de su cama, sentado en el piso con las piernas cruzadas mientras ordenaba el desastre que era su baúl.

- Creo que no desordené demasiado mi baúl desde que comenzaron las clases. - respondió Andrew poniéndose de lado para observar al chico tratando de doblar toda la ropa para que entrara junto con los libros nuevos que había comprado durante el año, por que el chico ese era un amante de la lectura, sin importar que esta fuera de un libro muggle o mágico, algo raro en un sangre pura.

Josh bufó por lo bajo antes de mirar a su amigo enfadado, a través de sus ojos entrecerrados.

- Que gran ayuda. - masculló el chico arrancándole una carcajada divertida a Andrew.

- Si quieres puedo ayudarte. - sugirió el vampiro casi alegremente, hacía mucho que no ayudaba a nadie a ordenar su baúl, no le haría mal refrescar un poco su memoria.

- Oh no, déjalo así, deja que tu pobre amigo sea aplastado por sus libros y enterrado vivo bajo su ropa. - dijo Josh dramáticamente, con una cara de sufrimiento tan real que Andrew le hubiera creído si no fuera la oración tan desacorde con la magnifica actuación.

- Si tú quieres eso… - dijo Andrew para molestar al chico, el cual cambió su cara de fingido sufrimiento para sustituirla por una de horror muy real.

- ¡NO¡No quiero eso! - casi gritó Josh, consiguiendo que Andrew riera mientras se levantaba de la cama, dispuesto a ayudar al chico que verdaderamente estaba casi enterrado bajo las pilas de ropas y libros.

Cerca de una hora estuvieron los dos apresurándose por doblar, ordenar y guardar en el baúl las cosas de Joshua, viendo como lentamente las agujas del reloj avanzaban y se acercaba cada vez más la hora de partida de los carruajes que los llevarían hasta Hosmeade.

Finalmente tanto Andrew como Joshua tuvieron que correr para alcanzar el último carruaje que quedaba y después tuvieron que correr para alcanzar el tren que casi los deja abandonados en la estación.

- Esto… es… tú culpa… - jadeaba Andrew sentado en el piso, al lado de la puerta y de su baúl, sin ganas de ponerse de pie para ir a buscar un lugar en el tren, o una futura victima, por que realmente ya se estaba muriendo de hambre de nuevo, el conejo le duró tan poco que habría sido lo mismo si no lo hubiera conseguido.

- Ya… lo sé… - jadeaba Josh en el mismo estado que el vampiro.

Unos minutos más tarde los dos chicos ya habían recuperado el ritmo normal de su respiración, pero aún así continuaban tirados en pleno pasillo.

- No quiero moverme. - musitó Andrew cuando su amigo le hizo una seña para que se levantaran.

- Yo tampoco. - rió Josh débilmente, se encontraba muy cómodo tirado ahí en el piso.

Andrew inhaló una gran cantidad de aire, como si levantarse fuera una acción que requiriera un esfuerzo monumental, pero cuando inhaló, no esperó que le llegara un leve y realmente apetecible olor a sangre desde uno de los vagones¿quién rayos se cortaba estando menos de diez minutos en el tren? Parecía como si lo hicieran apropósito.

El vampiro miró a su amigo, sentado medio desparramado frente a él, observó la vena que podía sentir casi palpitante en su cuello, sintió sus colmillos crecer a medida que la idea de beber de su amigo aumentaba.

- ¿Andrew? - preguntó Josh, con los ojos abiertos de par en par cuando notó a su amigo entre abriendo sus labios, dejando a la vista un par de colmillos realmente afilados que antes no habían estado allí. - ¿A-andrew? - preguntó un poco más bajo, con cierto temor en su voz, tanteando en su bolsillo el lugar en el que se encontraba su varita.

Andrew alzó la vista desde el cuello de Joshua para observar sus ojos ligeramente atemorizados, había escuchado como lo llamaba, vio como movía sus labios, como su cuello se movía ligeramente, como el ritmo de la sangre aumentaba con el temor que el chico comenzaba a sentir, y le costó horrores recordar que aquel chico era su amigo, que estaban en pleno pasillo y que por más que estuviera muerto de sed no debía tomar de nadie de una manera tan evidente a no ser que estuviera dispuesto a matarlo luego, era una de las tantas reglas que le habían enseñado los demás vampiros cuando se alojó con ellos unos meses en Francia.

- ¿Andrew? - repitió Joshua, aun más atemorizado cuando su amigo posó sus sedientos ojos en los suyos.

- Ven, no te haré nada. - dijo Andrew con una voz extremadamente sedosa y sensual que Josh nunca le había escuchado, una voz que tentaría incluso al más fuerte. - Ven, Joshua. - volvió a llamarlo el vampiro, observando con sus ojos extremadamente profundos y persuasivos a su amigo, quien se perdió en ellos, olvidando su varita, olvidando los colmillos y olvidando el peligro. - Ven. - dijo una última vez, en un susurro que sedujo irremediablemente al chico frente a él.

Joshua se dejó envolver por la sensualidad que parecía emanar de su amigo, y medio gateó medio se arrastró hasta donde estaba el vampiro, esperándolo con los brazos abiertos, los cuales pasó por detrás de su espalda, envolviéndolo en un abrazo del cual el chico no quiso salir.

Andrew no tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para recordar poner un hechizo a su alrededor para que nadie pudiera verlos, o más bien no quiso tener el tiempo suficiente para ello ya que en cuanto aquella vena palpitante estuvo a su alcance, él se olvido de todo, incluso de Tom.

Con una de sus manos el vampiro hizo que Joshua ladeara la cabeza y antes de que el muchacho pudiera quejarse ya lo había mordido y se encontraba bebiendo aquel delicioso néctar que manaba desde su cuello como de una fuente.

El vampiro entrecerró sus ojos nublados y agradeció el hecho de tener su boca ocupada en algo, ya que de otro modo habría soltado un fuerte gemido, era tan excitante el hecho de beber sangre y de que fuera una persona conocida su victima y no un simple extraño, que no pudo evitar excitarse. Sacó la mano con la que había obligado a Joshua a ladear su cuello y la metió debajo de su camiseta en un movimiento sutil que el chico no alcanzó a sentir si no hasta que le acarició una pequeña porción de piel, cosa que lo dejó casi viendo estrellas en su estado tan o más excitado que quien lo mordía.

Josh si que no pudo evitar el gemido que le nació al sentir la mano de Andrew perderse en alguna parte bajo su ropa, rozando de cerca su pezón.

La puerta que estaba al lado de los dos chicos se abrió de golpe, revelando la figura entre autoritaria y extrañada de Julius, quien se quedó de piedra al ver a su ahijado sentado en el piso, con un chico entre sus piernas y degustando con gula de la sangre que le estaba arrebatando a uno de sus alumnos.

- ¡Andrew! - exclamó Julius casi en shock, él durante su participación en la guerra vio innumerables veces a los vampiros de Voldemort beber sangre de los magos, pero nunca vio a la victima disfrutar tanto de lo que le estaban haciendo.

El vampiro entre abrió sus ojos y separó su boca del cuello de Josh el tiempo suficiente como para ver a su padrino, lo observó con sus ojos nublados de placer unos instantes antes de volver su atención a la gotita de sangre que bajaba de los pequeños agujeros que tenía el chico entre sus piernas en el cuello.

Sin pudor alguno se inclinó y lamió el camino de la gotita hasta llegar de nuevo a su momentánea fuente de alimento.

A Julius le costó un mundo reaccionar y en cuanto lo hizo ya era tarde, otra persona con un oído y olfato mucho mejor que el suyo se encontraba allí, después de oír el gemido incluso desde otro vagón.

- Andrew… - murmuró Remus incrédulo, sin poder creer la actitud tan despreocupada con la que Andrew se estaba alimentando, sin poner un mísero hechizo a su alrededor.

Andrew alzó la vista de golpe y se separó de su victima aun más rápido al sentir el olor característico de un licántropo cerca. Cegado por la sangre le mostró sus afilados colmillos a Remus quien retrocedió un par de pasos, podía ser un licántropo pero suicida no era y sabía que no podría lidiar con un vampiro recién alimentado.

El vampiro parpadeó confundido unos instantes antes de reaccionar y hacer que sus colmillos volvieran a su estado normal.

- Argg, lo siento Remus, me dejé llevar. - se excusó Andrew llevándose una mano a la cabeza como si estuviera mareado. Una mano se aferró a su tobillo y el chico bajó la mirada para observar sorprendido a Josh tirado en el piso boca arriba, mirándolo con un par de agujeritos en su cuello que le hicieron querer patearse. - Rayos, lo único que faltaba. - masculló al tiempo que se ponía en cuclillas al lado del chico, limpiando con sus veloces dedos las gotitas que aun caían de su cuello. - Shh, tranquilo. - le susurró tomando entre sus brazos el cuerpo de su victima y acercando nuevamente el cuello a su boca, aunque esta vez solo pasó disimuladamente su lengua por las heridas, dejando que estas comenzaran a cerrarse.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó Remus tratando de recuperarse de lo anteriormente visto.

- Me descontrolé, se me pasó el tiempo limite sin sangre y actué sin pensar. - susurró Andrew poniéndose de pie cargando a Josh con delicadeza y sin realizar un real esfuerzo. - Julius¿guardarías nuestros baúles por un rato contigo? Tengo que hacer que Josh coma algo. - dijo el chico tan preocupado que casi resultó extraño verlo de ese modo cuando minutos antes era un simple ser inconsciente de todo lo que había a su alrededor.

- Encuentra un compartimento libre y yo llevaré tus cosas. - intervino Remus al notar que el profesor estaba tan confundido que no parecía reaccionar.

- Gracias, Remus. - dijo Andrew sonriendo agradecido, comenzando a caminar por el pasillo, guiándose únicamente con sus sentidos en la búsqueda del compartimento vacío, con el licántropo siguiéndolo de cerca con un pesado baúl en cada mano.

Andrew siguió caminando, pasando vagón tras vagón hasta que finalmente encontró un compartimento vacío al cual entró seguido de Remus, el cual dejó los baúles al lado de las puertas y le sonrió a su amigo débilmente, casi como si no creyera parte de lo que había sucedido a pesar que no haber hecho ninguna pregunta.

- Gracias. - repitió Andrew antes de que Remus cerrara la puerta y el licántropo no pudo evitar sonreír mientras volvía al compartimento que compartía con sus amigos, pensando que excusa daría para haber pasado tanto tiempo en 'el baño'.

Una vez solo Andrew se sentó y acomodó a un inconciente Josh sobre sus piernas, dejando que su espalda reposara contra la ventana y sus piernas sobre el asiento.

Esperó pacientemente que el chico recuperara la conciencia, dividido entre el deseo de que despertara para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien y el deseo de que permaneciera inconciente para no tener que darle explicaciones, porque había sido 'su' error el dejarse llevar y no por haber cometido semejante error le borraría parte de la memoria a un amigo.

Mientras esperaba pensó el lo que había sucedido, en como se había dejado llevar y que durante esos instantes en los que se había dejado llevar no pensó ni un momento en Tom.

Antes de que pudiera continuar indagando sobre eso y si en verdad sentía culpa o no, Josh despertó.

- ¿Andrew? - preguntó Josh casi con miedo en cuanto abrió los ojos, sin embargo la excitación que aun mantenía, que se hacía notar en forma de un bulto en su pantalón, consiguió que dejara de hablar instantáneamente, muerto de vergüenza.

Andrew se sintió terriblemente mal por hacerle eso a quien lo había soportado gran parte del año y decidió en ese mismo instante que le daría una compensación, cualquiera fuera la que el chico quisiera.

- Tranquilo, ya estoy de vuelta. - le dijo medio en broma, con una sonrisa tranquilizante dibujada en su rostro.

- ¿Qué te sucedió? - preguntó Josh, tratando de desviar la atención del chico hacia cualquier punto menos a su erección, la cual trataba de tapar un poco con su pullover a pesar de la poca fuerza que tenía en esos instantes.

Andrew detuvo el movimiento insistente del chico que trataba de tapar lo evidente y le sonrió, con una sonrisa que esta vez no tuvo nada de tranquilizante, esta vez era una sonrisa entre comprensiva y sensual.

- Deja que te ayude, te lo debo. - susurró Andrew cerca del oído de su amigo, y esta vez se cuidó de poner un pequeño hechizo para que nadie los molestara antes de deslizar su mano hacia donde se encontraba la del chico, luchando contra su pullover.

Con cuidado Andrew tomó la mano del chico y la alejó de aquel lugar, mandándole escalofríos a Josh por el simple contacto de su piel.

Josh dejó caer su cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana a su espalda, demasiado confundido como para comprender y aceptar todo lo que estaba sucediendo¡pero si a él ni siquiera le gustaban los chicos¿por qué le estaba permitiendo a Andrew que le hiciera eso? Y sin embargo cuando la mano del vampiro se desabrochó el botón del pantalón del chico con maestría y se deslizó dentro del bóxer de Josh para alcanzar su erección con su mano fría el chico no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ronco.

Completamente avergonzado pero aun así extasiado por las sensaciones tan placenteras que producían los lentos pero continuos y seguros movimientos de la mano de Andrew, Josh refugió su completamente sonrojado rostro en el hombro del vampiro, conteniendo un segundo gemido cuando sintió los movimientos de la mano del chico hacerse más veloces.

- An… drew… detente… - jadeó el chico interrumpiéndose cada tanto con los gemidos que no pudo reprimir.

- Relájate, te sentirás mejor después de esto. - dijo Andrew, quien sabía que si retrasaba mucho más el orgasmo del chico comenzaría a excitarse él, cosa que había tratado de evitar incluso mientras bebía la sangre del chico.

Los movimientos de la mano del vampiro se hicieron cada vez más rápidos y, cuando sintió que el chico estaba a punto de llegar, lo obligó a levantar su rostro con la mano que le quedaba libre y, siguiendo un impulso, le dio un beso tan similar a esos besos furiosos que compartía con Tom, su Tom, el cual no le había mandado una maldita invitación para navidad, ojalá que al menos sintiera celos cuando él le dejara ver por un 'descuido' estas memorias.

- Andrew… - jadeó Josh con su voz algo ahogada antes de alcanzar el cielo y un poco más gracias a la experta mano de Andrew.

El vampiro mientras esperaba que el chico se recupera, desapareció con un simple movimiento de varita todos los rastros que pudieran quedar del orgasmo del chico y le arregló la ropa, dejándolo tal y como había estado antes de subirse al tren.

Lentamente, Joshua comenzó a sentarse bien, sin salir de su cómodo lugar sobre las piernas de Andrew, apoyándose contra el cristal para obtener una mejor vista del vampiro, el cual esperaba pacientemente el torrente de preguntas que de seguro le lloverían. Fue por esto que se sorprendió cuando Josh posó sus ojos y los suyos y susurró un casi inaudible '¿qué te sucedió?' que lo hizo arrepentirse hasta el fondo de su podrida alma por haberse alimentad de él.

- Lo siento, Joshua… - susurró Andrew, de verdad arrepentido por haber bebido de él, aunque no por ayudarlo con lo que le siguió.

Josh dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando con una expresión entre vacía y pensativa el techo del compartimento.

- Si tenías tantas ganas de beber un poco de mi sangre me lo hubieras dicho, me asusté tanto allá en el pasillo… no me lo esperaba, te vez tan normal todo el tiempo… - susurró Joshua, al principio serio mas después tratando de sacarle un poco de la seriedad que él mismo le había puesto al tema.

Andrew rió por lo bajo, no se había esperado ese comentario.

- Sí, lo sé, agradezco diariamente a los pocos poderes metamorfagos que tengo. - dijo Andrew divertido, consiguiendo que el chico lo mirara sorprendido.

- ¿Hay algo más que quieras confesar ahora? O prefieres esperar a que volvamos de las vacaciones para decirme que además de ser un vampiro eres mitad veela o algo así. - se quejó el chico arrancándole más risas a Andrew.

Josh sonrió de lado al escuchar la risa de su amigo, la cual no escuchaba desde hacía bastante, una semana y media para ser exacto, trató de ponerse de pie, al sentir que sus piernas se le estaban durmiendo, pero la falta de fuerzas se hizo presente en ese momento para dejarle ver que no se podría mover con libertad por unas horas.

- Oh, lo siento, casi lo olvido. - dijo Andrew una vez que dejó de reírse y puso una de sus manos sobre la de su amigo, dejando que parte de su magia le diera energía al chico.

Josh se sorprendió al sentir lo bien que se sentía aquello, ya lo había olvidado, tanto tiempo había pasado desde que él se encontró por primera vez en el gran comedor con Andrew.

Unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron minutos después, haciendo que Andrew dejara de pasarle parte de su energía a Joshua y que este te parara, ya completamente recuperado del agotamiento anterior, para ir a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con Remus del otro lado.

- ¿Ya estás de pie? - le preguntó extrañado, recordando que hacía poco tiempo el chico estaba casi inconciente por la perdida de sangre.

- ¿¡Lo viste!? - exclamó Josh sorprendido, consiguiendo que Remus se sonrojara mientras asentía.

- Ehh… yo venía a avisarles que el tren paró hace unos cinco minutos. - musitó Remus, algo avergonzado aunque sin saber la razón exacta de eso.

Andrew observó sorprendido por la ventana casi al mismo tiempo que Josh, descubriendo ambos que Remus no mentía, ellos ya se encontraban en la estación y con el tren completamente detenido.

El vampiro se puso de pie de un salto y tomó tanto su baúl como el de Josh.

- Vamos, te ayudaré con tus cosas, después de todo es mi culpa que estés tan débil. - le dijo Andrew a su amigo y este no pudo negarlo por lo que comenzó a caminar fuera del tren siguiendo a Remus.

Una vez que llegaron hasta la estación Andrew acompañó a su amigo hasta donde se encontraba su hermano pequeño y sus padres, despidiéndose de ellos poco después para observar alrededor, buscando a Julius con la mirada.

Tan entretenido estaba con eso que no notó la lechuza negra volando hacia él si no hasta que esta se posó en su hombro, con un pequeño pergamino atado a una de sus patas.

Andrew se sorprendió al ver al motivo de su ansiedad y mal humor parado en su hombro y con una pequeña pata extendida, esperando que tomara el pergamino.

Sin pensarlo hizo lo que el ave le estaba pidiendo sin palabras y leyó con avidez lo que allí estaba escrito, devorando palabra por palabra casi saltando de la emoción, tal y como si fuera una adolescente enamorada.

"_Andrew,_

_En vista de que en esta época puedes alejarte del castillo por una semana y media, puedes pasarte por aquí en cuanto quieras, no te invitaré formalmente dado que con los ataques que planeaste el otro día estoy demasiado ocupado como para gastar el tiempo que de seguro pretendes que gaste contigo._

_Nos vemos en año nuevo,_

_Tom._"

- ¡Andrew! - escuchó el vampiro que Julius lo llamaba desde lo lejos, pero no le prestó atención a él, si no que volvió a releer la carta, enfadándose más por momentos hasta que estalló, dejando que la carta se prendiera fuego entre sus manos gracias a un incendio que ni siquiera se molestó en pronunciar para disimular, quemándose las manos por su arrebato. - ¡Andrew! - volvió a llamar Julius y esta vez consiguió que el chico levantara sus ojos llameantes por la cólera para posarlos en él, tranquilizándose luego al recordar que era su padrino al que estaba mirando con tanta furia. - ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó con algo de nerviosismo, tratando de ignorar la mirada furiosa de su ahijado.

- De acuerdo. - masculló Andrew y siguió a su padrino, dejando tras de si una pequeña montañita de polvo que se voló con una simple brisa, borrando lo único que quedaba de una carta que había causado la ira de alguien normalmente pasivo.

-_**-**_-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

Buenoooo... veamos¿qué diré para aplacar la ira de las bestias... ejem, quiero decir, de los lectores?

Comencemos por la verdad y después le agregaré cosas dramaticas P la verdad sería... ¡¡¡¡QUE EN EL COLEGIO ME ESTAN LLENANDO DE TRABAJOS PRÁCTICOS!!!! T.T buaaaa, yo en realidad quería actualizar antes, pero estoy entre pegarme un tiro por que no hice un TP de mínimo treinta hojas para economía, o pegarme un tiro por que parece que me llevo economia, o pegarme un tiro antes de que me lo peguen mis lectores, comprendan, es una decisión dificil U.Ú

Bueno, espero que con este cap al menos se aplaque un poquitin su ira n.nU por que ya no quieren matarme por no actualizar en ¡¡¡CUATRO MESES!!! O.O'' jeje n.nU (Karlita saca de debajo de su escritorio su siempre útil escudo medieval)

Bye, beshosss!!! nos leemos en las quejas... quiero decir, en los reviews n.nU


	20. La insoportable casa de Julius

-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-

**20. La insoportable casa de Julius.**

En silencio Andrew acompañó a su padrino a través de la pared que dividía el andén 9 ¾ del mundo muggle, pasando por todo el lugar sin fijarse realmente a su alrededor mientras caminaban hasta que llegaron donde Julius tenía su auto aparcado.

Luego de conseguir meter los dos baúles dentro del hermoso auto plateado, que Andrew estaba seguro alguna reforma mágica debía tener, Julius encendió el motor y comenzó a manejar hacia un sitio desconocido para su ahijado.

Después de varios minutos en completo silencio Andrew suspiró y se acomodó en su asiento apoyando su espalda en la puerta de modo que podía ver directamente hacia el perfil de su padrino.

- Si tanta curiosidad tienes puedes preguntar. - dijo Andrew sin dejar que el hastío que sentía por la situación se notara, mostrando en realidad un tono comprensivo.

- Es tu forma de alimentarte, supongo que después de todo no hay nada que preguntar. - dijo Julius después de unos instantes de pensar la respuesta.

- Ambos sabemos que lo que viste no te agradó, pero que aun así tienes preguntas, puedes hacerlas, no me enojaré. - dijo Andrew, sonriendo ligeramente al pensar que no se enojaría por que en realidad ya se encontraba enojado, por más que fuera por una razón completamente diferente, que involucraba a cierto hombre insensible con tendencia a tardar en enviar cartas.

- … Él estaba… ¿disfrutándolo? - preguntó Julius casi con temor, era una pregunta algo obvia después de lo que vio, pero quería asegurarse de que había comprendido bien toda la escena que había presenciado.

- Mucho. - contestó Andrew divertido.

- ¿Ya no sientes hambre? - preguntó Julius, no queriendo ver una repetición de esa escena pero con uno de sus hijos en lugar de aquel slytherin.

- Ni un poco. - dijo Andrew, con más diversión que antes al ver la verdadera razón tras las preguntas dentro de la mente de su padrino.

- ¿Quién era ese chico? - le preguntó después de suspirar aliviado tras la anterior respuesta.

- Joshua Labaque, un amigo que tengo en slytherin. - contestó Andrew casi riendo tras el suspiro, tratando de desviar su atención lejos de la carta que había quemado hacía poco.

- ¿Cómo es que puede sentir placer de eso? Quiero decir, yo muchas veces he visto a vampiros alimentándose durante la guerra y no había ninguna victima que se… retorciera de placer gimiendo. - dijo lo ultimo algo cortado, con bastante vergüenza a pesar de su normal carácter desvergonzado.

Andrew observó la cara algo rígida de su padrino, que hacía juego con el cuerpo tenso y sus palabras bastante duras, nunca pensó la respuesta a esa pregunta, normalmente no le interesaba si sus victimas sentían placer o dolor, fue diferente con Joshua porque lo conocía, pero si no lo hubiera conocido tampoco le habría importado.

- ¿Quieres… quieres probar? - la pregunta le salió a Andrew muy tímidamente, algo contrario a su normal carácter, pero el hecho de haberle hecho esa propuesta a su padrino sí le había dado vergüenza, sería como si… como si mordiera a un padre, algún pariente cercano y si le llegaba a dar placer… no se lo quería imaginar… aunque fuese Julius el que quisiese saber si se sentía placer o no.

Como respuesta a la pregunta de Andrew, Julius pisó fuertemente el freno haciendo que el auto patinara por la mojada calle, producto de las lluvias, y girara unas tres veces antes de detenerse de golpe en medio de la calle.

- ¿¡Qué!? - casi chilló Julius, tan pálido como un fantasma y con los ojos abiertos de par en par

- Que si quieres probar… yo puedo morderte… - dijo Andrew bien bajito, bastante incomodo.

Julius se quedó callado durante un largo rato, pensando la extraña propuesta, dividido entre la curiosidad y la repulsión que le generaba la idea.

Andrew inhaló una gran cantidad de aire, buscando infundirse la confianza por la que siempre se destacaba.

- Si no quieres esta bien, yo solo lo decía por la manera en que preguntaste. - dijo Andrew, sonando más brusco de lo que esperaba, pero bueno, ya estaba lo suficientemente enojado después de la carta de Tom como para que ahora su padrino se pusiera histérico por algo que para él era tan normal como respirar desde hacía unos cuantos años. - ¿Julius? - lo llamó Andrew instantes después, al ver que el hombre no contestaba nada.

- … quiero probar. - dijo bajito, casi esperando que Andrew no lo escuchara, pero el chico no era vampiro por nada y consiguió escucharlo a la perfección.

- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó Andrew, sólo para asegurarse de que su padrino no se arrepentiría después.

- Sí. - dijo Julius sonando lo suficientemente seguro para que su ahijado se decidiera.

El vampiro se encogió de hombros casi imperceptiblemente, con algo de indiferencia, si su padrino quería que lo mordiera, él lo mordería.

Andrew tomó la muñeca de Julius y la atrajo hacia su boca lentamente, dándole a su padrino el tiempo suficiente para arrepentirse, mas el hombre parecía decidido y al vampiro no le quedó otra opción más que morderlo.

Instintivamente Julius cerró los ojos, esperando sentir un profundo dolor en su muñeca después de ver como aquel par de filosos colmillos la perforaban, sin embargo se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando no sintió más que un leve pinchazo antes de sentir un pequeño cosquilleo que comenzaba justo donde Andrew tenía su boca y ascendía lentamente por todo su brazo, dándole una sensación bastante placentera aunque no lo suficiente como para llegar a un orgasmo o a excitarse, como vio en el tren que le sucedía al chico, entonces comprendió que debía ser la zona donde lo estaban mordiendo.

Andrew tomó muy poca sangre, únicamente la necesaria para que Julius descubriera bien que se sentía al ser mordido. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que su padrino ya había experimentado lo suficiente, pasó de manera casi imperceptible lengua por las heridas, haciendo que estas comenzaran a cerrarse.

A Julius le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta que Andrew ya no estaba bebiendo de su brazo, y en cuanto lo notó no pudo más que sonreírle ligeramente a su ahijado al notar que él se encontraba algo tenso.

- Bueno… no fue nada del otro mundo, pero se sintió bastante bien. - le dijo con un tono algo gracioso que hizo sonreír de lado al adolescente.

El resto del viaje fue en un agradable silencio por parte de los dos ocupantes del vehículo, silencio únicamente roto por la música que pasaban por la radio.

Una hora y media después Julius se detuvo frente a una pintoresca casita de dos pisos, rodeada de un enorme jardín que gracias al reflejo del sol sobre la nieve casi hace que Andrew quedase momentáneamente cegado la primera vez que lo vio.

Justo cuando el coche se detuvo frente a la casa la puerta se abrió y una pequeña niña de unos cinco años salió corriendo de la casa directa hacia el coche, resbalando un poco a mitad de camino gracias a la nieve congelada que había en la acera. Aun así la niña recorrió aquel camino en tiempo récord, llegando hasta donde estaba su padre justo cuando este terminó de rodear el coche.

- ¡July! - exclamó un chico de unos once años desde la puerta mas eso no detuvo a la niña, quien se lanzó a los brazos de Julius gritando un '¡papi!' con la común voz aguda e infantil que poseen los niños y que hizo doler los actualmente muy sensibles oídos de Andrew.

- Hola, bebé. - le dijo Julius a su hija al tiempo que la abrazaba fuerte pero cariñosamente. - ¿Cómo estuvo tu año? - le preguntó en un tono por demás cariñoso.

- ¡Muy bien! - dijo la niña extremadamente feliz y nuevamente su voz daño los oídos de Andrew.

- Mira cielo, este es mi ahijado, Andrew. - le dijo a la niña con una sonrisa, todavía sin dejarla en el piso, girándose para que la chica pudiera ver mejor a Andrew. - Andrew, ella es July.

El vampiro le sonrió a la pequeña amistosamente, olvidando que sus colmillos estaban a la vista, hecho que notó gracias a la mirada horrorizada de su padrino.

Andrew rió nerviosamente, sacó su varita del bolsillo y fingió tirar un hechizo al tiempo que sus colmillos volvían a su tamaño normal.

- Lo siento, estaba bromeando con Julius acerca de los vampiros y olvidé sacarme el hechizo. - mintió Andrew con gran facilidad y un tono tan convincente que incluso su padrino le habría creído de no saber él la verdad de antemano.

- Wow… parecían muy reales… - exclamó el chico que se había asomado antes por la puerta, ahora a tan sólo unos dos pasos de Andrew, quien a pesar de no demostrarlo se había sorprendido enormemente por no haber notado cuando se acercaron los dos chicos.

- … ¿nos puedes enseñar a hacer ese hechizo? - preguntó otro chico idéntico al que había hablado antes.

Aquello le recordó a Andrew a los gemelos Weasley, cuando hablaban completándose las frases y demás cosas, realmente le sorprendió que fueran así los gemelos, sobre todo por que parecían una copia de once años del Sirius con el que había compartido medio año.

- ¡Hola! Él es mi hermano Eric y yo soy Mark - dijo el chico que había hablado primero, presentando a su hermano y a él con una sonrisa.

- Tú debes ser Andrew, el ahijado de papá. - dijo el otro chico, que debía ser Eric si el hermano del chico no había mentido.

- Exactamente. - dijo Andrew, únicamente para evitar que el otro chico hablara, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso gracias a aquellos dos gemelos, nunca tuvo ningún problema con los niños, pero aquellos dos gemelos por alguna extraña razón no le agradaban.

- Papi, dijo mamá que la comida ya estaba lista. - dijo la niña, con su tono de voz agudo que destrozaba los oídos de Andrew y lo hacía tensarse cada vez más y más.

Como si la naturaleza quisiera apagar el fuego que corría por las venas de Andrew, el cual tenía ese día menos paciencia de lo normal por el enojo que había acumulado gracias a los acontecimientos anteriores, una fuerte nevada se desató.

- Entren rápido, nosotros ahora vamos. - dijo Julius al tiempo que dejaba a su hija en el piso, la cual corrió dentro de la casa, seguida por sus divertidos hermanos los cuales parecían querer retrasar lo mayor posible el entrar a su hogar.

Andrew se quedó parado al lado del coche en silencio, sintiendo los copos de nieve caer sobre él, pensando que era como uno de esos momentos en los que uno dice 'ya nada podría salir peor' y sin embargo las cosas continúan empeorando. Vio a su padrino hacer mil y un intentos por sacar los baúles, sin poder hacer fuerza para sacarlos ya que no tenía un lugar seco donde apoyarse sin que el hielo bajo sus pies lo hiciera resbalarse.

- Mejor entra, yo puedo sacarlos. - musitó Andrew, casi sin fuerzas, después de observar los inútiles intentos de su padrino.

Julius lo miró enfadado unos instantes, sintiendo como si su ahijado le estuviera diciendo inútil, mas después de unos instantes se resignó y comenzó a ir hacia su casa, donde sus hijos los observaban desde la puerta.

- ¿Por qué lo dejaste sacando solo los baúles? - escuchó Andrew la pregunta de uno de los gemelos, mientras se acercaba al auto con lentitud, para después sacar sin hacer esfuerzo alguno los dos baúles, ante la mirada asombrada de los dos gemelos.

- Woah, él es realmente fuerte. - exclamó uno de los gemelos, viendo sin poder creerlo como el adolescente con gran facilidad se encargaba de cerrar el coche y llevar los dos baúles hacia la casa sin mostrar ni un signo de esfuerzo o cansancio por la carga que alzaba.

Para cuando Andrew se adentró en la casa, ya se encontraba algo más relajado y preparado para soportar los grititos de la hija de Julius.

Lo siguiente sucedió rápido que antes de que Andrew pudiera darse cuenta los gemelos ya habían convencido a su padre de que ellos serían los que le enseñarían la casa al invitado y donde dormiría.

- ¡Por aquí! - dijo uno de los gemelos, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, antes de comenzar a caminar junto con su hermano hacia las escaleras.

Andrew suspiró y después de dirigirle una mirada furiosa hacia la espalda de su padrino, quien se dirigía en esos instantes hacia la cocina junto con su pequeña hija, se marchó tras los gemelos, llevando consigo su baúl.

Eric y Mark lo esperaban al lado de las escaleras, con unas idénticas sonrisas impresas en sus rostros.

- ¿Puedo llevar yo tu baúl? - preguntó uno de los gemelos.

- Esta muy pesado, no conseguirás subirlo por las escaleras. - respondió Andrew armándose de paciencia, mas al ver que el chico iba a insistir soltó el baúl, dispuesto a dejar que lo intentara sólo para que no comenzara a molestarlo.

Eric, que era el que había hecho la pregunta a pesar de que el vampiro no lo sabía y no le interesaba saberlo, se adelantó y tomó la manija del baúl con ambas manos para después tratar de levantarlo, haciendo toda la fuerza posible sin conseguir más que alzarlo unos centímetros del piso antes de que el pesado baúl se le resbalara y cayera de nuevo.

Andrew le dio al chico una mirada que decía claramente 'te lo dije' antes de tomar el baúl con una sola mano, para sorpresa de los dos chicos.

- ¿Me acompañarán a mi habitación o no? - preguntó Andrew con el tono más suave que consiguió, uno tono seco que consiguió que los dos chicos subieran las escaleras más rápidos que una flecha y que después lo guiaran a su habitación igual de rápido.

- Ehh… seguro que mamá va a terminar de hacer la comida dentro de poco así que… - dijo uno de los gemelos desde la puerta de la habitación en la que se quedaría Andrew, justo después de que el chico entrara a la habitación y dejara el baúl al lado de la cama.

- ¿Quieres que te ayudemos a desempacar? - terminó de decir el otro gemelo, para disgusto de Andrew.

- No, por ahora no voy a desempacar nada. - dijo Andrew dándose media vuelta después de observar por completo la habitación y posando sus ojos en los gemelos, los cuales sintieron el extraño impulso de dar un paso hacia atrás lentamente antes de salir corriendo, como si supieran que había algo mal con aquel chico.

Andrew no le dio importancia a la reacción de los dos chicos, él no aceptó ir a la casa de Julius sólo para hacer amistad con los hijos, sino para pasar tiempo con su padrino.

- ¿Quieres que te mostremos la casa? - le pregunto uno de los gemelos, armándose de valor para dar un paso adelante.

- No es necesario. Pueden irse si quieren, yo tengo que escribir una carta antes de bajar. - dijo Andrew, buscando alguna manera poco drástica de deshacerse de los dos molestos chicos.

- ¿Pero como podrás llegar a la cocina… - comenzó Eric, adelantándose un paso para ponerse al lado de su hermano.

- … si no conoces el camino? - terminó Mark, sonriéndole a Andrew al mismo tiempo que su hermano.

- Ya lo encontraré. - musitó Andrew, buscando la paz que había sentido justo después de alimentarse, deseando que volviera a él aquel bello sentimiento, ahora comprendía por que había vampiros que bebían todas las noches, por el placer de lo que provocaba.

- No, no, no lo harás… - dijo Eric.

- Así que nos quedaremos aquí a esperar que termines de escribir para llevarte. - completó Mark la idea de su hermano.

- Como gusten. - masculló Andrew al tiempo que se daba vuelta para abrir su baúl.

No había siquiera levantado la tapa cuando escuchó los pasos de los dos chicos y poco después vio como se sentaban en la única cama que había en la habitación, a menos de diez centímetros de él.

- ¿Qué llevas a Hogwarts? - preguntó uno de los dos chicos, inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante para poder ver mejor lo que había en el baúl, encontrándose con la tapa negra de un gran libro, sin ningún título a la vista.

- Wow¿¡estudian de libros tan grandes como ese!? - exclamó Mark estirando su mano y tomando el libro antes de que Andrew pudiera evitarlo.

El vampiro inhalo una gran cantidad de aire en busca de paciencia y los dejó examinar su libro sin siquiera fijarse antes cual era, dedicándose a buscar un poco de pergamino, alguna pluma y tinta, no queriendo aparecerlos frente a él de la nada, al menos no frente a ese par de gemelos curiosos.

- ¿'El arte de las artes oscuras'? - leyó Eric el titulo en voz alta, más preguntando con curiosidad que aterrorizándose por el contenido del libro.

Andrew levantó de golpe la cabeza al oír el título del libro, preguntándose por que diablos había puesto el libro que le había mandado Tom hacía poco en el baúl, siendo que sabía que iba a ir a la casa de su padrino.

- Este no es un libro del colegio. - dijo Mark al tiempo que leía el índice, sorprendiéndose ante la cantidad de maldiciones oscuras que allí se mencionaban e incluso de algunos nombres que no había oído jamás pero que sonaban igual de aterradores.

- Devuélvanme ese libro. - dijo Andrew al tiempo que se ponía de pie, escuchando unas pisadas que se acercaban por el pasillo.

Mark y Eric intercambiaron un par de miradas antes de pararse de un salto y tratar de correr hacia la puerta, rodeando a Andrew. Claro que no contaron con la velocidad sobrehumana que tendría el chico, quien consiguió tomar el libro y esconderlo tras él justo cuando su padrino abría la puerta.

- Papá… - comenzó Eric mirando a Andrew con una expresión algo extraña en su rostro, mas el sólo hecho de ver la mirada que le dirigió el vampiro lo hizo callar.

- ¿Si, Eric? - preguntó Julius, mirando a su hijo con una ceja enarcada.

- ¿Mamá ya terminó de hacer la comida? - pregunto Mark al notar la mirada que le había dado el adolescente a su hermano.

- Justo venía a llamarlos para comer. - dijo Julius ahora sonriendo abiertamente.

- ¡Genial! ya me estaba dando hambre. - dijo Andrew con un tono bastante realista que hizo reír a su padrino. El vampiro había aprovechado la distracción de su padrino y había tirado del libro dentro de su baúl con un rápido movimiento, bajando la tapa tan rápido que ningún ojo humano habría sido capaz de notar sus movimientos.

- Seguro que sí. - se burló su padrino, sabiendo que el chico se encontraba más que saciado en aquellos momentos.

Eric y Mark dirigieron una mirada a las manos de Andrew todavía tras su espalda y se sorprendieron enormemente al notar que allí no había nada, desviaron sus ojos hacia el baúl, para ver si el chico había arrojado aquel libro allí y se encontraron con el baúl completamente cerrado, con todas las trabas puestas.

Julius no notó las caras de sorpresa que portaban sus hijos ya que Andrew se encargó de distraerlo mientras lo sacaba de la habitación y hacía que lo llevara hacia el comedor, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable por engañar a su padrino y ocultarle cosas, mas no era nada que pudiera llegar a sacarle el sueño.

Eric y Mark se abalanzaron sobre el baúl apenas su padre salió junto con Andrew de la habitación y se llevaron la gran sorpresa de descubrir que el baúl estaba firmemente cerrado.

- Hermano… creo que quizás… - comenzó Eric, sin despegar sus ojos de la cerradura del baúl.

- Sí, será lo mejor… pero¿cuándo lo haremos? - preguntó Mark, con sus ojos fijos en esa maldita cerradura que les impedía satisfacer su curiosidad.

- Hoy a la noche, mientras duerme. - dijo Eric y volteó a ver a su hermano al mismo tiempo que su gemelo levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo.

- Espero que tenga un sueño profundo. - dijo Mark antes de reír divertido.

- ¡¡Chicos¡¡Se enfría la comida!! - gritó Marie desde el piso inferior.

Mark y Eric, con su plan ya trazado en sus mentes, bajaron corriendo con sendas sonrisas surcando sus rostros.

El almuerzo pasó rápido, entre risas y comentarios, sobre todo por parte de Julius y Andrew, quienes parecían querer ponerse al día por todo lo que hablaban, casi sin tocar su comida.

Gracias a algún santo que se compadeció del pobre Andrew, los dos gemelos tuvieron que salir con sus amigos después del almuerzo para festejar el cumpleaños de vaya a saber quién y el moreno tuvo tiempo de sobra para hablar tanto con Julius como con Marie y olvidarse así de las molestas palabras que habían estado escritas en el pequeño pergamino que Tom, su maldito e insensible Tom le había enviado.

La noche llegó antes de lo esperado para Andrew, quien no se había dado cuenta del paso del tiempo tan entretenido como estaba hablando con su padrino. El moreno se encontraba ya mucho más tranquilo, ya no se sentía molesto por la carta de Tom y había olvidado completamente el pequeño incidente con los hijos de Julius.

La cena transcurrió aun más deprisa que el almuerzo y el vampiro se encontró con que eran las doce y no tenía nada más que hacer, había enviado ya la carta a Alex, informándole donde estaría durante las pequeñas vacaciones y todo lo que había sucedido desde la última vez que se habían visto, también se había dado un largo baño, leído unos cuantos capítulos del libro que su pareja le había prestado y enviado una carta a Tom maldiciéndolo con palabras secas y duras más acordes al mismísimo señor oscuro que a él, además de aprovechar para informarle en donde estaría sólo por si llegara a necesitarlo en caso de extrema urgencia, dejándole bien claro que no lo molestara a no ser que fuera extremadamente importante porque de otro modo no le contestaría.

Después de dar unas últimas vueltas por la habitación, poniendo todo en orden, se resignó y se recostó, dispuesto a dormirse aun cuando no tenía ni pizca de sueño.

Andrew se quedó dormido no mucho después, pensando en Augusto y en lo bien que le vendría verlo de nuevo.

Horas después, justo cuando el reloj daba las tres y media, la puerta de la habitación de Andrew se abrió sin hacer ruido y un par de sombras ingresaron a la habitación en el más puro de los silencios, con una seguridad que sólo da la practica.

Una de las pequeñas sombras le hizo señas a la otra y después de que le dijera algún cambio imprevisto en el plan ambos se dirigieron hacia el baúl que se encontraba ahora a los pies de la cama.

Una de las sombras sacó de su bolsillo una larga varita que se notaba no era suya y, apuntando con ella a la cerradura del baúl, susurró lo más bajo e inaudible que pudo un encantamiento que habían aprendido hacía unos años y que ayudaba a que pudieran hacer sus bromas.

La cerradura hizo un pequeño 'clic' y las dos sombras sonrieron abiertamente, sin saber que aquel pequeño ruidito había despertado al vampiro que había estado durmiendo plácidamente en su cama.

Eric, todavía en silencio tomó el libro, mientras que Mark comenzaba a revisar de manera poco ruidosa el resto del contenido del baúl.

- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? - preguntó Andrew en un suave susurro, asomando su cabeza por encima de la tapa de su baúl para que los chicos pudieran verlo.

Aquel susurró para los dos chicos fue casi como un grito y no pudieron evitar sobresaltarse al saberse atrapados.

- E-estábamos… - susurró Eric bastante nervioso, al tiempo que disimuladamente le pasaba el libro a su hermano y él lo escondía tras su espalda.

- Queríamos… ver el libro pero…- continuó Mark buscando rápidamente en su cabeza alguna mentira creíble, como en sus planes nunca había entrado la posibilidad de que el chico se despertara no habían inventado ninguna mentira antes de ir.

- … no lo encontramos así que… - prosiguió Eric, siguiendo la idea de su hermano, que consistía básicamente en huir sin levantar sospechas ni rencores.

- ahora nos vamos. - susurraron los dos gemelos al mismo tiempo, dándole fin a aquella serie de frases casi incoherentes y nerviosas.

- Deténganse ahí. - dijo Andrew esta vez en voz alta, cansado de los susurros aun cuando fueran una bendición a sus oídos si consideraba que todo el día había estado escuchando los grititos de la hija de Julius.

Los dos gemelos, que ya se habían puesto de pie para huir rápidamente de la 'escena del crimen' se detuvieron abruptamente, casi como si les hubieran lanzado un hechizo.

- Dejen el libro en el baúl. - musitó Andrew, cansado de tantas molestias juntas, '¿Qué no puedo tener al menos una semana de paz y tranquilidad?' gritó mentalmente, sin exteriorizar su molestia.

- Pero si nosotros no lo… - comenzó Mark mas una mirada de los brillantes ojos de Andrew lo hizo desistir de decir una mentira.

Eric observó extrañado los brillantes puntitos verdes que parecían resplandecer en la oscuridad, dándole al adolescente un aspecto escalofriante, entonces desvió la mirada y observó los ojos de su hermano, los cuales a penas de notaban debido a la oscuridad que había en el cuarto, entonces volvió a mirar al adolescente y frunció el ceño confundido¿cómo rayos podían brillar tanto los ojos de alguien en la oscuridad?.

Mark pareció captar lo mismo que su hermano ya que cuando se inclinó para dejar el libro al mismo tiempo se acercó unos centímetros al moreno, observando fijamente sus ojos.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Andrew de mala manera, ignorando el descubrimiento de los dos chicos, ignorando también que como recién acababa de despertarse y todavía se encontraba un poco desorientado no había recordado retraer sus colmillos ni ocultar cualquier trampa normal de los vampiros, las cuales despertaban inconscientemente mientras él dormía.

- ¡Mier… - exclamó Mark en voz alta al notar los colmillos, pero no pudo acabar la palabra ya que su hermano le había tapado la boca con ambas manos para que no gritara de aquella manera y despertara a sus padres con el grito.

- ¡Cállate! - le gritó Eric a su vez en un susurró enfadado, notando por primera vez los largos colmillos del chico al haberse acercado un paso para callar a su hermano. - ¿¡Qué rayos son esos colmillos!? - exclamó en un susurró, casi con miedo, recordando lo que había sucedido cuando el chico había llegado a su casa, los largos colmillos que él traía y que había cubierto con un hechizo para evitar las preguntas.

Los dos chicos nuevamente llegaron a unas misma conclusión al mismo tiempo y se horrorizaron ante ella.

- T-tú…. - susurró Mark dando un paso atrás junto con su hermano.

- mor-mordiste a… - susurró el otro chico.

- papá. - terminaron ambos casi sintiendo pánico.

Andrew maldijo en voz baja al tiempo que veía a los dos chicos caminar hacia atrás, rumbo a la puerta pero sin dejar de observarlo, como para poder evitarlo si él llegaba a lanzarse contra ellos… Su mente trabajó a velocidad sobrehumana y sin siquiera pensar demasiado llegó a una abrupta decisión, lo lamentaba por su padrino pero no se quedaría ni una sola hora más en aquella casa, aunque antes de huir debía evitar que los gemelos hicieran algo muy drástico… como decirle a otras personas lo que él era.

Ante los aterrados ojos de los gemelos el vampiro se desvaneció y lo próximo que supieron era que estaban escuchando a alguien cerrar la puerta y darle un par de vueltas a la llave, dejándolos encerrados allí, con el vampiro.

- Ustedes chicos, - susurró la voz de Andrew desde la puerta y los dos chicos voltearon abruptamente. - tendrán que hacerme un favor. - Andrew les sonrió de una manera tan macabra que los gemelos se vieron atravesados por varios escalofríos, tal y como decía su Tom, a veces el miedo es la mejor manera de imponer poder y conseguir obediencia, se recordó el vampiro mientras su sonrisa se hacía aun más malévola.

- ¿Q-que… - tartamudeó Eric.

- … q-quieres? - completó Mark también tartamudeando.

Andrew bufó enfadado, incluso en aquellos momentos los gemelos hablaban de esa manera tan molesta.

- Ustedes deben conocer a muchos magos… ¿me equivoco? - preguntó el adolescente con una voz suave y sedosa, al tiempo que caminaba hacia la cama, pasado por al lado de los dos muchachos en el proceso, quienes se tensaron enormemente ante la cercanía. Al ver que los dos niños no contestarían decidió continuar con lo que estaba diciendo. - Y supongo que lo primero que harán en cuanto salgan de aquí será ir corriendo a contarle a esos magos lo que soy, para que ellos se 'encarguen' de mi. - prosiguió Andrew como si nada, adivinando cuanto pensamiento pasara por las mentes de los muchachos frente a él.

- ¿Y qué si hacemos eso? - preguntó Eric, armándose de valor para hacer la pregunta, aunque sin moverse ni un centímetro hacia el vampiro.

- Eso sería un pequeño inconveniente para mi, ya que ellos no saben lo que soy. - dijo Andrew con un tono casual, como si hablara del tiempo en vez de su futuro y el de los dos gemelos.

- ¿Nos matarás? - preguntó Mark después de inhalar una gran cantidad de aire para hacer esa pregunta, necesitando tranquilizarse antes de hacerla.

- No necesariamente. - respondió Andrew después de unos instantes, para alivio de los dos chicos.

- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? - preguntó Eric después de un largo silencio.

- Sólo guardar silencio, Julius ya lo sabe pero…

- ¿¡Ya lo sabe!? - chilló Eric.

- ¿¡Y aun así te permitió venir!?

Andrew dio gracias a todos los cielos por haber puerto en su cuarto un hechizo de silencio antes de irse a dormir, de otro modo se habrían despertado todos… incluso los vecinos.

- No pasaré toda mi noche negociando con ustedes, niños, así que tienen dos opciones: o prometen guardar silencio o yo modificaré sus memorias. - les espetó Andrew.

Los gemelos se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo, agradeciendo mentalmente por los libros de magia que habían leído, Mark levantó la varita que no había notado hasta ese momento que tenía entre sus dedos y apuntó con ella al vampiro antes de exclamar el nombre del hechizo que creó una bola de luz tan poderosa como la del sol.

Inmediatamente después de tirar el hechizo los dos niños voltearon y corrieron hacia donde estaba la puerta, pensando que de seguro el vampiro estaría agonizando en el piso pero sin poder verlo ya que la luz los había cegado momentáneamente.

La risa del vampiro sonando a pocos pasos frente a los dos chicos los hizo detenerse de golpe.

- ¿De donde sacaron la idea de que la luz del sol me haría daño? - preguntó Andrew entre risas, no podía creerlo, lo último que pensó que harían esos dos niños era atacarlo y sin embargo se habían atrevido a hacerlo, guiándose por las ideas tontas que todos tenían de los vampiros, quizá no fuera necesario irse de aquella casa.

- ¿Eh? - la voz confundida de Mark sacó aun más risas al adolescente.

- ¿Cómo puede ser que estés vivo? - preguntó Eric con incredulidad.

Andrew dejó de reír para esbozar una pequeña sonrisa astuta, al tiempo que se apoyaba contra la puerta.

- ¿Qué les parece si hacemos un trato? - preguntó con una voz suave e intrigante, buscada especialmente para atraer la curiosidad de los gemelos.

- ¿Qué clase de trato? - preguntaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo, desconfiados.

- Yo puedo darles una instructiva clase acerca de vampiros si ustedes se quedan callados acerca de que yo soy uno. - sugirió Andrew unos instantes después de desechar la idea de comprarlos con un par de escobas veloces y el mapa completo de Hogwarts.

- ¿Y para qué nos serviría tu clase acerca de vampiros? . nuevamente los dos muchachos hablaron al mismo tiempo, ocasionando que Andrew dejara de sonreír unos instantes.

- Para que no les vuelva a suceder esto. - dijo Andrew con simpleza, pensando que quizás si habría sido mejor 'comprarlos'. - Aunque dudo que se vuelvan a cruzar con un vampiro en toda su vida. - rió el adolescente, sabiendo que a él lo habían atrapado por estar medio dormido, ese par no tendría oportunidad alguna con un verdadero vampiro.

- En ese caso…

- … ¿por qué no cambiamos la clase…

- … por una serie de preguntas?

Andrew gruñó por lo bajo cuando los dos gemelos comenzaron nuevamente con el 'habla uno, completa el otro y terminan juntos'.

- De acuerdo, pero las preguntas para las que no estén preparados para saber la respuesta no las contestaré. - les advirtió el vampiro.

Esta vez los gemelos no necesitaron ni intercambiar un par de miradas, sabiendo que el otro pensaba lo mismo se sentaron frente al vampiro, dejando la varita entre los dos para que cualquiera pudiera tomarla.

- Primera pregunta¿cuántos años tienes? - preguntó uno de los gemelos para sorpresa de Andrew, quien creyó que le preguntarían otras cosas, por ejemplo cosas acerca de la guerra, entonces recordó que eran niños y que él no se había molestado en ningún momento de leer su mente pensando que podría averiguar sus movimientos futuros.

- Uhmm… - consideró por unos instantes mentirles, mas después decidió que ese tipo de información no iba a hacerle daño alguno. - Tengo 34. - les dijo sonriendo divertido.

- ¿Tenías 17 cuando te convirtieron? - preguntó el otro gemelo.

- No, tenía 16.

- ¿Cada cuanto tiempo te alimentas? - preguntó uno de los dos sin darle tiempo al vampiro para pensar algo siquiera.

- Dos meses.

- ¿Cómo es que puedes salir a la luz del sol?

El resto de la noche continuó con ese tipo de preguntas, que además cumplieron con la función de distraer a Andrew de sus problemas, e incluso no mucho tiempo después llegó a reír con algunas cosas que le preguntaban los dos niños.

Justo cuando Andrew ya estaba decidido a quedarse allí el resto de la semana el llanto de la hija de Julius interrumpió una de las preguntas de los gemelos y taladró los sensibles oídos del vampiro, quien no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a los oídos, buscando evitar oír los grititos.

- ¿Qué te sucede? - preguntó uno de los gemelos extrañado, ya que si bien los gritos de su hermana eran molestos tampoco era para aquella mueca de dolor que se formó en el rostro del adolescente.

- Me alimenté hace poco y ahora mis sentidos son mucho más sensibles, esos llantos me están matando. - susurró Andrew bajando forzadamente sus manos al notar que se veía ridículo de aquella manera.

- ¡Papiiiii! - el llanto de la niña se hizo aun más audible cuando ella salió al pasillo y corrió hasta la habitación de sus padres, pasando justo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Andrew.

- No, - gruñó el vampiro. - definitivamente no me quedaré una semana con esos gritos. - dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie con un movimiento tan veloz que los dos gemelos se sobresaltaron.

Casi al mismo tiempo los dos chicos tomaron la varita y apuntaron con ella al moreno.

- ¡No matarás a July! - exclamaron a unísono los dos gemelos.

- ¿Eh¿Quién dijo algo de matar a la niña? - preguntó Andrew al tiempo que se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba su baúl y sacaba un poco de ropa para cambiarse. - Díganle a Julius que lo siento pero que prefiero algo de paz para mis pequeñas vacaciones. - dijo Andrew quien sin ganas de cambiarse del modo lento tomó su varita y con un simple movimiento ya se encontraba vestido con ropa casual.

El moreno guardó todas sus cosas en tiempo récord, encogió el baúl en cuanto terminó y lo metió en su bolsillo junto con su varita al tiempo que volteaba a ver a los dos niños.

- Un placer pasar la noche en vela con ustedes, no se olviden de cumplir su parte del trato o me veré obligado a borrarles la memoria si me entero de que hablaron de más. - les dijo Andrew antes de sonreírles y desaparecer de allí, dejando la habitación tan intacta como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

Snif snif... no puedo, no quierooooo!!! tengo que terminarla dentro de poco y no quieroooo... mi pobre bebé, la segunda historia que subí desde que comencé a escribir... y tengo que terminarla dentro de unos capítulooooosssss!!! buaaaaaaaa!!! TT.TT no querooooooo...

De cualquier manera, dejando de lado mis lloriqueos, espero que les haya gustado el cap (aunque en lo personal me pareció un asqueroso y patético intento por alargar el fic U.Ú) y que m dejen muuuuchioooosss reviews n.n

Bye, beshosss!!! los quero mis bonitos lectores y voy a odiar tener que terminar esta historia dentro de un par de caps. T.T


	21. De visita a mi hogar

-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**

_**21. De visita a mi hogar.**_

Andrew se apareció en un lugar extremadamente caluroso y con un fuerte sol que le pegaba en la cabeza y que en seguida hizo que se acalorara.

- ¿Qué diablos…? - masculló al tiempo que giraba en redondo, buscando el lugar al cual se había querido aparecer.

Justo detrás de donde él se había aparecido, completamente verde cómo si fuera un oasis en medio de aquel enorme desierto que parecía no tener fin se hallaba el terreno que rodeaba a la imponente y antigua mansión griega que era en realidad el instituto Magic Force.

El vampiro sabía que la escuela cambiaba su ubicación una vez cada año o cada medio año, pero aun así no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la nueva ubicación. Los jardines verdes que rodeaban la mansión llegaban hasta un par de metros de donde se encontraba él y de pronto se detenían y comenzaba la arena, dándole al colegio un extraño aspecto, como si hubiera caído del cielo en medio del desierto.

Después de permanecer unos largos instantes observando el colegio casi con admiración, prestándole especial atención a como desentonaba con el lugar, Andrew se decidió y comenzó a caminar hacia el gigantesco edificio. Se adelantó un par de pasos, hasta estar a unos centímetros de la zona con césped, entonces extendió su mano y la posó sobre un campo invisible que se reveló ante sus ojos de color violeta en cuanto entró en contacto con su piel. Al escudo le tomó unos cuantos minutos mas finalmente reconoció la energía de Andrew como la de un profesor que ya había dado clases allí y le permitió pasar, cosa que el muchacho agradeció como nunca antes había agradecido algo, pero es que ¡se estaba muriendo de calor allí!

No fue más que dar un paso dentro de la cúpula que un aire cálido pero confortable lo rodeó y se le hizo mucho más sencillo respirar.

Recién unos segundos después de entrar, ya recuperado del calor, fue consciente de los murmullos que había a su alrededor y la gran cantidad de niños y adolescentes de los cuales salían aquellos murmullos.

- Hola. - saludó a los que estaban más cerca, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que alguien encontrara el colegio y pudiera entrar en él sin ser violentamente rechazado o que sonaran las alarmas.

Un par de adolescentes, que debían tener la edad que él aparentaba, se acercaron a Andrew con el ceño fruncido pero sin demostrar la más mínima intención de atacarlo, aunque el vampiro sabía que en realidad eso era mentira, gracias a la educación que recibían esos muchachos de seguro podrían darle una buena paliza en unos cuantos segundos a un mago experimentado.

- ¿Cómo has podido entrar? - preguntó uno de los dos muchachos, de manera brusca e impaciente.

- Philippe, cálmate. - le dijo su compañero, con una voz suave y relajante, relajando su ceño y dándole a Andrew una ligera sonrisa. - Bienvenido, mi nombre es Stephan¿cómo te llamas? - le preguntó en el mismo tono de voz con el que le había hablado a su amigo, aquel tono tranquilo que invitaba a decir todas las verdades posibles, que te impulsaba a revelar secretos y contar todos los escabrosos detalles de tu vida.

Y Andrew no pudo evitar sonreír y verse tentado a introducirse en el juego del adolescente, sabiendo que podría ganarle pero no sin salir mal parado.

- Es un placer conocerte, Stephan. - le sonrió Andrew con una sonrisa similar a la que le entregaba el chico, viendo como los ojos del chico chispeaban y su sonrisa se ampliaba ligeramente. - Soy Andrew Carson y vengo aquí a buscar al profesor Alexander. - le dijo con un tono casi idéntico al del muchacho pero obviamente mejor preparado, si el chico quería jugar tendría que jugar bien.

- Ven conmigo, yo te llevaré con el profesor. - le sonrió Stephan al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban con una chispa de diversión y astucia, buscando interiormente como ganarle al extraño que tenía enfrente.

- Muchas gracias. - susurró Andrew con un tono suave que rozaba lo sensual antes de seguir al muchacho por el camino que este le indicaba, con Philippe pisándole los talones.

No habían llegado ni siquiera a las escaleras cuando vieron una mujer acercarse a gran velocidad y lo próximo que vieron fue una luz azulada dirigiéndose hacia donde Andrew estaba.

El vampiro evadió la maldición con maestría y alcanzó a desaparecer el hechizo antes de encontrarse con la mujer a menos de un paso.

- ¡Andrew Carson! - le gritó Susan al chico, con un tono más que furioso. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre? - gruñó, levantando su varita. - Nos dejaste en esa mansión tuya y a penas fuiste una vez para preguntarle algo a tus molestas doncellas, y ahora vienes aquí para navidad como si vinieras a tu casa. - le espetó la chica, enfadada y a punto de tirarle otro hechizo, por suerte una mano le arrebató la varita antes de que hiciera algún desastre.

- Tranquila, pequeña fiera. - dijo Richard divertido. - Bienvenido de vuelta, Andrew. - le sonrió a la persona que tenía delante y recién entonces notó la apariencia que poseía el chico. - Oh, por favor, cámbiate esa apariencia, pareces uno de mis alumnos. - se quejó el hombre, haciendo reír a Andrew.

El vampiro ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de parpadear antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a cambiar para pasar a ser el de un joven de unos veinticinco años y nada más que sus ojos cambiaron, para pasar a ser sus verdaderos ojos verdes, que esta vez brillaban con diversión, sin dar rastro alguno de tristeza, enojo o algún otro sentimiento negativo, su vida ya no era la misma mierda que había sido antes, eso seguro.

Susan bufó por lo bajo de manera muy poco femenina antes de recuperar su varita de la mano de su compañero para después guardarla en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- Ven, Drew, vamos a ver a Alex y a Patrick, que seguro se sorprenden tanto de verte como nosotros. - comentó con sarcasmo la chica, sacándole más risas a Andrew, quien se sintió extrañamente bien al escuchar el apodo que le había puesto la chica, un apodo que le había dado la primera vez que lo vio.

Susan y Richard comenzaron a caminar hacia el colegio, seguidos de Andrew quien poco antes de entrar volteó y le guiñó un ojo a Stephan, como prometiéndole que terminarían su 'juego' más tarde.

Y mientras Andrew conversaba feliz y tranquilo con sus amigos y ahijado, Tom disfrutaba a su manera el conseguir victoria tras victoria gracias a la voluntaria ayuda que su vampiro le había prestado al corregirle los ataques.

- ¿Cuántos mortifagos fueron capturados? - le preguntó el señor oscuro a uno de los dos mortifagos que había aparecido para darle el informe del último ataque.

- Ninguno, mi señor. - contestó el mortifago, sonriendo aliviado tras la mascara, si tan sólo un mortifago hubiera sido atrapado él habría sido torturado durante unos largos minutos.

- Perfecto, pueden retirarse. - dijo Voldemort en un siseo y tras escuchar esa orden los dos hombres frente a él asintieron y se marcharon tan rápido como habían aparecido.

- _Y todo gracias al muchacho, Tom_. - siseó Nagini con un tono repróchate, todavía no había perdonado al mago por haberle mandado una carta tan fría al moreno que tantas cosas había hecho por ellos.

- _Ya lo sé, deja de restregármelo en la cara._ - se quejó el señor oscuro, viendo como su serpiente aparecía desde una de las más oscuras esquinas de su estudio. - _Además, tampoco le dije demasiado, sólo que me dejara en paz por un tiempo_. - dijo Tom al tiempo que tomaba las carpetas que estaban sobre su mesa y comenzaba a separar los ataques que estas contenían en dos pilas, una para los que ya había realizado y otra para los que quedaban por realizar.

- _Eres un hipócrita, siempre estás diciéndole que se vaya cuando no lo necesitas, pero después de dos días que no aparece tú ya comienzas a 'extrañarlo'._ - dijo la serpiente con un tono entre molesto y burlón que Tom estaba seguro sólo ella podría hacer.

- _Yo no soy un hipócrita y definitivamente no lo extraño._ - siseó Tom molesto a su serpiente, sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

- _¿Ah no¿Y entonces por qué mientras los mortifagos te hablaban tú no despegabas tus ojos de los sofás? Y deja que te recuerde que siempre que él viene se sienta ahí. _- mencionó la serpiente nuevamente con aquel tono tan suyo.

- _… No lo quiero tener cerca… me distrae._ - musitó Tom, levantando la vista de las carpetas para posarla en la serpiente que en esos momentos trepaba con lentos movimientos sobre sofá en el que Andrew siempre se sentaba, apoyando poco después su cabeza donde el moreno siempre apoyaba la suya, contra el respaldo del sofá, ladeada para poder verlo pero aun así sin perder esa posición cansada.

- _¿Y no crees que eso puede significar algo? _- le sugirió la serpiente, que si hubiera sido humana habría alzado una ceja con incredulidad, sin poder creer como aquel hombre podía ser tan duro para comprender las cosas.

- _Sé lo que significa y es precisamente por eso que lo quiero lo más lejos posible. _- bufó Tom, volviendo su vista a las carpetas y terminando de separar las dos filas.

- _Has lo que quieras. _- siseó la serpiente en un tono bajo antes de alzar la cabeza con renovado interés. - _¿En donde será el próximo ataque?_ - preguntó con un tono de falso desinterés.

-_ Todavía no lo sé_. - dijo Voldemort, dejando a un lado las carpetas con los ataques que ya había realizado y tomando las tres sobrantes, repartiéndolas por encima de la mesa una al lado de la otra. - _Aunque creo que esta vez será… el callejón Golden Phoenix._ - dijo tomando una de las carpetas, abriéndola y ojeándola descuidadamente.

- ¿_Para que fecha?_ - preguntó la serpiente con un tono esta vez realmente interesado, sin poder disimular la realidad.

- _No lo sé, supongo que para el veintidós o veintitrés. _- musitó el señor oscuro antes de ponerse de pie y salir de allí con la carpeta en mano, rumbo a un lugar en el que no se imaginara a Andrew sentado frente a él cada cinco minutos¿por qué rayos el vampiro se había tomado tan seriamente sus palabras¿por qué no había aparecido por allí como lo hacía siempre después de algún tiempo? y lo más importante ¿por qué no contestó Andrew a la última carta que le mandó?

Tom maldijo por lo bajo por el camino que estaban tomando sus pensamientos y decidió volcarse por completo, por décima vez en dos horas, en el trabajo.

Mientras tanto, ciertos adolescentes problemáticos se encontraban explotando una de las nuevas vías de comunicación que habían descubierto recientemente, el teléfono.

- Entonces¿nos veremos esa fecha? - le preguntó Remus a James por un teléfono que habían instalado recientemente en las casas de los chicos, gracias al comentario de Lily de lo bueno y rápidos que eran los teléfonos.

- Seguro que sí… - dijo James antes de que se escuchara provenir de aquel lado de la línea un par de golpes.

- ¡Rem! - saludó la voz hiperactiva de Sirius al teléfono, desde que se habían hecho oficialmente 'pareja' el moreno no dejaba de molestar al pobre licántropo con extraños sobrenombres, hasta la fecha el peor había sido 'Remy'.

- Hola Sirius. - dijo Remus con su usual paciencia, sin darle importancia al sobrenombre, por lo menos esa vez no había sonado tan femenino el sobrenombre que le había inventado. - ¿Cómo has estado? - le preguntó esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

- Bien, bien, con Cornamenta estuvimos jugando al Quidditch con las escobas que nuestro vampirito nos regaló. - y como Sirius era Sirius, siempre se le olvidaba no mencionar esa parte de su amigo en voz alta. - Te extrañoooo… - dijo con voz melosa y al pobre de Remus se le subió toda la sangre a la cara, quedando esta más roja que un tomate.

- Ejem… yo también. - dijo después de unos instantes, algo más recuperado.

- ¡Bueno! Tengo que cortar, colgar o como se diga, Cornamenta quiere hablar con Lils. - dijo Sirius con un tono algo lastimero, sin querer terminar la llamada. - ¡No olvides la reunión que tendremos en el Golden Phoenix! - le recordó casi en un grito Sirius a su novio el cual asintió a pesar de que el chico no podría verlo. - ¡Chao, besos¡Te quiero! - dijo antes de colgar sin esperar respuesta, dejando a un Remus completamente sonrojado con el teléfono aun en su mano.

- Yo también te quiero. - susurró Remus completamente colorado antes de colgar e irse a dormir sin tomar en cuenta lo temprano que era, había estado practicando mucho la transformación como Andrew le había dicho que hiciera, ya que según él cuanto más practicara sin que hubiera luna llena menos le dolería en un futuro y más veloz sería la conversión, de modo que para las ocho de la noche el pobre adolescente ya se encontraba lo suficientemente cansado como para caer rendido nada más recostarse en su algo incomoda cama.

Pero no todos son tan buenos y calmaditos y se van a dormir temprano, en especial las personas que se reencuentran después de unas cuantas semanas de no verse, por no decir meses.

- ¡¡Quiero máaass!! - gritó Susan antes de que le diera un ataque de risa, moviendo su copa vacía de un lado a otro.

Riendo tanto como Susan, Alex le sirvió otra copa y ya que estaba se sirvió una para él y para todos los que lo rodeaban.

- Pero espera, niñita. - la retó Richard sin perder la enorme sonrisa que portaba en su rostro y que no era precisamente por culpa del alcohol, en esa dimensión era tan pero tan feliz que realmente estaba agradecido con su amigo por traerlos, a pesar de los daños colaterales que eso había producido en sus cuerpos, un daño bien recibido por su parte. - Deja que Andrew termine su relato. - dijo antes de reír, recordando que era lo que les estaba contando.

- Jajaja… pues bien, yo en esos momentos salía de bañarme y de pronto siento la presencia de Adolph, bajo corriendo a ver que sucede y me encuentro con que ya había espantado a algunos mortifagos… ¿y qué es lo primero que me dice después de asegurarme que los mortifagos estaban solo inconscientes? 'Apestas a sexo, Andrew' - dijo el chico haciendo una mala imitación de la voz algo ronca de Adolph, cosa que hizo reír a todos sus amigos.

- Uhmm… yo no encuentro tan espantoso el olor a sexo. - dijo Susan antes de tomarse otra copa de whisky recién servida.

- Susan… tú no has tenido sexo desde hace más de un año. - le recordó Alex con tono solemne y todos volvieron a reír ante la enfadada cara que puso la chica.

- ¡Y tú desde los veinte, así que no tienes derecho a decir nada! - se quejó la chica para después reír, nuevamente junto con todos los demás.

Habían tomado tanto que podrían decirles 'viene un dementor' y ellos reirían aun más.

Unos golpes en la puerta consiguieron que los cuatro dejaran de reír unos segundos para mirarse a las caras, volviendo a reír al ver que ninguno de ellos pensaba ponerse de pie.

- ¿Profesor? - llamó un chico desde el otro lado de la puerta, extrañado por que su profesor no le abría rápidamente como siempre hacía.

Riendo todavía Andrew se puso de pie, aun con la copa llena en mano, y antes de que el chico pudiera volver a preguntar algo ya se encontraba frente a la puerta, abriéndola, sólo para encontrarse frente a frente con Philippe y Stephan, quienes escoltaban a un molesto Patrick.

- ¡Ah, mmmi pequeñooo! - dijo Andrew arrastrando algunas letras por culpa de la bebida, cosa que sorprendió a los tres chicos frente a él. - Mi pequeño y bonito ahijaditooo… - prosiguió Andrew antes de reír y tomar un poco más de whisky. - ¿Qué sucede? - le preguntó a los dos chicos, tratando de poner un rostro algo más serio y sin conseguirlo, ocasionando risas de los tres profesores que estaban a sus espaldas.

- Eh… lo encontramos fuera de sus habitaciones, por la zona de profesores, dijo que quería hablar con su tío así que lo trajimos aquí. - musitó Stephan, extrañado por ver a aquel muchacho con el que se había cruzado esa mañana en aquel estado de obvia ebriedad.

- Ahh… bueno, pasen pasen. - dijo Andrew divertido, haciéndose a un lado para que tanto su ahijado como los dos chicos ingresaran al despacho de Alex, donde se estaba llevando a cabo la reunión.

El moreno guió a los tres hasta el escritorio en donde estaban las botellas, algunas llenas, la gran mayoría vacías, y un poco de comida.

- Andrew¿crees que sea conveniente que dos de mis alumnos estén tomando whisky a la madrugada? - preguntó Alex después de aclararse un poco la garganta. - ¿Qué crees que dirán el resto de los profesores si se enteran? - le preguntó enarcando una ceja esta vez.

- ¡Que es una buena fiesta y que te vez bien bonito con esa cara! - exclamó Andrew antes de robarle un beso a Alex, quien se sonrojó enormemente y empujó a Andrew lejos de él.

Susan y Richard rieron junto con Andrew ante la cara que puso Alex, una similar a la que tenía su sobrino en esos mismos instantes.

- ¡Ay, pero si solo fue un beso! - se quejó Andrew entre risas. - Mira y aprende, pequeño. - le dijo a Alex antes de guiñarle un ojo, completamente divertido y girar hacia la persona que tenía más cerca, que por casualidades del destino resultó ser Philippe.

Para completa sorpresa del adolescente, el vampiro tomó con un movimiento veloz su rostro entre sus manos y unió sus labios en un beso, que en realidad fue más un roce que un beso.

Richard y Susan volvieron a reír ante la cara de completa sorpresa que se formó en el rostro de Philippe, en cambio Alex se puso de pie, completamente molesto.

- No es necesario que te pongas a besar a todo el que se te cruce, Andrew, yo sé besar y recuerda que tú tienes una pareja. - le dijo el joven a su amigo, quien palideció al recordar en su nublada mente por culpa del whisky el rostro de Tom.

- ¡Oh, por…¡Me matará! - exclamó con su rostro completamente horrorizado, bebiendo más alcohol de su vaso después, buscando olvidarse nuevamente de Tom como hasta hacía escasos segundos.

Todos los presentes menos el horrorizado y los dos adolescentes mayores que no comprendían el problema, estallaron en carcajadas.

- Creo, padrino, que lo mejor será que dejes de tomar. - dijo Patrick estirando la mano y sacándole el vaso a Andrew de sus dedos.

- No, creo que lo mejor será que todos dejemos de tomar y que estos muchachos se vayan a sus habitaciones. - dijo Richard quien estaba tratando de recuperar y juntar las pocas neuronas que no estaban en un estado de completa ebriedad para poder pensar que hacer en aquellos momentos.

Philippe y Stephan asintieron más que encantados de acatar aquella orden y casi corrieron fuera del despacho del que hasta ese momento pensaban era su mejor y más dedicado profesor, los dos pobres jóvenes acababan de descubrir que Alexander, igual que la mayoría del mundo, se emborrachaba en una fiesta.

Entre Richard y Alex se encargaron de juntar todo y de guiar como podían a Andrew hasta su habitación, donde lo acostaron después de cambiarlo con un hechizo que les salió mal y ocasionó que el chico solo tuviera puesto el bóxer y una camiseta grande de pijama salida de quien sabe donde.

A la mañana siguiente Andrew se levantó con un dolor de cabeza terrible, al parecer el ser vampiro no había evitado que le llegara una fuerte resaca por culpa del whisky.

Entre la nublada nube que eran sus recuerdos Andrew alcanzó a recordar en donde se encontraba y que fecha era y decidió quedarse en la cama hasta tarde, algo que descubrió poco después que era imposible dado que al ser sus oídos tan sensibles podía oír a los profesores y alumnos caminando por el pasillo frente a la puerta de su habitación y eso evitaba que pudiera volver a dormirse.

Resignado el vampiro se revolvió entre las sabanas y salió de la cama, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana en busca de la más efectiva solución para la resaca en los vampiros.

Al descorrer las cortinas Andrew casi pega un grito cuando el sol le dio de lleno en los ojos mas logró contenerse, abrir la ventana y convocar un pequeño pajarito que volaba no muy lejos de allí. El animal pió completamente desesperado al sentir como era arrastrado hacia una de las habitaciones de aquella enorme mansión y estaba a punto de darle un pequeño ataque a su minúsculo corazoncito cuando unas tibias pero suaves manos rodearon su pequeño cuerpito, haciendo que se tranquilizara de golpe.

- Uhmm… lo siento pequeño, pero no tengo ganas de soportar una resaca. - le dijo Andrew al pequeño y bello animalito antes de clavar uno de sus colmillos en el animalito y succionar la poca sangre que allí se encontraba. No fueron más que unas gotitas pero el animalito no consiguió moverse después de aquella extracción de sangre por lo que Andrew no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo sobre el acolchado y darle tiempo para que se recuperara.

Después de asegurarse que el animalito se encontraría bien en poco tiempo se cambió, ya sin sentir la resaca y se fue, dejando la ventana abierta para que el pajarito se fuera en cuanto se recuperara.

De camino al comedor el vampiro se cruzó con varios alumnos y algunos profesores que lo miraron extrañados, preguntándose de seguro que estaba haciendo él allí mas sin hacer preguntas, la Magic Force era tan extraña que a ninguno le extrañaría que aquel moreno fuera incluso una aparición, un fantasma muy visible o algo similar.

Una vez en el comedor el muchacho buscó con la mirada a alguno de sus amigos, sin encontrar a ninguno por lo que después de unos instantes se resignó y fue a sentarse en un lugar vacío en una de las mesas más llenas, en aquel lugar siempre se sentía completamente diferente, tanto que le gustaba más estar rodeado de gente y de bullicio que estar en silencio y solo.

No había alcanzado a tomar ni una tostada cuando Stephan se sentó a su lado, aparentemente dispuesto a continuar con el juego que habían interrumpido el día anterior y que no habían podido retomar a la noche.

- Buenas¿cómo te encuentras de la resaca? - le preguntó con burla Philippe, al tiempo que se sentaba frente a Andrew, quien había estado tan entretenido viendo el rostro tranquilo de Stephan que no había notado que el otro muchacho se acercaba.

- Perfectamente, de hecho logré sacármela antes de venir. - comentó Andrew con una sonrisa aun más burlona que la que tenía el chico impresa en su rostro.

- Ayer podrías haber avisado antes de que entráramos al despacho del profesor Malfoy que no soportabas bien el alcohol. - se quejó Philippe con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado y ya sin la sonrisita burlona.

- Lo siento, es que como peleé con mi pareja estoy buscando engañarlo un poco más de lo que es sano para mi salud mental. - dijo el vampiro, haciendo una mueca al recordar porque había peleado con su 'pareja', aunque ni siquiera se lo podía llamar de esa manera a Tom ya que el moreno no le había dicho en ningún momento que ellos serían pareja.

- ¿Tienes pareja? - preguntó Stephan con aquella voz calma y suave tan suya que invitaba a hablar.

- Uhmm… sí, o se supone que eso somos. - dijo Andrew frunciendo el ceño, antes de encogerse de hombros y tomar una de las tostadas que Philippe había estado untando con mermelada de frambuesa.

- Hazte las tuyas. - masculló el muchacho, alejando el resto de su comida lo más que podía de las rápidas manos de Andrew.

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlas? Estas están muy ricas. - dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa divertida.

Ignorando al molesto sujeto que tenía en frente Philippe comenzó a comer sus deliciosas tostadas, observando como Stephan no despegaba sus ojos del moreno, para su completo desagrado¿por qué demonios tenía que darle tanta curiosidad aquel sujeto?

- Lo siento, chicos, - se disculpó Andrew sonriendo después de haber leído los pensamientos de Philippe por un descuido y descubrir los celos que los poblaban. - debo ir a ver al director. - dijo antes de ponerse de pie, disfrutando de la mirada frustrada que Stephan le dirigió y la felicidad que apareció en los ojos de Philippe al notar que volvería a tener toda a atención de Stephan para él solo.

- De acuerdo, te veo luego. - dijo Stephan en un tono casual, que escondía una promesa en él, ellos se verían ya fuese de casualidad y por que el mismo chico tuviera que ir a buscarlo.

Andrew suspiró mientras salía del comedor ni diez minutos después de haber entrado, con una tostada mordida en la mano, rumbo al despacho de Augusto, no le molestaba no comer dado que en realidad no tenía hambre, aquello lo hacía más para aparentar ser humano que por otra razón, sin embargo lo que si le molestaba era que ni uno solo de sus amigos se había aparecido para acompañarlo a su charla con el director.

Observó los pasillos mientras caminaba, recordando cuanto amaba caminar por allí antes, cuando daba clases en el instituto, como le agradaba pasear por los terrenos o perderse en la biblioteca del piso inferior, incluso hacer pociones en la tranquilidad del laboratorio, ayudando a algunos alumnos o simplemente para perder el tiempo, quizás después de que terminara ese año en Hogwarts podría volver a ejercer como profesor en la Magic Force, si es que aun quedaba algún puesto disponible en el profesorado y en caso de que no lo hubiera también podría entrar como el ayudante de alguno, o profesor suplente.

Con esos pensamientos todavía rondando por su cabeza llegó casi sin darse cuenta hasta la puerta del despacho de Augusto, la cual observó como si detrás de ella estuviera encerrada una terrible pesadilla que no quisiera enfrentar, no todavía, aun tenía tiempo para pensarlo y hacerse la idea de que se iba a encontrar con un muerto.

Negando con suavidad desechó aquellos pensamientos y, tomando fuerza de algún lugar desconocido, golpeó un par de veces la puerta.

Un minuto entero pasó, luego dos y más tarde pasaron a ser cinco y nadie contestaba, pero él no quería darse cuenta de aquello, por que eso significaría que tendría que volver luego y realizar de nuevo todo aquel molesto proceso de auto-convencimiento que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando una mano se posó en su hombro, sobresaltándolo.

- Quien demonios… - masculló al tiempo que volteaba, con el corazón casi saliéndose de su pecho por el susto. - Augusto. - susurró al ver quien lo había asustado de aquella manera, experimentando algo que no pensaba experimentar al ver al hombre varios años más joven de lo que lo recordaba, una sensación de alivio lo embargó, como si acabara de encontrar algo que no sabía que había perdido.

- Andrew. - lo saludó el director, como si lo conociera de toda la vida. - ¿Quieres pasar a terminar tu desayuno? - preguntó el hombre con una suave sonrisa en su rostro y un tono por demás calmo, repitiendo sin saberlo las palabras que le había dicho la primera vez que se encontró en persona con Harry en la otra dimensión.

Y Andrew sonrió, alegre, sintiéndose de alguna extraña manera en paz consigo y su consciencia, sintiéndose extrañamente protegido, acogido, como si acabara de regresar a su hogar.

-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**

Y bueno, es cortito... ¡¡¡PERO MEJOR QUE EL ANTERIOR¡¡¡MUCHO MEJOR!!! Así que no se aceptan criticas ¬.¬ nah, mentira jejeje sí se aceptan n.n y reviews también, y abrazos y besos y cariñitos y halagos... XD acepto tantas cosas XD nah, tampoco estoy tan necesitada de cariño P solo bromeaba -.-'

Aun así de verdad QUIERO reviews, comentarios o como quieran decirles ;) pliiiiis, yo escribo ustedes comentan, no es tan difícil n.nU y se los agradeceré eternamente, los reviews son mi comida, no quieren matarme de hambre¿verdad?

Chias! nos leemos en el prox. cap!! n.n

P.D.: Como notarán cada vez lo estoy alargando más y más, pero es que de verdad ¡NO QUIERO QUE TERMINE! sip, ya sé lo que deben estar pensando "Y si no quieres terminarlo no lo termines, tonta, si tú eres la escritora aquí" pero hay un pequeño error en eso y es que esta historia DEBE ser terminada en poco tiempo por que TIENE que ser así, ya tengo el final listo y NO quiero cambiarlo por que ese final QUEDA BIEN, punto, las cosas son así y así tienen que ser, no puedo seguir con esta historia eternamente por mucho cariño que le tenga U.Ú y, aunque no lo crean, con semejante posdata a quien trataba de convencer es a mi XD así que si quieren pueden ignorar todo lo que acaban de leer n.nU que ya se que estoy loca P


End file.
